Legend of Vitriol
by Frostic Queen
Summary: A threat is looming over the world of Vitriol and only the five rulers combined can stop it. This tale follows the ruler of Fiorre and some eccentric characters as they interact, fall out and fall in love. When most loyal knight is banished, will Queen Dranzer hold strong? And what of a handsome Gold Mage who takes his place temporarily?
1. The Vision

So here we are, another story. This is a re-write of a story I had started writing by hand but I cannot for the life of me find the book! I remember a good deal of the plot so I decided I might as well re-write it now I'm better at writing stuff. A BIG thank you to my friend Wild Innocence, who has supported me through a good deal of other story planning, and to those of you who reviewed my other fics (I'm not awfully good with names so please forgive me.) A bit of the summary is in the first paragraph and teh main one contains a spoiler (oopsie!)

I realised that I don't often put a key in my AN so I'd better make a start. for this fic this is how things work;

present time **past time **"Human talk" 'Human think' _"Bitbeast talk" 'Bitbeast think'_ others may come along in the future.

Well R&R people. Chapter two might come sooner than you think. I've been on a roll these last few mornings. Also, I shall update Problem Child Times Four sometime soon.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Vitriol, a world often torn by war. This place is home to creatures of myth and magic. At present, Vitriol is in an era of peace that will not last. Our tale will follow some very eccentric folk who must unite their world against the evil lurking nearby. It was a Sunny day in the realm of Fiorre. The capital city Firos was bursting at the seams with life. The queen who ruled Fiorre was very kind to her people. Queen Dranzer was revered as a blessing from god. She had a vast army at her command consisting of a lot of men and creatures. Mainly birdlike since the Fiorre continent was the birthplace of fire magic and the Queen's guardian was a Phoenix. Firos was nestled somewhat close to the sea so it had a sea faring platoon. Queen Dranzer had four advisors, each with the ability to transform into their signature creature. There was one other model figure in the city of Firos beside the queen. A knight who had served her since adolescence. This man was at her beck and call no matter the hour or danger. He was somewhat stubborn and to strangers, came across as a bit of a twat. But Lord Kai Hiwatari had suffered at a young age. He knew the queen even then; back when she was a princess. Kai's father, Ser Auron Hiwatari was the king and queen's best knight. When Kai was no older than 6 season rotations, his mother and father died. Ser Auron was slain in battle whilst Lady Silvanna died during childbirth. By then Kai was not their only child. Young Lord Freyan, Kai's little brother, served beside his big brother in the army. He was particularly traumatized by the loss of their parents. They left behind a little girl who was gravely ill. No cure has been found to this day.

Lady Dranzer also suffered. Her father, King Drenzer had been killed alongside Ser Auron. His wife, Queen Drinzer held on until Dranzer was old enough to claim the throne before passing away. Kai took his fathers' place as Head Knight of Firos's army, Freyan beside him til death. Their sister, Yonah, did what she could to help her brothers. And of course the Queen was always there to support the family, even allowing them to live in her castle. All the high ranked knights and their families resided within the walls of the fire palace. Even those living outside in the town were protected by the Queen's army. Ever since Dranzer's family assumed the throne, there had never been a rebellion. The watchtower was always ready to sound the warning horn should something come over the horizon towards the town. This always soothed the citizens on dark days when all looked dire. Sadly peace never lasts too long and the four great rulers would soon have to rally together in order to defeat the dark forces amassing by the day under their very noses. They would need every able bodied man and woman to take up arms should this threat rise to a greater scale. Queen Dranzer sat waiting in the throne room patiently for the knight she'd summoned. She wore a beautiful white and red dress with sleeves so extravagant they looked like red wings. Her long hair was shiny and coloured cream with eyes of Emerald green.

A looming knock rang through the hall making the Queen look up from her boring game of chess with one of her four advisers. The adviser was a woman with long dark purple hair and venomous yellow eyes. She was in her mid thirties at the least and had a sneaky look about her. The large doors opened courtesy of the guards positioned there, allowing in a man with dual coloured grey/black hair and crimson eyes. He was around twenty two years of age and unhealthily handsome. His defining feature was four shark fins on his face, two on each cheek. The man was dressed wealthily in light armour coloured red, face cleanly shaven. He bowed, mindful of the red Phoenix perched beside the queen, its colours and features just like hers. Red feathers adorned with gold armour and a billowing cream coloured mane. The birds' eyes were green just like the queen it obeyed, legs and beak orange, ready to strike at its master's behest. "My Lady, you called?" Just hearing the knight's voice had the Queen swooning over him but she hid her feelings in front of others. "Yes Lord Kai, I did summon you. King Draciel has sent word that he will be arriving in a few days time from our northern border. I want you and Freyan to take your men up there to meet King Draciel half way and escort him here with his men." "Your wish is my command my Queen. We will not fail. I must say, you're looking as beautiful as ever today." Kai was apparently not afraid of Queen Dranzer's advisors as he uttered his compliment which made her blush the same colour as her Phoenixes feathers. "W-Why thank you Kai. You are dismissed." "As you say My Lady. I take my leave." The queen calmed down once Kai was gone, her heart beating a mile a minute.

Out in the castle halls Kai was making his way to the quarters he shared with his brother and sister. As he expected, his little sister was out of bed and tidying up some flowers. She was a pretty girl aged about sixteen with long silver hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Despite her young age and poor health, Yonah was quite attractive; hence why Kai and Freyan were very protective. "Hey Yonah." Kai greeted as he entered the sitting room. Yonah almost hit the roof when she heard Kai's voice. "K-Kai! I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Kai knew something was up by the red tint on Yonah's cheeks. "Yonah, where did these flowers come from? I know they weren't here when I left." "A-A servant delivered them not long ago." "And who sent them? If it was Tala again so help me I'll rip him apart this time." "No. They're from a boy in the city. He didn't leave his name, afraid that you'd hunt him down and hurt him." "Yet he was brave enough to send you flowers." Kai had a point and Yonah saw it. With a sigh, Kai pulled Yonah into his arms. "I promise I won't hurt him." "I know you're just trying to protect me, Kai. But I want to go outside and meet people." Many times Yonah had tried to twist Kai and Freyan's arms to let her outside but they stuck firm. "Maybe later Yonah. Right now I need to find Freyan. The Queen has a job for us to do in a few days." "What? Why? Where are you going?" "We have to go and meet King Draciel on the northern border. I know not the purpose for his visit so be sure to practise your courtesy." "Okay Kai. I love you brother."

Giving Yonah one final squeeze, Kai headed out the door to try and find his wayward brother. Kai was a natural with the ladies but for some reason Freyan lacked what he had and often got into trouble. Kai tried the tavern but his brother hadn't been by according to the bar master. On his way to the whore house Kai stumbled across a fellow knight. This one was a falconrider with lilac hair and eyes. He looked vicious with a killer instinct in his eyes. His lightweight armour was coloured grey and tough as ortium. "Hey Bryan, have you seen Freyan anywhere?" The knight stopped and looked at Kai with no less of a glare than the common folk who pestered him. "Not recently Kai. Though I heard from Ian that Freyan was sentenced to guard duty by the gate for flirting with the wife of the guard normally at that post." Kai face palmed, knowing his brother had gotten into trouble again. "Thanks Bryan. I'll head on down there now." The falcon master just shrugged Kai off and headed towards the tavern. Down at the gate separating the town from the outside world Kai found his brother looking miserable in full ortium plate armour coloured sky blue like his eyes. His hair was long and silver in colour like Yonah's. "What have I told you about trying to pull too hard Freyan?" Said man leapt for heavens at the entrance of Kai's voice in the silence. "Damn it Kai. Don't sneak up on me like that. Next time I might just sound the alarm. What brings you down here other than to scold me again?" "Queen Dranzer needs us to ride out in a few days and meet King Draciel at the northern border. She hasn't told me why he's coming." "You're just at her beck and call. You tell me about pulling too hard and waltz off doing it yourself."

Kai blinked, unsure of what his brother meant. Despite being a ladies man, Kai hadn't seen the signs Dranzer was giving off around him. "What are you insinuating Freyan? Just who do you think I'm trying to pull?" "Well that's a no brainer. You've had eyes for the Queen ever since we were kids. She showered you with attention, leaving me on the side. Sooner or later you're going to get into trouble pulling her." "I'm not pulling the Queen. It's not my fault I'm so attractive. How long are you posted here as punishment?" "Three days." Freyan claimed with a sigh. Kai could tell his brother was displeased at having to play sentry. "Alright I'll have words with the guard and have him release you tomorrow so we can get our troops ready. In the meantime, have fun little brother." "Hey what kind of a brother are you?! Can't you get me inside where it's at least not freezing cold?!" Kai smirked as he walked away, turning his head to wind his brother up. "It's called punishment Freyan. Live with it." A group of girls suddenly came by and Kai seized the chance to grab them. They of course started giggling and blushing, making Freyan even angrier. "You're a real jerk you know that Kai!" "Talk to the back of the head Freyan! The front is very not listening! Now then ladies, where would you like to go?" Freyan huffed and returned to his duty. He made a mental note to clobber Kai when he got home later in the evening. 'Jerk. One of these days I'll best him. Just you wait Kai. You may be older but I'm smarter.' Freyan looked up when a flock of birds went overhead.

Kai returned home in the early afternoon without Freyan or any girls. Yonah had been waiting for Kai to return, sitting by the large window that allowed light inside. She hurried to her brother's side and started to remove his armour. "Slow down, Yonah. There's no rush." "But you must be tired Kai." Said knight took Yonah's hands in his and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm fine, Angel. Go sit down. You need more rest than I do. Have we had any visitors?" Kai's voice grew distant as he vanished into his room. Yonah eased herself into a comfortable chair, sighing once she was seated. "No. Only maids delivering our laundry." Kai came back into view dressed in the finest leather and cotton you could find. On his torso was a red leather vest atop a blue silk shirt decorated with gold lining. Kai's arms were adorned with fingerless black leather gloves that went halfway up his forearm. They were padded to protect them from harm. The trousers Kai wore were grey and clung to his curves. The emblem of the Firos army was embroidered onto Kai's vest and the back of his gloves. Last of all, Kai wrapped a white scarf around his neck. Even when wound twice it reached Kai's ankles. His feet were currently bare against the scarlet red carpet. Kai found himself cuddled by Yonah almost instantly. She could feel all Kai's muscle through his shirt, stroking it tenderly. In return, Kai caressed Yonah's silky hair, finding some knots. "Sit yourself down Yonah. Your hair is in a right state." Yonah didn't argue, sitting down at the window, leaving room for Kai. He returned with a brush and some ribbons. Yonah gripped at her dress whenever Kai pulled at a matted clump of hair, doing his best to be gentle with his sister.

Within the hour Yonah's hair was silky smooth and tied into a high braid. Dranzer had taught Kai how to groom a girls' hair when Yonah grew up so he was pretty good at it. Yonah ran her fingers along the braid, not finding any hair out of place. She showed her appreciation by hugging Kai tightly. "It's okay Yonah. I expect you still wish to go outside?" "Please brother. Just for a little while. Even if it's just in the garden." "Well all right. Since you've been a good girl I suppose it's only fair." Kai stood from his seat behind Yonah but his head was immediately assaulted by a dizzy spell. He set a hand on the wall to steady himself. Yonah's eyes shone with worry. For the past few years, Kai had been receiving feelings of dizziness and horrible headaches. Kai's crimson eyes were closed as visions flashed before them. Very few people knew of the visions Kai saw during his dizzy moments. Mostly only the queen and Freyan. Yonah was kept away from such knowledge for fear it would harm her. "Kai are you okay?" "Sorry…Yonah. I…I can't take you outside. Not right now." "Please sit down brother. Don't push yourself." Yonah managed to get Kai to lie down on the sofa just as Dranzer strode into the room. She knocked first of course. "Yonah is everything alright?" "Lady Dranzer? Kai's having one of those turns again." Upon hearing that, Dranzer was at Kai's side immediately. "Yonah, please go and fetch some water." "Yes ma'am." With Yonah gone, Dranzer cradled Kai's head in her arms. "Tell me Kai. What did you see?"

The knight in question could not answer for a fresh wave of pain filled his mind. Dranzer had never seen him this bad before. The pains were getting worse year by year. She knew something was very wrong. "Kai please. I need you to tell me what you saw in that vision." "My…Lady?" "Hush I'm here. Talk to me." Kai breathed deeply to try and calm himself, gripping Dranzer's hand tightly. "Fighting. There was lots of fighting. I couldn't see clearly but…" "It's alright. Who was fighting? Can you tell me who was fighting the battle?" Kai tossed his head from side to side as more of the vision came. "Red…blue…black. A…paladin in black armour. No." Dranzer worried at Kai's refusal to go into further details about the vision haunting him. He was in more than just the pain that came with the vision. There was emotional turmoil on Kai's face as he writhed, wanting the vision to go away. Luckily he calmed in time for Yonah's return. "Will he be okay?" "Yes. Kai will be fine. The pain is receding now. I'll go and see Ian, Yonah. Look after Kai until I get back." "Alright." With Yonah at Kai's side, Dranzer made haste to the apothecary within the castle. A short lad aged about nineteen sat at a tabletop lab making potions when Dranzer arrived so all she could see was long indigo coloured hair. "Good afternoon, Lady Dranzer. How can I help you?" "Seriously Ian, you'll never make me jump. Is the workshop fine?" "Yes ma'am. Best I've ever had." Ian turned around, revealing a large nose and red eyes. He had a pair of goggles on his head. "I'm afraid I haven't found a cure for…" "I'm not here about Yonah, Ian. It's Kai." "Ahh. Having a premonition again huh? Must be bad if you came to me."

Dranzer watched quietly as Ian browsed the shelves of medicines on the wall, climbing a ladder to get at a jar of dark red liquid. "Here we go. Two drops in some water and he'll be better by morning." "Thanks Ian. You're right. Kai was in a lot of pain this time. It's getting worse every year." "Well that's what Kai gets for fighting it. If only Lady Silvanna had taught him how to control his ability this wouldn't be happening. Say hi to the family for me." Dranzer nodded and left Ian in peace. By the time she returned to the Hiwatari Quarters, Kai was now sat up in his favourite armchair. "How is he Yonah?" "Better but the pain won't fade." "Well don't worry." Dranzer fell quiet as she added two drops of the potion to some water. "Here this will help. I know it tastes bad but all medicines do." Kai clearly didn't like the medicine as Dranzer had to force him to drink it. His face wrinkled up so much Yonah could hardly recognise him. With the cup drained, Dranzer dabbed at Kai's lips with a napkin. "There all done. Now take yourself to bed and stay there." Dranzer stood to leave but Kai managed to catch her wrist. "Kai what's wrong?" "Please…take Yonah out for a bit. I am…not able to right now." "Okay you just rest up Kai. I'll go no further than the garden I promise. Get some sleep." Dranzer and Yonah watched in silence as Kai trudged into his room and closed the door with a quiet click. Yonah found her coat quickly and followed Dranzer outside to the castle gardens. All the while she worried about her eldest brother.

Over the next couple of days, Kai and Freyan got their men ready. Only a quarter of their factions were going to ride out and meet King Draciel. Kai and Freyan controlled different regiments. Kai's men rode Griffins or small Drakes. Freyan's squad were regular horse riders who specialised in long distance fighting but had close combat training. Kai's mount was no ordinary Griffin. She was crossed with a Fire Drake and a Dusk Griffin. Her body was deep red with patches of hazy blue fur. Her front legs were of a bird and the rear of a Drake, tail a mix of both. The face of the Griffagon was unique in that her head was a Drake's with a beak at the end of the lips. She had yet to master fire breathing. Her wings were large and marvellous appendages. They were Drake wings with feathers on the back. This gave her exceptional flying capabilities. The shades of red and blue gave her a unique look. She was also slender. Her loyalty to Kai would never falter. They had been born the same day and time. She had a brother and sister who were identical to one another. Scales of sky blue and fur of Silver. The day of departure arrived and Kai's trusty steed was acting weird. She bucked and screeched, sensing danger ahead. Kai soothed her gently, petting her furry cheek with quiet hands. "Easy Esther. Steady girl. It's alright. I'm here." Freyan and Yonah watched from a distance as their brother calmed the petrified creature. They had never met the Griffagons identical to them and the beasts would accept nobody but them if they only tried. Kai could see the fear in Esther's amethyst eyes clearly. He understood how she felt, feeling frightened himself. "It's all right Esther." Kai whispered. "I'm scared too."

Esther's feathery ears twitched at Kai's admission, allowing him to place a saddle on her feathered back. Next came the bridle which had no bit to go between her jaws. This was of course due to the possibility of her actually letting loose a jet of flames. No Drake had a bit on their bridle. Freyan sighed in relief as Kai hauled himself into the saddle. "Well it's about time. That stupid dragon bird of yours always delays us." "Cut Esther some slack Freyan. This is an important job. Easy girl. Pay my brother no mind. He doesn't understand you." Esther grumbled and chirruped as Kai hugged her scaly feathered neck and gave it and affectionate scratch. Kai had always been kind to animals of all shapes and sizes. He and Freyan embraced Yonah before setting out with their troops. One of the wolf riders was glad to see the brothers leaving. He had red hair that spiked out at the sides and icy blue eyes. "Finally. I thought they'd never leave." The red haired male made his way over to Yonah, a coy smile on his face. "So Yonah. How about I treat you to dinner?" The girl in question gave the man a slap he'd never forget and turned her back on him. "Hit the road, Tala. I'll never be your girl." Tala being talked down to by Yonah caused a stir in stable. The soldiers grew quiet when a large white wolf growled at them, it's menacing blue eyes issuing a warning. The beast was scarred; proof it had seen many battles. Tala sat by the large lupine, petting it affectionately which earned him a sloppy kiss in return for his love. 'I'll have her one day. Mark my words, Kai.'

The journey north was nothing short of boring. Freyan stuck by Kai's side unless he had to hunt for their next meal. Instead of the lightweight armour Kai had worn at the palace, he sported heavier red armour and a great sword stained at the blade edge with blood. The sword was of intricate design and seemed otherworldly. Kai and Freyan's helmets were shaped like the head of a Phoenix to show their loyalty to Dranzer. Once the 100 strong army reached the designated meeting point, they set up camp to wait for King Draciel and his men. If all went well, they would only be waiting three days in the wilds. Kai never liked setting up camp next to trees so they settled near a copse of woods. On the third evening there was no sign of King Draciel and Kai was getting impatient. Esther grew antsy and Kai struggled to calm her. Night slowly drew near and the men didn't enjoy the thought of spending another night outside. Kai could feel the cause of Esther's panic. Something was coming closer to his and Freyan's men. Once Esther calmed, Kai sat in front of the fire, trying to determine which direction an attack would come from. The vision came back to taunt him every now and again and that urged him to keep Freyan close. The sky turned dark and the soldiers were ready to turn in for another night. That was until Kai halted them. "What do you all think you're doing? There's a chance we could be ambushed. If I were you I'd stay awake tonight." "But ser, we're exhausted from scouting all day. King Draciel is nowhere in sight." "We will wait until Dawn. Should he fail to show, we'll go home. We're being watched, I can feel it. If you choose to go to sleep, you're on your own out there."

Kai dared not to close his eyes in the darker night. Freyan worried about his brother's behaviour. He'd kept a vigilant watch but found no signs of danger. Kai sat completely still when he heard something streaking through the air. An arrow landed by his feet and it was on fire. "We're under attack! Arm yourselves men!" At Kai's command, all the soldiers readied their weapons and stood ready to fight. An army clad in black armour was upon them in no time with an array of fighter classes. Kai ploughed through the opposing forces with moderate ease but Freyan struggled with daggers so he switched to a longsword. Kai moved to fight with his brother and together they pushed the enemy back. Freyan's eyes grew wide when he saw a large soldier heading in Kai's direction, a Lance ready to impale him. "Kai look out!" No sooner had Kai looked up was he pushed aside and Freyan pierced by the pointed weapon. "Freyan!" The paladin didn't seem bothered that he had missed, watching as Freyan slipped towards his hand. Freyan looked towards Kai, coughing up blood as he slowly died. "Kai…brother. Look after Yonah…for me. I'm not…gonna make it out…of here alive. I'm sorry." "Freyan!" Once Freyan stopped moving, the paladin slammed him to the cold bloodied ground and headed towards Kai. "You bastard!" Kai charged at the large knight only to be sliced across the stomach. The blow didn't deter him, continuing on until his left shoulder was put out of commission. Kai's world slowly went black as the paladin raised his Lance to strike. 'Brother, I'm sorry.'

Just as Kai gave up on living, the paladin was denied his kill by an arrow. The troops had camped near the waterside where the arrow came from. Knights in dark purple armour came to the aid of Firos's struggling forces. Kai pulled himself across the ground to Freyan's lifeless body. The tides of battle in favour of the waterborne army and they pushed the black armoured soldiers back. The battlefield was littered with dead and dying soldiers, grass burning from fiery arrows. A warrior brandishing a long handled mace approached Kai beside a larger knight holding a bloodied spear. "There's a live one over here! Hang on. We're gonna get you back to Firos. Can you tell me what happened?" Kai hadn't the strength to form many words. All he could do was beg for his rescuers to take Freyan's body with them before he passed out. Esther had been hunting when the attack took place and remained unseen and unaware. The camp was in tatters and a sorry sight for the rescue party. "My Lord. The wounded are being loaded into the wagons now." "Don't leave the dead. We'll take them with us. It's the least we can do." "Understood. Do you think he'll survive the trip?" The mace wielding knight asked the spear master. "Hard to say. I just wish we had gotten here sooner. They were heavily outnumbered. It's clear these men were sent by Queen Dranzer to meet us. Let's go. These soldiers need treating." "Yessir. Alright men make you sure you round up all the dead bodies too! We're not leaving them to rot out here! Move out!" The knights walked beside the wagons pulled by aquatic lizard creatures. Kai was in a separate carriage to Freyan and he was more than uncomfortable. The white mage watching Kai pitied him.

It took the army three days to reach Firos. Very few of the wounded survived the long journey. Kai barely clung to life as he heard the gates opening. Kai was so weak he couldn't hold back his tears. Dranzer was in the throne room when she got the call from the gate. The last three days she felt like a part of her had died and her Phoenix had been mourning. Yonah was with Dranzer, also feeling worried for her brothers. "My Lady! They're here! King Draciel's men have arrived!" "What about the men I sent out?! Where are Kai and Freyan?!" "We are unsure My Lady." Dranzer's worry escalated to a new level and she made haste to the wagons rolling up the streets. The townsfolk were gathered to see what was going on. They were more bewildered to see Queen Dranzer flying towards the visitors, calling Kai and Freyan's names in panic. A hand led her to the wagon carrying Kai. "Kai! Kai what happened?!" "T-The…vision. It…came…true." "Where's Freyan? What happened to your brother?" Dranzer turned to the mage when she cleared her throat. "If you mean the knight in blue, I'm afraid he's already gone milady. Poor soul died before we could reach him." "I want to see him. Immediately." Dranzer was taken to see Freyan as per her demand. His armour had been removed so a healer could reach the wound. Freyan's skin was pale against the blooded sheets under him. Dranzer assessed the damage, holding her hands out over the once lively young man. Those in the wagon stared on in shock as light poured from Dranzer's palms. 'I'm not losing you Freyan.'

Within a few hours those who had perished in the battle were being prepared for cremation. The lucky few who survived were in the infirmary being treated for their injuries. Kai however was in his bed, Yonah watching over him as he slept. His wounds weren't serious but he'd lost a lot of blood. Close to early evening, Dranzer went to check on Kai, a hooded figure at her side. Yonah was hardly willing to leave Kai's side. "How is he Yonah?" "Lady Dranzer? Kai's stable physically. But emotionally he's a wreck. He only now just settled into sleep. Kai he…he blames himself for losing Freyan on the field." "It'll be alright Yonah. Could you…give us a moment?" "Of course. So long as Kai's not on his own. I fear he might do something stupid." Dranzer listened quietly as Yonah cried outside the room. The girl had put up a strong front so not to look weak. Kai grumbled and groaned when his shoulder was shook. "Kai. Kai wake up." "Lady…Dranzer? Is that you?" "I'm here Kai. What happened out there?" "Where am I?" "You're home now." Kai momentarily calmed to the touch of Dranzer's hand on his cheek before he shattered. "We were ambushed. In the middle of the night. At first we were doing fine against the enemy. But a paladin in black armour showed up. He mowed our men down and he…he killed Freyan right in front of me. I had been his target but that idiot pushed me out of the way." Dranzer hushed Kai as he cried, pressing his face gently into her breasts. "Hush now. It's okay. You didn't fail Kai. It wasn't your fault. So the vision came true after all. You can remove your hood now." Kai was so busy weeping he didn't notice silver hair failing around a pale face.

It took Dranzer a little while to calm Kai and get him to look at the once cloaked figure. Kai's crimson eyes were wide at the face he saw. "No…it can't be…" "It is Kai. You're forgetting who I am. No necromancy was involved I promise you." Kai didn't want to believe his eyes. By the bed was Freyan, as alive as he was before the battle. Yonah came back a while later with some drinks only to have the same shock Kai did. Dranzer took the tray from Yonah before she dropped it. "Freyan? It can't be. Kai said you…" "Hush now Yonah. It's alright. I'm no ghost. Queen Dranzer brought me back somehow." "You stupid fool! Don't scare me like that again!" Yonah pounded on Freyan's chest hard, tiring herself out quickly. "Come now little sis. If I had died, Kai would still have been here." "No he wouldn't. With you gone Kai would've done something crazy and then I'd be all alone. You're my brothers and you can't be replaced. And besides." Yonah hugged herself in an act of self comfort before Freyan embraced her. "If you guys died, I'd die too." The words were quiet but everyone in the room heard them. Freyan wrapped his arms around Yonah with renewed affection, hushing her softly. Dranzer left the siblings in peace, ordering Kai to get plenty of bed rest since he refused to let a white mage heal his wounds. She turned her mind to the large cremation ceremony that was to be arranged for those who perished in battle. The night drew in quickly and soon all of Firos was fast asleep under the moon and stars that shone brightly.

* * *

><p>Okay now peeps, e honest with me? Who cried when Freyan died? I did, and I'm the one who killed him in the first place.<p>

I can see Kai in the corner of my eye and he looks pretty angry.

Well I'd best be off. Don't forget to review and fav and all that jazz. C'ya!

Kai: Come back here! You hurt my family and now you're going to pay!

Me: You've gotta catch me first! See you in next chapter!


	2. Driger's Arrival

My sincerest apologies for the delay. I could've sworn I posted this chapter a lot sooner, but apparently not. Well, here's chapter two where a certain King gets on Kai's bad side. Speaking of Kai...he's gone too quiet for my liking after I somehow outran him...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Early the next morning, Queen Dranzer met with two of the men responsible for rescuing Kai and Freyan's platoons. One was tall, devilishly handsome and very broad. He had black hair and purple eyes. Upon his forehead was a diamond shaped pearl almost hidden by pointy bangs. Age wise he was around twenty four. Beside him was a cute blonde haired blue eyed male of almost equal musculature. Looking closer, Dranzer could see freckles on his face. There was a gem embedded in his forehead, a turquoise stone also shaped like a diamond. The men rose to their feet and bowed to Dranzer. "Lady Dranzer, it's a pleasure to see you again dear girl. Too long it has been since we all got together." It was the tall black haired man to speak, his voice resounding in the hall with pride and strength. Dranzer bowed back, trying not to show off her ample cleavage. "As it is to see you, King Draciel. I must thank you once more for saving my men. I'm very grateful." "But I feel we could've gotten there sooner, milady. The seas turned rough on our first day so we had to wait it out. How is the knight in red doing?" Dranzer sighed and sat at the head of the table. "Kai is still pretty weak from his injuries but if all goes well he should be up and walking…" Fighting at the door cut Dranzer short and Kai came bursting into the room. "Within the week. Kai you should be in bed!" Draciel watched with amusement as Dranzer flew to Kai's side and slapped him sharply across the face. "Ouch." Was all Kai had to say about the punishment given. "Go on, back to bed with you."

Kai shook his head, fixing Draciel and the blonde with an icy glare. Freyan went skidding by so Dranzer guessed he'd been in pursuit of his wounded big brother. "Kai! For crying out loud get back to bed!" "Shut up. I'm fit enough to w…" Unfortunately for Kai his legs chose that moment to give way and he fell right into Dranzer's arms, face planting itself between her breasts. This of course made the queen blush deep crimson. Freyan yanked Kai out of Dranzer's grasp and clouted him across the face twice as hard, leaving a big red mark behind. "You're an embarrassment to the Hiwatari name, you know that?!" "No that would be you." Kai retorted with a finger held up as if to prove a point. That earned him a slap across the other cheek. Dranzer sweat dropped and left the brothers to settle their differences. "Now where were we?" "Are they always like that?" "Constantly. They've always been a handful. Who might this strapping young man be?" A light bulb turned on in Draciel's head as he turned to introduce the good looking blonde. "This is Max Mizahura. He's my cousin on my aunt's side. Sadly the poor dear passed away some years ago and Max's father ditched him on my doorstep." "So he's a prince to two countries?" "Meh. You could say that. His dad came from lower nobility in one of our towns in Aquallis." "Oh I see. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Max. I am Queen Dranzer, the ruler of Fiorre. You may call me Dranzer." "The pleasure is all mine, milady. I must say the rumours I've heard about your beauty were less than that. You're the very picture of beautiful."

Those words from Max's mouth pushed Kai into protect the Queen mode as he stormed away from Freyan. Sadly, Dranzer heard Kai's rampage and stopped him with an uppercut to the chin without looking. "Might I ask what his problem is, Dranzer? Max was only giving a compliment." "I'm afraid that Kai is a little overprotective of me sometimes. Y'see, we grew up together here in the castle so we see each other as family now. There isn't a man in this region brave enough to ask my hand." "Because if he did…" "Kai would likely cut his head off before he could finish. Yes. Or were you thinking less harsh?" "Pretty much. So he's at your beck and call?" Freyan grew tired of being ignored so he answered. "You got that plain right. Now you need to go back to bed you heavy lug. I'm not hauling you around all the time. Sorry I didn't catch your names." "That's quite alright." Draciel and Max bowed so Freyan did the same as best he was able whilst holding Kai. "I am King Draciel and this is my cousin Max. Aren't you the one who died in battle?" Freyan dropped Kai immediately and got down on one knee, head low. "I am, My Lord. Tis thanks to the Queen I am standing here now." "Freyan you asshole!" "Pipe down. You're such a nuisance. Hang on. We were supposed to escort you and your men here so…" Draciel cut Freyan off before he could say another word. "You were ambushed and heavily outnumbered. If me and my men had not arrived when we did, you'd all be dead. I'm afraid most of your unit had been slain by the time we arrived." "All that matters is that you came to our aid, My Lord."

Draciel's attention turned to Kai as he stumbled to his feet. He recognised Kai's features from somewhere. "Young man, if I may beg a question?" "Depends on the subject." "You remind me of someone yet I can't quite put my finger on it." Dranzer didn't like where Draciel was going, shooing the brothers out with some difficulty. This behaviour puzzled Draciel and Max greatly. Dranzer made sure the brothers were long gone before letting her guard down. "I'm sorry Draciel, but it's a very sensitive subject for them. Kai and Freyan are the sons of Ser Auron, commander of the Firos Knights. He died in battle beside my father sixteen years ago. Their mother, Lady Silvanna passed away the same day during childbirth. She left behind a little girl who is gravely ill to this day." "I…I'm sorry. I had no idea…" "It's okay. I removed Kai mainly because he was close to his father and he might've gone berserk. If that happened I would have trouble controlling him. Auron…passed a few things on to Kai. Things that are very dangerous." "I do recall a man named Auron visiting Hydrozea once when I was very small. How the people adored him." Dranzer smiled, knowing for certain that the man Draciel remembered was Kai's father. "Yes that was our Auron. He was a great hero and a loving father. He'd be proud to see how far his children have come. If I recall, your parents also died in that war?" "Yes. Both my mother and father went to fight. They never came back. I assumed the throne the day they were reported dead. True I miss them but I'm a big boy now." "Yes you are. And before you ask, no offense to Max, I will not accept him as a suitor." "That's alright Dranzer."

Some hours later Kai came back to the hall much calmer, a limp visible in his stride. This time Yonah was beside him. Dranzer sighed heavily, wishing Kai would rest just like he was told. "Kai I told you to rest." "Sorry but I need to borrow your balcony. Bloody watchtower denied me access." "Why do you need to…oh dear. Esther." Kai nodded, his eyes hard. "I haven't seen her for four days now. I worry those fiends got to her." "Alright but be careful. Yonah, you're as bad as your brother sometimes." Said girl had her eyes on Max, mainly out of curiosity. Kai caught onto this and so kept Yonah close as they walked to the balcony situated behind the table to the right. Draciel elbowed Max to get the blonde's eyes off of Yonah. "Sorry. I just didn't expect her to be-mph!" Draciel couldn't help but snigger as Dranzer hastily covered Max's mouth. Kai fixed Max with a warning glare before turning away. With Kai's attention on the sky, Dranzer released her hold on the young prince. "What was that for?" "Be very careful what you say about Yonah in Kai's presence. If he catches you so much as calling her cute, he'll rip you to pieces. Yonah is very dear to him and Freyan. They'll do anything to protect her." "Poor girl must feel trapped." Max kept his voice low so Kai wouldn't hear him but Kai's ear twitched. "I'll be honest Max, they never used to be this protective. One of the knights once tried forcing Yonah into his bed about two years ago. Since then Kai and Freyan refuse to let Yonah out of their sight unless it's absolutely necessary. Whilst they were gone I kept Yonah here with me. It's an arrangement we have. If Kai and Freyan both have to leave the castle for a long time, Yonah spends her days with me waiting for them to come home."

A shrill whistle ripped through everyone's ears and it came from the balcony. Dranzer was used to the call by now, smiling at the pain etched on her guests' faces. "Sorry about that. It's Kai's way of calling Esther." "Just what IS Esther? A Wyvern?" "Nope. She's a Griffagon. Part Fire Drake part Dusk Griffin. Esther and Kai were born on the same day at the same time." "Trust you to crossbreed Dragons and Griffins. Can she breathe fire?" "Not yet. Esther has never been taught how. Kai believes that if Esther has need of her fire breath, it will come to her eventually. She's not our only Griffagon. Esther has unidentical twins. Much like Freyan and Yonah, Esther's brother and sister are different to her in looks. They just inherited more from their Griffin mother. Freyan and Yonah have yet to express a desire to meet the twins. But then Freyan has never been good with heights. Just like his mother bless her soul." Dranzer's Phoenix turned to the balcony when it heard a distant high pitched roar. "What is it Suzaku?" The answer came in the form of Kai flying across the room with Esther smothering him in slobber. Dranzer hurried over and tried to calm the draconic bird. "Easy Esther. Steady girl. Let him up, he's wounded." Kai panted heavily as he laid flat on his back. "Thanks…milady." "Up you get." Given how rugged Kai was with muscle, it shocked Draciel to see Dranzer hauling him off the floor with ease. Esther's amethyst eyes were brimming with tears as Kai hugged her lovingly. "It's alright. I'm here now. I was so worried about you."

It warmed Max and Draciel to see Kai embracing the weeping beast, showering her with affection. He even ignored the sling that supported his left arm to hug his loyal companion. With Kai once again dealt with, Dranzer returned her attention to her fellow royals. "Terribly sorry about all these little distractions. Now Kai, off you go. And stay in bed this time. Yonah, please make sure Kai stays put." "I will Lady Dranzer. Just between us, Freyan went to get you know what from Ian." "Ahh. Very sly of him. But necessary given the circumstances. Off you go." The doors closed with a squeak and thud, leaving the trio in peace. "Thank goodness. I swear Kai's far more stubborn than his father ever was. Never sits still when he's hurt." "That's devotion for you. Dranzer, the reason I came all this way to see you instead of sending a message with a pigeon. Something is wrong. I received word from Lord Driger almost two weeks ago saying that something is making the land sick. He's worried that another war is on the way." "The land is becoming ill? Now that's strange. Driger never told me anything." "Because I told him I'd relay the message. I brought the letter with me too. Here have a look." Draciel slipped a handwritten letter across the table to Dranzer and she read it very carefully. Details about the taint's cause were scant so Dranzer guessed Driger was trying to figure it out. "So Dranzer what are your thoughts?" "I've been receiving reports of the blight virus up north in Fiorre. The people of Illsmere, Galvena, Amestrys and Juvellié are living in fear and there's little I can do. I've sent countless Fire Drakes to purge the disease but it keeps coming back." "And what about HER?" "HER? I don't know what you're talking about Draciel."

Draciel didn't press the matter, moving on to a similar subject. "Is Voltaire still alive?" "I don't know. He vanished not long before the last war ended. If that vile man does still breathe air then I expect he's in hiding somewhere. You think he's behind the land becoming sick?" "It's only a theory Dranzer. I'd hate to link Kai, Freyan and Yonah to such a deed." "They are not tainted by the necromancy of Voltaire, Draciel. Well, at least not Freyan and Yonah. One of the things Auron passed down to Kai was put inside him by Voltaire when he was very young. There's…a demon in him. So far Kai has it under control." "He knows about the beast?" "Yes. He has done since it nearly broke out when Yonah was almost raped. My advisor, Falborg told him about it. He knew Kai's father very well and even saw the monster once. Some barbarians came here and threatened to burn the city if we didn't pay a ransom for their prisoner." Draciel hesitated for a moment but eventually asked; "Who was their hostage?" "Lady Silvanna, Auron's wife. Back then I do believe she was carrying Freyan. Kai and I were only two years old then. Auron lost it. He went outside alone, his eyes on fire. The barbarians were slaughtered by hungry flames that spouted from the beasts' hands and jaws. I hear it was horrible. When Auron changed back, he had no idea what he'd done, finding Silvanna kneeling at his side crying. Auron shut himself away for weeks after that. Only Freyan's birth could pull him out of his self loathing."

After another two days it was time for the cremation ceremony in respect of the dead. Kai was allowed out of bed only for the cremation itself. He'd be banished to rest afterwards. Draciel's' men attended the funeral for the lives they were unable to save. A song was sung as the bodies burned in Suzaku's fire, their spirits lifting. Only four voices recited the words and they belonged to Kai, Freyan Yonah and Dranzer. It was custom that the Queen and captains of the departed to sing the song of eternal words, to guide the spirits to the other side. Suzaku also led the bodiless souls high into the sky. It came back singing its own song of guidance and sorrow. Dranzer returned to her throne after seeing Kai to bed. She also checked on the soldiers who were healing from the fight. Unlike Kai, these soldiers readily stayed in bed when told. The contents of Driger's letter still worried Dranzer. She had her advisors look into the sickening of the land to see how bad things really were. Draciel followed Dranzer wherever she went. Luckily for him Kai was confined to his bed otherwise he'd have no head left. Freyan would check up on Dranzer occasionally but he trusted the King more than his brother did. Two days after the cremation, Kai was in a better condition so he could walk around a little. Dranzer was sitting in the throne room playing chess with her only female advisor, bored of the game when a knock came to the door. It was no surprise to see Kai being let in. "Shall we continue this another time, My Lady?" "Nay, Wyborg. I tire of chess." "As you wish. Good afternoon, Lord Kai. I see you're doing better." Kai pulled a little smirk, stepping aside to let Wyborg pass. The other advisors were apparently out.

Dranzer couldn't be happier to have Kai alone. She'd loved him ever since they were little but feared to voice her affection, afraid it would push him away. Dranzer stepped away from the board and rounded Kai's shoulders with her arms. To his annoyance, the Queen was taller than him by about a head. Kai nervously returned the embrace with his good arm. "You're looking a bit pale." "I'm fine my queen. Freyan received punishment for slipping me a sleeping potion these last few days." "It was for your own good. I didn't tell him to do it. That was his choice alone. Freyan just wants to make sure you heal properly. How is your shoulder?" Kai winced as he tried to roll said body part. "Taking its sweet time to heal but I'll survive. It's minor compared to other things I've suffered. Freyan tells me King Draciel has often been in your company." "He's just trying to protect me." Dranzer led Kai to a chair and sat him down, being careful of the wound across his abdomen. Since Kai only wore his red vest, you could see the crisp white bandages. "Draciel means no harm, Kai. I've known him a long time. I expect King Driger will arrive any day now from Xian. I only ask that you be hospitable towards my fellow lords." "You're asking the impossible but I'll try. For your sake. And the blonde? Where is he?" "I'm not sure. I think Max went to check on our trainees. To see how we do things here. No two countries train their men the same. Can I get you anything, a drink or bite to eat?" "The only thing I need is your company, My Queen."

Kai's loving words drew Dranzer closer until the warning horn echoed through the city and castle walls. Regardless of his injuries and Dranzer's prying fingers, Kai made haste to prepare for battle. Since he was still healing, Kai wore his lighter armour and armed himself with a smaller sword than normal. Yonah also tried to stop Kai suiting up but she failed horribly. Esther was already saddled when Kai got to the stables. The men knew he'd never leave a threat go unchecked. Seeing no sign of Freyan, Kai guessed his brother was either out hunting or heading towards the enemy. The men who Kai had left behind rallied with him and rode out to see what was wrong. Dranzer stood upon her balcony to assess the danger, not expecting Max and Draciel to come storming into the room. "Dranzer are you alright?!" "I am fine Draciel." "Thank the heavens. What's the situation?" "An unknown army has emerged from the woods. Kai's out there to see who they are and what they want. I tried to stop him." Draciel pulled Dranzer into his arms as she shed tears of worry for her childhood sweetheart. Out in the field Kai still could not see Freyan. Some wolf riders had been dispatched under Tala's command. The opposing army wore light armour coloured white and they sported weapons Kai had never seen before. Giant flightless birds served as their transport. Those carrying flags gained Kai's interest. Upon the gold silk was a crest of a white tiger and a set of claw marks. Kai held up his hand to stay the men as he faced the clear two leaders. One wore the armour of a King. "Who are you and what do you want in our land?" "Calm yourself, young soldier. We come in peace."

Looking to his right Kai could see Tala's wolf skulking closer to the birds and he quickly put the rider in place. This behaviour stunned the visitors beyond belief. "Back down. I'm in charge here. Or have you forgotten that already Tala? Perhaps I need to put you back in your place again." Esther lifted onto her hind quarters and swiped at the wolf with her claws. When the canine went for her gullet she dodged and returned the favour whilst Kai held his sword to Tala's throat. "Know your place, wolf rider. Now do as you're told for once." "Don't think you'll get away with this. Just because your father was some hero doesn't mean you can have your way all the time." Luckily for Tala, Freyan arrived to stop Kai from claiming his life. "Calm down brother. You should be resting. Let him go. He's not worth it." Freyan's soothing worked to his surprise, staying by Kai's side as he approached the leader of the opposing army once more. "Before I allow you into the city I must ask where you hail from." The kingly figure bowed so Kai did his best to return the gesture. "We come from Xian to the east. We mean you no harm, good ser. I am Lord Driger. It would seem that my message did not arrive like I anticipated. I desire to speak with your Queen regarding an urgent matter." Kai took a moment to judge the man's tone. He found no lies or deceit so he turned Esther around and signalled for the men to head back. "Very well. I shall see you to My Lady in person. This way." "Thank you. Might I ask your name Sir Knight?" "You may not. Keep up or I'll leave you and your troops behind. That's the law of this country. Only the strong survive."

The ride back to the palace felt like it had taken years for the army of Xian. Kai cared not to remove his helmet as he led King Driger and a younger male to the Queen's throne room. There he found Dranzer in Max and Draciel's company which set his blood boiling. For now, Kai kept his cool and bowed to his Queen. Introductions were not needed as Draciel recognised the tiger shaped helmets. "Driger, you made it old boy." "Of course I did. Thought it seems my message got lost. Lady Dranzer, I apologise for causing alarm." The expression on Dranzer's face was warm and welcoming as she embraced the man named Driger. "Not at all. It's wonderful to see you again. You can take your helmets off now. I...trust Kai wasn't too harsh with the greeting?" At Dranzer's command, Driger and the younger, shorter man removed their helmets. Driger was a handsome fellow aged around twenty six with long white hair and eyes of gold, almost catlike in appearance. He also had pointy ears and a tourmaline jewel upon his forehead. The male beside him was just as handsome with black hair. Otherwise they were identical. The black haired man looked about Kai and Dranzer's age. "You remember my little brother Rei, don't you?" "By god he's grown since I last saw him. How long has it been Rei? Ten maybe fifteen years?" The young man in question shied away from Dranzer and that made Kai angry. Dranzer quickly stayed Kai's hand. "It's alright Kai. Rei's just shy. He always has been. My apologies, Rei. Kai does not take well to shy people." Said male just nodded and clung to Driger's arm. "Come now Rei, Dranzer won't bite. It's her soldier you should be frightened of more."

To prove Driger's point, Kai located his usual sword beside the throne and held in front of him, stabbing its tip into the stone floor so hard it echoed a fair distance, all without removing his helmet. Dranzer heaved a sigh and patted Kai on the shoulder, the bad shoulder. In the presence of strangers he refused to falter until she applied pressure. "I trust you know why I'm here, Dranzer?" Said Queen nodded, sitting slowly onto her throne. "Indeed. It's about your letter which Draciel brought with him." "However, I do not feel comfortable speaking of this matter in front of your lapdog or my brother." 'Lapdog?! How dare he?!' Dranzer immediately saw the signs that Driger's comment had not gone down the right way, pressing her fingers into the still healing wound of Kai's shoulder, forcing him to the floor. "Driger, I must ask that you be very careful about how you speak of Kai when he is present. He is NOT my lapdog. I've known Kai and his family since I was very small. We grew up together. Now say sorry or you'll feel very warm." Driger did as he was told but Kai was not accepting the apology. Draciel didn't envy the position Driger had put himself in, watching from a distance with Max so they didn't get pulled into the quarrel. Fighting against Dranzer was feeble so Kai conceded defeat with his head hung low. "Good boy. Now go and rest." "I refuse." "Kailer Zytran Hiwatari, go back to your quarters right this instant or I'll have Seaborg drag you there." "Then you will have to remove me by force. I do not approve of this man's behaviour, regardless of his stature. He clearly has no consideration for the feelings of others."

Dranzer sighed a heavier sigh than she had done all week. Driger had done it now. Kai was too riled up to sit back and leave the room with an unknown male who insulted those around him. With renewed determination, Kai managed to break free from Dranzer's hold and faced Driger squarely, removing his helmet and slamming it to the floor. "Now I dare you to call me a lapdog to my face." Shy as he was, Rei would not allow anyone to hurt his brother, pushing Kai back before summoning claws of steel from between his knuckles. "Enough Rei. I started this. It's my fight, I'll finish it." "But brother…" "Back down now or I'll find another heir to my throne." The threat was very effective on Rei as he slunk away somewhere. With his brother gone, Driger faced Kai again. "I know who you are now, young man. You're the son of Ser Auron Hiwatari. The greatest hero in all of Vitriol. I met your father a few times and he was quite different from you. His temper didn't have such a short fuse." "Careful. My reflexes are getting very twitchy." "What would your father say about this, hm? Surely he'd be very disappointed that his eldest son was being unpleasant to a king." "This is my last warning. Shut up or I'll cut you down where you stand." Dranzer decided she'd seen enough, dragging Kai out of the room by his ear. The doors were locked tight so he couldn't get back in. However it pleased him to hear Driger getting the sharp edge of Dranzer's tongue. Kai knew he was next on her list and so vacated the area. Yonah was happy to see Kai home safe, stripping him of his armour with little resistance. "Kai are you alright?" "Yonah, I want you to stay away from Lord Driger. He insulted me without hesitation."

Yonah said nothing, taking Kai's armour to his room. She returned to find him slumped in his favourite armchair half naked. "I guess the queen is dealing with him now." "Indeed. And she'll soon move on to my ears." "Dare I ask what he called you?" Kai grumbled a little as Yonah helped him into his usual clothes. "Bastard labelled me as Dranzer's lapdog. Don't worry yourself over it. Where is Freyan?" "Last I knew he was in the stables settling Esther down. Poor dear is still skittish after you got ambushed. Your shoulder is bleeding." Kai forced back a whimper as Yonah started to replaced the bloodied bandaging around his shoulder. "Thank the queen for that. She used it to keep me from attacking her fellow ruler." "I'm not mad at you brother. I'm sure I'd be angry too if somebody called me a lapdog. A messenger stopped by not long ago. Some of your troops have recovered from their injuries and wish you well." "Those soft hearted pansies. But I guess I can't blame them. I was taken down in battle. Such a thing never comes of me normally." "Well I gave them our thanks. Those men see you as more than a captain you know. To them, you're a brother. And to the new recruits, a guiding father. Mom and dad would be proud of you Kai. And Freyan too. I wish I could've met them in person. There's so much I never got to experience with our parents that you and Freyan lived to do." Kai pitied Yonah. She oft blamed herself for their mother's death but he put her straight. Still he missed their parents too as did Freyan.

Later in the evening Dranzer arrived to grill Kai about his behaviour towards King Driger. He took the scolding on the chin and got some rest, feeling unusually weary. That night, visions haunted Kai's dreams. They taunted him with the love Auron and Silvanna once gave and then murdered them in ways that they had not died in. Kai knew full well how his father had met his end. A Black Dragon had ripped Ser Auron to shreds alongside Lord Drenzer. Kai snapped out of his sleep with a pained gasp. The sudden movement upset his healing wounds but he got out of bed regardless. Putting on some warm clothes, Kai ventured outside. To his surprise, Max was out in the castle garden. Kai ignored the blonde and walked over to a Rose bush. It had bloomed with beautiful white flowers. He knelt down with some struggle, alerting Max to his presence. Max stayed back, watching Kai as he appeared to be talking to the plant. He wasn't sure whether Kai had gone mad or was just plain stupid. The bush startled Max by glowing pale blue. Its shine drew him in for a closer look. The light faded quickly and Kai snapped around to find he wasn't alone. "Back off." "Whoa hey chill man. That's one weird bush. I could've sworn I saw it glowing just now." Kai mumbled something about the blue light not being the bush but Max picked up on his words. "What's that supposed to mean?" "It doesn't concern you. Now back off." "For a tough guy you sure are behaving weird. Why get so upset about someone being near those flowers?" Kai would've answered had he not felt a hand on his arm yet nobody was there. Instead, the light had returned.

Now that Max got a better look, he saw what Kai meant. The light had taken the shape of a woman with long hair. No features were visible to him but Kai saw his mother. "I suppose you've seen enough to know what's going on." "Not…really. Is that a spirit?" "You could call her that. I'm not sure why, but I feel I can trust you with this little secret of mine." "Which one? The demon inside you?" "No. This is different." Kai moved over to a bench and sat down, signalling for Max to follow. Once the buff blonde was seated Kai began speaking. "When my mother was near death sixteen years ago she planted a part of her soul inside me. A good portion of it too. I don't know how she did it so don't bother asking. People say my mother was gifted." "What about the other half of her soul?" Kai faced Max, his features sharp and serious. "It's the blue light you saw coming from the Rose bush. It was hers. She planted it not long before I was born." "I see now. So if you ever wanna talk to her, you go to the bush and she comes out?" "Pretty much. The part inside me has been dormant for the most part. I…see things Max. Things no mortal can see." "What do you mean?" "Whether it's because my mother had the same ability I'm not sure but I have visions. They come with severe headaches and dizzy spells. Just lately the pain has gotten worse. And before my brother and I set out to meet you and your king, I saw the battle. The paladin who impaled Freyan upon his Lance. In the vision I had been the one killed." "You can have premonitions? You should talk to someone about that. These visions you have can be controlled, Kai. Maybe Lady Dranzer can help you. She's your friend isn't she?"

Kai had to wonder that sometimes. They were friends once, now they were Queen and servant. But he could still feel that connection whenever Dranzer was sad or lonely. More so in recent times. "I guess you're right Max. I'll try talking to her in the morning providing that pompous ass of a king isn't around." Max stifled a laugh, knowing Kai was talking about Driger. "I know how you feel man. Driger was well out of line calling you a lapdog. That's not cool. We should probably head back inside. Your siblings will probably be worried if they find you're out of bed." "Do you have any brothers and sisters, Max?" "Me? Naw. Mom passed away when I was just a babe. If I do, they're half related. Draciel says my father should be ashamed of himself. Ditching me like that. Why'd you ask?" "It's funny. I feel like you know me better than Freyan does. And he's been getting on my nerves for twenty years. You just…have a brotherly air about you that puts me at ease. But don't go…" "I know. Yonah's a pretty girl. I'd be protective too if she were my baby sister. Dranzer told us what happened a few years ago." "Good. Then I don't have to warn you about hurting my sister. Did Dranzer tell you the name of the bastard who almost defiled my sister?" "No she never mentioned it." "You've seen the red headed twat that rides a white wolf haven't you?" "That Tala guy? Yeah he seems pushy." "He's the one who tried to hurt Yonah. That pig has gotten the idea in his head that Yonah belongs to him and should be by his side. Yonah is nobody's slave and she'll definitely never be his wife. She is of noble blood and will marry a man of nobility. Father would have it no other way." Max nodded silently and walked back into the castle beside Kai.

Yonah woke to birdsong and Freyan's face the next morning. She hugged his neck lovingly and found herself pulled out of bed, gentle hands supporting her back. Freyan helped Yonah into her usual clothes and brushed her hair. Not much was said between them, mainly just morning greetings and the occasional I love you. Strangely, Kai was not awake. He normally rose with the sun and set with the rising of the moon. Worried, Yonah went into Kai's room. There he lay in bed, fast asleep on his good side. With her worry gone, Yonah planted a soft kiss to Kai's cheek bribing some mumbling from him about being left to sleep. "How is he Yonah?" "Strangely enough, Kai is still sleeping. I'm worried Freyan. This isn't like him." "Well Yonah you've never seen Kai injured before. I've been through it with him before once or twice. Just let brother rest and he'll be his usual self in no time I promise. Now sit yourself down little sister. I'll get some breakfast going." "Freyan." Called brother turned at the door with a sweet smile. "What is it Yonah?" "Can I go outside today?" "Well. Only if you eat all your breakfast. Now be a good girl and stay put. I'll be back soon." Yonah couldn't be happier with Freyan's acceptance to take her outdoors. The sun was high and emitting a lot of heat so she wouldn't get too cold. Freyan came back about five minutes later with breakfast for both of them. Kai would have his when he woke up. Yonah struggled, but she managed to eat every bite of her morning meal. Freyan left a note on the table in case Kai awoke while he and Yonah were gone.

The castle garden was full of life. The people who lived in the town were allowed to walk amongst the nobles who frequented the yard. On their way around, Freyan and Yonah found Rei lying on some soft blue grass. His gold eyes caught sight of Yonah and followed her as she obliviously walked by him with Freyan. He however gave Rei a warning glare. Max was also out in the garden wearing fine satin clothes coloured green and orange. "Hey there. Lady Yonah. Fine morning isn't it?" "Tis indeed. Yonah don't wander off alright?" "I won't." Freyan breathed a sigh as Yonah ran over to one of the female gardeners preening some plants. "God help me if Kai comes out here and catches Yonah away from my side." "I'm sure Yonah will be fine. I doubt anyone is going to run off with her if you're nearby. And besides, I'd never let some random dude touch her. I'm not your enemy. Freyan is it?" "Yeah. If I recall you're Draciel's right hand man." "And his only cousin. The name's Max. This is a lovely garden." "Yeah it sure is." Looking past Max, Freyan spotted Yonah getting close to some prickly bushes. "Yonah be careful!" In a flash Freyan was beside Yonah, guiding her away from the pointy plant. She seemed pretty shaken. Max had to admit, Freyan was being a little too protective. But then he recalled Dranzer saying Yonah was very ill. 'Poor thing just wants to be free. She's like a caged bird with no room to fly. I'm sure Yonah will be fine if Kai and Freyan just give her a chance to spread her wings.' Max snapped out of his thoughts to hear telltale limping from behind. "You're supposed to be in bed, Kai." Max turned around, meeting the displeased face of said soldier.

Kai still looked pretty tired and his eyes boasted black bags underneath. He scolded himself for not treading lightly. "How'd you know it was me? I could've easily been any one of the men who got injured." "I'm clever like that. I might not look it but I'm good with strategy. Looking at you, I can tell how much you weigh, what your dominant had and foot are and your preferred style of fighting." "That's…freaky." "Trust me pal, you wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of the board if I'm on strategy. Does Yonah get out often?" Kai's face sank, his expression giving off an evil Aura. "No. We try to keep her indoors after what happened with Tala. Plus we don't know if certain things outside will set off her illness. It's cruel, but we've kept her alive this long by doing so." "Forgive me if I'm out of line here but I think Yonah just needs time to spread her wings a little more. Sure I get why you keep her inside but Tala's not here right now. And I'm gonna be here for a while so I can keep an eye on her. And what about the girls around the palace? Yonah needs some friends to keep her company when you and Freyan have to go out of the castle for extended periods of time." "You are out of line telling me how to treat my sister but I see sense in what you say, Max. We're just afraid of losing her." Max carefully set a hand on Kai's good shoulder, unsure of how he'd take the gesture. "I know how you feel man. I'm scared too. Of losing Draciel. He's the only family I have left. And I'm not ready to be a king. I'll be honest. I'd do anything to have family like yours Kai."

Yonah started to grow cold after an hour or two so Freyan took her home. Kai found himself called to the throne room. To his displeasure, Driger was in the hall seated near Dranzer at the table. "You called, My Lady?" Kai made sure to project his voice venomous enough to make Driger shiver with unease. "I thought you'd be resting." "I feel better today. Is something the matter?" "Kai, I'm sorry to call on you when you're injured but there's some trouble in the city. The usual spot." Kai sighed far too heavily for his own good. "That blasted Lupun. Can't leave a poor Carbuncle in peace for one day. I'll see to it right away. Since I'm in no fit state to climb trees, I'll need someone who is." Driger took to his feet and turned towards Kai. "Then take my brother with you. Byakko, could you tell Rei to meet Kai at the castle gates?" Kai stepped back as a large white tiger stalked out onto the balcony. It had green stripes shaped similarly to lightning and gold armour. The beast towered Kai and gave him a partial glance. It also had long canines like a sabre toothed cat. Kai shook off his fear and went down to the castle gates. By the time Kai got there, Rei and Max were waiting for him. "Funny. I thought only Rei was to help me with this." Max raised his hands defensively with a charming smile. "I offered to come along. I heard you two didn't get off on the right foot last time. Plus I'd love a chance to see the city. Draciel has forbidden me to leave the castle without someone who knows this place and everyone else is just too busy." "Well alright. How are you at Lupun handling?" "Not too bad though I'm used to larger creatures like the Lizardons who pull our wagons. So what's the problem?" "Lupun scaring the neighbour's Carbuncle again."

It didn't take the trio long to find the problem. Two women were arguing over a handsome blue Lupun with a long Silver mane and long fluffy tail topped purple. He had a purple belly too and big claws. His bright brown eyes begged to play. Up a nearby tree was a trembling marsupial like creature coloured minty green and purple, a ruby upon its forehead. The quivering creature sported long pointy ears and a silky tail tipped purple. Blue eyes were filling with tears. The women stopped arguing upon seeing Kai. "Oh Lord Kai thank goodness you're here. This brute has been harassing my poor Ruby again. And now she can't get down from the tree." The other wench snapped defensively, making Kai's ears hurt. "It's not Bevin's fault your Carbuncle looks like a chew toy! He just wants to play!" Kai separated the women as best he could, ending the fight. "This is the last strike I'm afraid. Bevin will be taken for training. He'll be taught to fight his natural impulses so poor Ruby won't have a heart attack next time she sees him. Rei, get her down from that tree before she hurts herself." Rei did as he was told without question, climbing the winding tree with ease and finesse. Kai and Max couldn't believe how graceful the raven haired prince was. Kai stood below the tree in hopes of calming the petrified pet. "It's alright Ruby, he won't hurt you. I'd come up there if I wasn't injured. You can trust him." At first Kai thought Ruby would jump down into his arms but she accepted Rei and climbed into his open oriental style white shirt.

Rei carefully climbed out of the tree so not to frighten the Carbuncle even more. Ruby's owner couldn't be happier to have her back safe. Rei found himself smothered in kisses and Kai didn't envy him one bit. "Thank you so much. You're not from around here are you young man?" "No ma'am. I'm from Xian to the east. It's mostly forest and jungle terrain so I mastered tree climbing pretty quickly. I'm used to rescuing cute little creatures from harm. I can help Ruby overcome her fear of larger animals if you like." "Oh would you? I'd be very grateful if you could help her. She was almost mauled to death as a baby." Kai grew weary of the chatter, turning to leave Rei behind. He stopped still when a weight lifted from his pocket. 'A cutpurse! Those little vermin!' "You come back here!" Max felt terribly lost as Kai pursued the child who just stole his money. He might've been wounded but Kai could still run. The child did not expect this, turning multiple corners to try and ditch their angry pursuer. Sadly Kai knew the route all too well and caught the child at the next turnoff into an alley. "I don't think so. Give me back my purse." To stop the child from running away, Kai held him up off the ground. "Relax Mr. Hiwatari. I'm just playing with you. Here you go. Better be careful of those injuries." "Well cut it out. I don't have time to run around chasing you. Now go home and help your mother." Rei and Max were relieved to see Kai coming back victorious. "That was fast." "Just the usual kid trying to play. I've tried numerous times to conceal my purse from that kid but he finds it every time." Rei grinned and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little creature that probably belonged to the dragon family.

"These little guys are perfect for stopping cutpurses in their tracks." "What is it? I've never seen one of these before." "It's a Gremgon. Gremlin dragon. They're not native to Fiorre so it's no surprise you've never seen one. It isn't poisonous or ravenous." Kai leaned closer to get a better look at the Gremgon. Rei's was gold in colour with brown eyes. Its teeth were small but looked very sharp. The creature also had nasty looking claws. "How would I go about getting one?" "Well shops back in Callenfang sell them readily trained. Otherwise you'd have to catch one and train it yourself. Driger has a Silver one. It's really mean. I suppose you might try an exotic pet market. Maybe they'll have one." "I'll keep that in mind. Though keeping it away from Yonah might be a problem." "Don't worry Kai. Gremgon are actually quite friendly so long as they're not near money. This little lady here is a miniature Gremgon. The regular ones are the size of Wyverns. We have several guarding the royal vault." "You might want to watch who you give this information to, Rei. Spies lurk around here and they'd pounce on this knowledge. Luckily for you I'm no Snitch. Let's head back to the castle. I need to rest. Come, Bevin." Max had no problems controlling the Lupun, leading him up to the castle. Rei made sure to memorize the woman's house and how to get there. With the princes back in the castle, Kai made a beeline for his bed. Yonah watched over him for a while as he slept without a sound. Freyan was able to rip her from Kai's side so she could eat.

* * *

><p>Yup, I borrowed Final Fantasy 8's Carbuncle. And there'll be more summons from the other games later in the story. Things heat up a little in the next chapter<p> 


	3. Cursed

As you can probably tell by how long it's taken me to update, this chapter took FOREVER to write. I just started chapter four so I doubt I'll update this again any time soon.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

A few more days went by and Kai's wounds were healing well. He spent more time guarding the queen than anywhere else. One afternoon Kai was walking through the garden with Dranzer and Esther. Over time, Kai came to trust Max with Yonah so Freyan could get on with his duties. Kai stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar face tending to the tulips. "Good afternoon Sariel. It's been a while." The girl shot off the ground like a rocket and bowed to Kai. "Lord Kai. I did not expect to see you out of bed so soon." "Why don't you stop by later? I could use the company." "But my lord, surely you need to rest." "I'm fine Sariel. I'll be waiting for you." Dranzer knew exactly why Kai had invited Sariel to visit him. He had the habit of being a bit of a whore sometimes. Most girls in the city had lost their innocence to him. Sariel was one of those girls he called on for some fun. They returned to the castle for dinner and afterwards, Kai spent time getting himself ready for Sariel. Freyan knew that whenever Kai took a long bath he had a date. On nights when Kai had female company, Freyan kept Yonah in his room so the curious girl didn't run off. The less she knew about the subject the less likely it was that she'd try it herself. Just after 6pm there was a knock at the door to the Hiwatari living quarters. Kai opened the door to see Sariel in her best clothes, hair down and draping over her shoulders. He stepped aside without a word for Sariel to enter. "How's Yonah?" She asked quietly. "In pain but she refuses to let it show. Freyan's looking after her for the night."

Sariel smiled sweetly. She knew how much Kai and Freyan loved Yonah. The girl was strong when she needed to be. "Yonah just doesn't want you to worry, Kai." "Maybe. We have enough on our plate with the land becoming sick. May I say that you look and smell very beautiful tonight?" Sariel's cheeks went deep red at Kai's passive flirting, getting all shy as he stroked her cheek. Without another word Kai led Sariel into his room and closed the door quietly behind them. Once he had Sariel pinned to the bed Kai uttered words that got her all excited, removing her bodice with gentle fingers. Sariel did nothing to stop Kai, allowing him to strip her and in return, she removed whatever clothes he'd put on. Seeing the healing wounds on Kai's upper body made Sariel a little nervous about allowing him to have his way, worried the injuries would open and cause him pain. Kai wasn't blind to Sariel's worry, soothing her with evocative words as his hands wandered over her slender frame. The softness of Kai's touch bribed small quiet moans from Sariel until he moved to kiss at her delicate neck. Her back arched, breasts pressing against Kai's hulking pectorals. In the darker night, Kai sat stroking Sariel's cheek as she slept silently beside him, tired from all the love he'd given her. Just looking at Sariel's supple bosom got Kai all excited and so he claimed her for a second time. Little that he knew, Freyan was standing outside his door, listening to all that went on inside, yearning for a woman to be that open with him.

The next morning Kai woke to the sun streaming in through his window. He stretched carefully with a loud yawn, his good arm falling around Sariel's shoulders. She was roused from her slumber by Kai's groping mittens and him kissing her neck. "G-Good morning my lord. I must say you were rather vigorous with me last night. I had not come to expect such erratic behaviour from you." A pink tint lifted to Kai's cheeks at Sariel's words and she smiled, kissing his lips tenderly. "Well Sariel, that's what happens if I'm deprived of the love you ladies are always willing to give me. Fear not, my wounds are almost completely healed so they will not open. But you can't complain. You had fun didn't you Sariel?" Kai didn't need a verbal answer from Sariel as her hand wandered into his drawers. They shared a fiery kiss while Kai pushed Sariel onto her back, intent on giving the gardener more love but sadly Freyan had other ideas. No sheets covered the couple and Freyan just happened to walk in as Kai had been about to claim Sariel's flesh for the third time. His blue eyes were wide with shock and he vacated the room immediately. During Freyan's brief intrusion, Kai's yearning had gone and he sighed. "Maybe some other time my lord. I must admit I am tired after last night's fun." "Very well Sariel. Would you care to join me in the bath then?" "I must decline my lord. Mother will be expecting me home soon." Kai did not stop Sariel as she got dressed, lying on his back, trying to get his head around the cheer of the people outside. He was distracted momentarily by Sariel kissing his cheek but soon drifted back into his thoughts. Kai soon got ready for the day in time for Yonah's arrival. As usual she was smiling brightly.

Kai grimaced as he remembered what day it was. The annual Horgon race was due to take place. Four knights were coming to participate in the race, one from each of the landmark towns. Kai did not relish seeing the knight from Amestrys for they often clashed. Sadly he couldn't not attend as Freyan would be racing and Kai being there meant a lot to him. And Yonah would surely be disappointed if her eldest brother skipped the festivities. Once dressed in his finest red armour, Kai ventured to the queen's chambers. He found her sitting on the throne looking bored out of her mind. Kai bowed, being mindful of the advisors in the room, particularly the white haired blue eyed male who looked to be around 37 years old. "My Lady. I trust our visitors will arrive soon?" "Yes Kai and you're not to cause any fights with Johnny this time." "With all due respect my lady, it's Johnny who starts the fights. I seek to avoid him whenever he's here but the brat insists on taunting me. I shall try to ignore him but should he make a snide comment about my father again I will not lay down and take it lightly." Dranzer heaved a weary sigh, knowing Kai spoke the truth and would no doubt attack the Amestryan knight if provoked. Kai sat at Dranzer's side quietly until the gate horn could be heard. "They're here. Kai, go down and meet them please." "As you wish, my lady." Dranzer stepped out onto her balcony as Kai made his way down to the stables. To his surprise Max and Rei were waiting with mounts of their own. 'She really doesn't trust me.' He mused while mounting Esther.

The folks of the city came out of their homes upon seeing Kai heading towards the gate. Outside the city limits he saw four knights astride mounts of varying kinds. At the front was a knight clad in a lighter purple armour to the one Max wore. His helmet resembled the head of a Griffin, the creature which he also rode. Three others were in a line wearing helmets shaped like the heads of their steeds, one in dark red sitting upon a large lizard of some kind, another wearing silverish blue astride a stunning unicorn filly and the last wore yellow mounted on a Wyvern of some species. Kai raised a hand, halting Max and Rei at his sides. "Greetings fellow knights." He started, keeping his eyes on the red armoured knight. "I hope your journey here was pleasant?" It was the knight in front to reply, their tone masculine and regal. "Meagre in action, good ser. My Lady Griffoilan sends her regards. Shall we proceed? Lilith is rather tired and in need of refreshment." Kai nodded and turned Esther around. "Very well. Follow me and I'll show you to the stables where your mounts will be cared for." Rei and Max wordlessly followed Kai closely during the trip back but the knight in red just had to try and cause trouble. "So Hiwatari, I hear you almost died in battle. I thought you were tougher than that. Pah! Some knight you are if you almost fell in combat!" Esther stomped one of her claws in anger, stopping still as the Amestryan laughed. Kai himself was not pleased but he ignored the insult, urging Esther to proceed to the city. Once in the stables, Kai left hurriedly to get away from the younger knight. Yonah was glad to see Kai back safe, hugging his waist tightly. All Kai wanted to do was sleep.

Early in the afternoon, everyone gathered for the race. The four visiting knights had brought a Horgon each with them. Before the race, Kai found Freyan tending to his. The beast was part horse part dragon. Despite its figure, the creature was beautiful. Its hind legs were that of a white horse and its front a Frost Drake. Horgons had no wings with which to fly nor the ability to breathe their element like other Dragonkin. The mane and tail of Freyan's Horgon were dark silver in colour. "How is she Freyan?" The questioned knight flinched a little but smiled upon seeing his brother. "Skittish at best but raring to get on the track. Has Johnny tried taunting you already?" "Yes but I held back the urge to put him in his place. He claims I'm not a true knight as I was almost slain in battle. Should he jaunt at you I will smite him down. I'd best get back to Yonah. I left her in Max's care for the time being." "Okay. I'll see you in the winner's circle bro. Easy Yuki. Settle down now sweet. You'll get your chance to run free soon enough girl." Kai silently left Freyan to prepare for the 3200m race. Yonah latched onto Kai the moment he became visible. Max and Rei both smiled as they sat in the stands by their respective ruler. Kai was sandwiched between Yonah and Dranzer. The racers all came out onto the track led by squires. Kai eyed up Freyan's competition. Johnny he noticed was on a Horgon coloured various shades of red with yellow eyes. The purple knight of Galvena commanded a bay Horgon, the Illesmerian yellow knight a palomino and the knight of Juvellié rode a dusky blue Horgon.

Yonah gripped at Kai's hand as the riders lined up their mounts. Kai gave a gentle squeeze back to reassure his frightened sister. He knew she worried for Freyan's safety during races. Some music played until a bell signalled the start of the race. Up front Kai could see Johnny leading the pack while Freyan hung close to the rear. Yuki was a Stayer type of Horgon who preferred to hang near the back but not right at the rear. At the six furlong mark other racers started to make their move, Freyan included. Johnny's mount sank backwards through the ranks while Freyan and Yuki ploughed to the front. Freyan raised his whip high as Yuki crossed the line some distance ahead of the pack. A tune of celebration echoed around the field as Kai, Yonah and Dranzer hurried down to meet Freyan. Freyan's face and silks were coated in mud from the race. When he went to hold Yonah, Max used water magic to clean him off and Suzaku stood with her wings wide. "No. Nice Phoenix…gyah!" Everyone laughed as Freyan flew back a fair way with one powerful flap of Suzaku's wings. He was caught by a black tortoise who accompanied Draciel. All Kai did to congratulate Freyan was smile before vacating the area. Yonah was sad to see Kai leaving but she understood that the melody being played upset Kai. Dranzer and Freyan also knew this so they didn't ask why. They explained to Driger and Draciel the reason for Kai's hurried departure. It wasn't just the song. It was Johnny too. The red head was none too pleased at being beaten. He never could win a race away from home. The others were more inclined to accept defeat at Freyan's hands. With the race over it was time for a celebratory meal that Kai would hopefully attend.

Much to Kai's dismay, the knights of Illsmere, Galvena, Amestrys and Juvellié would all be staying at the palace overnight. This urged him to keep Yonah indoors and he himself never strayed out of his room. Freyan kept a vigil outside their accommodation to make sure Johnny didn't cause trouble that would force Kai's more dangerous hand. Max visited in the late evening to see how the siblings were doing. With Kai hiding away, Freyan allowed the blonde to see Yonah. He could not deny that the pair was becoming close. Freyan knew Yonah would be upset when Max would have to go home to his kingdom. Until then, he wanted his sister to be happy, even if it meant her falling in love with somebody she could never marry. Max returned to his quarters after an hour of snuggling with Yonah. Freyan retired close to midnight, sensing no threat to his family so late into the eve. Kai woke early the next morn and roused Freyan regardless of any protest. Today Kai would be practicing his magic control under the instruction of a widely respected Red Mage. Fire was Kai's strong point though he used a little of ice, wind, water and Earth magic. During the last war, most other elements had been lost to mankind. But it remained with the beasts that had created the magic itself. Freyan was becoming a master of wind magic much like their mother had been. Since Freyan had stuff to do around town, Max was once again left in charge of watching Yonah. There would be a market in town so he promised to take her to see the wares of the merchants.

After breakfast Kai was training in the art of fire magic. His hands were not scarred like most mages for they also went down the road of necromancy. Kai knew better than to mess with the dead, not wanting to be like his deranged necromancer grandfather, who he refused to associate with. Kai's tutor was a well known Red Mage throughout the realm and they were pleased with the progress Kai had made with his control of fire. Not only could Kai throw balls of flames at the dummies, but he could also harness the embers to deliver fiery kicks and punches. After 3 hours of training, Kai was given a break to recover his strength. "Well done Kai." The Mage cheered. "One day I suspect you'll surpass even me with your skill. You're well on your way to becoming an elemental warrior." "A what?" "The way you wield fire with your hands and feet reminds me of the elemental warriors I met quite some time ago now. They hailed from a distant realm and were very skilled in their class. You are fast becoming one of them, Kai. Will Freyan be coming to join us?" "No sir. He has other duties to attend. Freyan is still nervous of sparring with me after the last time I almost lost control, burning his right bicep badly. I would rather Freyan trained with other Wind Mages. He'll be safer that way." Kai's mentor understood. Kai himself was still scarred by that one sparring session between him and Freyan. Had it not been for a Blue Mage, Freyan would've been killed that day. The last thing Kai wanted was to hurt his family. Everyone in the kingdom knew that. Kai resumed his training after half an hour of rest, determined to master the burning energy flowing through him, and the Mage watched quietly.

Kai took another break shortly after midday. He stopped in time for the arrival of a woman. She was identical to Dranzer in looks but she wore a black dress and her hair retained a greyish hue of cream. Beside her was a black Phoenix, its eyes filled with hate and malice. Kai snarled as the woman approached him and his mentor moved well clear of the dark maiden. The woman spoke up, her voice cold and laced with hatred. "Well done, Kai. You show great promise as a Mage." "Why would you care, witch?" Kai spat, taking a few paces back. The woman feigned hurt as she retorted. "Such a harsh and hurtful way to talk to your queens' sister. What did I ever do to earn your disrespect?" "I decline to answer your question. Now stay away from me before I do my queen a favour and be rid of you, Dranzerra." The woman now named Dranzerra glared at Kai. "That may very well be the last threat you ever speak towards me young man. Take him to my chambers immediately." Kai backed away as four guards dressed in black armour approached him. They grabbed Kai's arms harshly and dragged him forcefully to a dark part of the castle few ventured to. Twas where Dranzerra dwelled under the orders of king Drenzer and queen Drinzer. Dranzerra followed the guards closely, making sure Kai did not escape. She had a plan for the young knight, one that could not be undone once carried out. No matter how much Kai squirmed; he could not break free of the guards. Deep down he felt they were not human.

Some minutes later Kai was chained to the wall of a dark chamber where Dranzerra spent her days. Kai growled loudly as the princess drew closer to him, her hand stretched out as if to try and touch him. She retracted her hand when Kai sought to defend himself by trying to bite at the tips of her gnarled fingers. "Very feisty aren't you Kai? I see now why my sister adores you above all the kings." "You won't get away with this Dranzerra!" Dranzerra chuckled evilly, laying her cold green eyes upon Kai's angry face. "I should think I will. Now then, how should I play with you first? Oh I know. Voltaire darling, someone is here to see you!" "No!" The fear in Kai's eyes made Dranzerra smile darkly. "Come now Kai, he's not going to bite." Kai backed up until he hit the cold stone wall when an old man came into view. He had grey hair with a white stripe running through it and cold auburn eyes. The only resemblance between him and Kai was in the face though hardly noticeable. He looked to be around 65 years old with hands scarred like those of a necromancer, fingertips black and pointed. He smiled a sadistic smile as Kai cowered. "How nice of you, Dranzerra. I haven't seen this boy since he was born. Unchain him my dear. There's nowhere for him to run now." As she was ordered, Dranzerra removed the heavy chains that bound Kai before Voltaire slammed him face down onto a torture table built for stretching people to their death. Once Kai was strapped in place, Voltaire ordered two guards to start turning the wheels. He and Dranzerra watched gladly as Kai screamed in pain. They tortured Kai for hours until Voltaire stepped forwards, the guards holding a hot metal circle designed like a necromancer's brand, ignoring all the curses Kai spat at them.

Voltaire uttered words in a language most assumed was lost to mankind, paying no attention to the languages coming from his grandson. The guards set the branding metal onto some hooks above Kai's back and moved away. Before the brand was set in place, Voltaire had Kai whipped fiercely. This time, Kai refused to show his pain. He had endured injuries far worse that had made him cry bitter tears. His barriers broke when the white hot metal was pressed against his whipped back, crying out in sheer agony. It pleased Voltaire to hear all the screaming, watching as Kai was branded. Dranzerra cared not for Kai's wounds as she began to court him. Her right hand lingered over Kai's heart and a black light shone from it. "You are mine now." She whispered. "And there's nothing you or my pathetic sister can do about it." Kai's eyes grew distant as the light dimmed. No longer was he glaring at the dark princess. Upon Dranzerra's orders he stripped her bare, laying her naked body atop the bloodstained table. He could do nothing to break the spell binding him as he was commanded to defile the hidden princess. Voltaire watched from a dark corner as his grandson obeyed Dranzerra's every command. With Dranzerra's lust satisfied, Kai was beaten again only this time more violently. All the while, he fought his own battle on the inside with the demon deep within his soul. The beast wanted out, to destroy those who harmed its host. It desired to live, not caring for Kai's mental wellbeing, only his physical condition.

An hour later in the throne room, Dranzer sat bored out of her mind playing chess with her red eyed silverish blue haired advisor, her open dress granting him a clear view of her breasts and he tried hard not to drool at the heavenly sight. She had received word that Kai had vanished and his mentor was nowhere to be found. Their game was cut short when a panicked knight came bursting into the room. "Milady!" "What is the matter young knight?" "It's Lord Kai! He's been found unconscious and wounded outside the city gates!" "Bring him to my room immediately! I bet my sister is behind this. Checkmate, Falborg." The man had no chance to say anything as Dranzer hurried to her room. Minutes later Kai was carried in and set stomach down on the soft king size four poster bed. Dranzer saddened at the state of Kai. Not only was he filthy, but badly beaten too. She stroked Kai's dusty face before noticing his hands were changing into those of a necromancer. Dranzer refused to believe Kai would revert to the dark arts, carefully removing his tattered shirt. She gasped in horror upon seeing the freshly charred flesh on Kai's back, tears filling her Emerald eyes. The wound stung in the open air and thus Kai came around from the dark abyss of unconsciousness. He scrambled into the nearest corner, memories of the torture still fresh in Kai's mind. He curled into a ball as Dranzer approached him, swinging violently to make her stay back. "It's alright Kai. I'm not going to hurt you." "Stay back! I…I don't want to hurt you!" "Kai, look at me, please." Kai nervously did as he was told and Dranzer could see pain and fear rife within his crimson pits. Dranzer sat on her bed, giving Kai the space he so desperately needed.

Kai's quivering eased slowly as he eyed Dranzer. They remained in silence until Dranzer wanted to know what had happened. "Kai, who did this to you? Was it my sister?" Kai wanted to reply but the brand on his back burned fiercely making him partially yowl in pain. That alone was proof enough for Dranzer. She moved closer to Kai slowly so not to frighten him more than he already was. Of course he tried to flee to another corner but Dranzer caught Kai's wrist gently and pulled him close. By now Kai was too weak to fight, submitting to his pain, weeping into Dranzer's cleavage absent minded. She rocked back and forth slowly, humming a comforting tune in Kai's ear until he fell limp against her. With Kai out cold, Dranzer called for some water and cream used for serious burns. Nobody was allowed into the room until Kai's hands and back were covered. Dranzer had Kai taken to his room where he could rest, calling for Freyan and Yonah. For now they would be kept from the truth. With Kai in the safe hands of his siblings, Dranzer tried to find a way to rid Kai of the mark he now bore. For confidentiality, she went to Wyborg for help, knowing her only female advisor would not tell anyone of Kai's troubles. The news worried Wyborg greatly but she got to work on finding a cure before the curse could not be undone. Knowing Wyborg was on the case, Dranzer was able to relax a little but she couldn't stop worrying about Kai's mental condition. No doubt he'd seek to stay away from others.

Odd days went by with ease after Kai had been tortured and branded. Freyan and Yonah knew something was terribly wrong as Kai refused to eat, drink or speak to them. They worried he'd end up hurting himself. Dranzer would visit, often with Wyborg in tow. She had Freyan distracted by having him help the folk in the city and Max was tasked with keeping Yonah occupied. The knights who served Kai grew worried at seeing nothing of their normally stalwart captain. Tala however plotted to steal Kai's position during his absence. On the sixth day, Wyborg came across some disturbing information, hurrying from her quarters to see the queen. She was found talking to a broad male with brown hair and blue eyes. "My lady. I must speak with you urgently." Dranzer nodded, dismissing the man. "What is it Wyborg?" "Troubling news I fear my lady. We must act fast." Wyborg kept her voice hushed until she and Dranzer had privacy. "If we don't rid Kai of the mark before the next crescent moon he'll be cursed for the rest of his life. I'm afraid the only way I can see it possible is by your flames, my queen. They have a cleansing property like no other. We must act now." Dranzer did not argue, heading to fetch Kai while Wyborg went to get things ready in a hidden part of the castle. Freyan and Yonah were just having dinner when Dranzer arrived. "My lady? Is everything alright?" "I hope so Freyan. I must see your brother immediately." "He's in his room as usual. He's…going to be okay isn't he?" "I cannot say for certain, Freyan. I'll do what I can I promise." Without another word, Dranzer ventured into Kai's room. He was sitting on the bed looking down at his blackening hands, eyes devoid of life.

Kai looked up when Dranzer set a hand on his shoulder. He did not fight when she pulled him up, settling a jacket over his back. "Kai, you must trust me. Wyborg is waiting for us below." Kai said nothing, seemingly dead to the world. Freyan and Yonah had no time to ask what was going on as Dranzer hurried out of the room with their brother under her arm. The journey to Wyborg was nothing but a blur to Kai but he woke up inside when he saw cuffs hanging from the ceiling. "It's alright, Kai. You're not here to be tortured I promise." Kai saw no lies in Dranzer's eyes but he still worried about what was to come. Wyborg led him towards the cuffs before fastening them around his wrists. Of course he fought to get free as a roll of cloth was set between his teeth and tied at the back of the head. "Are you ready my lady?" "No but if this is the only way to cleanse him then I must do it regardless." Dranzer stood a few paces from Kai's back and Wyborg was ready with a bucket of healing water that would hopefully ease Kai's pain. With a click of her slender fingers, Dranzer set Kai's back on fire and he screamed into the cloth gagging him. Wyborg waited for about a minute before dousing the hungry flames. Dranzer hurried to comfort Kai as Wyborg poured more water over his back. "I'm sorry Kai. But this was the only way." It pained Dranzer to see the tears in Kai's eyes, wiping them away with her thumb. "I didn't want to hurt you, my sweet. But I pray now that you are free from whatever curse was placed upon you."

Despite Wyborg's best efforts, she could not heal the burned tissue on Kai's back completely. The skin was warped and in some places twisted a little. Kai would whimper as she delicately spread an ointment over the tender flesh, wanting the pain to end. Dranzer had hope when she noticed the blackness on Kai's hands was receding. She and Wyborg escorted Kai back to his room so he could rest. For now bandages covered his back so Freyan and Yonah would not see the wound he suffered with. Of course they worried about Kai but Dranzer assured them he'd be back to normal soon. Returning to her throne, Dranzer was met with Driger. She didn't like the look on his face one bit. "Driger? What's wrong?" "I know what happened to Kai. Why did you not tell me?" "I'm sorry Driger. I…I panicked. Kai means more to me than you'll ever know and I wanted only to protect him." Driger calmed now, pulling Dranzer into his arms where she cried. "I'm sorry, Dranzer. I meant not to snap. I was just worried for you and my brother. But you mustn't be afraid to ask us for help. We won't think ill of someone you hold so dear. Kai may have a foul temper but even I know he would not revert to the dark arts. Wolborg tells me he has plans for a ball soon, to lift the spirits of our men. They seem rather glum of late." "Thank you Driger. For understanding. And I think a ball is just what Kai needs right now. He might not look it, but he's a fine dancer." "I'll take your word for it. Now I must go and find Rei. No doubt he's trying to court Mao again. He knows it's forbidden to bring a commoner into royalty." "He's young, Driger. Rei will come to understand one day." "You're right Dranzer but he's also headstrong."

Within a couple of days, Kai was indeed back to his old self. The burn on his back was healing nicely and he vowed to teach Freyan the art of Griffagon riding. It was a warm, bright day so Kai took the chance to take his brother out with their Griffagons. Freyan was nervous of his at first. She had steely green eyes that scolded him for choosing a horse over her. Paine she was called for that's what she caused her foes. At first, Freyan was uneasy in the saddle as he and Kai ventured out the gates. For his training Freyan had chosen a bow over blades. Paine obeyed his orders so far, matching pace with Esther. When Kai and Esther took to the sky, Freyan panicked knowing Paine would follow suit. He gripped at the saddle and tightened the reins as Paine spread her silver wings wide and with three mighty sweeps she was airborne. Freyan could not contain the cry of fear that escaped his lips and it reached the town. Kai dared not go too far from the city with somebody who had never taken their feet no more than a few feet off the ground. "Relax Freyan." Kai called from Esther's back. "It will not help Paine if you panic. She won't let you fall. Trust her. Feel the rhythmic beating of her wings and the flow of air as she glides. You'll get used to flying, I promise." "But you don't take after mother! You know she never liked heights and neither have I. Just take me down!" _"Calm, young one. I will not drop you if you only trust me." _Freyan was confused at the voice ringing softly in his mind. "Paine?" _"Aye master. We are one now. I will not abandon you, Freyan. We are bound by more than fate."_

In the city, Max and Yonah were browsing through the market. Merchants had come from all over the world to sell their wares. Max didn't mind carrying whatever Yonah purchased. He was happy just to spend time with her whenever possible. They stopped to look up upon hearing a scream of panic. Paine had decided to lecture Freyan on swooping and suffice to say he was not enjoying it one ounce. "Poor Freyan will have a heart attack if this keeps up." "Kai means well, Max. He just wants to have a stronger bond with Freyan. Despite being close they're also not so close." "That's a weird way to put it but I guess I understand where you're coming from. It's common for siblings to fight, especially brothers. They love each other deep down, don't you fret Yonah. Kai would die before he let anybody harm Freyan again I'm sure. Now what say you to getting a new dress and surprise them when they get home? Don't get me wrong, the dresses you own are lovely. I just think you need a bit of flair." Yonah's cheeks went dark red at Max's words but she couldn't argue. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt much. I have been wanting a new dress lately. I tire of white and pink." Max followed Yonah with a smile as they found a stall selling dresses. The lady merchant looked like she was from Xian and Yonah appeared to know her. "Lady Lin! It's so good to see you again." "Lady Yonah. Goodness me you look lovely today. I was hoping you'd stop by dear. While at home I wove something just for you. Hold on while I find it." Yonah's heart raced as she looked to Max. She couldn't figure out why her pulse would run wild when looking at him. Or how his touch made her feel elated. She just knew that being with Max made her happy.

Lin returned with a beautiful blue satin dress with red flower patterns and matching slippers. The dress had a lovely yellow trim to it at looked to stop mid calf. Yonah's eyes were like saucers and Max couldn't help but find her adorable. "Lin, it's beautiful!" "I thought you'd like it. I don't care what your brothers will say. You're a lady and you shouldn't be afraid to show your curves." Yonah could only imagine the furious looks on the faces of her brothers as Lin wrapped the dress in fine cloth and tied it together with silk string. "Here you go hun." "Surely you can't expect me to take this for nothing?" "It's a gift, Yonah. I couldn't ask you to pay for it dear girl." "Nonsense. I came here as a customer so I shall behave like one." Lin didn't dare argue as Yonah handed her two pouches filled with coins. "You're a good girl Yonah. Kai and Freyan are blessed to have a sister like you. And you young man, look after this child." "I will, Lin. Come Yonah, let us move on. No doubt they'll be returning soon and if I don't have you inside by then they'll have my head on a pike or worse." Yonah thanked Lin again before moving on to a stall adorned with jewellery. She hadn't much time to look around as Kai and Freyan came through the gates but she did see a beautiful topaz pendant that also had rubies and emeralds on it. Freyan took whatever Max was carrying and Kai helped Yonah to mount Esther. Relieved of his duties, Max turned to the necklace Yonah had possibly wanted to buy. "Well boy? You buying?" "Yes I'll take this pendant please."

Later in the evening, Yonah was trying on her new dress. Kai and Freyan were told not to disturb Yonah as she changed. Only a maid was allowed in the room. She aided Yonah into her bodice first, being careful not to fasten it too tight. "So what's he like?" "Pardon?" "I don't mean to be nosy milady but I'm curious about that handsome fellow you've been spending time with." "He's out of my league, Elowen. Max isn't just a knight. He's a prince. A little noble like me could never be allowed to marry a man of such breeding." "Come now dear you cast yourself a little low. He's an eye turner, mind you. Reckon a lot of girls in city fancy him. Though not more than that brother of yours. I don't see why you'd be unsuitable for the prince. A lovely girl is you and an attractive one at that." "Elowen!" Yonah's face went beet red and Elowen smiled brightly. "I mean it, lady Yonah. In my eyes, you're the prettiest girl in Firos. A man would have to be blind not to see you for who you are. You deserve the best my lady. I'd like to think that Max feels something for you too." "And when did I say I fancied him?" "You don't have to. I know just being near the young prince makes you happy as a kitten. You need a man like him. Given your condition you deserve to be respected." "So long as I find a man who loves me and doesn't treat me like a child, I can be happy, Elowen. Besides. I don't think I could handle being a queen." Elowen said nothing more, her nimble fingers fastening the buttons at the front of the dress. Stepping back she smiled with pride. Yonah looked like a true lady of Xian with her hair tied into buns. The dress clung to her hips and strained a little to contain her breasts.

When Kai and Freyan saw Yonah, their jaws hit the floor in disbelief. Elowen had an arm around Yonah's waist to support her. Before Kai could kick up a fuss, somebody knocked at the door. It was Max paying a visit, sporting princely clothes which was unusual. "Hey Kai. I was wondering if I could see Yonah for a moment." Kai opened his mouth to say something but somebody threw an object at his head. Elowen stood with her hands on her broad hips, a scowl set onto her face. "Don't you dare deny your sister her rights. She's a young woman now and should be treated like one. The boy can do no harm just visiting." Kai wanted to fight against Elowen but she readied a vase this time. "If you dare throw our mother's vase at me you're fired, Elowen. That vase is worth more than what you earn in a year. Put it down." Elowen calmed when Yonah stepped forward. She stood stunned when Yonah slapped Kai across the face. Freyan couldn't believe his eyes either. Kai just raised his eyebrows. "Since when did you grow so bold as to hit your own brother?" "I'm tired of being cooped up, Kai! In fact, I feel better for going outside more often. Don't you want me to be happy?" "Yonah I…" "Don't get me wrong, I love you and Freyan more than anything. But I do tire of seeing only your faces daily." Kai felt his heart break at Yonah's words. He vanished into his room without a word and slammed the door loudly behind him. Freyan thankfully was taking it better. "I won't stop you, Yonah. I have noticed that going outside has had a positive effect on your health. Forgive us, we only wanted to keep you safe." "I know Freyan. And I'm thankful to have brothers like you and Kai. I just want to be free."

Freyan took the time to embrace Yonah before he too vanished into his room, mumbling something about getting a bit of rest. Her task done, Elowen left Yonah with Max. A rosy blush settled itself on Yonah's cheeks when Max laid his blue eyes upon her. "Gods you look amazing. I'm sorry to come by so late Yonah, but I have something for you." "F-For me?" Max nodded and moved behind Yonah. At first she panicked but feeling Max's hand gently upon her shoulder calmed Yonah. Max pulled the pendant out of its box and fastened it around Yonah's neck. Yonah couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what Max had bought her. "But why?" "I saw how upset you were earlier and I knew you wanted this necklace. And you'd never let anyone buy it for you either. I understand you value your independence Yonah, but it doesn't hurt to let people give you gifts on occasion." Max was stunned into silence when Yonah's arms snapped around his broad waist, burying her face into his pectorals. "Thank you." Max smiled warmly and settled his arms around Yonah's back. "You're welcome. I see the dress is a bit tight?" "Just a little but it's comfortable to move in. How do you really think I look, Max? I want you to be honest." "If I try to be honest Kai would rip me to shreds." "I won't let him." Truth shone in Yonah's blue eyes and Max felt himself falling deeper in love with Yonah. He'd had feelings for her since the day they first saw each other. Spending time with Yonah only served to make those feelings deeper. "Then I want you to promise me you won't feel inadequate when I speak my mind, Yonah. I know you think you're unworthy of me. I don't want you to think of me as a prince."

"Okay I won't." With renewed determination and heart, Max tenderly stroked Yonah's supple cheek. "I think you are the most amazing, prettiest girl I have ever known, Yonah. And I'll not deny that you've stirred something in me. I love you, Yonah. And I'll be dead before I let anybody lay a finger on you." It took a moment for Max's words to sink in but when they did, tears developed in Yonah's eyes but they weren't sad tears. For the first time in her life she was truly happy, reaching up to touch Max's face. "Then I…I guess I should be honest, too. I've been feeling something around you lately, Max. I don't know what it is but…" Max hushed Yonah by setting a finger to her lips, slowly leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I know what it is that you feel. Here, let me show you." Yonah wasn't sure what to expect as Max took her hand, placing it upon his breast. She could feel his heart running a mile a minute. "But what is that?" "That Yonah, is what you are feeling. It's called love. Every time I get near you my heart leaps for the heavens. I could care less what anybody says. You're more than just a pretty little noble to me, Yonah. In my eyes, you are a princess of the tallest order. And you deserve the best in life." "But I…" "Don't doubt yourself. Draciel has made it perfectly clear that I will not be taking the throne from him. He has a child on the way and regardless of gender, it will be my ruler in time." "But that's not fair…" "It is just. I am a bastard child. I have no father, and no claim to the throne. I do not desire power, Yonah. All I want is to be happy with a woman who loves me."

Yonah felt her heart beating faster as Max led her to her room. His loins ached for her but she was but a child still. A sense of panic welled up within Yonah. She worried Kai would send Max away and she'd never be able to see him again. "It's alright, cariad. If Kai wants you to be happy, he'll leave us be. Come now, there's no need to be frightened. I'll not make you a woman if you don't want me to. Such an act would be scandalous." "It doesn't stop Kai sleeping with every young girl in the city." "I suppose you're right Yonah. I heard about his habits. I guess I'm thinking too much about the rules back home. They state a woman must never take a man to her bed unless she married him. I've lived by such rules for so long they're part of me." "I…do not feel ready yet despite the yearning such behaviour evokes in me. All I want is your company." Max was happy to comply, sitting Yonah on the bed with gentle hands. Once seated, Yonah moved closer to Max, her head tilted back to look up at him. His eyes danced with candlelight like an ocean on fire. Yonah gasped a little feeling Max's arm snaking around her, pulling her slender frame closer to him. In the heat of the moment, Yonah took hold of Max's hair and pulled him down into a kiss. He cared not to fight against Yonah, tightening his hold on her waist while returning the affection. Yonah allowed her hands to wander until she located Max's belt and could feel the desire of his loins. "I'm yours if you want me, my prince." "But you said…" "I was nervous then. Ignore my brothers and what they'll think. I want you, Max. I want every part of you." "I just don't want to hurt you. You're still so young and five season rotations my junior." "Forget age. Think only of what you see."

Max was reluctant but he gave in to Yonah's wish, one of his hands exploring the front of her body. It lingered on her breasts, fondling the masses of flesh gently. Max's other hand ran a trail down Yonah's side and along her leg, feeling its silkiness. Yonah fought back a moan when Max latched onto her neck, giving it a little suck. "We…we must be discreet, my prince." "Of course. Forgive me. I just can't help wanting to taste you. You're so beautiful Yonah one day my heart might just stop beating because you're to die for. But until then I shall give you whatever you ask for, my princess." Yonah's nerves returned as Max removed her dress, bodice and panties. Once his pantaloons were gone Yonah could feel how much he wanted her, his shaft large and hard against Yonah's slender thigh. Soon Max lost all his clothes, holding Yonah tighter to him. They kissed until Max could hold himself back no more, claiming Yonah with care not to hurt her. Yonah clung to Max as he rocked her slowly, whispering words of love into her silver hair. His strong arms offered support and protection and his body, delight. Max was broader than Kai, his frame more rugged with muscle. Neither of them knew that Freyan was standing outside the door. He wasn't sure how to feel. True he was angry that Max was taking the innocence of his sister but at the same time, felt happy that somebody loved her. Feeling in need of relief from his own desires, Freyan ventured down to the whorehouse. The women there were the only ones in the city who would give him adult love. He stayed there until close to midnight.

Another week went by after Max claimed Yonah's sweet innocence. She tried hard not to be clingy. That would only force Kai into keeping her away from Max. He suspected something was afoot between the young prince and his sister but couldn't think what. And Freyan refused to cooperate about the matter. It wasn't hard for Max to hide his guilt from Draciel despite how close they were. Yet Max could feel a gap building between him and his only blood relative. Draciel was growing cold towards Max for no clear reason. He worried somebody might've spilled his secret or maybe Tala was being spiteful. Dranzer and Driger weren't blind towards Draciel's change, wondering what could have gotten into him so suddenly. Dranzer didn't want to think her sister was behind Draciel's change but it was possible. Wyborg eyed Draciel closely whenever he was near Dranzer for fear her queen would come to some sort of harm. A day before the ball, Dranzer was called down to the docks. Kai and Freyan obviously went along. Despite Kai's orders to stay home, Yonah wanted to know what all the fuss was about so Max escorted her to the docks. Once there they found sailors massing by the water, hauling the remains of a ship to shore with the help of some Lizardons. Kai was furious upon seeing Yonah but couldn't be mad at her for long. She'd find out sooner or later. "Kai what's going on?" "The Evening Dahlia was attacked. So far there have been no survivors found. We've sent Bryan with a few scouts to see what they can find." "Was…" "Nay. Spencer was not on board. His loyalty lies to the Storming Medusa. Come Yonah, we must prepare to mourn our lost brothers." "How many good men did we lose?" "Fifty and counting."

That evening a small orchestra gathered on the docks. Bryan's men had found a sole survivor but they were hanging on by a delicate thread. Kai and Freyan were amongst the musicians, violins in hand. There was another violinist and three men with cellos. The whole knight order attended the send off. Yonah looked out to sea as Kai started off the melody Nearer My God To Thee and Freyan was quick to join him. Yonah's weary eyes spied something in the water singing a sad song of its own. The broad male who Dranzer had spoken to some days ago appeared behind Yonah. "That's Kujira, Lady Yonah." "Ser Seaborg. I…" "I know, lass. And I thank you for your sympathy. We lost many good men this day." "What is Kujira, Seaborg?" "She's a whale. Mightier than us and less forgiving. I've known Kujira since I was a babe. We go back a long way. My very great grandfather rescued Kujira when she was gravely wounded by a sea serpent. Since then she's protected the harbour." "But…that would mean she's very old…wouldn't it?" Seaborg set a hand gently upon Yonah's shoulder, smiling knowingly. "Aye girl. She's coming up two centuries now. I bid you a good night, my lady. There are things I must see to tonight." Yonah gave a nod, looking at her brothers to see they were shedding tears openly as they played. Max held Yonah tight when she lost the battle to contain her tears. Tala watched jealously from a distance as the foreign blonde comforted the girl he believed belonged to him and nobody else.

* * *

><p>I couldn't find a Japanese name for Seaborg that I could read, so I just used the Japanese word for whale. The song DOES exist, but I do not own it or any other I may name in the story. I chose Nearer My God To Thee because I felt it was fitting. Dranzer's fleet lost a ship and many good soldiers. In an earlier chapter, I used the ending song from Monster Hunter Tri which is called Eternal Words. Feel free to look these up on youtube. (For those who might not know, Nearer My God To Thee was the last song played by the orchestra on board the Titanic as she sank)<p> 


	4. Gathering Complete

Boy am I glad to finally have this chapter finished! I do apologise for it taking a number of months but I wrote myself into a flipping corner again.

Lots of references in this chapter and I DO NOT own any of the songs named

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Come morning, news of the sailor who survived reached Dranzer's ears. According to the healers he'd faded during the night, his injuries too severe to cure. The town folk woke to the mournful cry of Suzaku. Kai arrived in the throne room to find Dranzer sitting limply on her throne. He hurried to Dranzer's side as she lurched forward. Driger came into the room just as Dranzer's head landed on Kai's shoulder. "Dranzer?! Goodness what happened?!" Kai met Driger's eyes, wondering if the man was blaming him for Dranzer's ill turn. "My Lady is weak from mourning. Losing men takes the energy out of her a day later. She'll be fine with some rest I assure you." Driger seemed to calm as Kai swept Dranzer into his arms, carrying the grieving queen to her bed. The eastern king followed, wanting to make sure Kai didn't take advantage of Dranzer in her current state. By the time he got there, Dranzer was lying in bed with Kai sitting devotedly in a chair next to it, sword in hand ready to impale anybody who dared disturb his queen. Dranzer's advisors came running and the white haired male made an attempt to remove Kai from the room only to have Kai's sword dangerously close to his gullet. "Keep your hands off of me, Wolborg." "Know your place, boy!" "I know my place very well." Kai snarled, facing the man with equal venom. "It is my duty to protect the Queen no matter the hour. And if I catch that nephew of yours courting my sister again I'll send him to an early grave. A very painful one." Before the fight could escalate, Wyborg separated the pair.

Some time after midday, Dranzer was indeed feeling better. She had been comforted to see Kai at her side. Returning to the throne room, they found Wolborg, Seaborg, Falborg and Wyborg all talking quietly about possibly postponing the ball. Their hushed chatter stopped when they heard metal connecting with stone. Wyborg was the first to act, hurrying to kneel in front of Dranzer. "My lady, you're awake!" "Rise, Wyborg. You need not postpone. I feel able enough to attend. Might I ask Draciel's whereabouts?" Wyborg stood straight as an arrow as she answered. "I last saw him in the courtyard. He seems troubled at best. I advise keeping away, my lady. A dangerous air hangs around him of late." "Thank you, Wyborg. Kai, you may go. Freyan and Yonah must be worried about your absence." Kai nodded briskly and turned on his heel but not before giving Wolborg an evil glare. Dranzer remembered a brief argument between the two, knowing full well it involved Tala's courting of Yonah. As she sat on her throne, Dranzer wondered if the western king was aware of the brewing danger. She had received no word from him in a long time. Throughout the day, servants bustled busily around the castle to prepare a large, grand hall slightly below the throne room. Kai felt uneasy leaving Dranzer on her own, his muscles twitching in anticipation. Little that he or anybody else knew, something was stirring in the nearby woodland, waiting for the opportune moment to strike the city. The sky was vaguely dark as the ball hour approached.

No more than an hour before the ball, Kai was waiting for Yonah to be ready. He and Freyan were in fine armour with capes that belonged to their father. They also had visors in the shape of Suzaku's face, Kai's gold and Freyan's bronze. Elowen appeared with Yonah some twenty minutes later. Kai and Freyan could hardly breathe when they saw how radiant Yonah shone. She was in an ankle length halter neck lavender dress with pale blue gloves and shimmering silken slippers. A pastel blue velvet cardigan went gracefully with the dress. Yonah's hair was tied most fancily in a high braid with curled strands framing her coloured cheeks. It was rare for Yonah to have anything on her face but she made exceptions for special occasions like the ball. The blue of Yonah's eyes was brought out by leaf green eye shadow, her lips a dark chestnut. Upon her cheeks was a gold blush. Yonah took Freyan's arm and they went on to the hall ahead of Kai. He however went to the throne room at the very peak of the castle. There Kai found Dranzer in her most dazzling dress. It wasn't much different from her usual one, the sleeves still giving her the appearance of Phoenix wings but it was covered in gold and silver sequins and some feathers of dark crimson and pink. Kai recognized them as feathers from Suzaku's parents, Suzako and Suzaki. Red gloves and shoes accompanied the dress along with a cream shawl that blended in with Dranzer's hair. First Kai bowed, and then offered the Queen his hand. She took it with reddened cheeks, thrilled to be by Kai's side. Dranzer's advisors were apparently already at the hall waiting. Upon arriving Kai noticed Max glued to Yonah's side in green and orange satin clothes, a blue cape around his neck.

Nearby he saw Rei and Driger in matching white attire. Draciel looked glum as ever in purples and blues. Next to Rei Kai spied a lovely girl with pink hair and gold eyes. At her other side was a black haired gold eyed fellow in dark silver lightweight armour. If Kai didn't know any better he'd say the two were related. Two more of Driger's troops were in the hall near him. A short green haired warrior and a bear of a man. They too were in armour. Kai made a mental note to keep his eyes on Tala throughout the evening in case the wolf rider tried to steal Yonah away. With Max close by however, Kai doubted the red head would try anything drastic. Prying the blonde from Yonah would be near impossible. With the escort over, Dranzer moved to embrace Driger and Rei. Seeing his Queen holding other men set Kai's blood boiling. Only recently had he realized that his loyalty to Dranzer was more than just an oath. He loved her and had done since they were young. Back then Kai had only thought them close friends, then once old enough, Queen and soldier. Yet he didn't think himself worthy enough of Dranzer's hand. Kai had no time to begin brooding as Yonah grabbed his hand for a dance. It had become almost a rule that Kai and Yonah have the first dance at parties to a song Freyan wasn't overly fond of. Despite Yonah's lack of physical strength she kept up with her brother step for step, floating with a form of grace Max had never seen before. Looking over his shoulder, Freyan saw Dranzer talking with Driger, likely explaining how things happened.

Max was curious as to why no other couples were on the dance floor, hoping Freyan would cast some light on the mystery. Rei also seemed to have a desire for answers; sitting on Freyan's other side. "You guys won't let me off will you? Kai and Yonah are the only ones out there because this was our parents' song. It was played on their wedding day every year. If I recall it's called Black Beauty, for a horse far nobler than any other beast. There's a story based on his journey from owner to owner until he found his forever home at an old age." "But why not you, Freyan?" "It's because I look nothing like my father, Rei. If I took Yonah's hand to this song it would be deemed an insult to my father's memory. Hence why tis my brother dancing with Yonah. She is mother's twin from head to toe." Max and Rei felt bad for Freyan, knowing he could never dance to the song of his parents. Soon it was over and Freyan stood from the table. Kai picked a random woman from the crowd. At least, Freyan only hoped it was a random female. To the surprise of everyone, Kai offered his hand to the pinkette who stood near Rei. "May I have this dance, fair lady?" The girl blushed but accepted Kai's offer and he led her to the floor. Dranzer was dragging Driger to dance with her while he was very red in the face. Max and Rei sat unwanted for a minute or so as a country tune began to play, hearing one of Dranzer's soldiers calling the song Homeward Bound. The dancers all switched partners and Yonah pulled Rei from his chair having left Freyan to dance with Kai's former partner. Kai moved on to some girl in the order of knights. Dranzer took the risk of lugging Draciel to the middle of the room. He looked mildly happy from where Max sat.

Another minute later Yonah grew bored of Rei though he was a fine dancer despite the melody being unfamiliar to him. She got Max onto his feet, taking his hand and shoulder. "B-But I don't know the steps." "Then just follow my lead, Max. You'll do fine." At first Max stumbled a little but found his feet upon gazing into Yonah's eyes. It was apparent Kai wound up with Dranzer, granting him some measure of delight. Max had never known such a lively tune as he spun Yonah around and pulled her close. When the song ended, Max wanted to kiss Yonah but with Kai only a few strides away it wasn't a good idea. The floor flooded with couples as Kai went off to lean on a wall, knowing full well what song was coming next. Freyan, Max, Yonah and Rei all returned to their seats, watching as Dranzer made her way over to Kai as he sipped at some wine. Freyan could only groan, aware of how badly the next dance always went. "What's the matter Freyan? Kai's the finest dancer I've seen in years. What's there to worry about?" "You don't know him like I do, Rei. This next song always gets his feet tangled. By now you'd think he'd know all the steps but no, he continues to make a fool of himself. I can't watch this. Not again." Freyan hid his face away so not to witness the idiocy of his big brother. Max and Rei saw what Freyan meant. Kai stumbled before colliding with Dranzer during one manoeuvre. Next they both bumped into another couple, the man barking at Kai to watch where he was going only to have Dranzer bite back.

Looking into Dranzer's green eyes, Kai knew what came next. He and Dranzer stepped to the side of each other about three times before sliding by each others' back and doing it again. After around four more slides Kai took Dranzer's hand and spun her away from him like a yo-yo three times. Their hands met and Dranzer's heart raced as she gazed down into Kai's crimson orbs. After a brief moment of rest, Kai, Freyan and Yonah stood in a row, Yonah in the middle of her brothers. Dranzer explained that the next song was called Eternal Harvest, and that in times long since passed, people would perform this song and dance to the gods for a bountiful harvest. Very few Fiorrians knew the dance, the Hiwatari siblings three of them. The melody was soft on the ears as the siblings danced to the jig. Kai and Freyan kept Yonah in the middle, exchanging places five times. Dranzer could hold herself back no more when the end neared, moving to join the trio. Those not native to Fiorre watched in awe as the quartet tapped circles around each other. Freyan and Yonah returned to their seats all puffed out but Kai had energy to burn, locating a lady wearing a samba dress. "Oh, great. Now he's going to show off. I'm glad Johnny's not here to see this." "Isn't he that Amestryan fellow?" Freyan nodded to Max, noticing Kai tapping a beat to the clacking instrument while his partner was in sync with the guitar. "Vamo' Alla Flamenco originated in Amestrys but since Salamulian's family took the throne it's all gone bagpipes and violins. I still don't know what Johnny's problem is with Kai. Maybe it's popularity." The boys all watched as the dance went on. Near the end Kai seemed to tire as his movements were slow.

After a brief sit down, Kai moved to a piano in the far corner as the orchestra began to play. Freyan looked on in hatred, knowing it should've been him at the piano. Yonah rarely saw Freyan with such concentrated rage on his face. The brass instruments ceased their hooting, a clear signal for Kai to begin striking the piano keys softly with violins in the background. Freyan could take it no more, moving to stand out on the balcony. Yonah wanted to chase after him but Dranzer advised against it. Soon the violins took over completely and Kai noticed his brother missing. Heaving a sigh he made for the balcony. "Freyan." "Leave me alone Kai." "I know why you're angry with me. I'm not doing it to hurt you, brother. When mother died you stopped playing the piano so suddenly I was wounded. You were always better at it than I was. When you gave up, I begged Falborg to teach me since it was his mother who taught ours how to play. I'd hoped that you would see it as a challenge and start taking lessons again. But instead you grew bitter towards me." Freyan tried to ignore Kai, refusing to face him but he was turned around and pulled into a fierce hug. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you Freyan. It's time to let the past go. Our parents are gone. Nothing can change that. All we can do is try to make them proud of us." Freyan was crying now, his tears leaking through the bronze visor. Feeling the tremble of his brother, Kai held him closer. Dranzer closed the balcony doors so the brothers could weep in peace.

As the song inside started to take a mildly dangerous tone, Kai spotted something moving in the trees a fair way to the north. Removing his visor, Kai got a better view of what he'd seen. "Freyan, we've gotta go." "Not now Kai." Kai's ears tuned in on something whistling through the air and was only just able to move aside in time to dodge an arrow. "Now Freyan!" Wondering what could be causing his brother to panic; Freyan looked into the distance, eyes growing wide at the sight of goblins and orcs coming out of the woods. As the brothers ran they removed their cloaks and visors which were caught by a very unamused Falborg, yelling to them to be careful with Ser Auron's things. Dranzer took a curious glance outside herself, horrified to see the army of creatures. "To arms men! We're under attack!" The Firosian army vacated the hall as fast as they could to prepare for battle. Max stood beside Yonah, mace in hand. Those left in the hall had a shock when Rei and Driger turned into humanoid White Tigers with super sharp claws. **"Rei, you stay here and protect Yonah. Kiki, you and Mao stay too. Rai, Gao, you're with me."** Nobody seemed to notice Dranzer hurrying out of the room as Driger and a humanoid black lion pounced over the balcony rail. The giant of a man just stood scratching his head. Placing the discarded garments onto a table, Falborg transformed into a large Silver falcon. This brought Draciel mildly back to life. "I suppose there's no point sitting around here when action's about. Falborg, take me out there with you." **"Well one of you best be prepared to be carried down in my talons then."** Gao took the hint and in seconds he was no longer human.

In his place stood a mighty blue bear with the sharpest fangs Yonah had ever seen. With the bear in his claws and Draciel on his back, Falborg spread his mighty wings and ventured out towards the battle field. Kai and Freyan meanwhile were still heading down to the stables, not caring to change their armour. Esther was incredibly antsy but Kai had a different mount in mind. Sitting alone was a red fire Drake. The beast belonged to his and Freyan's father. Lifting its weary head, the creature could scarcely believe who it was seeing. "Time to stretch your wings old boy. We'll need your flames out there. Mine won't be enough." Without protest, the Drake stood tall and strong so squires could equip him with his battle armour. Freyan waited patiently for Kai to be ready as he'd already mounted his horse having explained to Paine he wasn't yet comfortable in the air and she understood. With his father's mount now ready for battle Kai hauled himself into the saddle. "To the perch, Arathor. Let us give these beasts something to scream about." Arathor snorted loudly and made his way up a large ramp. Freyan started to head out, keeping an eye open for his brother. High above him he could see Arathor perched at the edge of an opening. The Drake let out a mighty, demand respecting roar and lunged into the air, his wings snapping open in all their magnificence. Deep down, Freyan couldn't fight the feeling that Kai's dark side would come out to play in the heat of battle. Most of all, he worried about Yonah.

It didn't take Kai and Arathor long to reach the battle, gliding beside Falborg as he readied his cargo. Draciel watched the gates go by before dropping from Falborg's back, a light surrounding him. The Earth shook under the weight of a landing Adamantoise, trembling more as it bellowed a fierce war cry. For some time nothing went wrong, Kai and Arathor torched the invaders while evading deadly arrows. Arathor risked a glance over his shoulder when he heard Kai wincing in pain. _"Young one?" "Take me higher Arathor. It's happening." "No! You must resist him!" "I haven't the energy left. The fiend waited until now because he knew my Mana level is easily exhausted. You must go higher." _Down on the ground Freyan watched at first with confusion as his brother fled the field until realisation dawned upon him. "Kai no!" In the castle, Dranzer had reached her destination after putting on some light armour. Stepping through the large steel door she came face to face with a huge scarlet red dragon chained heavily to the floor. The beast opened an eye when it felt some of the chains binding it come loose. Dranzer met the crimson eye to find she was being glared at. "Now is not the time for arguing, my lord. Kai needs you and so do we. I know you're angry because of what my father did but he only wanted to keep us all safe. We must hurry, Bayne." Before removing the remaining chains, Dranzer climbed onto the beast she named Bayne and gripped his spiky grey mane. "Open the doors! Now man!" The guard did as he was told and turned a large wheel with the aid of two others. Dranzer knew Bayne wanted her off his back but he would have to wait. Using her staff she unbound the last chain.

With an ungodly roar, Bayne lifted into flight. Higher in the sky, a red light burst through the clouds to reveal a winged humanoid creature with all the features of a demon. Freyan didn't need to be told that the beast was his brother as it swooped down and ravaged the enemy. It did so for a few minutes before landing in a cluster of orcs and burst into flames. When they dimmed, a warrior with fiery fists began beating on the creatures around it. Freyan recognized it as Karyl, a form of Kai's demon side that he had control over. It never lasted long and soon the demon took over again, its four wings radiating fire. A roar drew Freyan's attention back toward the castle and he could see something heading their way. Bayne was wasting no time getting to the battle field. With the city cleared, he tossed Dranzer from his back and made for the demon. Suzaku flew to her mistress, knowing what needed to be done. Freyan was too busy watching the large dragon heading towards his brother to notice Dranzer transforming into a beautiful yet fearsome creature, the Phoenikrai. The creature she became was hard to describe but most people believed it to be a cross between a Phoenix and some form of Wyvern yet none of the reptile showed through. Intricate gold armour lined certain parts of her, particularly the head and chest area. Letting out a shrill cry, Dranzer and Suzaku now entered the battle. Freyan's worry escalated as Bayne grew nearer and nearer to his brother who did not recognise friend from foe in his current state.

For a minute or two, dragon and demon dodged each other in the sky until an arrow clipped the demon's wing, granting Bayne the window he needed to grab his foe by the throat. With startling speed he slammed the demon into the ground before unleashing a mightier roar. Bayne's features also changed. Upon his head horns could now be seen sticking up from the back of the skull. They had apparently been flat down across Bayne's head and in their place radiated a yellow light. The underside of his wings were on fire, connected to strong arms that helped to keep him balanced. Combustible scales scattered from the flowing wings as they billowed, leading those who saw the spectacle to believe the wings had no other bones in them. The last change was that of Bayne's mane and the black fur that went from his lower back to the tip of his spiked tail. These parts were no longer fur. They had become fire, signifying great rage. The demon tried to wriggle free but Bayne had a very firm grip. Again the dragon roared as his body crackled with a more intense fire. This energy spread to the demon, drawing it from the host. Bayne released his grip when the demon was gone and Kai lay under him. Freyan had no chance to rush to Kai's side as he was swept up in Bayne's arms and taken toward the castle. His mind was pulled back to the battle as a small horde of goblins came his way. Bayne reached the castle in a matter of minutes, setting Kai down on the floor once he landed in the ballroom. Yonah watched from inside a protective bubble as the mighty creature showed a softer side, nudging Kai's paled cheek. Max spared a glance but kept most of his attention on the door. Something was coming from below.

Kai came around slowly, looking confused at his surroundings until he saw Bayne hovering over him looking quite upset. Kai could scarcely remember what had happened but he knew Brynhildr had taken control of him. Something about Bayne felt familiar to him and Kai's memory soon clicked. He and Bayne shared the same crimson eyes and identical hair. "How can this be? You died 16 years ago yet here you stand in a form none would recognise." _"Then consult your beloved Queen. She holds the answers you seek. Now let us go. Those goblins and orcs won't kill themselves. Pray, forgive my harshness with you, my boy. You are free of Brynhildr now" _With renewed determination, Kai climbed onto Bayne's back and gripped the grey fur. "Then let us be rid of these beasts." Bayne felt his energy combining with Kai's as he lunged out the window. To the west Kai could see a mass of flying creatures heading toward the battle, sending Bayne in that direction to intercept. It was an army of dragons led by an apparently blind armed Wyvern. In place of eyes it had horns. It and Bayne darted heavenward and circled each other. **"Hold, we are not the enemy, good ser." **"Then if you are not foe, help us in this fight." Bayne broke his flying line, diving towards the mass of goblins that seemed to grow in number rather than shrink, the Wyvern at his side spewing wind. If Kai had been less hasty he would've seen a marvellous blue dragon with huge hook shaped claws that flew without need of wings. Freyan was relieved to see his brother back to normal.

From the sky above the ocean came a white Phoenikrai and Phoenix. Unlike Dranzer, the new Phoenikrai sported Osprey markings, its eyes blue. The Phoenix had a mane of lavender and armour of Silver. Looking below, Kai saw other creatures had joined the battle. With Driger there was a gold bird who commanded lightning with frightening efficiency. To Draciel's side a serpent had come. It's large fins appeared almost wing like. In time with Dranzer's cry a large brown wolf like creature appeared from a spire of flame. It had massive dark blue horns and menacing yellow eyes. Dranzer and Suzaku met with their white counterparts in the sky, almost dancing with them. A large fist of stone emerged from the ground at startling speed not far from a stone head where a wolf stood. It's appearance was airy and it commanded wind breath like the Wyvern. Goblins went hurtling into the air each time the fist appeared. Just as the battle seemed to be going in favour of the royals, Dranzer and Suzaku both took an arrow to their left thigh. Bayne spiralled almost out of control as Kai felt Dranzer's pain. Kai threw himself from Bayne's back in hopes to reach his Queen in time. Dranzer reverted back to her human form in time for Kai's arms to embrace her before they both landed upon a feathered back. Suzaku on the other hand had crash landed by the city walls but not before the blue wingless dragon caught her. With the wounded Phoenix in its claws the dragon flew to the castle alongside the white Phoenikrai. Those left in the hall were speechless at seeing Dranzer and Suzaku both pierced by an arrow. First Suzaku was set down, then Dranzer against her wing. It was a sad sight for most to behold.

It was apparent that goblins had found their way into the castle as Max and Rei were fighting the beasts off with the help of a rather large monkey. Kai refused to leave Dranzer's side, pulling the arrow from her leg while trying to be gentle. The horned dragon came swooping into the room just as the wingless one plucked the arrow from Suzaku. **"Stay with Suzaku, Seiryuu. Do not fret, Dranzer. We'll deal with those curs." **Dranzer smiled through her pain as the pinkette girl who marched with Driger's company did what she could to heal the wound. "You're late…Dragoon. I must admit I was a smudge careless this time. Do not worry for me, Kai. I'll be all right. Go now and defend the castle. You must not let them breach the gate." "That I cannot do because they've found a way in. Lucky we have fighters in here." Ignoring the pain searing through his thigh, Kai turned to the white Phoenikrai with concentrated rage on his face. "Might I ask your help icy one?" **"To protect my cousin, I'll fight anything. Just don't expect my body to be warm like the creatures of your country. How fare you bareback?" **"Well enough." Hauling himself onto the creature's back Kai found that he was indeed cold blooded. They spared Dranzer one last look before taking once again to the sky. Dragoon wasn't far behind. As Bayne flew by, Kai pounced onto his back, unable to stand the cold feathers of his previous mount. "Let us show these fiends what happens when they mess with the wrong country." Bayne had no argument, soaring back toward the battlefield.

In the ballroom, the goblin numbers thinned but they kept coming. Yonah worried for the Queen and her Phoenix. It wasn't often they got hurt. She was distracted by a large cat, almost the size of a tiger. It had pale grey fur and a head of Silver hair. The feline also owned a mane of the same colour, it's eyes a shade of blue like Yonah's. The cat's tail was tufted and mildly Fluffy. Yonah was quite worried as the feline approached her but it seemed friendly. Upon closer inspection, the cat was confirmed to be female. Before Yonah could speak, the cat set a paw upon a necklace she wore. It was made of Silver and pearls in the shape of an angel. What happened next, Yonah could not believe. The cat became part human and possessed huge claws. Her mane went a ways down to the stomach area. Yonah opened her mouth to speak just as Rei was taken down by an arrow to the shoulder. Seeing Rei go down angered the new Felinian and she expressed her rage by ripping the goblins to shreds. Deep down, Yonah felt that she was somehow connected to this beautiful creature. Soon no more goblins roamed the castle, allowing those inside to rest easy. Yonah escaped the bubble and knelt beside Rei, placing his head in her lap. "Rei? Rei wake up!" With the threat purged, Max sheathed his mace and removed the arrow from Rei's shoulder. Luckily the young prince wasn't bleeding too badly. The unnamed, unknown Felinian placed her paw over Yonah's hand as she tried to prevent Rei from bleeding out. Those left in the room were struck with awe as a bright, soothing light embraced the tiger's shoulder, sealing the wound entirely. Rei came to, having passed out when the arrow struck.

Outside, the army was finally thinning out, much to Kai's relief. All the magic casting was tiring him out. Out of nowhere, icebergs shot out from the ground. Near Draciel Kai spied a beautiful maiden with pointy ears and skin of blue. She attacked with each cry from Dranzer's white cousin while his Phoenix dealt with a small flock of harpies coming in from the east. When the last goblin fell, the victorious party unleashed a mighty cry of success that was unfortunately drowned out by Draciel. Even Dragoon's small army joined in except for one Wind Drake. On it's back was a knight and a girl gagged and blindfolded. Before heading back to the castle, Kai sent Bayne to collect Freyan, who was none too pleased to be snatched from the saddle of his horse. "Relax Freyan, I won't let you fall." "Why do you fight with this beast after what it did to you?!" "When we reach the palace you'll see. Besides, I'm free of the demon thanks to him. You should be grateful for Bayne's arrival, Freyan." Said sibling kept his mouth and eyes shut, focusing on anything but the fact he was fairly high above the ground. The battle now over, the weary soldiers made the march back to the castle. Dranzer was relieved to see Kai back unharmed, leaning on Wyborg for support. Freyan was off Bayne's back faster than lightning but in doing so, he came face to face with the mighty creature. It was then he knew why Kai fought so well with the dragon, memories flashing before his eyes. Kai glued himself to Dranzer's side, not wanting her to come to more harm.

Four of the aerial allies drifted into the ballroom from the balcony; the Phoenix and his master, and Dragoon though his companion seemed happy enough staying outside astride their Wyvern perched on the balcony rail. Bayne looked around the room until he laid his eyes on the female Felinian sitting beside Rei and she noticed him too. Yonah was left dumbfounded as the two creatures greatly different in size gave each other affection, confirming Freyan's suspicion though he and Kai were both shocked to see the cat. Driger came bounding over the balcony rail, the black lion close behind. Rei stood up the best he was able, supported by Max. Freyan moved to stand by his brother, not wanting to stand too close to the scarlet dragon. "Kai…do you think that's…?" "It's possible if you've already figured out Bayne's true identity." Dranzer listened quietly, wondering how long it would take the brothers to question her but they only looked to her in silence. "I'm sorry. For years I've wanted to say something but mother made me promise not to until the time was right. Yes, the Felinian is your mother. And the dragon your father. But them being here comes at a price, as all must. You cannot address them by name or the spell will be broken. Speaking of them by name should have no effect. But to their faces, t'would break the magic binding them to this world." "Are they…human?" Dranzer shook her head to Freyan's question and he seemed to sadden. "They are but part of their former spirit given physical form to protect this kingdom. Bayne…put up quite a fight so we had to have him chained up to avoid calamity. And mildly sedated." Being reminded of this bribed a growl from mentioned dragon.

Without hearing a word, Dranzer knew Kai and Freyan would be wondering if their parents could take human form, the tip of her staff glowing. Seaborg stood by a folding screen, signalling for dragon and cat to stand behind it as some squires came in laden with clothes. Both creatures did so but rather nervously. Dranzer momentarily turned her attention to Dragoon. "Are you honestly going to stay like that all day Dragoon?" **"I would revert to my human form but Takao has yet to arrive with my supply bag in which I'll find my shirt." **"Oh you bashful idiot. I'll have someone send for him immediately. Snowber, my dear, I trust you came better prepared." The Phoenikrai in question nodded and signalled to his Phoenix. Upon its back a bag had been strapped. He had less shame than the western King, becoming human hastily. Snowber was a handsome man with long hair of lavender and eyes of blue. Age wise, he was older than all the kings, possibly reaching his forties yet his figure remained firm and mildly buff. In his hand was a staff identical to Dranzer's only silver instead of gold. Snowber's skin was already beading with sweat despite only being human for a couple of minutes. The white Phoenix stretched its wings gladly with the bag removed. From it Snowber pulled out a sleeveless shirt of cream lined with intricate gold details. Next he placed identical bracers on his arms. All eyes drifted to where Bayne and his feline companion went only to find their heads were not visible. Seaborg stayed close by just in case.

Some talking could be vaguely heard, a clear signal the beasts were now human. Dranzer readied herself for some form of wrath from ser Auron. Yonah on the other hand was feeling very lost as she eased herself back into a chair. The wait came to an end as a man identical to Kai and a woman with Freyan's features stepped out from behind the screen. Neither brother could believe their eyes. "Well don't just stand there, go greet them properly." Freyan was the first to move with Kai not far behind, both embracing their aged twin. They cared not for those who watched, allowing their tears to fall. Sixteen long years they'd waited to hold their parents again and now that day was here. Despite what she was seeing, Yonah still couldn't figure out what was going on. Deep down, Dranzer felt horrible, wanting to see her parents again too. "Hush now, my darling. You've grown so much." "Mamae…" The woman smiled, her blue eyes shimmering with tears…until Driger tried approaching her. She backed away with a very venomous hiss, eyes like knives. "Stay away from me you fiend." Driger had no idea what he'd done wrong, noticing the woman's ears were much pointier than his. Ser Auron, Kai and Freyan also noticed the sudden change in ear shape. "I beg your pardon milady? I do not recall having seen you before. Yet…I seem to recognise you somehow. Are you from Xian perhaps?" "Aye I'm from your beloved country but I left that place years ago no thanks to King Dregger." Driger's eyes were wide with shock but Silvanna held her ground. "That monster tried everything he could think of to get me in his castle, even tried to rape me. I did not desire power and he was too blind to accept my refusal."

"W-What? My father would never do such a vile thing!" "You're disillusioned young prince…" "King! I am not a prince." Driger raising his voice woke something in Auron as he snatched the sword from Kai's back and pointed it at Driger's throat. "A King does not threaten his subjects or repress them. Instead, he endeavours to help them with all his power. A King is nothing without his people. I'd hoped this lesson stayed with you, Driger. But apparently your father's influence was too strong." "Y-you? I…It did stay with me, my lord. But hearing my father accused of such villainy…" "My wife speaks the truth. Your father was a vile King. He gave nothing to his people, even taught you to be a royal ass. Until me and King Drenzer paid a visit. You pointed your sword at me and learned what it is to be a King. And your mother…she was a broken woman. I could see she had no love for your father whatsoever. At that time, she was carrying your brother." "Aye ser, I remember. But why would my father do such things?" "He was raised wrong. Tell me, where is your brother?" Driger was uneasy, remembering one fact about Auron. He was dangerous, like a bomb waiting to explode. "I do not desire to hurt him. Your mother was worried for him as was I. There is a demon in every royal family except Dranzer's." "Then you know? About Ixion?" Auron nodded and Driger meekly stepped aside. During all the distractions, Rei had returned to human form. Seeing the young prince caused Auron's arm to burst into flames.

Thankfully Seaborg was close by with a large bucket of water for Auron to stick his arm into. Nobody really understood what had happened, looking from Rei to Auron. Having seen Brynhildr's reaction, Driger put himself between Auron and his brother. "It's as I feared. The beast is strong within him." "Father?" "Kai, there's something you should know about the beasts we call demons. Despite their name, these creatures are actually fallen Gods. Brynhildr was the guardian of Fiorre until Ifrit came along and pushed him aside. He wasn't always an evil dragon. But being beaten sent him into a constant state of rage. These "Gods" can tell when another is being reborn. Well, perhaps reborn isn't quite the word. I was not born with Brynhildr. He was sealed inside me to protect the region. Others select their host. Preferably children of the royal family. I knew Rei would be host to Ixion, former God of Xian who was replaced by Quetzacotl, bird of thunder storms. I'm sure Queen Panthera understood the hardships Rei would have to bear." Kai took a moment to think, remembering that Brynhildr had been very uncomfortable with Rei nearby. And oddly enough Max aroused a similar unease within the beast. "The reaction is not always so violent however. Some Gods are simply just nervous of others. I do believe Veneficium is alive somewhere but I've been dead sixteen years. A lot could have changed." "But wouldn't someone half demon be immune to death by natural causes such as age?" "It's possible but we know so little about cases such as possession. I can say we're not immortal as I'm sure you know well." Kai nodded, trying not to remember the day Auron died though it was also the day of Yonah's birth.

All conversation died when a knight in blue armour stepped into the hall, the chained young woman with them. Dragoon took a small bag from the knight and vanished behind the folding screen. Dranzer eyed the girl carefully. Her clothes were rather tatty, hair a mess and she was very thin. Minutes later Dragoon returned as a human. He was devilishly good looking with spiked up sky blue hair and gold eyes, a spherical shaped Ruby upon his forehead. Age wise out of the youngest rulers, Dragoon appeared to be the eldest, aged almost thirty. His figure was quite broad yet also thin. One minute he was smiling cheekily, the next Dranzer wiped said grin away with a rather sharp slap to the King's face. "Ow! Hey what was that for?!" "I thought you were better than that Dragoon." "Wha? The hell girl? Rewind a bit and start from the top. What got your panties in a knot?" Kai and the other Fiorrians were very surprised by Dragoon's behaviour. They had not expected a King to speak in such a way. In response, Dranzer pointed at the girl. "It's not like that Dranzer. Sheesh and I thought your old man jumped to conclusions too much. She's not a slave. It shames me to admit it, but I need your help, Dranzer." "How so?" "The girl is being hunted by people of Xianese origin for reasons I cannot fathom. My men found her a few weeks ago in the back streets. She refuses to wear the clothes we give her, eat the food we prepare. I'm at a loss of what to do." Dranzer had to think carefully about the situation, her eyes dangerously on Driger.

The eastern King wasn't fond of the glare in Dranzer's green eyes, taking a few steps back for his own safety. Auron and Silvanna were distracted by Yonah coughing rather hard, prompting her brothers to act with haste. "I-I'm okay." "You need to rest, Yonah. You've been out of bed too long." "Balderdash, Freyan. I can be outside for longer than this and you know it." "Now see here young lady…" Freyan was silenced by Silvanna sitting beside Yonah, taking her hand softly. "You're so much more beautiful than I'd imagined you'd be. Tell me Yonah. Do you know who I am? Does my face not look familiar?" Said girl looked from Silvanna to Freyan a few times before it finally clicked. "M-Mama? But…you went away…" "Hush darling I know. Tis thanks to Dranzer's mother I'm still here. Well, part of me anyway. And who might this young man be?" Silvanna's eyes were on Max but Kai and Freyan wanted to know why their mothers' ears had turned pointy so suddenly. "Um… mother…why are your ears…?" "Hm? Oh, shoot. I've done it again. I guess the truth is out then. Not even your father knew. I'm not exactly a Neko-Jin and neither human or elf. I'm a mix of all three. My father was half man half elf. He was a travelling peddler before meeting my mother. His genes overpowered hers so I have little physicality of Neko-Jin." "So…does this mean you've lived a long time? Longer than father?" Silvanna nodded to Kai, looking toward her apparently very surprised husband. "Yes I had lived long. My father's Elven blood ran strong in me. As I'm sure you know, Elves have lengthy life spans but they are not immortal. Pure blooded, they can live for well over 1000 years. Honestly, I lost track of how old I was many times."

Dranzer listened quietly as she considered Dragoon's proposal. First she wanted to know why the girl was being hunted in the first place, turning once again to Driger. "Well, what say you in your defence Driger?" "I…I'm lost. Truly I am. I would never order an attack on a young woman for certain." "But people from your country have hunted her and still are." "Dragoon, what of her family?" Questioned King folded his arms and tilted his head to the side, face thoughtful. "Hmm. We've never found any and she refuses to answer our questions about their whereabouts. I think it's possible she's the last of her family, Driger. But I don't understand why they'd be hunted. I met her father in the market a few times and he was a very kind man. Never hurt anybody in his life. O'course I was just a boy when last I saw him." Something soon clicked in Driger's memory, wondering if that was truly the cause of this maiden's suffering. "No, it can't be that. Why would they?" "Driger?" "Dranzer, I'm sure you remember that my father did not die in the war. Instead he was assassinated by an unnamed guard. Some of the village folk believed a Shapeshifter was to blame for his murder so a few tribes set out in search of any and all Shapeshifters they could find and killed them, their families too. I have recently noticed Tegual numbers have dropped drastically over the years. They're almost extinct if Galux is to be believed. But I can find no link between this girl and what happened to my father." Driger looked to said girl with pity in his eyes.

Her options were few, Dranzer knew that. If the girl returned to Drakhma she would die. Keeping her in Firos would extend her life, but by how much? Nobody dared to move when the girl tried fighting against the knight who held the chains binding her. Ignoring Dragoon's presence, Kai grabbed the nearest club and thwacked the knight over the head, taking the chain from his slackened grip. "The heck do you think you're doing? Explain yourself!" "Kai is a man of few words, Dragoon. Especially to strangers. Just let him be. He's on to something, I can feel it." While Dranzer and Dragoon had been distracted, Kai managed to get closer to the girl, slowly reaching out to her. "There now, you're safe here. The less you fight the less I'll pull. Now I'm gonna take this blindfold off, okay?" Tension was thick in the air as Kai slowly pulled the cloth away from the girls' eyes. With it gone she cringed at the sudden burst of light. Kai's crimson eyes met with startled pits of Ruby as they darted around. "See? No harm done." Now that the girl could see, she wasn't too fond of Kai's hand getting close, growling loudly. He took the risk of removing the cloth gag only to be nearly bitten. "Well aren't you feisty? But I don't like my girls to be all nippy. Calm down. I mean you no harm." The girl was having none of Kai's soothing, her eyes on his ear. Kai hadn't unbound the chains, so what could she do? Simple, she made to bite Kai's ear in self defence. Gasps were all around as the girl pinned Kai to the floor but he was able to hold her at a safe distance. "Well now I didn't expect this so soon. Sadly I don't find myself wanting right now so you'll have to un-mount me my dear." Kai's friendly flirting went down the wrong way most unfortunately.

He'd foolishly left a knife attached to his belt and the girl quickly armed herself with it but Kai's reflexes were faster, throwing her off without struggle. "This is where I draw the line. I've tried to be friendly but I see you're past the point of reasoning. Tis not in my nature to hurt a lady but if you force my hand…" Force it she did. Kai dodged smoothly as the girl swung the knife at him, unhappy to find all of her attacks missed. Seeing how poorly the brunette took to Kai, Dranzer tried to intervene. Sadly the frightened maiden turned on her. With a wounded leg Dranzer was unable to move out of harm's way. Snapping her eyes shut she waited for the knife to dig into her side but instead, heard it scraping against metal. Risking a glance, Dranzer saw Kai standing in front of her, the knife in his shoulder where his armour left a gap. "K-Kai?" "Stand back milady. Tis not wise to approach her right now." Those in the room not used to blood cringed as Kai eased the knife out of his shoulder and proceeded to slam it point first into the floor. Given the circumstances, Kai ignored his morals, backhanding the young girl quite hard. She stumbled back with a shriek of agony, her cheek quickly swelling from the force that met it. For now it was deemed unwise for the two to be anywhere near each other. Freyan made doubly sure Yonah stayed away from the fiery lass. Looking to his brother, Kai noticed Freyan's ears were very pointy. "Freyan." "Yes brother?" "Your ears…they're not rounded anymore." Freyan's eyes grew wide. "N-Neither are yours."

Silvanna sighed heavily; taking note that Yonah also possessed elf ears. The matter was abandoned when ser Auron tried approaching Freyan but his blue eyed son backed away, fear rife in his eyes. This behaviour confused everyone, Kai especially. Auron knew why Freyan shied from him and this knowledge caused him great pain. "After seventeen years you still haven't forgiven me?" Kai would've asked what was going on but Auron inched closer to Freyan who constantly moved away. Silvanna wasn't lost for long, remembering the day that changed how Freyan viewed his father. Falborg also had flashbacks to that day. Freyan's heart was pounding hard as Auron approached him but he did not see his father. In his place stood the monster that had scarred him for life. Kai tried to comfort Freyan but he was shrugged away quite hastily. "Freyan? What's gotten into you? I thought you wanted to see father again?" When ser Auron got within a few paces of Freyan he was set upon by a second tier spell, flipping back before landing face down. Freyan came out of his panicked state to see Auron on the floor, flickers of flames spitting from his back. Seeing what he'd done out of sheer panic caused Freyan to bolt out of the room. Wanting answers, Kai followed after his brother. By the time Kai caught up to his blue eyed sibling, Freyan was on his bed crying, a very nasty burn wound on his neck. How had this injury escaped notice until now? Had Freyan mastered the Elven skill to hide wounds from sight? It had always bothered Kai how Freyan's arm was not scarred by his flames but now the warped skin was clear to see. Before Freyan could be harassed further, Silvanna dragged her first born out of the room by his ear much to Kai's displeasure.

Yonah and Auron were on opposite sofas to each other, Auron's clothes dripping with water so Kai figured his father had to be doused to quell flames. Silvanna sat down, signalling for Kai to do the same. "Mother, what is going on? Where'd that scar on Freyan's neck come from?" "Seventeen years ago some bandits attacked the city. Your father went out to deal with them as he usually did but Brynhildr took the chance to quench his thirst for destruction. I had been in the throne room at the time with Freyan, Falborg and the Queen. You probably don't remember Kai but Freyan never was close to your father. He always suspected a different man was his father because most children born to a Hiwatari take after their father from features to temperament. You spent so much time with your dad that Freyan felt left out, that he wasn't loved. Falborg remembered seeing your father going out the city gates and when asked by Freyan, he took him down there. But it was the biggest mistake Falborg would ever make. Brynhildr had not yet relinquished his hold on Auron so when Freyan approached the beast he was grabbed around the throat by a fiery hand. If not for Seaborg's father your brother would be dead. For a few days you weren't allowed to interact with Freyan as I tried to heal his wound. In the end all I could do was hide it, planting the memory of the incantation in Freyan's mind so that if the time came, he could use it to hide a grievous wound. It wasn't your father's fault. He had no control over his actions. Look at what it's done to him, Kai."

Looking to Auron, Kai could see nothing of the father he remembered. The man in front of him now was broken hearted with a head hung in shame. Kai figured that Auron had caged himself up after Brynhildr attacked Freyan. It was Auron's way of punishing himself for succumbing to the creature put inside him. Kai was angry, but at who? His father who could not control a demon? Or Falborg who should've known better? Kai knew it was no easy task to keep Brynhildr under control. At the very same moment Kai was about to explode at ser Auron, Falborg came into the room, firing a Blaze spell in his direction. The attack left Falborg dazed and gave Kai time to grab him by the throat, eyes wildly on fire. "You knew how dangerous Brynhildr could be so why'd you do it?! Because of YOUR stupidity my brother was almost killed! Why Falborg?!" Dranzer's Falconian advisor did not answer, too busy trying to fight the intense heat eating away at his chest. Auron came out of his shell enough to drag Kai away from Falborg before he did something he'd regret. "Why blame him when I was the one too weak to fight Brynhildr? You should be blaming me, the one who caused that wound." "It wasn't your fault! As far as I'm concerned, it was not you who attacked Freyan. It was Brynhildr. The attack never would have happened if Freyan stayed here in the castle until that monster was gone. I know it's hard to contain him, father. When you died, Brynhildr made a beeline for me. Everyone and everything believes my brother is weak. But he's not. Freyan could never be weak. It's just not possible." With Kai now calm he was pulled into Auron's arms. Silvanna held Yonah close as she cried for her brother.

About an hour later, Kai was called to the throne room, no doubt to properly meet Dragoon and the knight he'd clobbered. Upon arriving Kai saw Dragoon very close to Dranzer, moving with speed to remove him but Draciel plucked him from the ground. "Put me down you oaf!" "That's no way to address a King, young man." "I don't care! Put me down or you'll be sorry!" Dragoon could see it was his proximity to Dranzer that set Kai off, wisely moving away. With the western King now half way across the room, Draciel put Kai's feet back on the ground so he could kneel to his Queen. "How fares your brother?" "Not well, my lady. He shows no signs of forgiving my father any time soon. Freyan refuses to come out of his room." "Give him time is all I can say. I never got the chance to introduce you to Dragoon and Snowber earlier." "You needn't concern yourself with such trivialities. Tis clear as day that lord Snowber is your kin. I believe he called you cousin." "Yes. My father had a brother who moved to Draciel's continent where his hair turned lavender. Snowber himself is not a King however. He merely rules the frozen mountains encompassing Aquallis. Shimo Suzaku is his loyal ice Phoenix. Dragoon as I'm sure you've guessed is the King of Drakhma. The knight you belted was his nephew Takao. His other nephew Hitoshi is out on the balcony with his Wyvern Tima." Although he really didn't want to, Kai bowed to Dragoon and the elder male bowed back in respect. Kai's eyes then wandered to Seiryuu who stood nearby.

* * *

><p>Okay songs! Song one, the theme of the movie Black Beauty. Song two, theme of one of my favourite films; Homeward Bound (The Incredible Journey). Song three to my knowledge doesn't have a proper name but it's the SeeD graduation dance from Final Fantasy 8. Song four, Eternal Harvest from Final Fantasy 9 performed in Cleyra by your party member Freya (a rat girl). One of my favourite songs of the series. Song five, Vamo' Alla Flamenco from Final Fantasy 9 (also called Chocbo hot 'n' cold). And finally, song six, the theme to Jurassic Park.<p>

Now with those out of the way, Bayne's appearance! He's based on Gore Magala from Monster Hunter 4U but obviously I made my own tweaks, i.e his horns go the opposite way to Gore's and he has his hair on the neck and tail (coz he's really Kai's dad)

As for the other beasts, they are summons from Final Fantasy games (Not including Dranzer or Snowber of course.) So leviathan, Final Fantasy 9 version. There aren't many versions of Leviathan and I was fairly torn between 9 and 8. Shiva, Final Fantasy 8. One of my favourite designs. Quetzacotl, another Final Fantasy 8 summon. Ifrit, now I didn't go into much detail but this is the Final Fantasy 8 version at current. He will eventually (hopefully) evolve into the Ifrit from Final Fantasy 10. The wolf and stone head is Fenrir from Final Fantasy 9. I wanted to use Pandemona from 8 but felt he didn't fit and I don't know of many wind element summons within the Final Fantasy universe. Valefore from 10 will make an appearance at some point later in the story. And finally we're onto Dragoon's beast mode. He is Bahamut from Final Fantasy 9. Now there's mention of Ixion, a Final Fantasy 10 summon (this is where I first encountered him and fell in love with him) As he is a "Fallen God" or Demon as the people of Vitriol call them, he won't get a lot of screen time. I mentioned Veneficium, a fusion monster from Shadow Hearts Covenant. He's my personal favourite beside Grano's line.

There will be a couple more summons in the future and possible other fusion monsters also. Chapter five is underway but I can't say when it will be complete.


	5. Changes

Here you go folks, chapter five. I'm making good progress now I've written myself out of a corner! With any luck I should have chapter six up soon.

Thank you to ThatAnon(Guest User) for your awesome review! I've never had one of my stories receive such love and praise from a reader.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Come morning Kai's shoulder was incredibly sore. Once dressed he left his room to find Auron pinned by Yonah, still as a statue while she hugged him. Kai allowed his eyes to wander to Auron's lower groin area, finding the cause of his unease. "Where's my morning snuggle gone young lady?" "Kai! You weren't up when the sun came out and I didn't want to disturb you." "I overslept? How many times is this now?" "I don't know but I'm worried. You never used to sleep in Kai." Auron, now relieved of Yonah's arms, vacated the room while calling for Silvanna. Kai knew exactly why his father had left the room, taking Yonah to the garden. There they found Max and Rei with a brown eyed bluenette fellow around Max's age. Kai's suspicion grew deeper as he watched Yonah planting herself in Max's arms. Turning his gaze to the balcony Kai saw Dranzer walking onto it, stretching and yawning. Apparently he wasn't the only one who overslept. "You're up late Mr. early bird." "If I were you I'd watch my mouth, prince. Unless you want your tongue to catch fire." "Whoa, hey. Let's all try to get along shall we?" "It's okay Maxie. Kai's not a morning person." "Maxie? You should be addressing him in accordance to his title." Yonah stuck her tongue out at Kai making him tense in anger. He was in no mood for Yonah's childish ways. Kai became distracted by the unknown male outstretching his hand. "Hey pal. We didn't get a chance to…" "Save the niceties punk. I don't care who you are, or that you're prince. Just shut up and don't talk to me. Yonah, I'll be by the tree if you need me."

And just like that Kai stalked away to fall asleep in the shade of a blue leafed tree. The nameless prince just stood open mouthed at how rude Kai had been. "Open that mouth of yours any wider and you'll swallow a few flies, Takao." Everyone turned around to see Snowber standing behind the blue haired prince, a smile stretched across his face. Shimo Suzaku wasn't too far behind, his gorgeous white plumage reflecting the early morning light. "Now isn't this a nice little gathering? Yonah, Dranzer has explained to me that you are quite ill and that if anything seems off, I'm to inform your brothers straight away. And to also keep my eyes open for a red haired knight who I'm told has caused your family grief." "Yes, sir." "Honestly having heard how strict your brothers are I'm surprised to see you embraced by another young man. But I guess Max must've earned their trust somehow." Said blonde held Yonah that little bit tighter and Snowber caught on straight away that Max was quite intimate with the frail girl. Even Rei seemed to notice but pretended not to. Yonah was a very attractive girl and Snowber wouldn't be surprised if Rei had the hots for her himself. Some children came running excitedly upon seeing a new gentleman dressed in fine clothes and with a Phoenix beside him. Yonah observed Snowber from Max's arms, discovering quickly that he was very good with children, allowing the youngsters to pet Shimo's silky feathers. The bird seemed a little displeased but endured for his master.

A little after lunch time, Draciel had the rulers gather in Dranzer's throne room, banishing even her advisors from the room. Rei and Takao were also forbidden to be present. The look on Draciel's face told Dranzer they likely wouldn't enjoy the discussion. "Draciel, what on Vitriol is going on old chap?" "If you shut your yap Dragoon you'll find out. It's about time you all knew the truth." "Truth? Make some sense you overgrown tortoise." "Driger, please. Draciel will get to explaining if you give him half a chance." It had been Snowber to intervene, relieving Dranzer of doing so. Nobody knew Draciel like he did. "I'm sure this concerns Max, doesn't it? I've noticed your cousin has forged some strong bonds here." "Wise as always, lord Snowber. Yes, this does concern Max. For years I've hidden the truth of his lineage as per my father's orders. Max isn't…he's not human. At least not fully." Shocked gasp drew Draciel's eyes to each ruler. How could Max possibly be half human? "I'm sure you've all wondered where the demon in my family is. Tis not me. The reason Max was left on the doorstep of my father's palace is because his father is not my uncle. Max's mother was unfaithful to him and slept with fallen god who became human but retained his lengthy lifespan. Veneficium." "Veneficium? Leviathan's predecessor? But how? Fallen gods cannot become human. When Rei was born I did extensive research into what Ixion could and could not do with his body and taking over it permanently is not one of them." "Only if the host resists, Driger. The man Veneficium took over is one of my ancestors but I'm not exactly sure who. I suspect it was one of my great grandfathers that he chose as his vessel."

Little that the rulers knew, Max was listening outside the door. So far he was horrified to hear that a demon had sired him. Draciel allowed the first half to sink in before continuing. "There have been detailed writings that if a demon and its host are at peace with one another, the host can surrender their body to the beast. Veneficium has lived long, over a hundred years in his current body." "So you're saying Max is Veneficium's son?" "Yes, Dranzer. That's exactly what I'm saying. These past few years the monster has been trying to get close to Max. I was told to keep them apart at all costs so I will continue to do so until my dying breath. So far I've kept him out of the castle. Max never leaves it unless absolutely necessary. I could not trust my advisors to uphold their orders so I brought Max here with me where I could keep an eye on him." "But Yonah…she's incredibly fond of Max. You're not leaving are you Draciel?" "No, Dranzer. I shall remain here a while longer with my men until we are called home. Or if something should happen that demands our departure." By now Max was gone from the door. He'd heard all he needed to. He was a demon, end of story. This meant he could no longer be with Yonah. It was a good job Max left the area as a panicked guard came stumbling into the room. "My lords and lady, there is an unknown figure in town." "Speak man, what does he look like?" "We can scarcely tell, lord Draciel. Once thing we are certain of are his eyes. Blue as the ocean's depths. He wears a ragged cape sir."

Draciel didn't appear to like the news one bit if is face was anything to go by. He paced a moment until Dranzer found the courage to confront him about this stranger who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "It's him, isn't it Draciel? Veneficium tracked you down." "It has to be him." Nobody could stop Draciel as he stormed to the balcony, looking over the town. He soon found the unidentified man and they spotted him too. They stood staring at each other until a sea of people washed by. When they vanished, Draciel's target was gone, jumping half a mile when somebody spoke behind him. "Looking for me, your majesty?" The figure had somehow teleported into the castle without anybody noticing. Dranzer was so panicked that she almost called for Kai. Lucky for the stranger, Snowber managed to calm her. "But Snowber…" "No, Dranzer. It's about time Draciel stopped running. I knew from the start something was wrong when my father told me of a boy trapped in Dracielio's castle. Let them have it out." When they reverted their attention back to the mysterious man he'd removed his hood to allow his dusky blue hair some time in the light. "Veneficium." "Hello Draciel. You cannot hide from me, boy. Or did your father not tell you that the waves reveal their secrets to me? That your beloved guardian Leviathan shares his knowledge of your whereabouts if one's plight is sincere? You've hidden my son from me for long enough. He deserves to know the truth." "You've wasted your time, demon. Max is not here." "Are you really stupid enough to think I can't feel the life force of my own child? I know my son is here Draciel. You've no right to keep him from me. Not once did I trouble your country when Leviathan assumed control."

In the Hiwatari chambers Silvanna was comforting a distraught Yonah, watched by a confused Auron. Kai returned from his patrol to find his baby sister in tears. "Mother what happened?" "Kai thank goodness you're home. Yonah wanted to see Max so I took her to his chambers but he refused to open the door. Something is wrong and I don't know what." Kai didn't want to hear anything else. Max had upset Yonah so now he was going to pay for it. Freyan was also out and about, currently strolling through the castle halls when Snowber came running. "Freyan?" "I'm sorry, who are you?" "I'm lord Snowber, Dranzer's cousin. There something you must know and I'd rather you heard from somebody who doesn't have a prejudiced mind." "What's it about? If it's m…" "It's not about Kai, Freyan. It's Max. I know he's close to Yonah, closer than just friends and I'm sure you know too. Have you seen him?" Freyan had to take a moment to think, remembering that he'd seen the blonde prince looking quite upset. "Now that you mention it, yes I have. He looked quite down which is very unusual." "Then he knows." "What's going on?" "Freyan, I need you to understand that this is a very sensitive matter involving Max's heritage. I must ask that you tell nobody outside your family about this. He's a demon, Freyan. Not possessed. Born of a demon and a human. Max's father is Veneficium, former god of Aquallis. And he's come for his son." "Did Max know about this?" "Not until today. I don't think Draciel ever intended to tell him."

Kai on the other hand had arrived at Max's quarters. There was no answer from within when Kai hammered loudly on the door so he outright booted the door off its hinges, storming to where he could feel Max's presence was strongest. "You've got some explaining to do pal! Why'd you push my sister away like that?!" _**"Go away."**_ "Max Mizahura if you don't open this bloody door I will kick it down and drag you to her by your damned hair!" _**"I can't, Kai. I never should have come here with him. That way Yonah would've been spared the pain I've caused her. She can't see me like this." **_Kai raised his foot seconds before the doorknob could be seen turning. Was Max coming out to face him? When the oaken door opened Kai did not see Max. He saw a blue dragon with a sharp pointed nose, long faintly curved horns with squared tips, shoulders that stuck out with tiny arms attached to them and a very cursive body forming an "s" shape. Kai was so busy staring at the dragon that he didn't notice himself changing. His body had grown long and turned purple, face long and furry with a dog like nose, whiskers the length of his body and grey legs like a bird. Kai's frontal grey hair had formed a mane that stopped between the shoulders, and his back black tresses went along the tail to form a Fluffy tip. He had become a dragon native to Xian. Silvanna arrived with Auron, Yonah, Freyan and Snowber in time to catch two dragons staring at one another. "K-Kai? Is that you?" The purple dragon turned its furry head to the door, crimson eyes shining. Silvanna noticed horns upon the head of the dragon that were grey and a scaly underbelly coloured bright yellow. _**"Of course it's me. Who were you expecting? Ifrit?" **_"You…should look at yourself, bro."

Kai was incredibly confused but did as Freyan told him only to have quite a shock, stumbling around as he tried to adjust to having four legs. The sight amused Silvanna so much she also became a dragon but she had lupine features, stripes and spots. Auron wondered if all his children had creature forms and found this thought completing itself when Freyan turned into a blue wolf like serpentine dragon in ownership of a big poofy mane, pointy as hell ears and water-like markings. Yonah, who had been clinging to Auron transformed into a marvellous Silver Drake with feathered wings and ears. The underside of her wings consisted of pink, baby lavender and Cyan blue feathers, the ears also in the same colours. Her figure was slim, ending with a tufted tail of her under-wing colours. Turning back to his eldest son, Auron found he was getting better at walking on four legs while Freyan just sat slightly curled up. And Yonah collapsed when she tried to walk. Seeing all the new dragons made Max feel a little better about his predicament. Snowber simply could not believe it. "Well I'll be. You've got yourself a Serendin, old chap." He announced while clapping Auron on the back. "Yonah's a Feather Drake and Kai a Xianese dragon. And your wife a Vernox dragon. Serendin are hard to find in recent times. I'm simply glad I was able to live long enough to meet one." "You know much of dragons, my lord." "Living in the mountains I have to. I need to be ready for when a new beastie comes to roost in my domain."

Silvanna took some time to teach all of her children to walk with four legs though Yonah could stand like a human if only for a short time. Max came out of his shell enough to let Yonah cuddle him. Snowber felt it was time to explain why Max was the way he'd been found but somebody at the door halted him. "Max?" Said prince looked to the door, spying a rather bewildered Veneficium. "I don't believe it. I've finally found you." _**"Father?" **_"How did you…?" _**"I heard Draciel telling Dranzer and the others. For years I suspected he'd been hiding something from me, confused as to why he never allowed me to step outside the castle. But now I know. I'm a monster and Draciel is downright ashamed of what my mother did." **_"It's not your fault. I should've known better than to touch a marchioness. You've heard Draciel's side, now it's time for me to tell mine. When I met your mother, Judy, she took my breath away. At the time I had no idea she was married to Draciel's uncle. We spent a lot of time together whenever possible. Until Judy told me I couldn't see her anymore. The man she'd married was growing suspicious of her spending time with another man. As was his right I suppose. Judy was a beautiful woman and many a man in Aquallis adored her." _**"You didn't respect her wish did you?" **_"How could I? Judy was suffering. She did not desire power. Her marriage to Draciel's uncle was forced. After weeks of not seeing Judy I could stand it no more. While her husband was out hunting I assumed his form and took her to bed. Looking back now I'm ashamed of myself for resorting to such a vile tactic. All it took was that one time for Judy to fall with child. Guilt ate at me for months, knowing that child was mine."

Max reverted to his human form while Veneficium sat down, reminding him even more of the woman he'd loved. "From the shadows I watched Judy grow bigger month by month. Then came the day you were born. I was there, cloaked in darkness. When Judy's husband came in once the birth was over I left. I'd stayed long enough to see the child looked like her. For a little while, nothing was wrong. The marquis saw you as his own flesh and blood but one day, he discovered something. There's a way to tell when a person is either half demon or one took residence inside them at birth. The host will bear a mark upon their body. For you it was on the back of your shoulder. No doubt Judy saw this mark and sought to hide it from her husband." Nobody liked where the tale was going given how Veneficium seemed to lose heart at a fast pace. "The marquis tracked me down with Judy in tow, a baby in her arms. He ripped the baby from Judy's grasp and showed me the back of its shoulder. I had no choice but to confess to my sins. And I made damn sure he knew just how much I loved his wife. Then…it was over. Your mother was killed right before my eyes and I could do nothing to protect her. In a blind rage I made to attack the marquis but he was one step ahead. Mages with fierce control of ice magic froze me in my draconic state up on the cliff top. And there I waited for twenty years as the sun slowly melted my prison. When I became free I noticed the land looked different. I travelled all across Aquallis until I found my way back to the marquis' castle but it was empty."

Everyone just sat in silence, giving the fallen god chance to catch hold of himself. It was hard for him to relive the memory of what happened, Snowber was sure. He'd heard rumours of the tale from folks who explored the mountains. "Take your time old chap. We won't rush you." "Thank you, Snowber. I met your father once. Never met a man kinder in all my years. Now where was I?" "You returned to the town Judy lived in." "Right. Having been frozen in ice for twenty years I had no idea what transpired. In fact, I didn't even know twenty years had gone by. To me I'd been trapped for no more than a month. I had to know what happened to my child so I asked around. Nobody in town recognized me but it's for the best I suppose. It was in a tavern where I learned everything from a wise old lady. She spoke of an unnamed child whisked away to the capital. When the marquis returned without a baby, the people assumed he'd killed it and so turned on him, destroying his castle, leaving nothing but the ruins that remained." "I can imagine you were quite shocked." "Indeed, fair lady. But I knew my child was not dead. I could feel the life within them raging strong. So I followed it all the way to Hydrozea. During my time in ice a war had broken out, rendering most of the rulers orphaned. The truth is, all these years I've been afraid, Max. Afraid of losing you. I had a daughter once. But my little Mahrae was slain by fiends who mistook her for a wild beast. My faith in mankind was lost that day when my darling girl breathed her last. She never harmed anyone or anything. The ones who killed her didn't live long to brag about it. I hunted the fiends down and laid my wrath upon them."

Kai did not envy Draciel having heard Veneficium's story. This explained why Brynhildr had been antsy around Max. The blonde prince was Mahrae reborn. By the time Draciel actually arrived to try and stop Veneficium it was too late. It gladdened Max to end to have his father at last, weeping into the ragged cloak as he was held in his fathers' arms. "You?! What lies have you spouted?!" "Lies?!" Veneficium's eyes turned from blue to yellow as his body morphed into that of a dragon similar to Max's beast form only godlike and a darker shade of blue. Draciel stepped back as the beast towered over him. _**"I could ask your father the same thing were he alive! You've failed Draciel. Always figured you for a daddy's boy. You cannot keep me from Max now. And I will not allow you to. How laughable a man your father was. I'm not capable of destroying a continent even if Max was beside me with malicious intent. I am old and have lost most of my former power. Max is not powerful enough to even cause so much as a storm right now. He will learn in his own time the power within him. Why keep him? You have a wife with a child on the way. Max will never see that throne nor sit upon it. Your father told him he could never become King." **_"And he never will so long as I'm alive. You should mind your tone old man. I could have you killed. Then Max will truly have no parents." A rather cold breeze shifted through the room and it radiated from Snowber, his eyes dangerously narrow. Something was wrong with Draciel. Of that he was sure.

A day or two went by after Max was united with his father after twenty long years. Yonah didn't care that her lover was part demon, showering him with so much love he often joked of dying from it. Snowber tried endlessly to figure out why Draciel had changed his tune so suddenly. Usually he'd pick a fight with Max playfully at the first chance he got. They were like brothers, never mind cousins. Snowber was also concerned about the air around Kai. Although his attitude had not changed, there was an aura deep within him that the mountain marquis did not like one bit. Soon a week had passed and Snowber was no closer to finding the cause of Draciel's change of character. At the start of the next week he was distracted by something in the throne room. "Dranzer, is that what I think it is?" "Hm? Whatever are you talking about cousin?" "Back in your father's time there were teleport runes all across Vitriol. Most of them were destroyed when the dark army launched an attack but some remained. The runes in castles like yours and mine for example never lost theirs. I'd take a closer look if Suzaku wasn't about to rip me to shreds for approaching her nest." Looking to the feet of her Phoenix, Dranzer noticed a stone circle in the floor with some ancient text upon it. Suzaku was very stubborn about leaving her nest but Shimo managed to get her outside. They'd been courting over recent days to boost the Phoenix population but as of yet, Suzaku hadn't laid a single egg. With the fiery Phoenix gone Snowber was bale to confirm his suspicion. "No doubt about it. It's a teleport rune alright." "Do you think it works? Suzaki was always sat here so I've never noticed it." "Well let's give her a whirl. I'll be back shortly."

Kai entered the room just as Snowber was whisked away by a pillar of light. Dranzer sat wide eyed until her favourite knight cleared his throat. "Kai? How long have you been here?" "Long enough to see you cousin spirited away. What's going on?" "Snowber found a teleport rune under Suzaku's nest. He tells of others that existed when my father was alive." "He should've made sure it was safe before activating it. Who knows what that thing could've done." "That's just how Snowber is. You have a lot in common now that I think about it. You're both far too curious for your own good." Kai and Dranzer turned their attention to the circle when it started to make noise. A pillar of white light sprung from the stone and when it faded, Snowber could be seen with a young girl with icy blue hair and Snowber's gorgeous blue eyes. Dranzer couldn't believe who she was seeing. "Oh my god. Arcta?!" "Surprise. I don't remember when you two last saw each other. Arcta, you remember Dranzer don't you? She my cousin from your Grandpa's side." "Which Grandpa?" "My old man you silly thing. I think you last saw Dranzer a couple of years after she became Queen. If not a few before." Looking at Kai from the corner of her eye Dranzer could see he was very excited to meet this new, very attractive young woman, discreetly flicking her staff between his legs which sent him to his knees. Snowber knew of Kai's antics, finding it mildly amusing to see a horny young man be denied the thing he wanted. "Goodness me you have grown! Just look at you!"

Arcta became all bashful at the perfect moment. Driger and Rei returned from their walk in the garden. The second Rei saw Arcta he couldn't tear his eyes away, prompting his big brother to give him the same treatment Kai just received. "Now then where'd this little diamond come from?" "Ah, Driger, wonderful timing! Come, stand here for a second." Driger wasn't sure he liked Snowber's excitement, nervously approaching the stone circle that started to pulse as he got closer. For a few seconds nothing happened but the out of nowhere the spear of light came and took Driger a way. Seeing his brother vanish sent Rei into panic mode. "Driger?!" "Calm down Rei. Your brother just found himself back in his throne room I'm sure. He'll be back any second now." Sure as night follows day Driger came shooting back, crouched low like a threatened cat. His reaction was quite amusing to say the least. "What the hell is that thing?" "A teleport rune. During his rule, King Drenzer had these magic circles scattered across Vitriol for ease of travel should he need to go far from home. I still remember the day ours was installed, my uncle beaming with pride as he told me how to work it." It took Driger a few minutes to calm down, his attention returned to Arcta. Snowber introduced his daughter to those in the room, noticing that Rei was particularly interested in her. Knowing Yonah would like to meet another girl of similar age, Snowber took her to where Yonah was last seen…Max's quarters. "Daddy, what's wrong with this girl?" "Nobody really knows, Arcta. Yonah's been very ill since her birth. Kai and Freyan have searched for a cure but none has been found." "She must be real lonely." "Yonah was. Until young Max arrived."

Snowber knocked on the repaired door and waited patiently for somebody to answer. 'I wonder if they're up to no good.' Max soon opened the door, shirtless and tired looking. "Lord Snowber? Something wrong?" "Not at all Max. I just wanted to introduce my daughter to Yonah. Don't think I don't know what you've been up to. You can rest easy, I won't tell anyone." Max's flushed face went white almost instantly. If Snowber had figured out his secret then surely Kai had too. Yonah came into the main room looking rather tired herself, dropping on Max's lap quite happily. "Goodness me Yonah you look exhausted." "Lord Snowber?" "I won't breathe a word I promise. I do apologise if it's a bit inconvenient but I just wanted you to meet Arcta." Said girl gave a shy wave, her primary attention on Max's bare torso. Yonah picked straight up on this, holding her lover tight. For now it seemed best to keep Arcta away from Yonah if Max was nearby so Snowber took his eye catching daughter elsewhere, finding Freyan out in the garden. Sure enough Freyan's eyes vacated their sockets right away. "Heel boy." "Don't tell me she's…" "My daughter? Hard to believe isn't it?" Any hope Freyan had of getting with Arcta went right out the door when she showed no interest in him. When Kai happened to pass by he made an attempt at wooing Arcta right in front of Freyan but the young baroness brought her foot up faster than lightning, sending Kai to the floor. Freyan couldn't say his brother didn't deserve it. Kai had it coming from one girl.

Within a couple of days every man and boy adored Arcta. And anybody who tried courting her got a swift kick to the manly area. After having been rejected Kai kept well clear of the baroness, shielding his crotch whenever she walked by. This behaviour amused everybody unless you counted Draciel whose behaviour grew more sour by the hour.

One cool night Kai was fast asleep in bed when suddenly he found himself awake, a voice ringing softly in his head. Had Kai the ability to look in a mirror, he'd see his eyes had turned black. The voice in Kai's head told him to go to Dranzer's sleeping chambers and he did so without question, walking in a trance-like state. With the hour being so late no guards were around to stop Kai on his journey. He arrived in Dranzer's bedroom no less than five minutes after leaving his bed. The young Queen was soundly asleep, unaware that Kai had snuck in and was removing his night trousers. Dranzer mumbled a little as Kai began to kiss at her neck, seemingly having no control over his actions. She began to wake up when a hand went under her nightgown. By the time Dranzer realised what was happening, Kai had already begun to make slow love to her. At first Dranzer struggled to grasp why Kai had come to her so suddenly and why he hid his face in her messy cream hair. She clung to him tightly as the strength of his thrusts increased, quietly whimpering Kai's name into his strong shoulder. The bliss didn't last long and when it ended, Dranzer faded back into her once undisturbed sleep. His task done, Kai put the discarded trousers back on and returned to his own bed. In the depths of the castle, Dranzerra watched gladly from her all seeing orb as Kai drifted back to sleep.

In the morning, Dranzer woke up thinking she'd dreamt up the sudden change in Kai's behaviour but that thought was vanquished quickly when she tried to sit up. Wyborg cautiously entered the room when she heard her Queen squeaking in pain. "Is everything all right my lady?" "Wyborg? Y-yes. Just a bit achy is all." "You're troubled. Is it Kai? My lady, anything you say to me will be kept secret, you know that." "I. Well. Last night Kai…he came to my bed quite unexpectedly…" "Ah I see. Finally sowing his seeds I see. I was wondering how long it would take." "But something wasn't right, Wyborg." "Oh?" "No matter how I tried, Kai wouldn't look at me. As if he wasn't in control of his body. But if that were true, he wouldn't have been so gentle with me." "You're certain he wasn't just shy?" "Kai's not the type. If the rumours are to believed he loves eye contact during those intimate moments." Wyborg folded her arms and leaned on the wall by the bed. "I suggest you say nothing of this to him for now. I shall hide in the shadows at night to see if I can catch him in the act. Come, we must get you ready for the day. So how do you feel my lady? Now that Kai has finally made you the woman you were born to be?" "Sore as heck, Wyborg. Emotionally I feel no different. Even if somebody was controlling Kai last night I still felt special having him so close." Wyborg didn't press her luck, helping Dranzer to get dressed. To the other advisors, Dranzer seemed no different to any other morning. Wyborg stayed close by at all times.

* * *

><p>Oh dear, what's Dranzerra up to now? Can Snowber find the cause of Draciel's change of heart? It's been a while since I did anything with Dranzerra so for those of you who don't remember, she's Dranzer's evil sister.<p>

I do hope to get chapter six up soon. And before I forget! Max's beast form is actually a fusion creature from Shadow Hearts Covenant. Kai's dragon form is based upon Haku from spirited away and the other three are creatures from an online game called magistream. I just changed their colours a bit.


	6. Departure

A lot going on in this chapter and number seven IS on the way. I just ask that you be patient. I'm reaching the first major plot peak and I don't wish to rush it.

ThatAnon: As a guest user your review cannot be seen until the author has moderated it and I sincerely apologise for it taking longer than necessary. Although I've been a member of FF for a number of years I had actually never known how to moderate reviews made by guest users. I hope to make more progress over the next couple of days. I may have mentioned at the start of the story this is actually a remake of an old story (coz at the time I couldn't find the book I'd written it in.) The plot line is identical but certain events, like the one between Kai and Dranzerra, were delayed this time around. Some character names are different and in the old version I had Strata Dragoon as Dragoon's younger sister. Not my brightest idea, honestly. This version has come further in a sense although n the original, I'd climbed the first major plot mountain. As usual though I wrote myself into a corner.

Now enough of my ranting, on with the show!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

With Freyan he was nervously preparing for his first shift of the day. Wolborg had tasked him with getting some answers from the nameless brunette and suffice to say he was quite scared after how Kai had been attacked. Freyan was also uneasy about leaving Yonah on her own as his parents had gone to explore the town together. Yonah had been fairly weak since she woke up. Arcta had offered to keep Yonah company, much to Freyan's surprise but accepted the offer gladly. It would do Yonah some good to interact with a girl close to her age. Once suited up in his sturdiest armour Freyan walked to the room where the nameless girl spent her days. The maids had all done their best to help her put some weight on. Freyan's nerves were on fire as he knocked gently on the door, typically receiving no answer. "Hello? Miss?" Poking his head around the door Freyan saw the young woman sitting on the sofa with her legs drawn up. It looked like she'd been crying. "I um. I just wanna apologise for what happened with my brother the other week. He's not got the longest of tempers and you did stab him in the shoulder." The girl just stared blankly at Freyan as he stepped inside and closed the door softly. Her eyes then drifted to the small basket in Freyan's hand. "My mom wanted you to have these. It's not much but there wasn't much else she could do." Freyan cautiously set the basket down and stepped away. The girl looked around his person, finding nothing to arm herself with and Freyan noticed. "You've nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you."

There was no trust in her Ruby eyes and Freyan sighed. Just typical of Wolborg to give him a difficult task. Silvanna had explained to Freyan that morning he mustn't force his presence onto the girl. She felt threatened enough being held against her will. Seeing no sign that this girl was going to talk Freyan made his way to the door, hearing a faint mumble as he grasped the doorknob. Turning around he saw the once heartless Ruby eyes were now filled with fear. "Miss?" "Don't go. If you do…he'll come back." "Who will come back?" The girl clammed up as Freyan moved closer. "It's okay. I won't tell anybody. Who is this man you speak of? Is he hurting you? Talk to me." "T-The man with the white hair." "Wolborg? That scoundrel. Don't you worry. I won't let Wolborg hurt you. What's your name princess? I'd feel more comfortable calling you by your name instead of other things. I'm Freyan. Freyan Hiwatari." "H-Hiromi. M-My name is Hiromi." "Hiromi. That's a very pretty name. Have the maids been kind to you Hiromi?" The brunette maiden nodded slightly and Freyan felt he was making good progress. "That's good. I won't force you to tell me anything if you don't want to, okay? We'll take it one step at a time Hiromi. If my armour is intimidating you I can take it off. Truth be told it is quite heavy." "I-It is just a bit…scary." "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you stabbing me is all." Hiromi watched silently as Freyan unbuckled his armour, setting it to one side of the room. Looking at him now she was surprised by Freyan's handsome physique.

Freyan spent no more than an hour with Hiromi. She was slowly opening up to him but still shied away when he tried to touch her. Freyan returned home feeling happy with himself. He'd finally found one girl who didn't attack him as soon as she saw him. Yonah looked to be feeling better but she wasn't allowed out of bed just yet. With Freyan home Arcta returned to her father. Later in the evening Kai returned looking pretty tired. "Hard day brother?" "You don't know the half of it Freyan. Wyborg's had me running around town all day. I swear she's trying to kill me. How's Yonah?" "A little better but she admits to still being a bit queasy. I'm hoping she'll be able to walk around some tomorrow." "And what have you been doing?" "Odd jobs at Wolborg's behest. I thought he'd given me my death sentence early." "How so?" "My first task of the day was to try and get answers out of our brunette visitor. Turns out she's actually quite sweet. Sure she cast a few suspicious glances at me but Hiromi came around." Kai raised his eyebrows in disbelief. His brother had actually gotten away from a girl with everything in tact. "You're not thinking of wooing her I hope." "Of course not Kai. Okay so I find her kinda cute. But our relationship is strictly mutual. No flames of any kind." "The man downstairs says otherwise." "Stop looking down there you perv!" "You're a big boy. I can't see why women wouldn't want you." Freyan wasn't taking well to Kai's teasing. It was no secret his manhood was lacking in size. Freyan managed to dispel the problem in his trousers in time for Silvanna's return with Auron. Kai was in bed early as per Wyborg's plan but he still got up in the dead of night to "woo" his Queen.

A couple more days passed since Kai started exhibiting odd behaviour. Freyan was slowly but surely earning Hiromi's trust as she allowed him to take her walking in the garden and sometimes around town. Yonah constantly switched from being ill to having more energy than both her brothers combined. Max increased the time he spent with Yonah, knowing Draciel desired to leave soon. Rei had become quite close with Arcta and had already taken her to bed without Driger and Snowber knowing. Wyborg grew increasingly worried about Kai's occasional night antics, keeping her eyes fixed on him. Sadly Driger received word that he and Rei were needed home. They'd need a day or three to prepare for the long journey back to Xian. It saddened Yonah to know Rei would be leaving despite having no feelings of affection toward the oriental prince. Arcta spent as much time with Rei as she possibly could, knowing it would be an incredibly long time before she'd see the handsome prince again. It didn't look like Kai had figured out that Max had been bedding his sister, too worn out from all Wyborg's errands to even think about it. Silvanna caught on some days after meeting Max for the first time but oddly, she wasn't angry with the demon prince. He treated Yonah like she was a Queen and for Silvanna, that was enough to warrant her trust. Auron had gotten no closer to earning Freyan's as his blue eyed son constantly avoided him day in day out while getting closer to Hiromi. With every hour that passed Yonah appeared to get sicker.

It was a day before Driger and his army would leave Firos behind, quite early in the morning. Yonah couldn't sleep with the churning of her stomach so she got out of bed with some struggle and entered the sitting room, finding Rei there without Driger. "Rei? What are you doing here so early in the morning? If Kai catches you he'll kill you." Rei didn't seem to hear Yonah, approaching her slowly at first before moving with lightning speed. It all happened so fast Yonah could do nothing to escape Rei's clutches, catching a glimpse of his eyes and they were not the usual gold. Try as she might Yonah could not push Rei back as his fingers ripped at her clothes, shoving the ill teen to the nearest sofa. Lucky for Yonah, Max crept through the door so not to alert anybody, finding his lover pinned by the eastern prince. Without thinking, Max assumed his dragon form and tossed Rei across the room. Kai and Freyan came bolting out of their rooms as Rei got off the floor, Max coiled angrily around Yonah. It was then Kai finally understood why Yonah was so close to the buff blonde, temporarily directing his anger at a tranced raven haired male. Freyan ran to Yonah to find out what happened. Driger had apparently been searching for Rei, finding his brother pinned to a wall at the neck by a very angry Kai. "What's going on here?! Unhand my brother at once!" Driger removed Kai with a rather firm backhand to the face and Rei fell limply to the floor. All the commotion drew Dranzer and Snowber from their beds. Before Kai could do more harm, Driger fled the room with Rei in his arms. "What in the blazes is going on? Kai, did you attack Rei?" "If he tried to rape your sister you'd do the same."

Looking to Yonah, Dranzer and Snowber could see how upset and frightened she was. Max refused to uncoil himself for anybody, even going so far as to try head butting Freyan to back him off. While Dranzer shoved Kai back through his bedroom door to try and calm him, Snowber carefully approached a severely peeved Max. "Easy boy. I don't intend to hurt Yonah. I just want to know what happened." "L-Lord Snowber?" "It's all right Yonah, he's gone. Can you tell me what happened?" "I…I couldn't sleep so I came in to get a drink of water when I saw Rei just standing in the middle of the room. At first nothing was wrong. I told him he shouldn't be here so early otherwise Kai would go mad if he caught him. Rei then started moving towards me, walking at first. The next thing I know he's gripping my arm tightly while trying to remove my gown." "Did you see his eyes, Yonah?" "Not clearly. But Rei's eyes were not gold. They were black as the night sky." Snowber paled at the revelation. Very few people knew of Dranzerra's existence, him being one of them. "Max, look after Yonah. I need to speak with Dranzer about this immediately." Said Queen came out of Kai's room tidying her messy morning hair only to be dragged out of the room by her cousin. "Snowber what are you doing?" "It wasn't Rei who attacked Yonah." "What are you…?" "It's HER. I know she's alive so don't try denying it. I've felt her trying to get into my head since I got here. Yonah speaks of Rei's eyes not being their natural colour, Dranzer. They had turned black."

For the remainder of the day Max refused to leave Yonah's side. Driger was hastening his plans to leave after what happened with Rei, wondering just what the hell had gotten into his brother. Snowber figured that whoever, if not Dranzerra, had taken control of Rei released him when Kai had grabbed him by the throat given how shell shocked the Xianese prince was after the attack. Kai had unloaded his unsettled rage onto Max for seeing Yonah behind his back. He would've decked the blonde prince had Freyan not stood between them. Before the sun came up the next morning, somebody wearing a cloak stole into Yonah's room and settled what appeared to be a cage on the bedside table with a note. They left hastily before anybody could catch them. In the brighter morning, Dranzer saw Driger off with the other rulers, telling him to be careful on the road. The townsfolk watched in silence as the Xianese army left the city and entered the vast wilderness beyond the gates. Snowber wasn't too keen on Draciel's behaviour as the northern King hurried inside. He was planning something but Snowber couldn't figure out what. Dragoon wisely kept quiet about what happened between Rei and Yonah. Inside the castle, Yonah's sleep was disturbed by rattling metal and sharp screeching, her eyes resting immediately on the cage which was covered by a dark silk cloth. Yonah couldn't remember there being anything on her bedside table when she went to bed, spying the note that had also been left behind. Yonah sat reading it moments before Freyan came in, also woken by all the noise. "Yonah? What's that on your table and who the hell is that note from?" "It…it's from Rei, Freyan."

Freyan instinctively tensed, stepping over to the empty side of Yonah's bed. "What does it say?" "It says that Rei didn't know what had happened. One minute he was sleeping and the next he was pinned to the wall by Kai. He suspects somebody took control of his body while he slept." "So Rei has no memory of attacking you?" Yonah shook her head, glancing at the cage now revealed to have been left by Rei. "And what about this cage? Is that from Rei too?" "Yes. He feels bad about what happened but was too scared to apologise in person. The creature in the cage is called an Alvaris Wyvern." "What?! How the hell'd he get one of those? They live in Dragoon's realm." "I don't know. But Rei wanted to protect me from the same thing happening again at the hands of somebody else." Removing the silk cloth revealed a young bird like Wyvern quite similar to the Phoenikrai. It was more of a raptor Wyvern if Freyan's studies were to be believed. The creature was no longer than Yonah if stood on its spiked/feathered tail. Freyan poked his finger between the bars only to yank it right back as the baby attempted to bite him. "Careful, he bites." "Yeah thanks for the warning. He's got unusual colours." Hidden spines stuck up from the Alvaris Wyvern's neck as Freyan leaned down to get a closer look, its big yellow eyes watching him dangerously. The plumage of this strange creature was dusky grey with a peach face and tail spines. The flying feathers were red and the creature boasted some red details along the body and on his haunches. His wings possessed nasty looking claws.

It didn't take long for Kai to come and investigate. He arrived just as Freyan was removing the beast from its cage, keeping it a safe distance from his face so not to get bitten. Kai wasn't much for reading, unable to recognise the creature in Freyan's hands. "Freyan, what the hell is that?" "An Alvaris Wyvern, brother." "And where did it come from?" "From Rei, as an apology. He must've crept in while we slept. There's no point trying to return it because he's already gone. Snowber informed me last night that Driger would be taking his men out of the city first thing this morning. He figured you'd try to murder Rei again." Kai huffed at the assumption but in truth, if Rei had stayed a day longer, he'd likely end up dead in the gutter. Freyan took the risk of setting the bird-like Wyvern on Yonah's lap as she sat up, reminding her to mind the teeth of the little nipper. To his and Kai's surprise, the Alvaris Wyvern was friendly as a pampered cat when Yonah touched his feathered head. The Wyvernling hissed quite venomously at Kai when he tried to approach Yonah. "Freyan, can these beasts be imprinted?" "I believe so. But I have no idea…wait a minute. I think I know what Rei did. To ensure this little bugger didn't imprint itself onto him, he planted an image of Yonah into his head, telling him he must protect this girl from harm. Unfortunately WE will have to earn his trust. I'll go to the library at my nearest convenience to…" "Or you could ask somebody knowledgeable about dragons and Wyverns, young man." Kai and Freyan both turned in an instant, finding Snowber in the doorway. Arcta wasn't too far behind, clinging to the fabric around Snowber's hips. Both of them looked rather tired.

As the morning went on, Snowber taught Kai and Freyan how to earn the trust of Yonah's new pet. Alvaris Wyverns were omnivorous creatures, their diet varying per season. In the warmer months when bugs and fruit were plentiful, Alvaris Wyverns would feast on those. In winter, meat was their preferred food to pack on the pounds. It being spring currently, Yonah wouldn't have to worry too much about giving her little nipper fleshy foods but was advised to give him venison as a treat. If Kai and Freyan were to earn the trust of this creature, they'd need her help. When Max visited in the middle of the afternoon he almost got his foot ripped off by the Wyvern. Svarog Yonah had named him. For the time being he'd be kept on a chain leash. Yonah was feeling much better so she went for a walk, taking Svarog with her. Much to Kai's surprise, Svarog didn't try to attack anybody. Freyan had gone hunting with Max to find a nice deer. Takao was ordered to tag along since the palace meat stocks were running low so it was just as well Freyan went out. The princes were awed by how stealthy Freyan was once in the brush, sniping three deer without being detected. Takao's Drake had been fitted with a wooden cart to transport the carcasses back to town. The butcher in town was happy to see yet another successful hunt, handing Freyan his payment from the palace for his service. Freyan returned home with a wooden box to find Yonah playing with Svarog on the floor, Kai nearby with his feet well out of reach. At first Svarog growled at Freyan but calmed when he was given a shred of fresh meat.

Some odd days later, Draciel decided it was time he and Max went back to Hydrozea. Having Veneficium nearby caused the northern King great discomfort. In the early morning of Yonah's fifth day with Svarog, Max woke before the sun began to peek over the horizon. He'd spent the night giving Yonah the love she craved. He spent a few minutes watching his lover sleep, kissing her cheek as he slipped out of the bed. Max fought hard to restrain tears as he suited up in his armour. He met with Draciel and his comrades as the Dawn arrived. By the time Dranzer arrived it was too late. Draciel's men were already halfway through the forest. Yonah came around from her slumber to Svarog behaving all adorably, pressing his nose against her cheek. "Svarog? It's too early to get up. Huh? Max?" Looking to where she remembered Max lying, Yonah found a small note in his handwriting. It explained that Max didn't wish to upset Yonah or wake her given her poor state of health recently. Yonah opened her bedroom windows just as Freyan came in. "Yonah? What are you doing?" Yonah did not answer. Before Freyan could do anything his sister sprouted her marvellous silver wings and lifted into flight to chase down her lover to see him one last time. Yonah caught sight of the Hydrozean army some leagues outside of the forest. She unleashed a roar loud enough to reach a few miles, ensuring that her voice would be heard. In amongst the troops, Max held his head low. He could hear Yonah calling for him but he could not turn back. Not now. Yonah assumed Max would be at the head of the army so when one of the two knights at the front turned around she made a hasty but careful landing.

The second Yonah flew out the window, Freyan bolted to Kai's room, shaking him awake. "Kai get up!" "What's going on?" "It's Yonah. She's gone after him." "The bastard left?!" "I don't think Draciel gave Max a choice, Kai. You gotta go after her. I can't since I'm unable to fly." Heaving a frustrated sigh Kai got out of bed, dressed himself in only a pair of trousers and made for Yonah's open window, his body morphing as he dove into the fresh morning air. Out in the field Yonah was approaching the armoured figure slowly. _**"Max? Why'd you leave like that? Can you not stay? I'm sure we could work something out." **_The knight in armour dismounted their Lizardon and moved towards Yonah with haste she did not like. Kai appeared in the sky above in time to watch this knight pinning Yonah to the floor and dislocate her left wing. They then used high pressure water magic to break the wing. Seeing Yonah be treated so poorly by who he believed to be Max, Kai was furious. Letting out an almighty roar, Kai dove towards the retreating knight only to have a wall of raging water rise up and prevent him from laying a claw on them. When the water cleared Kai's target was gone and his sister lay wounded. Yonah's pained whimpers were enough to distract Kai from chasing the army; whisking her into his claws once she was human again, making sure to support her broken, dislocated arm. Freyan was worried when Kai returned with Yonah, noticing her arm hanging limply out of its socket. The look on Kai's face told him all he needed to know.

A week soon went by after Yonah was attacked. Something about the attack didn't feel right to Snowber. Max was not an aggressive person and he would never physically harm Yonah in any way so why attack her so suddenly? The mountain marquis was left to watch Yonah while everyone else was busy around the town. Yonah's health had once again taken a nosedive, her face sickly white. Purely out of curiosity, Snowber carefully set his hand upon Yonah's apparently swelling stomach, feeling a presence within it. Retracting his hand, Snowber glanced to Yonah's face. She seemed to be sleeping soundly so Snowber replaced his hand just to make sure he was not sensing things. Snowber zoned out for a few minutes, unjumbling the thoughts that ran around his head. He snapped out of his daze when Yonah started to shift in her bed. To Snowber's relief she did not wake. Snowber departed from the room when Elowen arrived, making a beeline for the throne room. Once there he found Dranzer stepping out of her room. No advisors were around so he pushed his cousin back the way she'd came. "Snowber, what is the meaning of this? Unhand me at once!" "We have a problem, Dranzer. It's Yonah." Dranzer's face paled, fearing the absolute worst…that Yonah had died. "She's pregnant." "P-Pregnant?" Snowber nodded, figuring Dranzer expected worse news. "Are you sure Snowber?" "Positive. I knew Max had been taking Yonah to bed so out of curiosity I set my hand on her stomach. It's been swelling up recently. There's no mistake, Dranzer. Yonah is with child and Max is the father." "Do we tell him?" "I don't know. Draciel will make it hard to contact Max in every form. I'll do what I can to get word to him as soon as possible."

It was decided Kai and Freyan should find out in their own time about the baby Yonah carried. That afternoon, Dranzer decided it was time she voiced her feelings to Kai, having Wyborg send for him straight away. Dranzer waited in her room for Wyborg to return, wearing nothing but a silken red dressing gown. Dranzer's heart raced as she heard somebody knocking. "My lady, I've brought Kai as per your request." "Very well Wyborg. Send him in." As the door inched open Dranzer slipped out of her gown. Kai kept his eyes low while entering the room, closing the door silently. He went white as a sheet discovering his Queen with no clothes on. Kai tried to leave but Wyborg had locked the door from outside. "It's all right, Kai." "M-My lady forgive me! Had I known…" "You didn't catch me changing, Kai." "P-Pardon?" Kai refused to lift his eyes from the floor as Dranzer approached him, her slender fingers gently brushing his pasty cheek. "Why do you refuse to look at me? Surely you can't think so little of yourself." Kai's heart was pounding so hard he thought it would explode. He transformed when Dranzer took one more step towards him, trying to get out via the window but it was sealed by strong magic. Dranzer had anticipated that Kai would try to flee, barring all exits from the room. Dranzer caught Kai by the horns and despite his strength, managed to press the long furry face between her breasts. The rest of Kai's body thrashed almost violently as he tried and failed to get away. "Do you truly find me so hideous to look at? Am I no longer the one you truly love?"

Kai stopped squirming when he felt something watery dropping onto his horns, risking a glance at Dranzer's face. She was crying and he'd been the one to force the tears upon her. "For years I thought you cared, that you wanted to be with me, Kai. You were always there for me when everybody else left. As time has passed, I stopped seeing you as just a man like all the others." There was a pause as Dranzer tried to swallow the lump in her throat with little success. "Some years ago I realised that we were more than just friends. I don't want you to feel like you're inadequate. Every time we're close I feel your insecurity. You want to hold me, to take my hand. But you put your duty first. When we danced at the ball I was gladdened to have you so close to me. Kai can you not see that your love for me is not in vain? When rumours started going around that you gave your love to girls in city, I was wounded. I felt unwanted, like a discarded toy. But I kept telling myself you'd come back to me in time, to strengthen our bond." Silence fell again but this time it seemed Dranzer had nothing else to say. Kai felt like a fool. For years now he'd been blind towards Dranzer's feelings, too busy keeping his own in check. Now the truth was out he didn't have to hide it anymore. At least not around Dranzer. Kai stepped carefully towards his Queen, afraid she might lash out but Dranzer did not move. She just stood in place holding her arms, an act of self comfort that Kai was all too familiar with. Dranzer found her tears being wiped away softly with a coarse thumb, looking to see Kai had calmed down enough to shed his dragon form. He didn't say anything, pulling Dranzer close. She accepted Kai's advance, her arms folding around his neck.

Would he give her the love she craved? It had been a couple of days since last he came to her against his will and Dranzer was eager for more. She gasped a little as Kai grew bold enough to fondle her large breasts. He was the perfect height to kiss and suck at them, doing so shamelessly. While Kai was busy, Dranzer worked to remove his clothes while having a little play of her own. With no struggle at all she pulled Kai to her bed, lying underneath him. Now that height was no longer an issue Dranzer grabbed Kai's hair fiercely and pulled him up to kiss her plump, soft lips. At first he was a little overwhelmed by the affection, settling quickly in Dranzer's arms. They uttered heated words to each other, clearly ready for the next step. Dranzer clung tightly to Kai's strong back as he claimed her, toes curling in delight as she felt every inch of him. And this time, Kai did not shy from eye contact. His crimson orbs brimmed with lust for the woman under him. For the first time he actually felt like a man. All the other girls just made him feel worthless. But now Kai had climbed the tallest mountain that stood in his way, feeling a sense of accomplishment building inside as he grasped almost desperately at Dranzer's perfect figure. Wyborg stood guarding the room. Although she had cast a spell to keep sound from escaping the room, Wyborg could feel her Queen's joy, thinking just how long it had been since she last laid with a man that way. These thoughts caused her to turn somewhat bitter, shaking them away hastily.

* * *

><p>What happened to make Max turn on Yonah? Or was it not he who attacked her? Our lovable blonde is in trouble either way. How will Kai and Freyan react when they learn their baby sister is carrying his child? Find out soon. I'll try not to drag things out too much. (I'm purposefully having months go by because of new plot)<p> 


	7. Banished

Finally reached it, the first plot climax.

ThatAnon: It was in the original where I wrote myself into a brick wall. With any luck I won't do that again in the near future.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

With Freyan, he'd just walked Hiromi back to her room from their stroll around town. Hiromi appeared to enjoy Freyan's company, unable to see why other women shunned him. He was the sweetest man she'd ever met. At times, Freyan reminded Hiromi of her father, the merchant Dragoon had spoken of. He had been a kind man in his days of life. Hiromi felt a little bad leaving Freyan to carry all her bags but he never asked for help. His years as a knight had gotten him used to hard work. Setting the mass of bags down, Freyan took a big gamble by kissing Hiromi on the cheek. He pulled back hastily, expecting Hiromi's hand to come flying at his face but she just went bright red! Feeling a little embarrassed, Freyan walked hastily to the main door, feeling a sense of déjà vu upon hearing a slight whisper. Turning around, Freyan noticed something was a little off about Hiromi. "Hiromi? What's the matter?" "Freyan I. I think it's time you knew the truth. You're a very sweet man and I don't want you getting hurt because of who I am." "What are you talking about?" Freyan watched wide eyed as Hiromi's body began to change and within a few short seconds she'd transformed into a large rabbit-like creature Freyan recognised as a Tegual. Her soft looking fur was white with patches of chocolate brown, ears long and fuzzy. In place of clothes she sported pink armour on her chest/back, shoulders, legs and lower spine near her hare tail. Never in all his years had Freyan seen such a beautiful creature.

Over the time he'd spent getting to know Hiromi, Freyan had found himself steadily falling in love with her. Having gained a fair amount of weight her true figure had come back. Freyan had watched Hiromi change from a starved street urchin to a beautiful, generously proportioned maiden. When Freyan took a step forward, Hiromi flinched back. He simply didn't want to believe his eyes. "Hiromi you're…a Tegual. So that must be why people from Xian are hunting you. Tegual are considered Shapeshifters in most countries." _**"You're not frightened?" **_"Why should I be? If those bastards come here they'll wish they hadn't." Hiromi couldn't understand why Freyan bore no fear of her. She was a monster. If her past experiences were anything to go by he should've left the room screaming by now. But there Freyan stood, fearless and bold. Hiromi finally understood when Freyan assumed his beast form. _**"You see Hiromi? We're both monsters. Only I was not particularly born this way. Having both Elven and Neko-Jin blood in my veins I can transform into this creature. Mother tells me that this side to me was roused from its slumber when Kai's was triggered by Max taking his demon form for the first time. I was told not to tell anybody about it but I feel I can trust you, Hiromi. Max is the son of Veneficium." "I had wondered what all the fuss was about." **_Freyan smiled, shedding his fur and scales to be human again and Hiromi did the same. This time Freyan really needed to leave. Once he was gone, Hiromi felt lonely. 'If only he knew.'

Another week passed after Dranzer opened her heart to Kai. Dragoon took his soldiers home, content to leave Hiromi in Freyan's care. As much as Snowber wanted to stay in Firos, he and Arcta had to go home and dispel their tans. Arcta promised to keep in touch with Yonah, knowing the girl needed a friend now Max was gone, no matter how far away they were. Svarog was now completely at peace with Kai and Freyan, openly giving them affection when they returned home from work. Kai knew something was wrong with his brother having caught him several times dressing in his smartest clothes. Had his brother finally found the one for him? If so, who was he to intervene? Kai had always wanted Freyan to be happy. He never thought to tail his brother to find out who the mystery girl was, waiting for Freyan to be ready for everyone else to meet her. Silvanna was the first to catch on that Yonah was pregnant at the tender age of sixteen. No doubt when the men of the family found out they'd be beyond angry. Currently it was easy for Yonah to hide her swollen stomach but in time it would be impossible to hide her thickening waistline. Whenever Dranzer thought about Yonah, she wondered just how long it would be before she too fell with child. For now, Dranzer could only pray for it to not happen, especially with Wolborg as an advisor. He wouldn't miss a chance to get rid of Kai for good. It was unknown to Dranzer how Falborg and Seaborg felt about Kai. They rarely quarrelled with each other and seemed to have some sort of an understanding. Wyborg of course was happy to let Kai take Dranzer's hand. He was of noble blood after all. Wyborg often mused how long it would take her fellow advisors to catch on to affair between Kai and Dranzer.

At the end of the week, Freyan was considering taking the next step with his secret lover. Well, he and this girl weren't officially a couple but he aimed to change that soon. There was a certain lust about her lately that got Freyan all excited. Once again in the early evening Kai caught Freyan getting himself all fancied up. "Off to your mistress I take it boyo?" "Kai?! Gods don't sneak up on me like that!" "Freyan, look…" "I don't care what you have to say, brother. Please just let me alone." "I'm not stupid. I know you've been a courting this last month. You can fool Yonah but not me. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you, Freyan. For years it's killed me to watch you suffer. I've tried to get the women of the town to open up to you in THAT way but my plight just went unheard and they ended up taking me to their beds instead. Be careful, righto? I'd blame myself if anything else happened to you." Freyan was touched to have his brother's blessing, pulling Kai into a bear hug he could not avoid. Leaving his room, Freyan was ambushed by Silvanna and a comb. Of course Freyan was not pleased with this but once Silvanna was done, he looked far more handsome with his hair tied into a braid. With a bouquet of fresh flowers in hand, Freyan set off to see his special girl. By the time he arrived it was dark, knocking softly on the door. Freyan wasn't waiting long, revealing the flowers from behind his back making the lucky lady go bright red in the face. For a little while, Freyan took his time before crossing the final hurdle, his nerves on fire and so were hers.

Another month went by and Freyan definitely seemed happier now he had somebody of his own to hold. So far, Kai's fling with Dranzer remained unknown to everybody but Wyborg. Deep down, Kai feared something bad was going to happen, seeing him torn from the woman he loved and his home. Kai told himself many times he was just being stupid. Wyborg noticed some new changes in Kai's behaviour. He was starting to get a little careless around the other advisors. Thankfully, Falborg and Seaborg dismissed the odd behaviour but Wolborg was scheming, in Wyborg's eyes at the very least. Nobody else seemed to notice a tiny shift in Wolborg's behaviour. He'd skulk around the castle after dark, unaware that Wyborg often shadowed him. Kai's nightly visits were no longer a concern for Wyborg though on occasion Dranzer reported that he seemed a little out of touch with reality. One night, Dranzer found herself being visited by Kai once again. She didn't particularly mind, having yearned for him to strip her bare all day. Wyborg was nowhere to be found this night, probably chasing her fellow advisor to try and figure out what dark plan he was brewing. Dranzer was careful to contain her cries of joy, knowing Wyborg wouldn't always be around to protect her. Most unusually, Kai made love to Dranzer more than once, passing out after three rounds. It was unlike him even in his tranced state to claim his Queen three times. For a while, Dranzer lay staring at Kai's face as he appeared to be sleeping, stroking his flushed cheek with tender fingers. Dranzer sensed Suzaku shifting in the room over, tensing in case something was wrong. The loyal Phoenix had recently laid an egg at long last.

Come morning, Dranzer had no idea that Kai was still in her bed after the night's events. Wyborg crept into the room, a smile on her face at seeing the lovers fast asleep. The stealthy advisor panicked when she heard footsteps getting closer, shaking Dranzer's bare shoulder hastily. "My lady. My lady! You must wake up!" Dranzer mumbled something incoherent, waving Wyborg away. Now all Wyborg could do was try to delay whoever was coming as best she could. In the bedroom, Kai showed no signs of waking up. Some yelling from the throne room alerted him that he was not in his bed, eyes slowly creaking open. Dranzer's eyes snapped open when she heard somebody by the bed and they weren't happy at all. "Lady Dranzer what is the meaning of this?!" Much to everyone's misfortune it was Wolborg. "W-Wolborg? What's going on?" "First of all, there is a knight in your bed, where I might add he should not be. And secondly my painstakingly long search to find you a suitor has yielded some results." "I did not ask for a suitor, Wolborg, nor will I accept a man of your choosing." Wolborg's blue eyes were unusually cold when he looked at Dranzer, the air around him dangerous. "I'm not giving you a choice. This country needs a King." "And since when was I deemed unfit to rule MY kingdom?" "When you started sleeping with a man not of royal blood. Men, take him away at once!" Try as she might, Dranzer could not protect Kai from Wolborg's personal guards. Somehow, she knew this would happen eventually.

Wolborg had the decency to give Dranzer privacy as she dressed. Wyborg had a very apologetic look in her eyes as she helped her Queen to dress. Once in the throne room, Dranzer saw her husband to be glaring at Kai who had been forced to his knees, head bowed down in defeat. Falborg and Seaborg were muttering to one another in a far off corner, unsure of how to take the situation before them. The man Wolborg selected for Dranzer was tall, stout and not very handsome at all. Dranzer felt he was trying to ridicule her. This gentleman bore no emblem with hair of darkest black and eyes grey as the stormiest skies. Age wise he looked to be almost thirty. Dranzer eased herself onto her throne with Wyborg's help, waiting for Wolborg to say something. "Lady Dranzer, this is Lord Valken. He WILL be taking your hand in marriage to guide this country down its proper path." Wolborg turned his eyes to Kai, no sign of yielding his anger. "And what say you, heathen? Any last words before I hand down your punishment?" Kai remained silent but in truth he wanted to hit Wolborg, kill him even. They would never see eye to eye, rivals for all eternity. "Very well. As the Queen's Chief advisor, I hereby sentence you to public execution by beheading." "NO!" "Stay out of this, Lady Dranzer! You can protect this pathetic excuse of a man no longer!" Dranzer's emotions were running wild but a simple touch of her hand from Wyborg seemed to ease them before something bad happened. "I do agree with the Queen, Wolborg. Plus, I do believe punishment is my domain where I've warned you several times in the past not to tread." Wolborg stood down as Wyborg attempted and succeeded in intimidating him.

At the Hiwatari chambers, Freyan and Yonah were worried sick. Kai was not in his bed and this caused them both to panic. Freyan bolted out of his seat when Kai was tossed heartlessly into the room, his body bearing wounds from mild torture. "Kai!" Freyan stopped dead when two guards appeared at the door. One of them handed him a letter which he recognised was in Wolborg's handwriting. "Freyan? What's going on?" Questioned brother was furious at what he read, yanking his brother from the floor by his hair and slammed him against the wall nearest to them, not caring that Kai was actively crying. "What'd I tell you?! Don't pull the Queen I said, and what do you waltz off and bloody do?!" "Freyan! Look at him." As he was told, Freyan observed his brother, finding a broken will in his crimson eyes. "Think what you will Freyan. But I did not put myself in her bed last night. You saw just how weary I was from yesterday's work. But what's done is done and cannot be changed. We must leave, brother. And with haste." "But why us?" "I cannot leave my family and if you stayed, I fear Wolborg would kill you. He wants no trace of us here." Freyan fell to the floor defeated, allowing Kai to trudge sorely into his room. Yonah didn't know whose side to take, leaving Freyan to think things through to pack her things. Freyan unleashed his wrath on Wyborg when she arrived only to be told Dranzer's single female advisor had just spared his brother from death. Banishing him was the only way to put Dranzer at ease.

Within the hour Kai and his siblings were prepared to leave the place of their birth. Auron and Silvanna were forbidden to go along, forced to watch in shackles as their children readied a wagon to take them someplace else. Tala had no idea what was going on but when he tried to ask, Kai gave him a very nice black eye. "If you want answers, go to beloved uncle. I'm sure he'd be happy to satisfy your curiosity." Kai then turned to Esther, his loyal friend since birth. The Griffagon was understandably confused by everything, chirping in the sweetest way. Although his bond with Paine was not strong, Freyan felt he owed it to her to say goodbye. The rest of the knights were pained to see the tearful farewell. "Promise me, Esther. That no matter what, you'll protect this country. I cannot say for certain that we will return. After all these years I just ended up letting you down." Esther could not make sense of why her master was openly shedding tears, kissing them away to try and ease his pain. "Enough, Esther. You must be strong now. We'll see each other again someday. Look after your siblings, Esther. I'm entrusting the Queen's safety to you now." Every step Kai took killed him inside, hauling his beaten body onto a black horse while Freyan helped Yonah into the wagon. Svarog was oblivious to the troubles, nestling himself in Yonah's lap. The townsfolk made it harder for the family, gathering at the edge of the street to see them off. Kai had been happy with the gentle pace but when he heard Esther trying to reach him he spurred his horse on, leaving Freyan and Yonah behind. It took almost ten men to restrain Esther as she cried mournfully for her rider. Up in the throne room, Dranzer had shed a feather. "Suzaku. Take this to him."

As Kai breached the city gates, he heard the flapping of hasty wings. Turning to the sky, his eyes caught sight of Suzaku. The mighty Phoenix landed swiftly, a red feather locked in her marvellous beak. Kai identified it as one of Dranzer's feathers. To Suzaku's horror the red feather burned up in Kai's hand as he unleashed some of his pain. Dranzer watched from the balcony, her heart breaking in two as she watched the gifted feather burn to ashes. Kai's eyes had grown cold now as he stared back at her. When the wagon finally caught up, he kicked at the haunches of his horse to make it move towards the forest. Freyan understood that his brother was angry and upset but destroying something that could've helped to keep him comfort in the many lonely nights to come was just cruel. Had it been Dranzer's fault that they'd been banished? Had she put a spell on his brother? Freyan did not know. What he did know, was that life would be harder now that they'd left the security of their home. "Kai. Where will we go?" Freyan was petrified at how Kai would respond, glancing into the wagon to check on Yonah. To his relief Kai appeared calmer now as he spoke. "I shall send word to Lady Griffolian in Galvena and request that you and Yonah take up residence there." "But what about you?" "I will set out in search of a cure for Yonah. I'll never find it running around Galvena. Try to live a normal life, Freyan. And keep your nose clean. I'll be virtually untraceable so don't try writing to me. I don't know when or if I'll return, Freyan. It's up to you to look after Yonah now."

The journey north was tense at best, especially for Yonah. She wanted so badly to comfort her brothers but feared they could snap at any given moment. On the tenth day, Kai was in control of the wagon while Freyan kept his blue eyes peeled for danger. "Where do you suppose you'll start?" Kai turned to Freyan, his eyes questioning. "Whatever are you talking about Freyan?" "You said yourself that you'd go off on your own to find a cure for Yonah." Kai turned his gaze to the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. "Remember those stories mom used to tell us? Of magical forests and talking trees?" "But they're just stories, Kai." "It's the only hope we have, Freyan. I'll be leaving you in five days. Galvena is close now and I don't have the luxury to be caught in idle chatter." Kai kept his voice hushed, not wanting to wake Yonah as she slept in the back. Freyan knew his brother would not say goodbye. It would hurt them all too much. They'd been together all their lives and now Kai was leaving. Freyan wasn't sure how he and Yonah would cope but they had no choice. If a cure was to be found for Yonah, there was nobody else who could find it. On the fifteenth day, Kai held to his word. To Freyan's surprise, Kai kissed Yonah softly on the forehead as she slept. The sun hadn't come up yet so she wouldn't wake for a few hours. Freyan was able to catch Kai for a hug from his saddle, trying his utmost best not to cry. By the time Yonah woke up, Kai was long gone and the gates of Galvena stood tall before her and Freyan. A familiar knight just so happened to be on duty. "Robert?" "Freyan? Lady Griffolian explained everything. Please come this way. She would like to see you before you settle into your new home."

Robert led the siblings to a marvellous house atop a gorgeous hill. Freyan and Yonah followed Robert inside and to a large tea room. In front of them sat a beautiful woman with long light purple hair and soft brown eyes. This woman looked older than Dranzer, possibly in her late thirties. Robert exchanged a few words with the lady before bowing and backing away. When she spoke to Freyan and Yonah, her voice floated softly on the air. "You must be Freyan and Yonah." "Yes ma'am." "Come now, no need to be so uptight. I'm Lady Griffolian, marchioness of Galvena. The letter I received from your brother was quite detailed. We didn't know when you would arrive so I had a house prepared. Please have a seat. You must both be exhausted from the long trip." It was only then that Yonah noticed Kai was not with them. Freyan refused to meet Yonah's eyes as she begged him to tell her where Kai had gone. "Freyan, where is your brother?" "Gone, milady. He left us just this morning to find a cure to Yonah's disease. I intend to remain here with Yonah until he returns. He left before sunrise because…because he didn't want to see Yonah cry again." The legs of said sister lost all their strength. Luckily Freyan had not left Yonah's side, taking hold of her waist. Lady Griffolian watched sadly as Freyan eased Yonah into a seat. It wounded her to see such a young girl struck down by a condition that prevented her from making the most of her life. "I'm certain you'll both be quite happy here. Rest awhile before going out."

After a natter and some fine tea, Freyan and Yonah were taken to their new home. It was in the rich district but Freyan planned to work for his money. Once he'd settled Yonah into a bed Freyan set about unpacking their things with help from Robert. The purple haired knight was not too proud to offer his help. In the early evening the siblings had their first visitor while Freyan was still dusting around a bit. The guest let themselves in after knocking. "'Ello?" Turning around, Freyan spied the bald man at the door, a fresh loaf of bread in his hands. "Sorry to stop by so late. Just thought I'd pop over by here and say hi. It's not much but…" Freyan waved a dismissive hand, taking the crisp loaf and placed it on the side. "It's the thought that counts. Thank you." "Well there's polite you are. The name's Bartholomew, but you can call me Bart." Freyan would've responded had Yonah not come out of her room still looking frail. "Freyan? What's going on?" "Nothing, Yonah. Back to bed with you now. You're exhausted." Bart watched quietly as Freyan took Yonah back into the room she'd left. He came back mildly mauled with Svarog in tow. "Crikey is that what I think it is?" "He's an Alvaris Wyvern, Bart. Best not get too close. Svarog doesn't like strangers. Well, men he's not familiar with at least." "A critter that big must eat a lot of meat." "Only in winter. Until then they'll happily eat fruit and bugs." Freyan almost tripped over Svarog as he pined for either food or attention. "Anyway, I'd best be off. I'll send my daughter by here in the morning. Got some spare meat in the house and it looks like you could use a bit of food here." "Thank you, Bart. I'm always up at the crack of Dawn so send her over when you're ready."

When morning rolled around Freyan struggled to drag himself out of bed. His body ached from all the cleaning he'd done the day before. Just as he succeeded a pretty young woman came into the house. "Anyone home?" "Just a moment. I'll be right wit you." Pulling on his trousers, Freyan couldn't find a shirt. Heaving a sigh he went to deal with the early guest, his legs turning into jelly halfway through the kitchen. Luckily for him this girl had the strength to hold him up. "Easy there. Come sit you down boyo. Father wanted me to help out by here until you've both settled." "Thank you. I'm not normally this pathetic in the mornings." "Moving town and home is hard on anyone. I'm Sarah, by the way." "Freyan. If you don't mind me saying, you're quite stocky for a girl." Sarah seemed to take Freyan's comment the right way, swaying her skirt as she half twirled on the spot. "It's all the hard work I've done, see. Been helping pa since I was five." "I've only been working around three years myself. Can't wield a sword or bow at such a young age." "A knight was you? There's fancy. I guess girls in the city are skin and bones?" "Not really. Especially not at the brothel. But the women of Firos mostly tend markets or do odd things for neighbours. It's the rich folk you gotta watch out for." "Well enough banter, can't leave you to go hungry." Freyan wanted to protest but Svarog pinned him for a morning snuggle, smothering Freyan's face. In no time Freyan had a steaming plate in front of him while Sarah took to cleaning the spots he'd missed around the kitchen.

For a good portion of the day Freyan took it easy while Sarah busied herself with odd chores, even helped Yonah to have a nice hot bath. She vowed not to tell Freyan of the bump she'd seen, popping home every few hours to fetch supplies. By late evening Freyan was exhausted. Despite Sarah's insistence he'd gotten out of his chair and done some things around the stable. Bart didn't seem to mind Sarah being out all day, having plenty of help from his son. Freyan was a touch shy as Sarah helped him to prepare for bed. He felt mildly better after the stocky Galvenian girl rubbed at his aching back muscles with a special kind of ointment. Sarah had just reached the bedroom door when she heard Freyan mumbling something. "Hush now you. Rest." "Get back here young lady." Freyan's tone was slightly menacing so Sarah did as she was told, only to have a heavy coin pouch placed in her hands. "I…I can't accept this." "I'm not giving you a choice, Sarah. If the folks around here find out you spent the day running after me, walking away unpaid we'd have some unfriendly visitors, possibly harsh rumours. You've done a hard day's work and I refuse to let good help go unrewarded." "But what would they think? You're handsome, for sure but what could…" "That's just it, Sarah. New guy moves into town, people figure he's bedding the helper if she leaves with no payment of coin. Not a good combination." Sarah had pride, Freyan could see that. But her family wasn't exactly well off and he wanted to make life easier for them. "On with ya now. Your mam must be worried. Come by any time, Sarah. Yonah and I will be glad for the company." To Freyan's surprise, Sarah kissed him softly on the cheek before she left.

After a couple of days Freyan was back to his full strength. It was no surprise with how Sarah stuffed him with food. Robert came by with word that the local butcher was in need of a skilled hunter and Freyan pounced at the chance. Lady Griffolian was sat in her tea room when a strapping young man came in. He was a spot older than Yonah with shining locks of golden hair and carmine red eyes. Lady Griffolian welcomed him with a warm embrace. "Phoebus. It's good to see you home." "And I'm glad to be home, mother. There's been talk around town of some folk who just moved into the rich quarter." Griffolian sighed softly. She'd hoped to let Freyan and Yonah settle down in peace. "Yes dear, they just arrived a few days ago. There was some trouble over in Firos so they came here. Lord Freyan and Lady Yonah are not to be disturbed, Phoebus. Do I make myself clear?" Unfortunately lady Griffolian had her back turned to Phoebus as she explained, finding him gone when she looked to where he'd stood. 'Good lord give me strength. Just like his father though, always after the girls. Look out Yonah, there's a philanderer on his way to you.' Lady Griffolian could only hope Yonah was able to keep Phoebus at bay, not blind to the signs of early pregnancy coming from the girl. Out in the town, Yonah was looking at some flowers, her eyes like saucers. Freyan was having words with Bart, who turned out to be the local butcher. "Look who it is girls." Yonah turned around to see a group of girls behind her.

* * *

><p>What will happen now? Can Kai find a cure for Yonah? Will she and Freyan cope without their brother? How is this heartbreak going to affect Dranzer? And what does Phoebus have in mind for Yonah?<p>

Find out soon (chapter eight is underway)


	8. Friends or Foes

Here we are, chapter eight.

ThatAnon: You're very good at predicting things that will happen in this fic ^.^ Well in the original Kai's punishment was to be burned at the stake. A public execution would be more humiliating. Phoebus didn't exist there, either so he's entirely new along with Sarah. And you gave me a fun idea to play with concerning Svarog giving Phoebus a good bite. I'll try to include it in the next chapter.

In answer to your question, yes there are some humans in the fic. It's mainly just royalty and nobility who can transform into beasts. But there are actual shapeshifters (One you will meet in this chapter. Can you guess who it is?) in the story. They can assume the form of any creature, not just a single species. And don't worry, Dranzerr will get her comeuppance later on.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

Yonah didn't like the look of these girls. They were dressed all prim and proper, no doubt from the nobility of Galvena. The lady in charge of the shop had gone inside to fetch some drinks and Freyan was some way up the street. One of the girls said something about putting Yonah in her place, the rest arming themselves with stones. Before Yonah could try and negotiate with the young women, the rocks were hurled at her. In a feeble attempt to shield herself, Yonah raised an arm and in panic she transformed the very same moment somebody stood in her defence, the stones leaving barely a scratch on them. The girls who needlessly attacked Yonah backed away. It had been Phoebus to stand in the way and he looked none too pleased at how Yonah was being treated. "What's this now? One of our new residents being attacked for no crime? You bring shame upon this town." One girl tried seducing Phoebus but he was in no mood, giving the brunette a sharp backhand to the face. Without a word, Phoebus turned around to face Yonah only to find a Silver dragon in her place. "Now where'd she go?" "Yonah!" Turning his head to the side Phoebus saw Freyan sprinting down the street, taking a few steps back. Phoebus watched silently as Freyan comforted the beautiful creature before him, entranced as Yonah shed her wings and became human again. Freyan spied Phoebus but a few paces from Yonah, thinking the young baron had attacked her. The florist however had seen the assault, calming Freyan before he could strike.

Blue and red clashed, a rivalry already burning in their depths. "No, my lord. That is Baron Phoebus, son of our beloved Lady Griffolian. He stepped in when those hussies attacked poor Yonah for no reason." "No they had a reason." Freyan snarled while looking at each of the girls. None of them could hold a candle to Yonah's beauty. "They feel threatened that the new girl in town is more beautiful than they are. Listen here you harlots; my sister is frail enough without you throwing stones at her." "Oh really?" Spat a bluenette girl, her gold eyes staring at Freyan accusingly. "She looks perfectly healthy to me." "Looks can be deceiving. Yonah has been stricken with a disease with no cure since she was born. My sister can barely stand the warmth of the sun on her skin, let alone getting out of bed. I won't deny that Yonah has been getting better physically but the sickness remains." The girl at the head of the group stepped forward with intent to harm Yonah and Freyan lost his final shred of patience. With a bright flash Freyan was gone and beside Yonah stood the blue Serendin, its icy eyes holding no warmth. The girl moved well back when the creature unleashed a fierce cry, more a roar mixed with a high pitch scream if anything. Phoebus didn't need telling that this handsome beast was Freyan. He got rid of the girls with a threat to tell their fathers of what they'd done. With them gone, Freyan relaxed, his human figure returning. Yonah couldn't help but find Phoebus rather charming as he smiled, extending his hand to help her up.

To Freyan's annoyance Phoebus "escorted" him and Yonah home, as if he couldn't defend himself. Yonah was ready to collapse just as they reached the door, half hanging from Freyan's shoulder. When Phoebus tried to help support Yonah he was mildly assaulted by wind magic, Freyan's eyes warning him to stay back. Freyan said nothing as he hauled Yonah inside, slamming the door behind him when Phoebus attempted to follow. 'What a rather unpleasant fellow. I protect his sister and this is the thanks he gives me?' "You'd be wise to leave that skirt alone, my lord." Phoebus snapped around to see Sarah with folded arms. "My dear, sweet Sarah, what makes you think I'm chasing her tail?" "I'm no fool, Phoebus. You've slept with every girl in town who is of age. Every girl, that is, except me." "My darling little flower, tis because you refuse me. I've given you flowers, sent gifts to your door and yet my efforts are not rewarded." "Because I'm not a drooling, mindless flossie looking to jump into bed with a random man." Phoebus looked wounded but Sarah knew better than to fall for his ploy, shoving him aside to see how Yonah was getting on. Freyan wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was truly glad to see Sarah. "How is she, Freyan? Pa told me some of the rich girls threw stones at Yonah." "Aye she's fine for now. Over exerted herself though she has. If I catch that bastard Phoebus near Yonah again I'll personally rip his throat out. I know a man whore when I see one." "That's rather harsh, ser." "But it's the truth, Sarah." "How…could you tell?" "Because my brother was one. Once he was of age, that was it. He was out the door and bedding every girl willing to have him." It shocked Sarah to hear what Freyan said. Yonah portrayed Kai quite differently to her brother.

Freyan spent the remainder of the day sharpening his sword and making arrows. Sarah watched him fondly when away from Yonah. It appeared that such activities quelled Freyan's anger. Early the next morning Sarah came by with a boy around Yonah's age and a young Luporun. Its main fur was light blue, a lavender mane connected to the tail and green eyes. A fair potion of the beast was dark blue with grey husky markings and yellow Kitsune genes. The top of the mane was coloured dark blue. Around its neck was a black collar with yellow spikes and green gems like the eyes. It also bore anklets on each leg. The boy was no older than Yonah with Bart's eyes and red hair reaching his lower back. He was a good looking lad with a broad back. "Hayo Freyan." "Sarah, there's good it is to see you so early. What brings you by?" "Well pa wanted to help you with your hunting. Most hunters have partners to help warn them of danger. This is Ruhne." "That is no Lupun, Sarah." "You've keen eyes Freyan. Ruhne is a Luporun. He was orphaned as a pup no thanks to poachers. Pa took him in and nursed Ruhne to full health. He's been trained and can be taught to recognize friend from foe." "And the boy." Sarah turned to said lad with pride, an arm over his shoulders. "This is my brother, Kimimaru. I've asked him to teach you the lay of the land around the town." To Sarah's relief Freyan shook Kimimaru's hand and took the leash attached to Ruhne's collar. While the boys went out, Sarah wanted to make sure Yonah was okay after the attack.

Out in the field, Freyan kept a close eye on Ruhne. So far the wolf had taken kindly to him, sniffing his hand nervously. Kimimaru gave a detailed explanation of the creatures that appeared around Galvena, warning Freyan of the dragons that came down from the mountains. Unless the beasts attacked him, Freyan was willing to leave the mighty creatures alone. The town currently had a demand for deer and boar meat. Kimimaru was amazed with Freyan's stealth, wanting to know how the former knight moved so quietly that not even the birds noticed him. Having Ruhne close by proved useful on the way back into town. The Luporun growled loudly, sprinting towards the house Freyan shared with Yonah. Kimimaru took the boar and deer carcasses to his father's shop whilst Freyan chased after his new companion. Returning home, he found Phoebus pinned to a wall by Ruhne. Sarah was at the opposite end with Yonah and Svarog. "Heel, Ruhne. There's a good boy. I thought I warned you to stay away from my sister." "Yes well mother sent me over with some old silks she can no longer fit in. Apparently all her servants were busy." Freyan turned to where the girls sat, not convinced by the tale Phoebus wove. "What say you Sarah?" "Much as I'm loathed to admit it, he's telling the truth, Freyan. I was just booting Phoebus out when Ruhne came charging in, fangs bared." Phoebus vacated the building when Freyan gave him the most unpleasant look possible. Once the baron was out of sight, Freyan gave Ruhne a good pampering. "Good boy, Ruhne. Having you around might not be so bad after all." The pampered Luporun gave a slight bark, licking at Freyan's face.

Later in the evening Freyan decided to brush Ruhne's fur. He was a large beast, reaching Freyan's armpit in height. Sarah stayed later than usual to help Yonah to try on her new clothes. Most fortunately, Svarog got on well with his new canine brother and Freyan wondered if the Luporun could teach Svarog to hunt for his own food. Ruhne was quite protective of Yonah, growling at any man he did not recognise as friend or family. Tomorrow, Freyan hoped to take Yonah out on a picnic. He'd spied the perfect spot while hunting. Plus it would give Ruhne chance to bond more with Svarog.

That night as Freyan slept, his dreams were haunted by nightmares. He dreamt that on his journey to cure Yonah, Kai met his end in the most horrific ways. Or that if Wyborg had not taken the helm and banished them, that Wolborg had them all executed, even Yonah. When the horrors refused to end, Freyan got out of his bed and sat watching Yonah as she slept most peacefully. 'How does she do it?' He wondered. Did Yonah not have nightmares like him? Was her belief of Kai returning so strong that she could not think so negatively? Freyan didn't know but he envied his little sister for being able to be strong at such a time. But then Freyan was the one with burdened shoulders. It was only natural that he have such fears. Ruhne lifted his head with a faint whine, licking at Freyan's weary fingers. Freyan had ordered the Luporun to remain at Yonah's side in case Phoebus tried to sneak in at night. He was taking no chances with the feisty baron.

Two months more went by and the air outside was growing cold. Things in Firos had declined. Dranzer had been taken ill a month after Kai's banishment, prompting Wyborg to keep close at all hours. Lord Valken waltzed around the city like he owned it, often with Wolborg in tow. The people were miserable and Dranzer could do little to ease their suffering. After all, she'd been forced to marry the man causing it. Wyborg knew the only way to end the suffering of the people was to bring back those who had kept it…the Hiwatari siblings. With them gone, the knights had lost their will to protect the city and with Tala now in command of the army, not much was done to protect the people. Falborg kept his avian eyes open where Wyborg could not, noticing an increase in women being raped in the backstreets by no fault of their own. They were honest folk, married and respectable. One cold day, Wyborg finished her plan to rebuild her home, but she'd need Ian's help to do it, calling the young potion master to her office deep within the castle. Ian made sure he wasn't followed, knocking softly on the dark wooden door. He entered when told, finding Wyborg sitting menacingly at her desk. "You called, mother." "Yes my dear. I'm tired of watching that bastard destroy this city. We need Kai back and we need him now." "But Kai cannot tread here for five years. You handed the banishment sentence down yourself. How are we gonna get him back?" "Ian my lovely I've been plotting these past months. Surely you know the Queen has taken ill to her bed." "Yes and I must admit I'm very concerned that Valken is behind it." Wyborg shook her head, eyes narrow and venomous. "No Ian. She's with child."

Ian's already pale face went bleach white, now understanding why Kai and his family had been forced to leave. Wyborg didn't need to tell Ian the truth for he already figured it out. "What must I do, mother?" "I'd wager that Kai is nearing the Whispering Woods by now. I've heard tell there's an Ent in those woods. Go there, seek the creature's help. But Kai will not abandon his cause so easily, Ian. You must barter with him." "Very well. I shall go immediately." "Pray, make haste my child. Our future grows bleaker by the day. But remember, you cannot be seen by Wolborg. I fear darkness has taken over his heart and judgement." "Understood." Ian gave a short bow, turned hastily on his heel and made his way to the hidden barracks where his mount waited. In front of him was a beautiful winged creature with reptilian features. The sweet chirping coming from the purple scaled beast confirmed it to be female. Upon her back was purple fur darker than her scales, eyes gorgeous Amber. Her wings were a mix of feathers and skin much like the wings of Esther. Ian dressed himself in clothing made from the hide of the same species as his mount, hushing her softly. "Calm yourself Najka. We must fly my dear, and with haste." The Khameleon spread her wings wide and once Ian was comfortable, they both vanished from sight. Khameleons had the ability of camouflage, the perfect steed for spies. It wouldn't be easy to track Kai down but Ian was determined not to fail. The future of Firos depended on this mission.

When night fell, Lord Valken walked the cold streets with Wolborg beside him. He'd ordered the nights to round up all the women in town who had spent nights with Kai. Most of them were young girls with children clinging to their ruffled aprons. "How many bastards, Wolborg?" "Fifteen and counting, my lord." "Then let us begin." The gathered girls did not like the malicious look in Valken's eyes as he drew a sword. They could not run, tied tightly to posts. With the aid of flame torches Valken got a good look at the children all lined up before him. Most bore features of the banished knight commander, some more than others. Only a few took after their mother but Valken was taking no chances. If his rule was to go unchallenged, none of these poor innocent lives could be spared. Valken started with a little boy no older than four, lifting him from the floor by his tiny throat. The boy's mother screamed for her child to be released, until a sword was plunged into her gut. All the other trapped mothers tried to break free but corrupted knights pinned them to walls and raped them in front of their young children. When Valken's first victim breathed his last, he moved onto a little girl nearby. The streets of Firos ran red with blood, pouring into the gutters and leaving its stench to linger, warning anybody who could possibly be watching that the same would become of them. "What do we do with the bodies, my lord?" Valken turned to the knight who had spoken, a sneer on his face. "Dump them under Wyborg's window. I know she lives on the ground floor of the castle." True to their orders the knights carted the lifeless bodies to Wyborg's bedroom window. Wyborg woke when a foul stench arose, horrified at seeing the dead bodies when she opened her window.

Some days later, Kai was leading his horse in the direction of a large space of trees. It was quite early in the morning but Kai's senses were on high alert. He snapped around upon hearing the flapping of wings, sword drawn. "Whoever or whatever you are, I have no desire to fight so go away." Kai somewhat relaxed when Ian came into view, the mist making it hard to see clearly. "You're a hard man to track down, Kai." "Sorry Ian, I'm not interested. It was nice seeing you." "Kai wait! We need your help. Ever since you left, the city has fallen into chaos." Kai stopped walking, sighing with his head hung low. "I cannot help you Ian. I'm not allowed home so you've wasted your time." "But you can! Mistress Wyborg tells of rumours. She says there have been whispers of an Ent living in the woodland ahead. Queen Dranzer is ill, Kai. And that bastard Valken is destroying everything you both worked so hard to build. Women are raped in the streets daily and the knights won't do anything." "Did she marry him?" "Wolborg gave lady Dranzer no choice. There was no wedding, Kai. No ceremony, no priest." "Then Valken is not officially King. Even if he wears a crown." Hearing all that Ian said made Kai angry. He was a fool to blame Dranzer for what had happened. She would never do anything to cause him harm. In need of a break, Kai sat down with a gourd in hand. "Come, tell me of Wyborg's plan while the mist is thick. Did she say why Dranzer is sick, Ian?" "No. I felt it wasn't my place to ask."

It took the duo two days to reach the woods once Ian had Kai's cooperation. The fog was constant now they'd breached the borders of Whispering Woods. Was the Ent causing the mist? How powerful was the creature? Ian was sure they'd find out, coming to a standstill when a booming voice addressed him and Kai. **_"Halt. Who goes there and what purpose hath thou in my forest?" _**"We seek your aid, o' wise one. Our Queen is ill and the city in a state of decay." Looking up, Ian saw bright yellow eyes slicing through the mist to gaze at him, then at Kai. **_"I am Oakheart, Ent of mages. Your plea is genuine, young spy. If I help thou, thou must do me a boon in return." _**The fog lifted, allowing Kai and Ian to see the Ent clearly. It was tall with a canopy of oak leaves. At its roots was a little boy with scarlet red hair and gold eyes. No more than an hour went by after Ian entered the forest with Kai, leaving it with five people, Kai not included. Astride a black Pegasus with the boy was a brown haired blue eyed mage. The mage was male, around Kai's age and just as handsome. His hair was somewhat long, stopping mid back while being mildly spiky around the face, fringe sweeping over the gorgeous blue eyes that radiated knowledge. The mage's clothes consisted of a gold robe with silken blue lining, black cotton trousers that clung to his curves but appeared comfortable and durable, a black v-neck shirt with a downturned collar, the parting stopping mid chest and padded fingerless brown gloves that seemed to stop mid arm. In the mage's right hand was a staff made of oak, its tip curved over a white gem like a crashing wave. The stone was spherical and cool to the touch. Upon his feet the mage wore sturdy boots fit for travel.

The four other travellers were all unique. A blue haired green eyed warrior dressed in light armour, a broadsword upon his back. This man's mount was a giant Saber-toothed lynx. The beast bore dark brown fur with intricate yellow and blue markings; paws, back fur and tail white. It also sported a chestnut brown mane and tail tuft. Its eyes were a lovely deep blue. Next to him was a female red haired purple eyed White Mage astride a dusky purple Qirin. Twas a gorgeous beast with baby blue scales and feathered wings. Its mane and tail were luscious and fiery red like the girl who rode it. Bright pink patches added a certain lift to the beast's features, purple highlights upon the wings. Large tufts of hair attached to the legs floated with every step taken, the cream bows of the fancy bridle and saddle danced in the wind. Purple eyes kept a watchful eye for resting spots. Behind them was a burly brown eyed black haired chap mounted upon a red fanged bear. This beast bore no saddle, its rider comfortable bareback. The fur sported black stripes that were thin, black spots, an orange underbelly, three chestnutty brown stripes going from the nose to the neck at the top and side, massive paws of the same brown and a yellow streak under each green eye. Its nose was on foraging duty. The last member was also male but much shorter than his four companions, stroking the purplish blue mane of his Lunoth, its antennae tickling his freckled face. The bug was yellow and sported orange/blue markings along the body. The wings were quite elegant coloured blue with fancy red patterns along the edge.

The Lunoth's eyes were a violet purple unlike its rider who had blue eyes, his short blonde hair flittering in the gentle breeze. Ian had not expected to leave the woods with such a varied group of travellers, watching the skies for any sign of danger. "Hey Ian." Called the green eyed bluenette. "How much farther? I'm starting to hurt in a rather delicate place." "A ways yet, Kane." Ian replied with a slight chuckle, glancing to the mage beside him. "There's a river up ahead, we'll take a break there." A piercing shriek filled the air, wrenching all eyes skyward. Amongst the clear blue canvass everyone spied a giant golden eagle coming to rest atop a ruined castle tower. The mage would've struck the beast down had Ian not stopped him. Another eagle came to the pillar of stone and between the two birds appeared a tiny head. "Don't be so hasty, master Kyoya." "It takes a keen eye to spot such things. How could you tell?" "The first bird to arrive was female. The spots on her breast indicate she had mated and is now nursing a chick. There was also a fish in her talons." The mage seemed satisfied, turning his gaze down when the little boy shifted in his sleep. After a brief stop the troupe returned to their journey.

Several days passed and the Firosian walls stood tall but not proudly. Ian had sent his Khameleon on ahead so she could return to the spy barracks. "Halt!" Cried a gate guard. "Who goes there?!" "Calm down Sven, it's me." "Master Ian? We had no idea you'd left the city." "Mistress Wyborg sent me to scout the Misty woods to the northeast. I met these travellers on my journey and I'd like for them to meet the Queen." The two guards discussed briefly before the wooden doors scraped open. "Welcome to Firos, travellers. Please enjoy your stay."

The townsfolk didn't look happy to have strangers visiting in their dark hour. Kyoya and his companions were disgusted at the state of the town but they said nothing. Ian had warned them to receive a less than warm welcome. Upon their arrival in the stables, Esther became incredibly active. She'd been glum the last couple of months having lost her rider but seeing Kyoya brought the grieving beast back to life, breaching the fence of her penn to greet him. A few nights tried and failed to restrain Esther as she clashed eyes with the strapping young mage. "Well hello there. Aren't you eager to greet us kindly?" "That's Esther, Kyoya. Steed of our former knight commander. She's been lonely without him these past months. It's odd for her to greet strangers so warmly." Kyoya's face received a thorough licking, struggling to gently push the creature away. Little that anyone else knew, Esther was not seeing the mage. Her Griffagon eyes saw somebody else in the Pegasus's saddle. Once Esther was settled back in her stall, Ian took his travelling companions up to the throne room. Outside the double doors he was confronted by Falborg. "Ian? Good grief lad where have you been?" "Scouting, master Falborg. How fares the Queen?" "Out of bed at last. Who might these people be?" "Folk who I hope to become allies. They were resting in the Whispering Woods, master Falborg. They've heard of our woes and wish to help." Falborg tensed considerably but allowed Ian and the travellers inside. Up ahead they could see Dranzer on her throne, her will shattered.

Some life returned to Dranzer's eyes as she saw Ian approaching. Wyborg had been conversing with Seaborg by the balcony when her son stepped into the throne room. She was glad to see him home safely. "Ian, you're back!" Ian was on his knee quicker than lightning could strike. Out of politeness Kyoya's troupe also got on their knee. "I see your search turned up travellers instead of a sentient tree." "Wyborg? What's going on?" Turning to Dranzer, Wyborg could see she was confused. "My lady, pray forgive my secrecy. I'd heard rumours from folk who visited here that an Ent resided in the Whispering Woods some leagues away and I just wanted to make sure the creature, if it existed, would not cause trouble. Falborg also told of bandit attacks going on the rise." "You are forgiven, Wyborg. Your concern for this city always fills me with security. What did you find Ian? Besides people?" Ian lifted from the floor, facing Dranzer with pity. "Nothing my lady. The woods were foggier than a bog. I could scarcely see my own hand in front of me let alone the feet of an Ent. Even if there was one, I doubt it'd cause trouble for us without being provoked first." "That sounds about right. Ents only attack people if they are given cause to. But why bring these people here?" Ian swallowed thickly, hoping Dranzer wouldn't take the next part the wrong way. "Well, my lady. Seeing as our knights are abusing their titles we could use outside help. And with all due respect, the city could benefit from having a Gold Mage nearby." Dranzer sat forward on her throne. Ian had captured her attention now. "A Gold Mage you say?" "Yes my lady." Dranzer's eyes scanned the group, resting on an apparently dozing Kyoya.

The White Mage jabbed Kyoya in the ribs, bringing him back to the real world. His reaction made most people in the room snicker, except for Valken who sat beside Dranzer. He was suspicious of these strangers. "What is your name, young man?" "Kyoya, your radiance." "Where have you come from?" "A distant land I can no longer name. You seem surprised to hear of a Gold Mage." "Tis because Gold Mages are thought to be nothing but a myth. So few master the arcane arts to such a level that they attain Gold Mage status." "That's understandable my lady. How can I prove to you that I'm the real deal?" Dranzer thought back to books she'd read as a child whilst Valken rose from his throne, attempting to intimidate the visitors. "We do not need your help, peasant. Be on your way." "Silence, Valken. This is MY country. I say who stays and who goes." "Your country? You've been bedridden for two whole months and still claim you are this land's ruler?!" "And what have you done, Valken?! I left my bed to find the people suffering! Young women and children were slaughtered and their bodies dumped at Wyborg's window! You've done this country no boon! You're less fit to rule than I am!" Nobody dared to intervene, allowing Dranzer to finally stand her ground. With Valken dressed down, Dranzer returned her attention to Kyoya. "I remember reading that a Gold Mage can manipulate elements to take physical shape." "Not quite physical, my lady but they can form shapes." "Might I ask for a demonstration?" "You may. I'd hold onto your dress, your radiance."

A gentle wind circled Kyoya as everyone stood at a suitable distance. With a few movements of his staff, Kyoya manipulated a tornado to take the form of Seiryuu. The look in Dranzer's eyes told him she wanted to see more, the tip of his staff crackling with thunder. Everyone stood amazed as a lighting version of Byakko sat beside the windy dragon. "More my lady?" Dranzer unconsciously nodded and Kyoya smiled slightly. "Right then. I'll try not to flood the palace." A stream of water danced to a silent tune and Kyoya himself seemed to dance. A watery Genbu took place on the dragon's other side. A fierce ember burned bright, seemingly waking Dranzer from her sorrow, watching as the fire grew and grew until it became Suzaku. Even the real Phoenix was stunned at her fiery familiar. "And that concludes the familiars I know." Valken had seen enough, a vein popping in his head. "Enough!" Kyoya turned to the false King, his eyes shifting shade. "I believe the Queen asked for silence." Valken took one step towards Kyoya and the elemental beasts took one in his direction. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. So my lady. Is the display adequate?" Questioned Queen just sat there gawking at the elemental familiars before her eyes. Wyborg carefully waved a hand in front of Dranzer's face, breaking the trance holding her. "I must say, books do your magic no justice, Kyoya. You and your four companions can stay here in Firos." "That's five, my lady." "Hm? I don't see a fifth." Looking under his cloak Kyoya could not see the little boy who usually clung to him. "Where's Elric?!" A shocked squeak grabbed Kyoya's attention, finding the missing boy on her lap.

Kyoya was relieved to see the boy but worried at how Dranzer would take to him pouncing on her. Thankfully she responded to the situation with a light heart, stroking Elric's red hair. "Is he yours, Kyoya?" "No my lady. I found him at the feet of the Ent Ian was sent to find. I'm told he was orphaned by people not of this country." Dranzer was more alert than ever, keen to hear more. "I'm afraid Oakheart gave no details on the attackers who killed Elric's mother at his roots. He didn't see the killing blow." "I see. You poor thing. Whatever happened to your father?" Being as young as he was, Elric didn't know where his father was; content to be in Dranzer's arms. Kane politely cleared his throat, reminding Kyoya he and the others were still there. "How rude of me. I almost forgot to introduce my companions. This is Kane." Kyoya gestured to said blue haired male with his hand. "Goki's the big buff fellow, Jim as I understand it is a whizz with alchemy and Salima is our gorgeous White Mage." The red haired beauty went bright pink in the face making most people in the room laugh. "Wyborg, take the others to a suite immediately. I would like to have a quiet word with Kyoya." "As you wish, my lady." Wyborg led Kane's group out the door, leaving Kyoya to wait on Dranzer as she pushed herself up with some struggle. Being careful not to make any sudden movements, Kyoya offered the stricken Queen his arm. Dranzer was adamant about taking the offer but was forced to when her legs gave way. Kyoya had to admit, Dranzer was heavier than she looked.

* * *

><p>Oh dear, the Queen is in trouble. Where did Kai go? And who is this handsome mage Ian returned to Firos with? Just who did Esther's Griffagon eyes see in the saddle if not Kyoya? Dranzer's new Gold Mage has a few stories to share and he will do so over the next few chapters<p> 


	9. Betrayal

I apologise for the delayed update. I had this chapter ready two days ago but my laptop charger decided it was a fantastic idea to stop working. Chapter 10 is well underway and I should hopefully have it done soon.

ThatAnon: I came across the name Kyoya much earlier than Metal Fight (I can't stand that series. They ruined EVERYTHING I loved about BB so I now refuse to watch it.) Kyoya is based on my character from Puzzle Quest. He's sadly not the Shapeshifter. Kyoya has no transformation abilities concerning his own body. Try to think small and innocent.

The rest of the teams were divided between the other three kingdoms and I'll reveal those later on in the fic MINUS the Dark Bladers. I've never used them but I might bring the cursed fellows in for the evil side. You're probably wondering where Daichi is, well hold on a couple more chapters and I'll cure that curiosity. As of this chapter I'm flying blind. The original version never got this far.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

It pleased the castle staff to see their Queen out and about. Kyoya kept an arm around Dranzer's waist as they walked in case her legs buckled again. Soon they reached a door and Dranzer revealed a set of keys from her cleavage. Kyoya said nothing, knowing it was common for women to hide things in such a place. "Here we are. These will be your quarters from now on, Kyoya." Said mage could feel the weight he was supporting grow heavier, easing Dranzer into a soft armchair. Elric was quick to crawl onto Dranzer's lap, his golden eyes closing. "Elric. I do apologise my lady." "Don't worry about it. It's possible that Elric doesn't remember what his mother looked like and so is clinging to someone he feels comfortable with." "Honestly, I haven't seen him that happy since Salima pushed Kane into a river on our way here. D'you suppose the people who killed Elric's mom would've took his life too?" "Tis horrible to think of such a thing but there are people in this world who would readily harm a young child if it would line their pockets with gold." Now that she was sitting down, Dranzer got a good look at Kyoya's torso, spying a tourmaline crystal sticking out. Kyoya caught on that Dranzer had seen the gem, sitting himself opposite her. "I was wondering how long it would take somebody to notice it." "How did you get that gem in your chest?" "I…don't quite remember. Memories of my past are hazy at best but one in particular left me scarred for a while. To my knowledge, this crystal was planted in my chest at a young age by a powerful Mage."

Kyoya adjusted his cloak as he dug up the memory that resided deep inside. "My father had been the one to order it done. The Mage warned that if anybody touched the crystal, it would cause a catastrophe. But the crystal will not activate to just any touch. It has been enchanted so it knows when fingers brush the surface. Only then will the gem activate. But somebody did touch it. It was well over ten years ago now. I never had many friends. The village boys bullied me." "You must've felt so lonely…" "Indeed I did your radiance. There was one girl who took pity on me. By now I fear I can no longer remember her face or name. I tried to stop her but she persisted." Kyoya paused. It seemed this was where the memory took a dire turn. Dranzer pitied Kyoya. In a sense, they were alike. When her mother died, Dranzer felt isolated with nobody to turn to. "When her fingers touched the crystal's surface it began to shine. But it was a glow of destruction not beauty. Things get… foggy after that. I remember waking up to find the village I lived in had been destroyed, my clothes singed away. At my feet were the charred bones of the only human being who cared. Buildings stood ruined but I was able to pick out my house from the mass of rubble. Inside, I found the bodies of my parents, burned to death." Kyoya closed his eyes, trying to fight the pain that built up. "Kyoya…I'm so sorry." "It wasn't your fault, lady Dranzer." "But you lost everything because some idiot put that doomed crystal in your breast. So that must be why you don't remember the name of your birthplace."

For the best part of an hour, Dranzer sat chatting with Kyoya. Elric seemed perfectly happy to sleep the day away on Dranzer's lap but she had her throne to return to. Much to Kyoya's relief Wyborg came by and helped Dranzer back to her throne. The sky was growing dark, a clear signal it was time for bed. Try as he might, Kyoya couldn't settle Elric into his own bed, resorting to keeping the boy with him for the night. Soon the sun was rising to give birth to a new day. With a big stretch Kyoya was awake if not still a bit sleepy. Looking down to his side, Kyoya could not see Elric and that sent him into panic mode. Dashing out of his room in nothing but bed trousers, Kyoya found the little boy he was constantly fretting over. By the fireplace sat Dranzer, Elric fast asleep against her breast. "You're awake early, my lady." Dranzer turned her gaze to Kyoya, eyes devouring every inch of his bare flesh. He apparently hid a muscular torso under the golden robes and seeing it made Dranzer's heart skip a beat. "I'm sorry to come by so early, Kyoya. I just wanted to make sure you slept all right, being a new place and all." "Well you'll be happy to know I slept like a bear in hibernation. I can't remember the last time I rested in a bed so fine. I see Elric is eager to see you this morning." Dranzer's cheeks went a pale shade of pink, noticing just where the orphaned child had put his face. "Oh my. I hadn't realised he was that close. Once you're dressed, Kyoya, I'd like for you and your companions to join me for breakfast. Then I'll show you the town." "My lady, you must not overexert yourself." Dranzer waved Kyoya's concern away with a dismissing hand and stood with no trouble. It seemed her health was improving.

No more than five days went by after Kyoya and his companions were welcomed with open arms by Dranzer. Up north in Hydrozea, trouble was brewing in the castle. Since leaving Firos, Snowber had been in contact with Max without Draciel knowing, sending the young prince letters written in lemon juice. Draciel had watched as a carrier Gremgon flew by the throne room window and today he'd decided enough was enough, having the creature shot down. The letter it carried was delivered to Draciel by a mousy blond haired turquoise eyed woman. She was quite attractive, aged around thirty at the least. "The beast carried this, my lord." "Thank you, Trigle." The woman stepped back with a bow, giving her King privacy to read the letter. At first all Draciel saw was a blank sheet of paper but it reeked of lemons so he stepped over to the fireplace and held the paper over the fire until words formed. The furious look on Draciel's face told Trigle he wasn't too pleased with the letter's contents. "My lord?" "Trigle, have Trihorn bring Max to the dungeon immediately." "But my lord…" "Now Trigle!" Draciel's eyes were dark and Trigle didn't dare disobey, hurrying out of the room. Max meanwhile was sitting by his bedroom window when a big broad man came barging in. "Trihorn? What is the meaning of this?" The green haired amethyst eyed man did not respond, taking Max fiercely by the arm. He then dragged the young blonde to the dungeon where Draciel was waiting. "Here he is your highness." "Thank you Trihorn. You may go now."

Max didn't like where things were going, seeing concentrated malice in Draciel's eyes when his kingly cousin turned around. Draciel had grown colder upon returning home and nobody liked how their King had changed. "Draciel, what's going on?" "Do you think me a fool boy?!" Max took a few steps back but his path was blocked by a cold stone wall. "I should've known you were plotting against me from the start. You just want this country to yourself." "This is madness and you know it! I've never wanted the throne, Draciel! You know that!" "Yet you try to usurp it from me?! Guards! Chain him up immediately!" Before Max could resist he was grabbed from behind and pushed towards a set of hanging chains. Draciel stood nearby, a crude metal whip in hand. For two straight hours Max's body was put through torture after torture, his skin ripped and torn. Draciel was granting him no quarter, having the young blonde chained to a table, the arm bearing the Hydrozea brand stretched out. Max's blue eyes grew distant upon seeing a white hot roller heading his way. He'd begged Draciel to stop but his plight fell on deaf ears, the metal pressed to his arm. Max's cry of pain as his skin bubbled and peeled could be heard from the throne room where Trigle sat with another woman whose hair was alligator green, eyes yellow. "Trigle, what's going on?" "I don't know, Trigator. But I do know that we need to get Max out of the palace tonight. Tell Emily to get some supplies ready but she must be discreet. I'll have Michael prepare Sumia." Trigator left the room hastily while Trigle sent for the knight she'd mentioned. 'Hold on Max. Draciel has lost his mind. We'll get you out of here.' Trigle was dragged from her thoughts by somebody speaking.

Later once the moon had risen, Trigle met with Trigator, a knight with mousy blonde hair and turquoise eyes and an Alchemist with ginger hair and green eyes. The guards standing watch outside Max's cell fell unconscious thanks to a sleeping bomb. With the coast clear, Trigle stole the keys. Max opened his bloodshot eyes to see the door to his prison was inviting him to leave. "Max? Max wake up!" The voice was hushed but Max knew it straight away. "Trigle?" "Come on. We're getting you out of here. I heard Draciel talking with Tripio about having you executed in the morning." With all the strength he could muster, Max pushed his beaten body off of the plank of wood that served as a bed, staggering after Trigle and Trigator with help from the knight. They arrived in the stables to find no guards in sight, Max's Lizardon ready for riding. For Max everything was a blur. He remembered the young Alchemist telling him everything would be all right, her eyes misting with tears but the rest seemed to not happen. Trigle looked the Lizardon in the eyes, knowing she could trust the beast. "You must go, Sumia. Get Max to safety even if it kills you. Take him to Firos. He'll be safe there. Now go!" With a grumble of mild protest, the aging lizard slipped into the water and swam with all the speed she could gather from her tired legs. The quartet watched until Max and Sumia were out of sight, praying the journey across the ocean would be peaceful. Before a guard could catch them, they returned to their rooms. Now they could do nothing but pray for Max's safety.

In Galvena a new day was dawning. Today Freyan was taking Yonah and Sarah out on a picnic. With each day that passed, Freyan's feelings for Sarah grew deeper. She was strong, beautiful and dependable. Yonah however was struggling to hide her swelling stomach, fearing Freyan would soon find out she carried Max's child. The sky was clear, perfect for a day out. Phoebus was not giving up on Yonah, sending her gifts no matter how many times Freyan thrashed him. His recent gift to Yonah was a lovely little puppy with Spaniel ears, poofy chest fur, a soft fluffy tail and a cute little lapdog face, a blaze marking down the middle. The puppy was female and coloured mocha brown, eyes pink. Her chest fur was pristine white. Ruhne had taken up a fatherly role with the pup, keeping her close by when out on walks. Early in the afternoon, Freyan and the girls were enjoying their day out in the sun. Ruhne and Svarog were off hunting in the nearby woods. To Freyan's displeasure, Phoebus came striding towards them, the same seductive smile on his face. "Afternoon." "What do you want Phoebus? We didn't invite you so shove off." Phoebus feigned offence but his ruse was dispelled when Svarog came zooming back, wings spread wide and jaws gaping. The girls were quite frightened as Svarog latched onto his target and began to bite and claw without mercy. Thankfully it had been Phoebus's arm to be attacked. He dislodged the Alvaris Wyvern with a close range fire spell, sending him sprawling across the floor. "Svarog!" Called beast could barely stand up, the skin on his face peeling from the heat. Ruhne took poorly to the treatment of his "brother", sending Phoebus on his way with a nasty nip to his rear quarters and dented pride.

With her arm now fully healed, Yonah cradled the young Wyvern as he crooned in pain, wishing there was something she could do to ease his suffering. When Yonah held a hand near Svarog's face, a white light radiated from her palm just like when Rei had been injured. Sarah watched in awe as the damage inflicted was undone. The act of healing Svarog drained Yonah of all her energy, urging Freyan to cancel the picnic early. Lady Griffolian paid the siblings a visit, her face sour. She was none too pleased about Phoebus returning home with a bitten backside and an arm torn almost to shreds. Freyan managed to counter her rage, explaining that Phoebus was trying his damned best to bed Yonah and Svarog picked right up on that. He also told her that Phoebus almost killed Svarog had Ruhne not intervened and chased him off. Lady Griffolian could not deny that Phoebus slept around with the other girls but it didn't feel the same with Yonah. He was genuinely smitten. Freyan explained that Yonah was waiting for her lover to return and until then, no other man was allowed to touch her. Lady Griffolian relayed this to her wounded son, warning him to leave Yonah alone or face punishment from her hand. Phoebus could not ignore the threat spoken by his mother, remaining in his room for the rest of the day. Neither Freyan nor Yonah knew that Max was on a perilous journey to Firos with his soul in tatters. For now the sea remained calm but Sumia found it difficult to keep going, Trigle's order spurring her on.

The long journey south was almost over within a week. Various sea creatures had aided the travellers, carrying them as far as their territory allowed. With no small islands to rest on, the backs of sea monsters was the only place Sumia could rest her aching bones. Max had told his companion many times not to push herself. He knew she was getting old and too much effort would send her to an early grave. Sumia's golden eyes lit up when she identified land in the distance. _"Look master! Firos lies just ahead! Not far now I promise!" _Max smiled weakly, softly stroking Sumia's water drenched neck in praise. Disaster struck some several hundred miles from the port. A ravenous, hostile sea monster attacked Sumia from behind. The Lizardon was tired and could not shake off the pursuer. She screamed in pain as the beast took a firm hold of her rear right flank, the cry reaching the sailors. One went straight to Seaborg who stood nearby. "Lord Seaborg! There's trouble abounds!" "What is it man?" "The crow's nest has spied a Lizardon and rider heading this way and they're under attack." Seaborg didn't need telling twice, wading into the water and once deep enough, took the form of a large orca. He swam with speed to aid the Lizardon, ramming his huge body into the toothy terror and biting at its nose. The beast fled defeated to find another victim. Sumia relaxed now the danger had passed, finding her weary body lifted out of the water and taken to shore. Up in the throne room Dranzer sat enjoying a game of chess with Kyoya. The young Mage had bested her all week and she was determined to beat him. A panicked sailor bursting in ruined the game. "Lady Dranzer! Prince Max has just arrived at the port! His mount is wounded!"

Kyoya was hot on Dranzer's heels as she hurried to the docks. By the time they arrived Max was cradling Sumia's head as Seaborg tried to stop her leg from bleeding. Just looking at the Lizardon, Dranzer knew she would not make it. She'd lost too much blood already. "Sumia. Hang on." _"Master? My duty is fulfilled. Are you hurt?" "No. You're gonna be okay. I won't lose you Sumia." "Your mother…would be proud of you." _ Just as Seaborg managed to ease the bleeding, Sumia stopped breathing, her body falling limp against the ground. "Sumia?" It broke everyone's heart to watch the event that unfolded before them, Max tenderly stroking the peaceful face of his Lizardon. He refused to believe she was gone, passing out from the stress shortly afterwards. Max was taken somewhere quiet to rest and Dranzer had to wonder why the young prince returned in such poor health. Kyoya stayed beside the Hydrozean prince as he slept, his eyes on a soggy bandage covering Max's left upper arm. Nurses bustled around the room, treating the wide array of injuries Max had sustained at Draciel's hand. Kyoya was filled with anger as he stared at Max's face and this worried Salima when she stopped by with a pot of tea. Hearing of the Mage's sudden shift in temper filled Dranzer with concern. Would Kyoya attack Max? Did they know each other? Or was Kyoya's rage directed at the one responsible for the state Max was in? Dranzer could only hope it was the latter, discussing with Seaborg about giving Sumia a proper send off.

No more than an hour later Max started to come around. A maid was sent to fetch Dranzer immediately, leaving Kyoya alone with the young prince. Max tried to push himself up but a strong hand stopped him. Turning to the side, Max's light blue eyes met the deeper, sapphire blue orbs of Kyoya. "What's going on? Who are you?" Max was understandably panicked, his eyes darting around. "Relax." Kyoya soothed. "You're safe here young prince. Lady Dranzer is on her way down as I speak." "You didn't answer my other question." "You'll find out in time who I am." Max wasn't sure he liked Kyoya's attitude. Dranzer's arrival filled him with relief. "Lady Dranzer!" "Max. What on Vitriol happened to you?" Max hung his head low, tears growing. "Draciel turned on me. He claims I was trying to steal his throne. If some of his advisors hadn't of got me out of the castle, Draciel would've had me executed for betrayal." "But…Draciel knows you have no desire to claim the throne." "He's not been right in the head of late, Dranzer. I don't know why he turned on me so suddenly. As if torturing me wasn't enough he…he branded me a traitor to Hydrozea and all of Aquallis." Max tugged gently at the bandage around his left bicep, revealing the charred, warped skin where the emblem of Hydrozea used to be. Dranzer didn't want to believe that Draciel would turn on Max so violently but seeing the demon prince in such a sorry state was a bitter piece of evidence. Max soon remembered the beast who had carried him all the way from Hydrozea and that she'd suffered a wound close to port. "Sumia! Please tell me she's okay!" Dranzer wanted so badly to give Max good news, to tell him his Lizardon was recovering but it would be a cruel empty lie.

Max was not fond of Dranzer's sudden silence, leaving the bed he'd been placed in. Try as he might, Kyoya could not ensnare Max's feet with a binding spell to halt his movements, keeping up effortlessly. Arriving at the docks, Max saw no sign of his beloved mount, pinning the nearest sailor he could find to a wall. "Where is she?!" "Pardon, ser? P-please let me go." "Where's Sumia you damned sailor?!" Seaborg had heard all the commotion, settling a hand on Max's shoulder. "She's this way." Kyoya gave Seaborg a warning glare. It would be too much for Max to see her now as much as it was his right to. But the giant of a man just shrugged off the cold stare, taking Max into what appeared to be a mortuary. In front of him lying on a cold stone slab was Sumia. Seaborg had no chance to restrain Max as the distraught prince sprinted to the lifeless body of his only true friend. Those watching felt like their hearts were being ripped out as Max shook Sumia's body frantically to wake her. When the truth finally sank in Max was in tatters, screaming in agony as his legs lost their strength. Dranzer had apparently been chasing after the young blonde also, her heart breaking at seeing him on the floor. She took a big risk, pulling Max into her arms and surprisingly he did not lash out. "I'm sorry, Max. We've done everything we can. Sumia wasn't responding to our healers and my resurrection magic only works on people. Seaborg has agreed to give her a proper funeral. It's the least we can do." "He'll pay for this. Sumia was the only gift my mother ever gave me."

Within the hour a casket had been prepared to take the Lizardon to her final resting place. There were grave mounds in the sea just off shore and one had been specially reserved for Sumia. Max stood between Dranzer and Kyoya as Seaborg took the coffin into deeper water, the castle orchestra performing a hymn for the sea. The pain Max felt as he watched his closest friend being taken further and further away was excruciating. Dranzer wrapped a weary arm around Max's neck, encouraging him to release his pain. Kyoya understood how the grieving prince felt. After all, he'd lost his whole village. The Mage stepped forward once he was certain Seaborg had softly nudged Sumia's coffin into the stone tomb, the tip of his staff glowing. As Kyoya approached the water, it parted before him, forming a path. Kyoya stopped at the edge, offering Max his hand. "Come. It's only fair that you close the doors to Sumia's final resting place." "But the water…" "Don't worry about that. Come, let's not keep her spirit waiting." Max wasn't entirely sure but he limped after Kyoya anyway. As they walked, the path behind them filled with water while a new one opened before them. Outside the stone tomb Max caught sight of Seaborg in the wall of water, dipping his head in respect. Inside the tomb Sumia's coffin was weighed down to stop it being swept away by fierce weather. With help from Kyoya, Max closed the heavy metal doors and sealed them with powerful magic. 'Rest in peace my loyal friend. I'll never forget you or the things you've done for me." Turning his teary blue eyes to the sky, Max could see Sumia looking down at him from heaven. "Come, you must rest now as must Sumia. I'm sure she'll always be watching over you, her faithful rider."

Evening slowly came around after the funeral. Max wanted to see Yonah despite his physical state, venturing to the Hiwatari chambers not knowing she wouldn't be there. Knocking on the main door, Max waited for a reply. He was somewhat horrified to see Kyoya opening the door instead of Kai or Freyan like he expected. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" "Me? These are my chambers. Were you expecting somebody else, Max?" Questioned prince left without a word, heading directly to the throne room. Dranzer didn't need to be told why Max had come. His weary blue eyes said it all. Wyborg dragged Max somewhere quiet so not to upset her Queen. "Unhand me woman!" "You went to see her didn't you?" "Where the hell is Yonah and what's that flipping mage doing in the Hiwatari chambers?" "They're gone, Max. Kai was banished and so took his family with him." "Banished? What the heck for?" "Wolborg caught him Dranzer's bed." Max's tearstained face went whiter than the clouds but he couldn't say it was unexpected. "If I hadn't stepped in, Kai Freyan and Yonah would all be in the cemetery where nameless folk or criminals are buried. Had there been another punishment suitable I would've given it." "I…I see. Where is she, Wyborg?" "Dranzer received intelligence from Griffolian of Galvena saying Freyan and Yonah are there but Kai had vanished off the radar. My Queen was forced to marry a man who is destroying this city. The castle gardener just left town a day or so before you got here. I fear that I know why Sariel left Firos."

Wyborg told Max of the mass slaughter, that the girls killed had been ones Kai had slept with. He was even more horrified to hear these girls all had children, some more than one. And Kai hadn't the foggiest idea that those women had bore him sons and daughters. A couple of days passed by and Max was recovering well from his ordeal. Each day spent with Kyoya eased his hatred of the Mage, feeling something familiar about him. Dranzer had quiet words with Snowber about sorting Draciel out before he waged war next. At the start of a new week, Max was fit enough to travel. Dranzer couldn't deny him his wish to see Yonah but Galvena was too far away to reach on foot. He'd need a steed. Max was still sore about Sumia, Dranzer could see that. Some Griffons had just finished being trained and Dranzer considered letting Max have one now he was a man of Firos, the emblem of the Firosian army on Max's right bicep. Dranzer also wanted to formally induct Kyoya and his troupe into her service. A ceremony was held where Max, Kyoya and the others were knighted and gifted armour for them and their mounts. Having been knighted, Kyoya vowed on his life that he would revive the city to its former glory and if anybody dared get in his way, he'd kill them. Those who rode under Valken's banner were at the highest risk, mothers pulling sons and wives their husbands from the false King's cause, hoping Kyoya would at least have mercy on them. This made Valken very unhappy, plotting to quell the uprising before it got too strong. It pleased Wyborg to see Valken looking like an ant trapped under a magnifying glass in bright sunlight. She promised to help Kyoya where she could.

The five new knights all joined Dranzer for dinner and afterwards, Max desired to set off for Galvena. Dranzer and Kyoya escorted him to the stables where the new Griffons had been lined up. It was not the rider who chose the steed, but the steed who chose its rider. From the flock stepped a gorgeous golden yellow Griffon with the face of an eagle, huge puma paws and a wolf tail. She had eyes of the most entrancing blue, her beak and claws Silver. At the base of her back Max could see a wad of orange feathers above where the tail started. The Griffon's body bore a green stripe along the midpoint of her body, separating a deep orange from the bright yellow of her upper body. The beast spread her wings to their fullest, showing off pristine flying feathers and strong muscles. Max liked the look of this creature. She was tall, strong and over all quite confident, not to mention adorable. Just to be on the safe side, Max bowed as much as his wounds would allow him, showing respect for the mighty creature who chose him and she bowed back. "Well don't dawdle, go put the saddle on." Max did as he was told despite being unfamiliar with the saddle given to him. The Griffon was antsy. She could tell her new rider was not experienced with saddling a flying creature, throwing her head in the air with annoyed chirping. She calmed when Max touched her feathery neck. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be more gentle with you, Judy." _"Gentle?" _She huffed. _"You're not saddling a flower, child. You are wounded." "I'll be fine. Just take it easy on me. I'm a man of the sea not the sky." "Very well." _

Getting into the saddle was less of an issue once the rein and bridle were fastened onto the Griffon crowned Judy. Max looked like a new man in his gold armour. Kyoya decided to walk Max out, mounting his Pegasus. Once outside the city gates, Kyoya's mount lifted into flight and Judy followed suit. Max developed a deathly strong grip on Judy's neck, the panicked expression on his face delighting Kyoya. "Come now Max, it's not so bad up here." "You're forgetting I've never flown before!" "Relax! You must trust Judy, feel the rise and fall of her wings, breathe in time with the rhythmic beating. And you might wish to stop strangling her. Sit proud in your saddle, Griffon rider. She chose you for a reason." Max was nervous as hell but obeyed Kyoya's orders, sitting normally in the saddle. Judy grumbled a little when her new rider grabbed a patch of feathers and kept hold of it but he did so with care not to cause her harm. Now that Max thought about it, riding a Griffon in flight was easy. He timed his breathing with the beat of Judy's strong wings, leaning slightly when she turned. "That's it! You've got it!" Judy let out a proud cry, leaving Max with ringing in his ears. In the distance they could see Dranzer out on her balcony with Elric and both of them were waving. Max took the time to wave back before setting Judy on course for Galvena. Kyoya returned to the city, feeling the fatigue of his mount. Strolling up the streets Kyoya could see a slight improvement concerning the mood of the people. One shop lady tried gifting him with some sweets for Elric but he insisted on paying for the bag of treats. Times were hard enough without folks giving their wares away for nothing. Returning to the stables, Kyoya was ambushed by Esther.

Meanwhile back in Galvena, Freyan was fuming and for once Phoebus wasn't the cause. Yonah's baby bump was too big to hide now and her brother had finally seen it. Currently Yonah was cowering in her room whilst Freyan sat at the table, eyes like knives as he stared at the door. "You can't hide in there forever Yonah!" As luck would have it, Sarah came by alone and she immediately saw how angry Freyan was. "Freyan? Has Phoebus done something to tick you off again? Where's Yonah?" "You knew, didn't you?" Sarah didn't like the growl in Freyan's tone, backing towards the door but he was faster, pinning the auburn haired lass to a wall. "You knew Yonah was pregnant and you said nothing!" "It was not my place to! Besides, I thought you already knew. Yonah once told me it was impossible to hide secrets from you or your brother." Freyan was not satisfied, his rage showing no signs of going down. In anger he pushed Sarah onto the kitchen table, frustrated in more ways than just one. Sarah kicked and pushed at Freyan as he ripped her panties away, biting hungrily at her soft neck. She was strong, but nowhere near a match for a former knight. When Freyan succeeded in claiming her innocence, Sarah understood just how lonely he was. She felt no pain despite how harsh his thrusts were. "Let it be natural, my lovely. Don't force it." By all rights, Sarah should've been furious with Freyan's behaviour. What started as rape turned into tender love once Sarah was in Freyan's bed. Perhaps if his sexual frustration was eased he would be more kind towards Yonah's situation.

Judy was so strong a flier that she and Max arrived at Galvena's gates in five days. Max had enjoyed his trip north and along the way, learned more about his new Griffon. Like most birds, Judy was excellent at fishing. Max would walk beside her every few hours to let the mighty beast rest her wings and if it rained, she would stretch one out over him. He'd almost gotten drenched after the rain passed however as Judy shook her fur and feathers clean of water. Behind the snooty attitude, Judy was very sweet. Max often wondered if his mother had behaved like the Griffon named after her. The only way to know was to ask Veneficium but Max had no idea how to find him. Galvena was bursting at the seams with life, people flocking towards shops and stalls. From atop Judy's back, Max could see Griffolian's house on the hill. Children were excited and eager to see a new Griffon, crowding around Judy's feet. Judy however was not used to such behaviour and it scared her. The children all backed away in fear when Judy bucked and screeched, giving Max a hard time in the saddle, trying to calm his panicked companion. Kimimaru happened by the scene, producing some tasty looking treats from his pocket. "Ho there, easy now. You've nothing to be afraid of." Max sat slack jawed though you'd never know since his helmet was on. How had this boy calmed Judy so easily? Kimimaru was careful when reaching out to pet Judy. She flinched a little at his touch, more interested in wolfing down the treats he offered. "There's a good girl. I know the children seem scary but I promise they mean no harm. You're a big girl. I've never seen such a muscular Griffon before." Judy didn't appear to like compliments, her claws shooting out.

Judy's attempt to frighten Kimimaru backfired as he lifted one of her massive paws to get a look at it. "Talons curved to a nice point, paws perfectly padded." Max could feel Judy's agitation. Would this boy not stop? _"If this brat doesn't unhand me I'll have him for breakfast." _Max wasn't willing to call Judy's threat a bluff, clearing his throat to distract Kimimaru. "You seem to know about Griffons young man." "Yes ser. I help out at the stables sometimes. Our knights ride Griffons. You won't find horsemen here. Not in Lady Griffolian's service." "I had heard rumours. Say, where's a guy supposed to get some flowers around here?" "Right this way. You're not from around here are you? None of our knights wear gold armour." "You've sharp eyes. I was just knighted five days ago in Firos. I'm also new to Griffon riding." Judy gave Max a jerk in the saddle. She didn't want Kimimaru getting any ideas. Her behaviour didn't go unnoticed. "So ser, what brings you here? I don't mean to be nosy but surely lady Dranzer must have need of you." "I'm looking for someone. Somebody special to me." "Oh. I hope you find her." "Well I've been told my darling moved here so I'm going to find her even if I have to scour the city from sky to sewer." Kimimaru just smiled. He liked Max. They arrived at the flower shop in no less than five minutes. The florist was happy to see Kimimaru. To Max's surprise Judy took an interest in a bouquet of blue, red and purple flowers so he chose those, paying more coin than was necessary.

* * *

><p>What's gotten into Draciel? Just what was written in that letter from Snowber to Max? He'll find out next time<p> 


	10. A Messenger

Apologies for the delay but here's chapter 10. I got caught up reading one of my other stories (then its sequel).

ThatAnon: I hope you get better soon. Sadly there will be no showing of Kai for a little while yet. I can confirm however that story is finally reaching its first ending. Yep there are two. I have no particular plans for a sequel at current.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

To Judy's annoyance Kimimaru walked with her and Max some more. The boy thought that surely a man dressed so fine was looking for a girl in the rich quarter, taking him there without question. Near Freyan and Yonah's house, Judy stopped moving and refused to budge an inch. Feathered ears darted up, standing at attention. "What's the matter girl? You find a mouse?" _"Oh please. I'm not that hungry. What is the name of this girl you seek?" "It's…Yonah. Why have you found her?" "Dismiss the leech. We're close." _Max's heart began to race, turning in his saddle to face Kimimaru. "Well kid, we part ways here. Judy says we're close now." "Okay. Will you be staying for a while?" Judy knew what Kimimaru was going to say, hissing dangerously at him. "Easy there Judy. He's not that annoying. I plan to stay but I can't say how long for." It pleased Max to see Kimimaru running away happy. Judy snorted and followed her pointed ears. Having been riding Judy for hours, Max was a bit sore in a delicate place. Once the pain subsided, Max hid the flowers behind his back and knocked on the door. As expected it was Freyan who answered. "Who are you and what do you want?" In response Max removed his helmet. Freyan's eyes were on fire, his fist connecting with Max's scratched cheek. "You dare to show your face here after what you put Yonah through?! Get out of my sight!" "Freyan? What's going on?" "Go back to your room, Yonah." Max figured Freyan was still annoyed about how he left, facing the angry Firosian without fear. "Look, I'm sorry that I left without warning but I wasn't given a choice, Freyan." "Don't play dumb with me! You attacked Yonah when she chased after you!"

Max tilted his head in clear confusion. He'd never do anything to physically harm Yonah. Freyan wasn't going to be swayed that easy, standing directly in the doorway so Max couldn't get in. "No. I would never do something like that. Why would I attack the only girl I love?" "Maybe you didn't want Yonah clinging to you anymore. Just a bit of skirt, that's all she was to you!" "Enough!" Freyan rocketed through the air when Max's last shred of patience snapped, his demon form coming out to play. It had been the swinging of Max's horned head that launched Freyan into the house. Wanting to know what all the fuss was about, Yonah left her room. At the front door she spied a familiar blue dragon huffing for air to calm down. "Max? It can't be. Is it really you?" To confirm Yonah's suspicion, Max shed his scales. Yonah wanted to believe she wasn't dreaming, reaching out to touch Max's face slowly, afraid he'd disappear if she moved too fast. "It's all right." He whispered softly, pulling the flowers from behind his back. "You're not dreaming, Yonah. I'm here and I'm not an illusion." Max was in Yonah's arms faster than he could blink, tears streaking down her paled cheeks. "You came back!" "Of course I did. Though I'll admit my return was a little forced." Yonah pulled back, now noticing something was different about her lover. Agony was still rife in his eyes.

Max was also not letting his left arm hang too much. He looked at Yonah from head toe having forgotten how beautiful she was. But his eyes discovered Yonah's once slim waist was now thick with child. Thinking she'd found somebody else, Max was heartbroken. "I guess…you couldn't wait." "Max?" Questioned blonde turned away but he had no chance to leave the house. Freyan had gotten up after being antler tossed across the room, pinning Max back first to a wall. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!" "Back of Freyan. It's apparent my hopes to return to a faithful woman's arms were just a fantasy. I'm not wanted so just let me go." "The heck are you on about?! Yonah has been waiting for YOU to come back to her! I've had to keep the marchioness's son away from Yonah! Are you telling me you're just going to walk away?! To leave Yonah to suffer raising YOUR bastard alone?!" Max's eyes were wide with shock. Why had Yonah not told him she was pregnant? Who else knew about the baby? Then everything fell into place perfectly. Freyan stepped back when Max fell to his knees. "So that's why he turned on me." "Max?" "How long have you known, Yonah? When did you learn you were with child?" Yonah didn't like how Max grabbed her arms, his eyes pleading and desperate. Touching Yonah's once broken arm caused him pain, sending Max back to the floor clutching his left bicep. "That bastard. How could he?" "Max what are you talking about?" Yonah knelt in front of Max, cupping his face in her hands. "I wasn't the one who attacked you, Yonah. It was Draciel. Yes I heard you calling for me but I could not turn back, lest Draciel follow his threat to kill you. Three weeks ago he turned on me, branded me a traitor."

Truth echoed with every word and Freyan realised how much of a fool he'd been to think Max would do anything to hurt Yonah. With help from Yonah, Max removed his chest armour and gauntlets. The crisp white bandage stuck out amongst the grey walls and floor. Judy watched from the door as her master unwound the fabric protecting his arm. Max choked back a cry of pain as Yonah brushed the side of his arm where he was not scarred. "Draciel…did this to you?" "Because he believed I was trying to usurp that stupid throne. Lord Snowber kept in touch with me by letter every week but he'd write them in lemon juice to hide its contents. Draciel must've shot down the Gremgon carrying Snowber's next letter. I reckon they're not the only ones who know about this child. No doubt Snowber would've gone to Dranzer immediately upon learning of the baby." Yonah thought back to when she'd been confined to her bed, that Snowber had been with her. "I…recall he was left to watch me one day as I was too weak to leave my bed. I felt his hand on my stomach. Then when Elowen came in he hurried out of our chambers. You think Snowber was trying to tell you?" Max responded by nodding, his posture now weary. "Tis thanks to Trigle and Trigator I'm still alive. Had I stayed in Hydrozea, Draciel would've executed me for what he called betrayal. I'm so sorry Yonah. I should've known better. It's my fault you're in this mess." "Hush love. I'm as much to blame. I did not push you away, remember."

With the murky water cleared, Max made plans to marry Yonah as soon as humanely possible. Freyan didn't like the idea much but if his sister gave birth to child while not being married, she'd be labelled a whore and sent to a workhouse. Max was protecting Yonah by taking her as his wife. Having eased Freyan's rage, Max explained that his journey to Fiorre ended in the tragic loss of his Lizardon. Yonah had met Sumia once and fell in love with her right away. Svarog hadn't taken too kindly to Max's return and Ruhne was very hostile at first. Yonah's puppy greeted Max with a thorough face licking. To Freyan's annoyance Phoebus stopped by but as soon as the horny baron saw Yonah all cosied up with Max, he left in quite a hurry. Hopefully now Griffolian's son would move on to chase somebody else. Sadly Freyan had to go out hunting under Griffolian's orders. Max stayed behind, wanting to be with Yonah at all times. Once Freyan was outside the city, Max took Yonah to meet Judy. The proud Griffon was seemingly asleep but Max knew her tricks by now. "Come on Judy, I know you're not sleeping." _"Says the man I spent five days carrying." "Hey I walked on my own two feet at times to let you rest. Besides, I brought Yonah to meet you." _The grumble and displeased snort coming from Judy made Yonah nervous about approaching her. Judy's blue eyes were trained on the frail girl, immediately noticing the bulk of her stomach. Seeing it seemed to soften the Griffon's heart as she lifted her head from the floor. Max helped Yonah to sit beside Judy, being careful of the twitching tail. "Judy, this is Yonah. Mind your beak around her stomach, okay?" _"There is life within her womb…" "She's pregnant Judy. With my child."_

Days turned gradually into a month. The situation in Firos had gotten better with Kyoya and his companions in town. Winter was in full swing now but it rarely snowed in the fire country. Much like Yonah had done, Dranzer began to show. Watching his wife grow large with child angered Valken further. He knew the baby was not his. Dranzer refused him his marriage rights whenever they were in bed. Kyoya was having far from comfortable nights, his dreams haunted by a gold dragon similar to Seiryuu. The beast spoke in a regal tone, telling him that the forgotten ones would soon return. It wasn't hard to tell Kyoya lacked sleep, his eyes dull and heavy.

While Kane, Goki and Jim cleaned up the city, Kyoya stuck his nose in any book he could find relating to old wars, namingly the largest that took place over a century ago. He scoured over maps that had survived the aging process but most were ruined beyond use. Kyoya considered asking Dranzer to consult the two sane kings about the matter but he felt insecure telling her about his dreams. Of course he'd have to eventually. Dranzer grew increasingly worried with each passing day. For now, Kyoya planned on keeping these troubles as his own, watching from a distance as Elric bonded with Dranzer, calling her mother in his sweet little voice. Elric even had nicknames for the people he knew. Kyoya was Yoya, much to Kane's displeasure he received the title Spike. Elric happily called Jim Whizzy, Goki Bear and Salima Ali. Valken also had a name from Elric. Scrooge.

A month before the New Year, the night skies over Callenfang in Xian were clear and starry. Driger slept soundly in his bed beside his recently married wife. Driger's sensitive ears picked up on the sound of someone walking towards his bedroom. The door opened with a quiet creak, light pouring in. "Driger?" 'Rei?' Looking over his bare shoulder, Driger saw Rei standing weakly at the door, running to catch him as he fell. "Rei! Rei what's wrong?!" Driger kept his voice down so not to disturb the beauty sleeping in the bed, cradling Rei worriedly. "Rei tell me what's wrong. Are you sick? Gods you're burning up!" "I…I had a dream, Driger." "Rei I don't have time for your wayward fantasies." "But it wasn't like that at all Driger. Honestly it didn't feel like a dream." Driger helped Rei to sit on the edge of the bed, an arm around his shoulders. "What do you mean?" "There was this…gold/cream dragon. Female. For a while I couldn't make out anything she was saying, hearing nothing but quiet whispers." "A gold/cream dragon?" Rei nodded his weary head before resting it on Driger's shoulder. "She looked kinda like Seiryuu in the face. That was the only part of her I saw. Suddenly her voice became loud enough that I could hear what she wanted to tell me." "What did this dragon say?" Driger was taking this "dream" with a pinch of salt. There were no gold/cream dragons in the history books. "She said…the forgotten ones will soon return. What does this mean, Driger? Is the war closer than we think? I know there's going to be one so don't deny it." Driger sighed, pushing Rei back to the door. "Just go back to sleep little brother." 'Forgotten ones. There are no forgotten ones in this world. Only the defeated and the victorious.'

Dragoon was kept awake for reasons unclear. The city of Aerion was peaceful and no trouble had been caused. Hearing some noise, Dragoon stepped lightly down the castle halls and to the room of his eldest nephew, Hitoshi. A mop of light blue hair thrashed on the pillows. Dragoon knew that waking Hitoshi was a death sentence in itself, finding a blunt pole to prod the prince with. After a few jabs, Hitoshi bolted out of his slumber, knife poised to strike as mahogany eyes darted around in a panic. "Hitoshi? Are you all right?" "Uncle? What?" "I heard some commotion and it led me here. You were tossing rather violently. Come on, talk to me." Hitoshi took several deep breaths to calm himself as Dragoon sat on the bed. "I'd like to say I had a troubling dream but it didn't feel like one. There was a dragon similar to Seiryuu, her body gold/cream." "A dragon similar to Seiryuu? There are none in the books of our country. Not with that colouration. Did this dragon say anything to you?" "She wasn't making much sense at first, uncle. But then all of a sudden I heard her say that the forgotten ones will soon return." Dragoon ran the words through his head but currently, no solution came to mind. "I don't know what to say, Hitoshi. I believe you, by all means. But our records do not tell of these "forgotten ones" the dragon mentioned. Did she give a name?" "I tried asking her but she would not respond. The war is close, I can feel it." "Try to get some sleep old chap. I'll have Apollon look into it when the sun rises."

Word reached Dranzer's ears about the princes having an identical dream. Not too long after leaving Firos, Snowber uncovered peculiar orbs that allowed the royalty to communicate over long distance without the need of messenger birds. They were all nervous of these spheres at first but now it felt more natural. Dranzer remembered discussing with Dragoon about Hitoshi when he'd visited, sensing something off about the Wyvern rider. The dragon was very specific about who she contacted. Rei and Hitoshi were both princes, but they had one other thing in common. Had the same vision been haunting Max? Dranzer had a feeling Kyoya was having it too, pinning him in his bedroom early in the morning. "My lady you should be resting!" "Not now Kyoya. Sit down." Said Mage was none too fond of Dranzer's current mood, planting himself in the nearest chair. It wasn't like the Queen to angry with him. "It's come to my attention you've not been sleeping properly." "Your radiance, I assure you I'm just kept awake by nightmares. It's not uncommon for me." "I will not fall for your lies, Kyoya. You've been poking around in history books. These past few days, Rei and Hitoshi have been having dreams that feel more like a mental connection with a gold/cream dragon. I'm not sure if Wyborg updated you on the royalty but Rei and Hitoshi are princes. I don't doubt that Max could be having these visions too. He's a prince as well, after all." Kyoya could see where Dranzer was taking things, heaving the heaviest sigh she'd ever heard. "Then I can hide it no longer. I simply didn't want to trouble you with my problems. But why would this beast contact me? I'm no prince." "Firos doesn't have a prince or princess. Only a Queen."

While it was true that Kyoya had no clear memory of where he'd been born, he felt strong ties to the Fiorre continent. It was a large mass of land with villages dotted all over it, some you wouldn't even find on any map. Could his village have been one of those little blots of land? Or was it on one of the surrounding islands under Fiorre occupation? "My lady, if I may be so bold, I'd like to ask for your assistance." "What with?" "This dragon has contacted a prince of the other three continents. What are the possibilities of there being remains of a former royal family in Fiorre?" "Very slim. My father became King quite young. At the time Fiorre was under a vile King who almost waged war on Xian. The King had no children that he knew of, or siblings. My father told me once that my mother had been kept as nothing but a pet, chained inside a cage as a Phoenikrai. But the former King did abuse and rape her. If my mother did have a child by that man my father would've killed it." "King Drenzer sounds like a tyrant himself. I ask because there must be a reason the creature contacted me. If I'm not from fallen royalty, then why me? I've never been bothered about my forgotten past before but that dragon has grabbed my undivided attention." "Very well. I'll assign Wyborg to aid you." "There is also, one other thing my lady. I cannot find an answer to this riddle; "From where life comes, death surely follows. No end comes, time never flows. Seek thy solace where wide rivers close." "How odd a riddle. You should ask our falcon commander. He might be able to help you."

Another few days passed and no word had come from Max. But Dranzer was right. He'd been troubled with visions of a gold dragon, whispering to him the same words the others heard, the forgotten ones will soon return. After a detailed talk with Griffolian, it was discovered she had a teleport rune just outside her house. She'd always had the crystal ball that the rulers discovered recently but never had a cause to use it until now. Wyborg was sure Freyan and Yonah were enjoying their life in Galvena, but Firos needed them home. She planned to send Kane and Kyoya to fetch them. Dranzer was uncertain that bringing the siblings back now would be a good idea. For one thing, Valken would be furious and he'd no doubt make attempts at Freyan and Yonah's lives. Wyborg reasoned that with Freyan home he could take command of the knights from Tala who seemed to ignore any problems the townsfolk went to him with. Jim had witnessed the wolf rider telling one gentleman that the town's problems were no concern of the knights. Kyoya's efforts were being undone no sooner than they'd began. The town NEEDED Freyan back. Eventually Dranzer had no choice but to yield. Wyborg was right all along. Freyan would not return willingly after what happened but Kyoya would just have to sway him somehow. It was a clear day out so Wyborg had Kane and Kyoya prepare to leave for Galvena. Some of the castle staff was unhappy having a Pegasus and a Vulnyon in the main building but begrudgingly got on with their duties. Departure was delayed when Elric refused to release Kyoya's cape. Regardless of her bulk, Dranzer sat Elric on her lap and held him there until Kyoya and Kane were gone.

Robert met the duo when they arrived and led them down the streets in the direction of Freyan and Yonah's house. Thankfully it looked like everyone was home. Robert went in first. "Freyan, there is somebody here to see you." "Morning Robert. Much as I'm in mo mood for visitors, send them in." Robert gave a brief bow and opened the door for Kyoya to enter. Kane kept guard outside, not that he needed to. With a gentle click the door was closed. "Who the hell are you?" "My name is Kyoya. I'm here on behalf of lady Wyborg." "Great what does that damned snake want now?" "Wyborg wants you home. Yonah too." "What?! Is she mad?! That swine Valken would have our heads on pikes before we reached the city gates! Out of the question!" "We're not giving you a choice, Freyan. The city needs you. The knight order is being destroyed." "You're going to have to try harder than that to get me out of Galvena. We're not going back." "I really don't want to have to hurt you, Freyan. After all, I too want you home." Freyan backed away, unsure of what trick Kyoya was playing. Why would this person want him back in Galvena? Max came out of Yonah's room, surprised to see Kyoya. "Never thought I'd see you here." "Max, get the wagon ready. Freyan and Yonah are leaving for Firos as soon as possible. As for you, I'd prefer a more quiet word." Freyan protested as Kyoya shoved him into the underground pantry. "The hell are you playing at?" In response, Kyoya waved his staff, a mist surrounding him. When it faded, Freyan almost fainted. 'It…it can't be.'

With Freyan's stubborn mind swayed, Kyoya and Kane helped to load the wagon while Yonah sat on a stool nearby. Kimimaru came running, his face washed with shock. "What's going on? You're not leaving are you?" "Kimi? It wasn't exactly planned but we've been summoned back to the capital." Kimimaru turned to Freyan more wounded than angry. "But Sarah…I know you've been seeing her secretly, Freyan. You can't leave…" "I'm sorry, Kimi. Truth be told I hadn't planned on making ties here. But then I met your sister. Things changed after that." Unfortunately Sarah paid a visit, immediately spotting the wagon being loaded with stuff from the house. The look on Freyan's face said everything. He was leaving and Sarah couldn't go with him. Kyoya momentarily stopped what he was doing to watch Freyan cupping Sarah's face. "Why are you leaving?" "I'm sorry Sarah. We've been called back to the castle and I can't say if we'll ever come back." "Can't you tell them no?" "I'm afraid not. We're not being given a choice, Sarah. I want to stay, I really do. But this is an order I cannot ignore." "Take me with you." "I can't. You have your family here and Bart can't run the shop alone with your mom being ill. Your place is here, Sarah. The city is dangerous and I can't, won't risk you getting hurt going there." Whatever hope Sarah had of spending the rest of her life with Freyan died when he turned his back on her, unaware that he was just as upset. Twice now his attempts at settling down had been ruined. Kimi came back with two horses, one saddled. Yonah knew the boy was going with them no matter what anybody said. The saddlebags of the saddled horse were full with supplies.

Freyan returned to find Sarah gone and Kimi standing by the wagon. "Where do you think you're going young man?" "With you." "Out of the question!" "You can't stop me! I've already told pa and he's beyond furious. If you wish to get out of here alive, you'll need an extra horse to pull that wagon." Freyan eyed the second, saddle-less horse curiously. It was young and strong with a lilac body, white stocking legs, a Blaze marking face, fuzzy silver mane, tail and forelock and pony ears. The eyes of the beast were peach in colour. Looking between the legs of the horse, Freyan discovered it to be male. "This is Ponpon. He's not very old but he'll work hard. I'm going with you, Freyan. I want to learn more about the creatures knights ride and I can't do that here." Freyan couldn't argue now, roping Ponpon to the wagon beside his horse. With the wagon loaded, Yonah was helped into the back, Ruhne, Svarog and the puppy with her. Just as the wagon jolted forward, Phoebus came running. Griffolian left it until the very last minute to tell her son Yonah was leaving. Beside him was a rather unusual beast. It was a cross between a Griffon and a horse, its long cat-like tail feathered. Its primary body colour was red, underbelly orange and beak sun yellow. The wings were cream feathers with burgundy and minty green details. Currently the beast was in some battle armour coloured purple. Phoebus was almost willing to give up had he not seen danger up ahead and the wagon was heading right for it.

Freyan was filled with worry once they left Galvena. How would he and Yonah be received by the people of Firos? A shrill cry wrenched him from his thoughts, looking heavenward. 'Can't Phoebus take a hint? Huh? What's that noise?' Freyan focused on the sounds around him, singling out what sounded like marching. The crest of a nearby hill was soon coated in goblins. Kyoya saw the threat seconds after Phoebus sent his mount to intercept it. "Kane, deal with those goblins. I'll stay by the wagon with Max." "Yessir." This threat would not be easily purged as more goblins scattered before the travellers. Yonah became worried when she felt the wagon moving faster. "Freyan?! What's happening?!" "Hold onto something Yonah! Ruhne, we need you out here!" Called Luporun wasted no time, bounding out of the wagon, his fangs prepared for battle. Phoebus appeared overhead once the first batch of goblins fell. Kane's Vulnyon was beside the wagon again in no time, his beautiful fur already coated with blood. A wave of searing fire scorched the blockade ahead, leaving nothing but ashes behind. At this rate they weren't getting to Firos any time soon. After the initial assault, the road was clear for two days. Freyan had pushed the horses hard, hoping to shorten the journey but now they were shattered. Ponpon threw all he had into the collar and pulled determinedly. Kimi often scouted ahead now they'd left Phoebus behind. Ruhne went with him. Kyoya's hope for a peaceful journey was dashed when a huge flock of harpies came screeching toward the group. With a flick of his staff the harpies were electrified out of the sky and existence. They took very few breaks for food and water, not wanting to risk being ambushed.

Three days of hard travelling later, Firos came into view. Kyoya swore somebody was trying to stop them reaching the city. It was uncommon for one wagon to be attacked so frequently on the road and no bandits were among the onslaughts. First they needed to get through the woods. For now the going was easy, no sign of danger. The exit loomed near and without anybody noticing, Kyoya fell to the back of the group, feeling something watching them. "I know you're there. Show yourself, whoever you are." The others stopped in their tracks, wondering what Kyoya was doing. It all became clear when a young lady Naga came slithering out of the shadows. She had the body of a boa constrictor and once stationary, stood as tall as Yonah. The rest of her trailed a few feet from the torso. Kyoya couldn't deny that she was a beautiful creature with hair of sandy brown and eyes of hazelnut. She didn't appear harmful, more curious if anything. "Please stop following us. Danger haunts our every step and you'll only get hurt if you stay close." Kyoya returned to the wagon, resuming the forsaken journey but the Naga wasn't giving up. She kept perfect pace with the group. Kyoya would've lost his patience with the creature had he not looked to the sky. Loud screeching came from the woods they'd just left behind. "Freyan we've got trouble. Lots of trouble." From behind an army of orcs and goblins emerged, the sky filling with more harpies than Kyoya could count. Nobody moved until an arrow sailed towards Yonah. Thankfully Kyoya singed it. "RUN!"

Freyan didn't need telling twice, urging the horses forwards. The goblins and orcs lunged toward the fleeing troupe. Up in the throne room, Dranzer was just stepping out onto the balcony for some fresh air. Never did she expect to see the two knights she'd sent out being chased mercilessly. "Falborg! Get your men out there now!" Falborg sprinted over the balcony, spreading his silver wings and lifted into hasty flight, calling for his soldiers to take to the sky. Bryan was the first to hear the call, his eagle eyes catching sight of Falborg heading into battle. 'Brother!' "Come on Aerith!" With no more than two mighty flaps, Bryan's giant grey falcon was airborne, the other falconriders not far behind them. Down on the ground, Kyoya saw reinforcements on the way. He was currently at the back of the wagon making sure Yonah didn't get hurt. The city gates opened, allowing Goki passage astride his Borkko as Jim and his Lunoth drifted overhead. Any goblins that got close to the wagon were slammed by Max's mace as he swung it with ferocious power. The Naga lashed out with her tail but her blows were hardly fatal and those she struck soon stood up again. The falconriders did what they could to quell the harpy numbers but the fiends kept on coming. Kyoya's eyes went from blue to red and Kane panicked. His Gold Mage comrade was very angry. "Get out of the sky! Everything in the air needs to land now!" The clouds turned dark and stormy as Kyoya's Pegasus stopped running, allowing him to dismount, staff sparking. All aerial fighters took Kane's warning seriously, landing within the castle walls as fast as they could. With all enemy attention on the fuming mage, the city gates were opened.

Freyan understood the horses were tired and needed to rest but he urged them on, steering the wagon expertly through the gates as thunder began to rumble overhead. Rain started to lash down in the blink of an eye, the clouds above lighting up with blue lightning. With one last swing of his staff, Kyoya caused the biggest storm anybody had ever seen. Lightning stabbed the ground and speared all enemies within the storm's radius. Kane hung back by the gates, the dried blood washing from his Vulnyon's fur. When the last goblin fell the sky fell silent. Kyoya wavered where he stood, energy drained. With a kick to its haunches, the might feline darted forwards, allowing Kane to catch Kyoya as he fell, eyes staying open with much reluctance. Kane kept a secure arm around Kyoya as his steed sprinted up the path towards the castle. Everyone else had already arrived in the stables and was trying to catch their breath. Seaborg revealed himself, glad to see Freyan home. Goki helped him take the siblings' luggage from the back, Kane approaching them with a very exhausted Kyoya. "Seaborg…" "You should rest, Kyoya. That was quite a storm you pulled in." Kyoya pulled a set of keys from his robe, giving them to the master of the sailors. "Take them home, Seaborg." "As you wish, master Kyoya." Ignoring the protests of the castle staff, Kane ordered his Vulnyon to March up the sweeping spiralling staircases. With their luggage being seen to, Freyan, Yonah and Max chased after Kane, Kimimaru and the Naga not far behind though she struggled with the uneven ground.

Dranzer was off her throne the second Kane came storming into the throne room, Kyoya in his arms. Wyborg helped to set the mage down in his chair next to Dranzer's throne, dabbing at his forehead with a dry cloth. "Kane what happened?" "Well m'lady the sudden attack must've really gotten under Kyoya's skin. Our journey here has been far from pleasant. We've been attacked pretty much constantly. This one was the final strike." "What of that storm? It came on so suddenly." "That's what happens when Kyoya gets real mad. But as you can see calling that storm forth leaves Kyoya very drained of his energy. I've seen it before. On our way here for the first time. We were heavily outnumbered by orcs and Kyoya immediately summoned a fierce storm without hesitation." Just as Kane finished explaining, the others arrived. Freyan looked none too pleased at being in the throne room, let alone near Dranzer. It annoyed Freyan further when Max bent knee to the pregnant Queen. "You're all unharmed I trust?" "What do you want with us?" "I'm sure Kyoya has already explained why you've been called back, Freyan. The city needs you." "Yes well thanks. We were quite happy in Galvena." Dranzer figured Freyan had tried once again to settle down with a nice girl only to have his attempt destroyed. His face said it all. Wyborg had quiet words with a servant and not ten minutes later Ian arrived with a smoking pipe filled with what looked like herbs. With some coaxing Kyoya woke up enough to take the pipe. "The hell is this?" "Herbs. Specially selected ones to help you get your energy back. And it might ease the headache I'm sure you've got." Ian wasn't sure how, but he'd convinced Kyoya to accept the medicine.

With the inhaling end tucked securely between Kyoya's lips, Ian tried to find a match, failing horribly. Rolling his eyes, Kyoya produced a small flame on his finger tip and lit the herbs himself, shaking his hand to put the ember out. Nobody noticed Elric crawling onto Kyoya's lap and behind his massive sleeve to hide from the strangers. Kyoya already looked much more relaxed after just a few puffs of the herbs, leaning back in his chair. Freyan could feel Yonah's weight increasing, sitting her down at the table. Looking around, Freyan couldn't see Valken. "So where's this husband of yours?" "That monster is not my husband. Valken is out somewhere. He's partially what we need help with. I suspect he was behind the mass slaughter of innocent girls some months ago. Wyborg will explain it better once you've settled. You're our last hope, Freyan?" "And father?" Dranzer could only shrug. She hadn't seen anything of ser Auron for a long time. "I do not know Freyan. I haven't seen him since the day you left Firos. But I did hear screaming one cold day. Valken must've done something to him and your mother." "So what's my role?" Wyborg stepped forward now, her eyes like knives. "You'll be taking Kai's place as commander of the knights. The position currently belongs to Tala but he's abusing it to be lazy. Worse still Wolborg is tied to Valken's coattails. This hasn't sat well with me since I gave the order for your brother to be banished. I'm sure you're all exhausted so you're free to go and rest. Elowen will be thrilled to see you both home."

Freyan would've hauled Yonah away from the table had Dranzer not seen the Naga that accompanied them beside Kimimaru. The serpentine maiden was quite nervous as Dranzer approached her. "Freyan, is this Naga with you?" "Hm? Not really. She just started following us when we went through the woods. Kyoya tried to dissuade her politely but she kept following." "And the boy?" "That's Kimimaru. He wants to learn more about the beasts we knights ride into battle but couldn't do it in Galvena. They only ride Griffons there." "Very well." Dranzer turned to the pair who stood awkwardly. "You're both free to stay as long as you like. Falborg!" Called advisor landed on the balcony rail, shedding most of his feathers, wings remaining. "You summoned me, lady Dranzer?" "Yes. Please take Kimimaru and this young lady to a suite. For safety I think its best the Naga stayed with him." "Understood. This way please." Freyan wasn't blind to Kimi holding the Naga's hand, figuring that's why Dranzer told Falborg not to part the pair. Rolling his tense shoulders, Freyan hefted Yonah from where she sat with help from Max. The knighted blonde made a mental note to speak with Dranzer about arranging his and Yonah's wedding. There was no telling when the baby would be born. Kyoya tagged along under Dranzer's orders, stepping groggily down the halls. The shattered Mage had words with Seaborg outside his chambers, retrieving the keys from him. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble settling back in to your rooms." "The hell are you doing here?" "Lady Dranzer bequeathed these chambers to me but I have no use for the remaining three rooms." Kyoya met Freyan's eyes, warning him to be careful what he said around Yonah.

Freyan was still bothered by what he'd seen in Galvena, wondering if it had all been an illusion. That night, Max and Kyoya both suffered the same vision, finding each other in the sitting room. "Oh…hey Kyoya. Trouble sleeping?" "Why else would I be out of bed? You've been having a vision, haven't you? Of a gold/cream dragon saying the forgotten ones will soon return?" Max's tired face paled, telling Kyoya he was right. "Dranzer thought you might. The beast is picky about who she contacts. We've learned that Rei and Hitoshi are also having this vision." "Wait…does that mean she's contacting you too?" "Yes. For a while I managed to hide it from the Queen but when she heard about the princes being kept awake by this "dream" she cornered me about my erratic sleeping pattern and my thirst for knowledge about old wars. I'm no prince so we're all wondering why this dragon is invading my mental space." "You're a strong individual, Kyoya. Maybe the dragon feels you can be trusted. The war is getting close, Kyoya. We'll need every able bodied man and woman to stand against the threat that's gonna face us." "So when do you plan to marry Yonah?" Max seemed thoughtful, his arms folded. "Soon. Shortly after the New Year I hope. Don't worry, you're invited." "Just try not to die. Well we'd best try to get some sleep. I'm still worn out after that storm calling." With a nod Max returned to the room he shared with Yonah, Kyoya returning to Elric. Just how long would it be until war struck? Would Freyan figure out that Dranzer carried Kai's child?

* * *

><p>What did Freyan see? What of this messenger and why contact somebody not of royal blood? Find out soon<p> 


	11. Brindtstone's Queen

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update! I lost my mojo for a bit and waiting on a new computer mouse to arrive is doing little to help. The forgotten ones will finally show themselves and more OCs are coming in.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

With much ease the New Year began. Kyoya was getting nowhere with his search to either the answer of the riddle or the identity of these "Forgotten Ones" the dragon spoke of. Not long into the first month, Max's marriage to Yonah was underway. Freyan's takeover of the knight order hadn't gone too smoothly but Tala stood down after a thorough pasting from Kyoya. Everyone stood dressed in their finest clothes as Max patiently waited for Yonah at the altar. With ser Auron unable to attend, it was Freyan who would be giving Yonah away. The orchestra began to play and Max's pulse raced. Kyoya stood beside the nervous blonde as his best man, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze. The ceremony went by so fast it was like a fleeting dream. Freyan lost heart when he couldn't see the girl he'd wooed before leaving for Galvena, figuring she must've left the city. Sariel was also not among the crowd. Night arrived quickly after the wedding. Yonah was in bed quite early, prompting Max to stay close by. As Kyoya slept, the dragon came back, saying more things this time. Kyoya's eyes snapped open when a rooster crowed, alighting from his bed with speed Elric had never seen. His destination was the castle library. Pulling the biggest book he could find from the shelves, Kyoya set if softly on the table. Its pages granted him the information he'd been denied since the vision began. Kyoya stumbled into the throne room to see Wyborg at Dranzer's feet, head bowed low. "My lady, I bring news!" "Kyoya? But it's so early. Wyborg, you shouldn't sleep like that, you'll hurt yourself."

Once Wyborg was fully awake she ordered for a jug of fresh juice. Dranzer eagerly waited to hear what Kyoya had uncovered, sitting at the table to wait for the morning servants to bring her breakfast. "What news do you bring, Kyoya?" "It's about the forgotten ones, your radiance. Last night the dragon came to me in my dreams again. This time she spoke more of the people called the forgotten ones. There was once five continents. Xian, Drakhma, Aquallis, Fiorre and Brindtstone." "Brindtstone? In what book did you find this?" "A big one I'd never thought to look in. The book spoke of folk who dwelled beneath the earth but they had a castle above ground." "Dwarves?" "I cannot say as the book is old and most of the pages were worn. But what I can tell you is that the old kings disregarded these people, saying their help was never needed after the great 200year war. And so they vanished, never to be seen again for more than a century. Now a war on par with the scale of the 200year struggle is approaching us. The dragon told me our forces are not up to scale as the old ones, that we'll need help. Her people are going to help us. They're curious to see if the centuries have changed those who walk above ground." "Did she say when they will arrive?" Kyoya had to strain his brain for the memory but it was so faint he could barely recall. "I'm not sure. But she'll be in touch again." This new information intrigued Dranzer. She wanted to learn more of this forgotten race, putting the task to Wyborg. The servants arrived, cutting the discussion short.

After breakfast, Dranzer informed Dragoon and Driger of the new intel given to her. They reported similar instances with Rei and Hitoshi. A gathering was needed but it would take longer to meet up this time. Snowber had not reported back to Dranzer regarding Draciel. She'd just have to risk summoning him, sending a pigeon en route to Hydrozea in the early afternoon. Looking down at the training yard, Dranzer saw Freyan inducting new troops, hoping to bolster the Firosian army by a few hundred. She was so preoccupied that the arrival of two Wyverns escaped her notice. Dranzer turned to the door when two fine gentlemen walked in. One she recognised as Enriqué, one of the knights who took part in the Horgon race the previous year. His companion was tall and strong, hair short pale blonde and eyes green. "Amphylian? Is that you?" "Dranzer, old girl. I thought you'd up and forgotten about us." "There's good it is to see you. But why are you here?" "My Queen, by now we've all heard there's a war on the rise. Salamulian is not impressed with you I must say." "With all due respect, Amphylian, I've had troubles since mid last year. All I knew is that the land had become sick. Only this morning was it brought to my attention that a war is brewing. One of my advisors is neglecting his duties to me; tied to a bastard I was forced to marry." Amphylian calmed, catching sight of Dranzer's growing bump. "'Tis not Valken's, Amphylian." "Then who is the father? Where is the knight who was always at your side?" "Gone, Amphylian. Now is there anything I can do for you? If not I must ask that you leave. I can't have another friend be manipulated like Draciel." Amphylian opened his mouth to speak but Kyoya cut him off. "You heard the lady. Get going."

It was cruel to send Amphylian and Enriqué back to Illsmere no sooner than they'd arrived at the capital but Dranzer didn't want them to get hurt. Kyoya worked with Wyborg to try and locate where the fifth region once sat on the map, their attention on a massive gap in the ocean between all four remaining regions. It looked like something belonged there. Freyan made decent progress with the trainees, patrolling the town with Ruhne. None of Tala's men dared approach him. It had soothed Freyan when the townspeople welcomed him and Yonah home with open arms. Kane and Salima often accompanied Freyan on his walks. During his lunch break, Freyan was looking up at the clear sky, thinking about how Yonah's life would change once she became a mother. Ruhne could see his master was pondering deep thoughts, wishing he could do something to help. To take his mind off Yonah, Freyan went to see Paine. He'd neglected to visit her since returning to Firos. The Griffagon was very happy to see her rider back, wings folded around him. Up in the Hiwatari chambers, Max didn't dare stray far from Yonah as his newly wedded wife was glued to her bed. In a few weeks if not days his first child would be born. Kyoya stopped by with Elric and some snacks in the late afternoon. By nightfall all was peaceful. The dragon did not return to Kyoya's dreams, granting him a peaceful sleep. Somewhere deep, deep underground, an army was massing, awaiting the day it would breach the surface, blue eyes watching them.

It had been no more than a month since Kyoya uncovered some information about the forgotten ones. Spring was coming in fast but the sky remained dreary. All around the world, those in contact with the dragon woke from their slumber regardless of the hour. A revelation had been spoken to them by the dragon. Kyoya hurried down the early morning halls of Firos castle, his skin beaded with sweat. Dranzer was already wide awake by the time Kyoya arrived in the throne room, his eyes still portraying shock. "Kyoya? What is it? Is Yonah okay?" "My lady…they're coming. The forgotten ones are coming. You must summon the others, and quickly. They'll be here any day, I cannot say when." "Calm down. I'm sure the dragon has been in touch with Rei and Hitoshi but I'll contact Dragoon and Driger just in case. Sit down, you look a fright." Over the short time Dranzer had known the strapping Gold Mage, she'd found herself swooning over him. Whenever Dranzer thought of coming out and telling him, she scolded herself, believing that one day, Kai would come home and take her hand in marriage. Until then she just had to be patient and protect his child. Out of curiosity, Dranzer had sent Wyborg to check the room Bayne had been contained in; relieved to hear he was slumbering despite being chained. Dragoon and Driger were speeding up their plans after the word arrived about the forgotten ones. Scouts reported seeing an old castle rising from beneath the waves in the exact place Wyborg and Kyoya estimated Brindtstone once stood. The castle was old, coated in seaweed and other sea life but the halls were quiet. One brave soul ventured inside only to find the place empty but they did find a staircase stretching far below the castle.

Not a few days had gone by after Kyoya raised the alarm. Dranzer was as usual sitting on her throne, playing chess with the loyal Mage when his blue eyes turned to the open balcony doors. "Kyoya?" "Something's coming. I must prepare the men at once, your radiance. Please stay here where it is safe." "I understand. Should I send Falborg out?" "Nay. Do not trouble him with something easily dealt with." Dranzer couldn't fight the worry that built up as she watched Kyoya leaving the room. Before heading to the stables Kyoya went to put on his armour. Having so little in the way of bodily protection, Kyoya was armoured within mere minutes. He had one foot out the door when Freyan approached him all panicked. "What is it Freyan?" "It's Yonah. The baby is coming." "Stay with her Freyan. Max as well." "Where are you going?" "Something is approaching the city so I'm going out to see what it is. I'm sure the maids know what to do, Freyan. Be strong." With a heart filled with fear, Freyan returned to Yonah's side, sending Svarog with Kyoya, Ruhne too. Down in the barracks Kyoya ordered for Arathor to be saddled, gazing into the eyes of the Drake. Kane, Jim and Goki were all suited up and ready to go with several dozen troops. Arathor growled, feeling Kyoya pulling himself into the saddle. He marched up the ramp, his old joints a little stiff. Kane led the soldiers towards the gate, catching a glimpse of Arathor in all his glory atop the perch. The Drake entered a smooth flight, keeping pace with the army below.

In amongst the nearby woods goblins could be seen hiding. Arathor stood proudly beside Kane's Vulnyon, their riders waiting for the first move to be made. The goblins seemed content to hide so a ball of fire was spat just in front of the horde and that made them move. Without hesitation Arathor took to the sky, swiftly dodging arrows. The troops beneath him ploughed into the goblins without fear. Jim dropped exploding potions onto the goblins once a special enchantment protected the Firosian army. All the while, Kyoya felt somebody was watching him from the shadows. Images of the dragon flashed before his eyes, proving enough of a distraction for an arrow to find his left side waist. Arathor spiralled in the sky, feeling the pain of his rider but he did not crash like the goblins had hoped. Kyoya plucked the arrow from his body and continued to assault the opposing forces. Wyborg forbade Dranzer to watch, keeping the balcony doors closed until the coast was clear. Kyoya's mind was so focussed on burning every last gobbling to ashes he didn't feel a second arrow planting itself in his left calf. Kane and Goki ploughed through the goblins only to have more appear. It was like cutting off the head of a Hydra. In place of one goblin came ten more. For a couple of hours the battle raged. Kyoya was careful about keeping his anger in check, not wanting to cause his fellow battlers a painful death. Just when it looked like the Firos army had been bested, the ground split open and swallowed every last goblin whole. The earth then repaired itself so Arathor landed, jaws crackling with fire. From the half smouldering woods came another army, a Queen at its head astride a large beast.

The creature had a green body, walked using its large gloved claws and bore crystals protruding from its arched back. This strange yet regal beast towered Arathor when the fire Drake approached calmly. The woman riding the beast had shimmering locks of golden hair, eyes sapphire blue. Kyoya couldn't tell what race she was but her troops stood no taller than Arathor's chin. Most wielded hammers or maces but a few owned huge greatswords. Kyoya bowed as best he could, the queenly figure doing the same. "You were expecting us, young Mage?" "Yes o' fine one. We just didn't know when you'd arrive. I regret to say, as fine as your mount is, he will not fit through our gates or doors." The beast snorted at Kyoya's statement while the Mage hauled himself out of the saddle on Arathor's back. He then helped the woman into it. Kyoya listened quietly as she soothed the mighty steed, telling it to be patient. Above the trees Kyoya could see a dragon much like the one in his dream. Unlike Seiryuu this dragon had normal "hands" and large wings. Upon its head were horns of dark teal. "You may bring four people with you to see our Queen and no more I'm afraid." "Understood. You three, with me." The woman pointed her sceptre at three people at the front of the army. For now their faces were covered so Kyoya couldn't see what they looked like. Not caring for his injuries or Arathor's fussing, Kyoya made haste to the castle. Kane followed closely, leaving Goki to take the remainder of the apparent ally army to the secondary barracks.

Dranzer was eager for news, unable to sit still but Wyborg managed to keep her down. They were both relieved when Kyoya came barging into the throne room with the visitors. Kyoya would've addressed Dranzer had Kane's Vulnyon not snatched the arrow from his calf, sending him to the floor yowling in pain. The large cat looked quite concerned, purring as Kane scratched its neck. "It's all right Aiden. He'll come around. My lady." Dranzer paid no attention to Kane, stuck staring at the woman on Arathor. The balcony windows burst open, the winged dragon landing just in the doorway. Upon its back was a red haired green eyed fellow who looked to be in his late teens at best. The new arrival stormed over to Arathor's side when Kane attempted to help the woman to dismount the Drake, shoving him away and offering her his arm. "There now, darling he meant no harm. Try and play nice won't you?" "But…" "No buts. We're not here to cause fights among the overlords." The queenly figure turned once again to Dranzer, her eyes like ice. "I am Strata Dragoon, Queen of Brindtstone. I assume you are the ruler of this country?" "Yes, Lady Strata. I am Queen Dranzer, daughter of King Drenzer and Queen Drinzer." Strata Dragoon seemed to soften when Dranzer tried to stand, setting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Do not strain yourself, young one." Kyoya staggered to his feet, catching sight of somebody in his chair by the throne. It was Yonah. And in her arms was a newborn baby. Max was nearby, his weary face beaming with pride. Completely ignoring Strata Dragoon, he went to meet the new arrival. The child had a mop of Yonah's silver hair and differently coloured blue eyes. The left was more a sky blue, the other like Max's deep blue.

Elric came sprinting into the room and latched onto Kyoya the first chance he got. His guardian Mage however winced in great pain. Elric had clamped onto Kyoya's wounded leg. Whilst trying to steady himself, Kyoya's hand found a strong shoulder next to him. Strata Dragoon's company had removed their helmets. Beside Kyoya was a purple eyed man, his shoulder length hair minty green. His companions were both female and similar in looks. The taller woman had brown skin, long deep purple hair and soft Emerald green eyes. The slightly shorter female had bottom length lilac hair but her eyes and skin were identical to the taller girl. All three of them were stocky with slightly pointed ears. Strata Dragoon took off her helmet, revealing pointier ears and she was taller than those in her army. The green eyed redhead stood to about Strata Dragoon's shoulder. Kyoya met the blue eyes of Strata Dragoon's dragon, knowing it for the one that had spoken to him. _"We meet at last, young Mage. I am Gaia Seiryuu. Guardian of Queen Strata Dragoon." "Glad to meet your acquaintance, great one. My name is Kyoya." "Do you think me a fool, child? I see who you really are and I'm sure other beasts can too unless your magic prevents it from being so." _Kyoya's face paled and he backed away from Gaia Seiryuu. He'd have to be careful around this dragon, Kyoya knew that much. Arathor and Aiden plodded calmly out of the room to get some rest. Wyborg looked comfortable around the new Queen so Kyoya knew he could trust her.

A day later Kyoya's wounds burned angrily. He'd refused to let a White Mage heal them, claiming that no magic could seal the injuries. The crying of Yonah and Max's baby brought him out of the dream world, cringing at the rush of light from the window. Once fully awake, Kyoya left his room only to be ambushed by Elric. "Take it easy Elric. It's too early for this." "Looks like somebody got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kyoya fixed Freyan with a sharp gaze but the Firosian commander just laughed. "You'll get used to it. I still remember the first few months of Yonah's life. She'd cry almost constantly for mother just to be denied." "Your mother died, didn't she? At least that's what Wyborg told me." Freyan nodded, his blue eyes watching Kyoya as the wounded Mage sat down in nothing but his bed trousers. "It was the day the last war ended. I was here with my brother, ripped from our mom as she struggled to bring Yonah into this world. She needed father by her side but he was out fighting. He and the King lost their lives at the exact same moment Yonah was finally born. Mother held on long enough to place part of her spirit into my brother, giving him some of the powers she possessed. She…died shortly after, her strength spent. What about you, Kyoya? Where are your parents? Your family?" Questioned Mage bowed his head. "Dead. See this crystal?" "Yeah." "It's because of this gem that my village was destroyed. If a person touches it, the stone causes a large destructive radius. One girl who I was quite fond of placed her fingers on its surface and the whole village was rendered to a charred mark on the land." "I…I'm sorry. It must've been horrible." "You never saw the burned corpses of your parents. Mine couldn't be buried."

Later in the mid afternoon, Max and Freyan dragged Kyoya to the bar despite his protests. Some of Strata Dragoon's men were there getting to know the locals and other knights. "You don't understand! Mages and alcohol don't mix!" "Stop being such a baby Kyoya. It'll do you some good." The bartender was happy to see Freyan again but not too pleased about having a wizard in his bar. "No Mages allowed, Freyan." "C'mon Sven. Just one drink won't hurt." Max sat nervously with Kyoya while Freyan went to try and sway the bartender. Over in the far corner Max spied the green haired chap who'd supported Kyoya the day before. "Looks like Aster's already drinking our men under the table." "Poor sods don't know what they're getting themselves into. This is your first time too, isn't it Max?" "That obvious is it? I was never allowed out of the castle back in Hydrozea. Coming here for the first time opened my eyes to the world but I never dared to enter this place. It sounded dangerous. Not only is this my first time in a bar, it'll also be my first time drinking beer." "Well there's one more thing we have in common. Being a Mage means I cannot drink anything intoxicating." "Well unfortunately Freyan is pretty hard headed. Don't worry buddy, you'll be fine." Freyan returned with three flagons of beer, putting one in front of Max and Kyoya each before sitting down with his own. "Freyan I must insist that you don't make me drink this." Freyan didn't answer verbally. He jabbed Kyoya in the ribs with his elbow and muttered something under his breath.

Kyoya exchanged a nervous glance with Max. He took a small sip of the amber/gold fluid. It was enough to make him feel sick but Freyan forced Kyoya to take a bigger swig. Nobody seemed to notice Kyoya hastily vacating the building, his face pale and sickly. Once outside, he vomited in a corner. Kyoya's legs gave way once his stomach was empty but before he could hit the floor, two pairs of hands caught him. "Easy buddy, we've got ya." Looking to his sides, Kyoya identified his "rescuers" as the twin sisters who had accompanied Aster in the throne room. From what he could remember, the older sister was called Syldra, her younger twin went by the name Cryska. They were mildly confused when Kyoya pointed the semi sharp end of his staff at a bucket. "You want that bucket?" With the little strength he had, Kyoya nodded his dizzy head and the younger girl grabbed the desired bucket. Blinking the tears from his eyes, Kyoya tapped his staff on the bucket and it filled with water. The sisters watched worriedly as Kyoya dunked his head into the water, emerging seconds later. A gust of wind dried Kyoya's soggy brown hair, the water discarded into the gutter. When requested, the taller girl helped Kyoya back into the building, leaving her sister behind. "Here ya go. All better. Now, no more ale for you, buddy." Kyoya had no intention of arguing, too weak to hold his head up as it slammed down onto the table. "Hey! No women allowed!" A loud clang drew all eyes to where Aster sat, a humongous hammer at his feet. "You telling me my wife ain't good enough to be in your bar, chump?" "No women allowed." Growled the bartender, his eyes on the dark skinned maiden.

Aster would've said something else, attacked the bartender even, but Kyoya's weary eyes caught sight of some guy hassling the girl outside, sending a bolt of energy to get rid of him. "Leave her alone. She's not interested." His energy now completely spent, Kyoya fell unconscious in his seat between Max and Freyan. "Wimp. Thanks for your help, sweetheart. You'd best go before Sven calls his boys." "It was my pleasure. I'll see you later Honey." Just to annoy Sven more, Aster's wife swung her huge hips as she left the building, thus making all other men swoon over her. A second slam of Aster's heavy hammer ripped all eyes away from the door. Max and Freyan didn't stay much longer, dragging the still unconscious Kyoya back to the castle. Returning home they found Yonah in the sitting room, the baby tucked securely to her breast. Kimi was there too, the Naga at his side. "Freyan what happened?!" "Calm down Yonah. Kyoya just can't handle his liquor is all. Poor bastard passed out after two swigs." "You should know by now that Mages aren't allowed to drink ale and the like. It makes them dangerous." Freyan shrugged Yonah's scolding away, dropping Kyoya onto his bed and left him there. Max was glad to be home, taking the fragile child into his broad arms. How his son looked like his mother. Ventus they'd called him. Yonah was still a bit weak after giving birth but she held strong so not to worry her husband or brother. Svarog never strayed far from Ventus, wanting to protect the little boy from harm.

A week later there was a ball to help Strata Dragoon's men to properly settle and mingle with the Firosian knights. If all went well, Driger, Dragoon and Draciel would be arriving soon, Snowber too. The hall was graced with the sweet sounds of violins as Freyan and Kyoya stood side by side playing the string instruments. Max wasn't blind to the look of jealousy in Tala's eyes whenever the former captain caught sight of Ventus. Nobody expected a familiar Felinian to come bounding over the balcony and into the room. Being a warm day the doors were open. Yonah wasn't sure how to feel when she identified the new arrival as Rei. During his stay, Snowber had explained that Rei's actions were not his own the day he almost raped Yonah. The memory of that discussion was enough to soothe the newly crowned mother as Rei nervously approached her, unsure of how he'd be received. Max didn't appear to mind as Yonah pulled Rei into her arms. The embrace didn't last long no thanks to Driger arriving, slamming one of his hands onto Rei's fuzzy tail. The young prince roared in pain and bolted away from Yonah, claws at the ready. Yonah respectfully bowed her head and Driger did the same, golden eyes spying Ventus in Max's arms. Without a word, Driger moved to greet Dranzer…until he saw Strata Dragoon in the seat beside her. Rei sat at Gaia Seiryuu's feet, seemingly talking with her. Driger eyed Kyoya curiously when the song played came to an end. Elric clung to Kyoya's trousers, frightened of the two humanoid cats that had arrived without warning. Not a few minutes later Dragoon arrived in dragon form with Takao on his back. Hitoshi stayed out on the balcony with his Wyvern just like last time.

Once Takao's feet were on the ground, Dragoon "looked" around the room, sensing Gaia Seiryuu. Dragon couldn't believe what his soundless sonar had picked up, calling for Seiryuu. The blue dragon came gliding in at his master's call, yellow eyes filled with shock at what he saw. Seiryuu approached Gaia eagerly and with equal curiosity, Dragoon on his tail. Next Dragoon saw Lady Strata, bowing to her but she simply glared coldly at him. It confused everyone when Strata Dragoon did not bow back. "I bend knee to no man, King of Drakhma. Your ancestors were particularly cruel to my grandfather so you'll receive no kind words from me." _**"I cannot apologise enough for what my forefathers did to you and I'll understand if you don't have it in you to forgive them. We are a changed nation now, I promise you." **_"Then you'd best impress us." Aster's words held no warmth and neither did his purple eyes. "We Dwaelves are not as forgiving as the rest of these fools." "Enough, Aster. But he is right. We do not forgive or forget so easy, young King. I in particular have had a few hundreds years to dwell on the grudge my forefathers left behind." _**"A few hundred?!" **_"Yes that's right. I was just a little girl when the 200year war ended. No older than 16. My father came home wounded. When asked, he claimed the Kings of Fiorre and Drakhma had shot him down with arrows and magic when they refused a peace treaty. We'd never been welcome above ground. The old rulers saw us as nothing but slaves to mine their precious gems."

Hearing all Strata Dragoon said disgusted Dragoon, Driger and Dranzer. They had no idea that the former rulers of their countries had been so cold and cruel. Yet Strata Dragoon showed no hostility to Dranzer. Kyoya listened in silence, rubbing Elric's back as the boy shivered in fear. And he quivered for good reason. Driger's eyes were on the boy. Rei had no idea what had gotten into his brother when he tried to attack Elric. A sweep of Kyoya's staff denied the eastern King a blow, eyes flicking between blue and red. Looking closer at Driger, Kyoya noticed black eyes were staring at him and Elric. "You'll be wise to keep your distance. Lady Dranzer tells me you're usually quite nice to children. Yet here you are trying to kill one." Driger tried again only to have a foot connecting with his gut this time. As luck would have it, Snowber came sailing in through the window, Arcta on his back. The long journey to Firos had tired him but he drew enough strength to pin Driger down by the throat, hissing angrily. When Driger's eyes returned to normal, Snowber backed away, setting his blue orbs on Rei. Nobody was blind to the curve of Arcta's stomach, especially Dranzer. "Rei…you'd better run. If Snowber is anything like his dad he'll rip you to pieces." Rei did try to flee but Snowber was faster, catching hold of the price's tail. Arcta couldn't stand to see Rei get hurt, trying to pull her father away. "Daddy stop it! Leave him alone!" Arcta squealed as Snowber's claw came around towards her but it did not make contact. The mountain marquis stood staring at his winged arm. Rei had bitten him to try and protect Arcta, his pearly white fangs now stained with blood. With much struggle, Freyan was able to remove Rei from Snowber's arm.

There was no warmth in Snowber's eyes as he stood tall and human. Driger wasn't sure how to take the discovery of a pregnant Arcta, especially when Rei moved to embrace her. Rage was the first thing to cross his mind but he could never hurt Rei. His brother was of age for adult love and it warmed Driger to see his brother smiling. Accidents happen all the time, at least that's what Driger believed. Snowber had feared that Rei would abandon Arcta but there he sat with the baroness in his arms. Seeing his daughter accepted soothed his anger, now feeling the pain of Rei's fangs. Dranzer had to admit, Snowber took after her uncle all right. Always jumping to conclusions and very easy to anger. Once calm, he was dragged off by Wyborg to have his arm cleaned up. Kyoya kept a close eye on Driger as the King once again had his sights on Elric. "I'm warning you, stay back or I'll make a fur coat out of you." Driger took poorly to the threat, lunging towards Kyoya but a tail slammed into his gut. Dragoon had seen enough of Driger's behaviour, nostrils flaring. _**"That's enough Driger! Why do you seek to harm that innocent little boy?!" "Can you not sense it, Dragoon? That boy is not human!" "You're getting senile Driger. There's nothing wrong with the boy." **_Kyoya spared a moment to look down at Elric, finding proof of Driger's claim. In his arms sat a frightened fluffy red rabbit. "E-Elric?" Large gold eyes looked up fearfully into Kyoya's blue orbs. "Y-You're a Shapeshifter…" With renewed determination Driger tried again to reach Elric.

A small explosion sent Driger barrelling across the room. Kyoya stood with his staff pointed at the King, a red aura around his body and eyes dark purple. Dragoon muttered something to Dranzer and she sent Wyborg to fetch somebody. "I warned you to stay back! How can your people be sure it was a Shapeshifter who killed King Dregger?! This child was orphaned at the roots of an Ent by folk not of this country! Do you think for even a second, that I'd let you touch a single hair on his head?! He's just a child! Elric has done nothing wrong! You don't know what it's like to be alone. If you try to attack Elric again I'll kill you!" Dranzer knew Kyoya would hold to his threat, trying to find a way of calming the Mage before somebody else got hurt. Rei did what he could to soothe Driger's rage, pitying the child his country had orphaned. He and Driger still had their mother but Elric had no parents to speak of. Before the situation could escalate, Seaborg pinned Driger between his hefty foot and the stone floor. "I'll second that, Kyoya. Nobody knows who killed the former King of Xian. It's wrong to just point a finger at one race and exterminate them. Now, either you can calm down or I'll turn you into a fur coat myself." Driger had no choice now, huffing angrily in defeat. Upon close inspection, Aster released his grip on the handle of his hammer. He no doubt took poorly to somebody attacking a child. Wyborg returned a few short minutes before somebody else. Freyan wanted to believe he was dreaming, blinking and rubbing at his eyes. In the doorway stood Hiromi wearing a very pretty dress. She caught sight of Freyan for a brief moment before Kyoya and Elric snatched her attention away.

Elric was back to normal now but still feared the pinned King. Gold and Ruby collided, memories dashing before them. In the blink of an eye, Hiromi was beside the boy in her Tegual form. Kyoya respectfully took a few steps back, trying not to put too much pressure on his wounded leg. The smug smile on Dragoon's now human face told Dranzer all she needed to know. Hiromi was Elric's big sister and only living relative. Driger and Rei were left speechless at the appearance of a Tegual and that it was the girl from Drakhma. Strata Dragoon paid very little attention, more interested in the sewing apparatus in her hands. _**"Little brother. Thank heavens you're safe. But…where is mother?" **_Hiromi turned to Kyoya, pity showing in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Your mother was killed in the Whispering Woods some way up north. Before I arrived, Elric was being looked after by an Ent. Since then I've been Elric's guardian." Hiromi should've known her mother was dead. Elric being in the care of a stranger was enough of a hint. _**"I see. Those monsters got to her. I guess I should thank you, human. You took my brother under your wing without question. If only this world had more souls like you in it. Then we'd never have to hide in fear. And…I would never be the last of my kind. It falls on my shoulders to keep the Tegual race alive." **_Hiromi looked now to Freyan who stood guard beside Yonah. Without a word he moved to coil around Hiromi and Elric, his blue coat shimmering. Most who saw the spectacle softened as Serendin and Tegual nuzzled each other lovingly.

* * *

><p>What will Hiromi do now? Will she and Freyan try for a child of their own? Where is Draciel? And what will Strata Dragoon make of him?<p>

I'd like to think I'm the first to mix elven and dwarven blood but it's possible somebody may have beaten me to it. Dwaelves have the physicality of dwarves but their elven blood grants them some magical talent too. Only the royal family of this race can transform into a beast. I'm still thinking what Strata Dragoon's beast form will be. Bonus points if you can figure out how Daichi is related to her!


	12. Risks

FINALLY! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for how long this took! I got stuck down with writer's block for a little while.

ThatAnon: As much as I would love to bring Kai back, I can't right now as it will ruin the plot. I'm estimating he'll be back in chapter fifteen (the planned final chapter) Instead of giving the fic two endings, I decided I'm going to use what I planned as the secondary ending to start the sequel you wanted. Chapter thirteen is underway

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

For about ten minutes the hall was peaceful. Rei and the other royals were properly introduced to Ventus…under Kyoya's watchful gaze. He was taking no chances after Driger made attempts at Elric's life. Just as a man servant came in, a wave of pain shot through Max's scarred arm and he tensed. "Max, what's wrong honey?" "Take Ventus, Yonah. My arm is acting up." Yonah didn't argue, worry etched on every inch of her face. Max stood from his chair and staggered out onto the balcony. "You feeling all right?" Turning to his right, Max spotted Hitoshi still perched on his Wyvern's back. "I'll be fine. It's…Hitoshi isn't it?" "I am he. I'd ask why you're not in Hydrozea but I know to keep my nose out of affairs that don't concern me." Max knew why his arm started hurting. The pain always flared up whenever Draciel's presence was close. By now he'd learned to ignore the sting caused by touching Yonah's once wounded arm. Into the hall came Draciel but he looked different, broken even. Snowber informed Dranzer quietly that Draciel had been freed from the person controlling him and was quite upset about the things he'd been manipulated to do. Draciel's sorrowful purple eyes found Max out on the balcony, hurrying over to him but his haste almost got him killed. Max drew his mace and pointed it at his "cousin", eyes holding no warmth. "Get away from me." "Max I…" "Save your excuses Draciel. They can't undo what you did to me. And I have no intention of forgiving you either." "Let me explain…" "Explain what?! What's there to explain Draciel?! You almost killed me!"

Nobody was blind to the look of hurt on Draciel's face. Before his King could come to harm, Snowber stepped in to try and calm the former prince. "Max, please understand that Draciel's actions were not his own. Somebody, I'm not sure who, had taken advantage of Draciel's weak mental state and possessed him. Well his mind at the very least. This person is trying to spark the war sooner than we'd like. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." "Don't make excuses for him, Snowber. What he did I can never forgive. Not ever. Sumia's dead because of him!" Draciel stepped back out of shock. Max's anger continued to build, sheathing his mace. Unbuckling the pad on his shoulder, Max allowed it and the attached sleeve to fall heavily to the floor. He then unwound the thick white bandages that covered his arm. Draciel and Snowber were both horrified to see the warped flesh, the Northern King falling to his knees. Max's foot came up faster than anybody could blink when Draciel made an attempt at begging for forgiveness, some of his teeth flying out. "Don't you dare beg to me. My plight went unheard. I received no mercy from you." Yonah didn't like what she was seeing from Max. He had every right to be angry with Draciel. But attacking the King would solve nothing. "Did it really never occur to you I might've left Hydrozea to be with Yonah?! Not only did you nearly kill me but you almost took the life of my unborn son by attacking Yonah! I've never desired power. I just want to live my life, Draciel. To have a family the loves me for who I am!"

Draciel had the wind knocked out of him when he took a strong kick to the stomach. For now, Kyoya kept out of the fight despite knowing Dranzer wanted it to end. From his spot on the floor, Draciel caught sight of Yonah cradling Ventus protectively. It was only a matter of time before Max's inner demon took over. "Max…please. The country needs you. My throne…has no heirs." "Oh so now I'm needed?! In case you didn't notice I can't go back! My brand has been removed. To them I'm nothing but a traitor! Besides. I'm a man of Firos now." To Draciel's further horror, Max revealed the Firosian tattoo on his right arm. It was all Dranzer could've done to protect Max from further harm. Draciel was in tears now. His only living relative had been turned against him. Snowber didn't like seeing Draciel in such turmoil, once again turning to Max with hopes to soothe him. "Draciel's wife is dead, Max. Their daughter too. Hydrozea has no prince or princess to claim its throne when Draciel dies. I was there, the day Draciel's daughter was born only to discover the Queen had been ripped almost to pieces, her child as well. You are the only one who can claim the throne next, Max." "I don't care. It was made perfectly clear to me I would never be King. Not even if Draciel died early on in life. I was a bastard child with no right to the Hydrozean halidom. As far as the family tree goes, I don't exist. My son was born here in Firos. He has no ties to Hydrozea with mine severed. Ventus might've been born before Dranzer's child but I'll make damn sure he serves that kid to the death. He'll have the freedom to become what I couldn't be. You have no rights to my son, Draciel. You're no family of his."

Hearing that only served to wound Draciel more. He tried one last time to ask forgiveness but Max's final shred of patience snapped. Draciel was thrown across the room as Mahrae appeared, eyes malicious. In his state, Snowber couldn't risk getting into a fight, not with a half blooded demon. All Draciel could do was watch as the dragon prepared to shoot him, accepting his fate with closed eyes. _**"That's enough!" **_A dark blue blur rocketed through the room towards Mahrae. Nobody could believe it. Veneficium had arrived in the nick of time, his horns slamming against those of his son. _**"Enough, Max! I know you're angry, you've every right to be. But killing Draciel won't solve anything. True I gave him a thorough beating after learning what he'd done to you. The day he lost his wife, in fact. If not for seeing the mangled bodies of Draciel's mutilated wife and daughter I would've taken his life there and then without hesitation. Snowber explained everything to me. That somebody is trying their hardest to start the brewing war by setting us against each other. We cannot succumb to this heinous plan, Max. I've been haunted by guilt for many nights having been unable to protect you." **_To the relief of everyone Max calmed down but retained his demon form, curling around Yonah and Ventus to keep Draciel away. Veneficium shrunk in size, his mortal body returning. A few men dragged Draciel to the medical wing before Dranzer could have her say. Yonah allowed Veneficium to hold Ventus but the boy started screaming immediately.

Later on in the early evening, Yonah sat with Ventus sleeping away in her arms. The ball had ended to avoid further conflict. Max took the risk of leaving Yonah on her own to spend time with his father. A knock at the door made Yonah's heart race. She opened it slowly, catching a glimpse of purple eyes outside. It was Draciel visiting and this alone made Yonah panic more. Before he could say anything Yonah slammed the door shut and locked it tight. The reaction was anticipated on Draciel's part. To his luck Elowen came by. "'Scuse me sir, are you paying a visit?" "Not quite. You're…Yonah's maid correct?" "I am m'lord." "I'd like to ask a favour of you, if I may be so bold." "Anything sir." From his pocket, Draciel revealed a plush toy modelled after Leviathan. It looked incredibly lifelike. "Please leave this beside Yonah tonight. I'm afraid I cannot do it myself. If she asks, tell her Veneficium sent it for his grandson." Elowen carefully tucked the doll into her apron and gave a short bow. Standing straight, Elowen found Draciel had vanished without a word. Out in the streets, Kyoya was enjoying his freedom from Elric. True he loved the boy like his own son but looking after him was a chore sometimes. In the near distance Kyoya heard sounds of a scuffle so he went to check it out. Down a dark alley he found Syldra's sister being harassed by some of Tala's men. A strong wind spell saw them disposed of. "Are you all right Miss?" Kyoya stumbled back when the shorter Dwaelf crashed into him, her eyes beading with fearful tears. "Come now, no need to be afraid. Those brigands will think twice before assaulting you again. Where's your sister?" "Spending some "quality time" with that husband of hers."

From where Kyoya stood, this girl didn't seem to like Aster too much. So that she wasn't attacked again, Kyoya escorted her back to the castle. The walk lasted no more than five to ten minutes. "Here we are. Now I must insist you don't go outside alone young lady, lest somebody with vile intent attack you again. I'm sorry but I'm not very good with names." "It's Cryska. Thank you. That's twice now you've saved me. Is there no way I can repay you?" "No thanks necessary, ma'am. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Kyoya froze when Cryska gripped his coat sleeve. Her green eyes were begging him to stay. He was in no mood for clingy girls but handled the situation carefully. "There's nothing to be afraid of, you're home now." The opening of a door cut Kyoya short. In the doorway stood Syldra looking relieved. "Cryska where have you been? I've been worried sick!" "Rest assured your sister is fine. She just had a run in with men not worthy of their knightly titles. Lucky for her I was close by." Syldra turned to Kyoya seeing no lies in his eyes, ushering Cryska inside so she could have words with the Mage. "Thank you for bringing Cryska home safely. She's never been too fond of me being alone with Aster." "I did notice she spoke of him with mild hatred. My debt to you has now been repaid." "Debt? Are you referring to the day we caught you collapsing outside the bar?" "Indeed. Had you not arrived I would've fallen on a very sharp piece of wood and died. I must be on my way now. These wounds have not yet fully healed."

Yonah woke early the next morning, unable to sleep. On her bedside table was the doll, a note attached to it. Setting the soft toy beside Ventus, Yonah moved into the living room to read the note. It was from Draciel, explaining just how sorry he was for everything he'd been manipulated into doing. And that Veneficium would take responsibility for the Leviathan doll. There was a request at the end for Yonah to burn the note so Max didn't see it. The paper burned quickly as the fire hungrily devoured it. Yonah wasn't in the room alone for long. Kyoya had woken up having heard some movement outside his room. "Yonah? You're up early." "Sorry Kyoya. Did I wake you?" "Honestly I've had a hard time trying to sleep." "It's because of Driger isn't it?" "Yeah. How's Ventus?" "Fast asleep. Max too. They're both exhausted from yesterday. Honestly I am too but after Max flipped I can't stop worrying." Kyoya set a gentle hand on Yonah's shoulder, carefully guiding her to the nearest chair. "I know how you feel Yonah. With any luck Draciel will keep his distance. Is there anything I can get you Yonah?" "I'm fine. But thank you for offering. I hear you rescued Cryska yesterday." "Hm. Tala's men are pushing their luck." "Just be careful. She might start seeing you as a knight in shining armour." There was a soft teasing tone in Yonah's words and Kyoya huffed at it. "Bit late for that I think. I just don't like seeing women attacked like that." Yonah understood how Kyoya felt, giving his hand a squeeze. "How's your leg?" "Sore as heck. Being injured is such a nuisance." Kyoya was confused when Yonah tried to restrain a giggle. "What's so funny?" "You're starting to sound like Kai. I hope he's all right out there."

Later in the day Kyoya was just easing himself into a nice hot bath infused with oils that promoted healing. A relaxed sigh escaped his lips as the water slowly crept higher, stopping at the shoulders. Kyoya hadn't been soaking long when a knock came to the door. 'Can't a guy take a bath in peace?' The door inched open and Kyoya grabbed the nearest cloth to cover his manly bits. To Kyoya's misfortune it had been Cryska knocking. "Here you are." "Can't you read? I left a do not disturb sign on the door." "Don't be like that. I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday." Kyoya tensed when Cryska moved closer to the bath tub, flinching when her cold hands met his nice warm shoulders. Kyoya relaxed as he felt the knotted muscles fading. The look on Kyoya's face made Cryska smile widely, her hands sliding down his torso and into the water. "Whoa hey! Hands off madam! I'm grateful for the massage but that's far enough." "Aww don't be so shy Kyoya." Said Mage shivered with unease upon feeling Cryska's breasts pressing against the back of his neck, her hands dangerously close to the only thing protecting his groin. Freyan came to his rescue, dragging the eager Dwaelf out of the room. 'Perhaps now I can enjoy my bath in peace.' Kyoya spent no more that five or ten minutes soaking in the tub. To Kyoya's dismay, Cryska was waiting for him in his room. Luckily he was wearing trousers and his favourite coat. "There's rude you are, keeping a lady waiting like that." "I don't recall asking for company."

Before Kyoya could throw Cryska out of the room she sat him on the bed, fingers working on his belt. He would've protested had Cryska not silenced him in the most unexpected way. Kyoya sat blinking, trying to grasp what the hell was happening. Looking down, he found his manhood being sucked on softly. While Kyoya wanted to be angry at Cryska for her behaviour, the pleasure given was not unwelcome. His cheeks went bright pink when she took him deeper into her throat, fingers gripping at the lavender locks at their tips. Cryska came up for air only to have Kyoya pin her to the bed stomach down, yet she showed no fear. The Dwaelven girl clutched at the sheets as her innocence was taken. "You're a very naughty girl, Cryska. It's not nice to tease somebody like that. Now I'm going to punish you." The threatening tone used by Kyoya sent a shiver of anticipation down Cryska's spine as he took hold of her shoulder with one hand, the other lingering by her supple buttocks, stroking them eagerly. Pulling Cryska onto her knees gave them both more delight. Kyoya had Cryska moaning his name with very little effort at all, his spare hand feeling every inch of her figure. Near to the climax, Kyoya caught sight of himself in the mirror, noticing a clear change in his facial features and eyes. With a flick of Kyoya's wrist, a sheet covered the reflective surface. Cryska tried to lift her head but it was held down, Kyoya ordering her not to look at him. Feeling the end getting closer, Kyoya clutched Cryska tightly to his chest. The bliss ended soon after and Cryska was the first to collapse. Pulling away from the defiled Dwaelf, Kyoya fell in the opposite direction, covering his face with the pillows.

Some ten minutes later Syldra came barging into the room. Luckily Kyoya and Cryska were covered by the sheets. "What the hell have you done to my sister?!" Syldra's eyes burned with anger, watching her younger sister climbing out of the bed with no clothes on. That was enough to tell Syldra what happened between the Mage and her sister. "I don't see what all the fuss is about, Syldra. I'm a grown woman now." "Have you forgotten what he is?! This man was born here on the surface! He's not right for you, Cryska." "I'll be with a man of my choosing, Syldra! When the war ends, I'm not going back to Brindtstone. There's nothing for me there but a life tied to a man I could never love. I won't turn out like you!" Out in the family room, Freyan could hear the sisters fighting. He didn't need to be told that Kyoya had defiled the Dwaelven White Mage. Freyan remained silent when Syldra dragged Cryska out the main door. Kyoya remained hidden for a good half hour before he came out, immediately hit with a scolding look from Freyan. "Don't look at me like that, Freyan. I'm allowed to do women too." "You have no idea how much trouble Cryska's in now." "Well then perhaps she shouldn't tease people. Maybe then she'd still be innocent." "Just be bloody careful. Don't want you ending up like a stupid idiot I know." Kyoya huffed angrily, walking out the door to get some fresh air. Arriving out in the garden he found Strata Dragoon sitting on a bench with her sewing apparatus. The green eyed fellow was nowhere in sight.

Things calmed down after a couple of days. Strata Dragoon surprised Yonah with a cute blanket for Ventus. She'd apparently sewn the image of an older Ventus and Svarog herself, now working on another project. Syldra was visiting Yonah one afternoon, bearing no grudge against the young mother. "Hey Syldra, I've been wondering something." "What's that Yonah?" "How did you and Aster get together? Cryska doesn't appear to approve of your marriage." "In Brindtstone, things work differently. A woman's husband is decided the day she's born. Honestly, I hated Aster at first too. He was an arrogant, selfish, unfeeling man. Apparently hating one's future husband runs in the family. My mother despised the man she married. Aster is actually about a hundred years older than I am." "Wow. He waited a hundred years just for you to be born?" "Yep. No other family wanted him marrying their daughter. Just between us, I'm two hundred and fifty years old. Before we could marry, Aster and I were left in the deeper underground tunnels to survive for five years. About a year into our "Initiation" Aster got seriously harmed protecting me from a horde of Stalkers. Nasty little creatures like legged worms and horrible teeth." "Oh my god. How'd he make it out?" Syldra let out a soft sigh, remembering everything clearly. "I had to care for him, much as neither of us liked it. You see Yonah, if Aster had died, I'd never find a husband. We only get one man to cherish whether we love him or not. After Aster's wounds healed, he began to actually respect me. With him down and hurt, I had to hunt for our food, protect him from all the dangers of the underground. Aster might not show it, but he does love me. But Cryska can't understand that."

Up in the throne room, Driger had cornered Dranzer bout Freyan and Yonah still being in Firos. "I don't understand Dranzer. Why are they here if Kai was banished?!" "Because the sentence was only for him, Driger. Freyan and Yonah did leave, but we needed them back to restore peace. The bastard I was forced to marry is trying to weaken the city, putting Tala in charge of the knights." "How is that trying to weaken the town?" "If Jim is to be believed, Wolborg ordered Tala not to listen to the plights of my people. He even witnessed Tala telling one man that the problems of the townspeople were no concern of the knights. Since Kyoya and his friends arrived, things are getting better." "And where is your "husband" now?" "I do not know. He comes to bed, I know that much." Dranzer didn't like it when Driger's face turned very sour. "The baby isn't Valken's, is it Dranzer? That's why Kai was banished." Driger soon realised he'd been too harsh as Dranzer fought back tears. Suzaku tried and failed to comfort her mistress. "I'm sorry Dranzer. Forgive me. I shouldn't have been so harsh." "You are right, Driger. 'Tis Kai's child I carry. And Valken damn well knows it. I just want to be happy. Is that too much to ask?" Now feeling guilty, Driger pulled Dranzer close to his chest and held her tight. "It's not too much old girl. If you had married Kai I would not have objected. He was of noble blood after all. But above all that, you loved him and he returned those feelings. My wife was not particularly of my choosing. I'd rather you got to choose your spouse."

Down at the docks, Seaborg was overseeing some repairs to a few ships. One had yet to return; the Storming Medusa. Needless to say Seaborg worried for the vessel his son captained. He flinched a little when a cold hand met his tanning shoulder. "Crikey Wyborg, don't sneak up on me like that." "Sorry Seaborg. Still no sign of her?" "None. I can't lose him, Wyborg. Spencer is all I have left." "I know. Just as Ian is the only remnant I have of Salborg. Dolborg died at sea, didn't she? During the last war?" "While I was tied to a bed. I'll never forgive myself." "It wasn't your fault, Seaborg. Come, I have something I wish to speak with you about. In private." That alone made Seaborg nervous. Usually when Wyborg wanted to speak with somebody privately, they ended up dead some hundreds of miles away from the city. She was not a woman to be trifled with. Earlier that morning, Dranzer had spoken with Wyborg about unusual behaviour she'd been exhibiting around the master sailor. Wyborg's study was darker than the night sky once the door was closed. Seaborg was very uneasy, barely able to see a hand in front of his face. Wyborg could hear the thumping of Seaborg's racing heart, smiling to herself gleefully. "Come now Seaborg, you're in no danger here." "I find that very hard to believe, Wyborg. Your reputation is a deadly one I've always found fear in." Seaborg flinched harder when two large, round, squishy objects pressed against his hulking pectorals, finding Wyborg's piercing yellow eyes in front of his face. A shiver of unease raced down Seaborg's spine when Wyborg started to nip at his muscular neck. "I know you want me, Seaborg. So take me and don't hold back."

The order was spoken in a very sultry, seductive tone and Seaborg found he couldn't ignore it. Locating a table wasn't hard even in the dark. Seaborg sat Wyborg on the desk to remove whatever clothes she had left on while her slender fingers worked on removing his uniform. With all clothes gone, Seaborg took the time to grope at Wyborg's breasts and buttocks, latching onto her neck and giving it a harsh suck. "Enough play, old man. Don't keep me waiting now." Pulling Wyborg off the table, Seaborg turned the shorter, nimble advisor around, his hard shaft pressing ever so faintly against her petit thighs. Wyborg curled her arms around Seaborg's neck as he penetrated her from behind. She found it hard to contain her cries of joy, feeling every inch of Seaborg's loins. They tried various positions before finding one that suited them both. Most unfortunately, a messenger boy walked in, casting light on the partners in crime. Wyborg's eyes narrowed to deadly slits, her body elongating into that of a cobra. The messenger hurried away before they got eaten and Wyborg relaxed back into her human form. Seaborg reached his peak soon after the intrusion. Wyborg, tired from being pounded mercilessly, collapsed against the taller man, eyes closing. Seaborg had the heart to tuck Wyborg into the nearby bed before putting his clothes back on. Returning to the docks, he found the Storming Medusa had pulled in looking no worse for wear, her captain stepping proudly from her depths. Seaborg took the muscular sailor into his arms and hugged him tight.

News of the ship's return reached Dranzer's ears. She was gladdened to hear her men came home safely. A carrier pigeon flew into the room distracting Dranzer from the returning sailors. Driger sat close by as she read the note once attached to the bird. "What is it Dranzer?" "One of the islands under Fiorrian occupation is having problems with undead. The area has been sealed off but the nearby village is worried the barrier won't hold for long." "Undead? How long for?" "It doesn't say. The island is to the southeast of here. I'll send Kyoya. Perhaps he'll uncover something about his past there." Mentioned Gold Mage just happened to stop by, his hair a mess. "Right on time, Kyoya." "Whatever is the matter, your radiance?" "One of our islands is having zombie problems. I'd like for you to go and investigate." "Understood. I'll get ready to leave right away." "Take Esther with you. Give the girl chance to spread her wings a little." Kyoya didn't hesitate, heading to pack some supplies. He welcomed any chance to escape Cryska's clutches. Arriving at the stables Kyoya found Esther saddled and ready to go. Falborg approached him holding a letter. "Here, Master Kyoya. Lady Dranzer insists you take this letter of introduction with you. You're heading southeast from here. It should only take a few hours to reach by air. One if you're lucky." "Thank you, Master Falborg. Please tell Lady Dranzer I'll be back as soon as possible." Esther was very eager to be airborne, flicking her wings excitedly. Once Kyoya was comfortable in the saddle she sprinted off and took to the air. "Easy girl, pace yourself. There are very few spaces of land for you to rest. Take it steady. It must feel great to be outside of that stable."

Esther could hardly contain her joy, twirling with care not to drop her rider. A large island came into view just over an hour later. Looking at the map provided, Kyoya identified the land mass as his destination. Esther sailed smoothly through the air, locating the village that sent the pigeon. Kyoya sent her in slowly so not to panic the people below. His plan backfired however when the villagers shot them out of the sky. Menfolk surrounded the downed Griffagon with crude spears, intent on harming the beast. "Hold! What has gotten into you? The beast has a rider you fools!" The ropes binding Esther were cut loose and she went on the defensive. "Easy Esther! You're safe now. It was all just a misunderstanding, I'm sure." Kyoya met the eyes of an aged man, clearly the village elder, handing him the letter from Dranzer. "I must admit we never expected a reply so soon." "We take threats of the walking dead very seriously, sir." "But why just one man? I mean no offence young Mage but the abandoned village is overrun." "A-Abandoned?" 'Could it be? Have I finally found my home?' The old man nodded, pointing his stick to the nearby woods. "Yes. It's been plagued by those beasts for just under twenty years. Tell me young one, what is your name?" "I am Kyoya, Gold Mage of Firos." Kyoya knew something was wrong by how the man looked at him. "Kyoya? Kyoya Whistmere? By the gods where have you been?" "I'm sorry? I don't understand." "Around eighteen years ago, Kumala village went up in flames. No survivors were found. You lived in that village."

* * *

><p>And this concludes the end of chapter twelve. More on Kyoya's past in the next chapter. I advise you get some tissues ready because it's a very emotional chapter.<p>

Until next, time, take care readers


	13. Declaration of War

Wow I got this done fast! I do apologise if this chapter feels a bit rushed but I just wanted to get it done as soon as mentally possible.

NOTE! I do not own the song in this chapter! It is from The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies performed by Billy Boyd (aka Peregrin (Pippin) Took) I might not have gotten all the words right despite listening to it while writing the chapter. I feel it went nicely with what Kyoya was doing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

Forgotten memories flashed before Kyoya's eyes, finding truth in the elder's words. "Tell me, elder. Did you see what happened?" The elderly man stroked his bearded chin, signalling for Kyoya to follow him. Esther kept close by, not wanting Kyoya to be injured. "Now let's see." He started while sitting down on a tree stump fashioned into a chair. "That's it. The sky over yonder filled with a globe of destructive fire. Didn't last long, mind you. Only a minute or so. We didn't know what to do or why the village suddenly erupted like that. I must ask young man. Do you have a crystal in your breast?" Kyoya swallowed thickly, revealing the gem that had caused him so much pain. "Then it is you. Kyoya, you might not remember but you were born in Kumala village. Some…bad things happened before your birth. The woman who carried you was kidnapped by goblin slavers and raped by the chieftain. At the time you had not been conceived. For around a month your mother was tortured before she was rescued and returned to the village Chief, your father. Some time after, you were born. At first, we were happy for the village. It had a future ruler in you. But your father did something unforgivable. He called for a powerful Mage and they put that doomed stone in your chest." "Do you have any idea why he did so? Surely my father had a reason to put me through such hardship." The elder shook his old head, eyes sorrowful. "I'm sorry Kyoya but I do not know. Marthus barely let you out of his sight. You would've been no older than five when the village was destroyed."

Kyoya had seen why his father called for the mage, ashamed of the knowledge. The elder then spoke of the undead that plagued the ruins of the village, mentioning that they looked familiar. Kyoya decided it would be best to assess the problem and how it could be dealt with. Esther carried him over the trees and to the borders of a magic barrier. At first nothing but charred buildings could be seen inside until Kyoya stepped closer. His eyes spied no undead. Tears fell thick and fast down his cheeks as he recognized each individual. 'They can't be alive. I saw their burned corpses with my own eyes. This isn't possible.' "Kyoya?" Coming out of his thoughts, Kyoya almost had a heart attack. Before him was a beautiful young woman. Her long hair was coloured baby pink, eyes a shade of peach. "Kyoya is that you? Where have you been?" 'N-No…Sable…' Kyoya found himself unconsciously reaching out to touch the barrier, remembering that the being before him had been the one who touched the crystal in his breast. Esther snapped Kyoya out of his trance in time. Her eyes were not fooled and now Kyoya could see the truth too. The once beautiful girl was now a hideous monster not of Vitriol. "Thank you, Esther. If you hadn't of stopped me, this barrier would vanish and let these monsters free. But how? Ashes can't walk." "Tis the work of a powerful necromancer, Kyoya." Said Mage turned around to see the elder behind him. More undead came towards the barrier, unable to break through. 'I'll set you free, I promise.'

Ignoring the mindless moaning, Kyoya stepped away from the zombie coated shield. The elder watched curiously as Kyoya dragged the tip of his staff along the outline of the village. "What will you do, Kyoya?" "Destroy the village again. It's the only thing I can do to release them from that prison. I'm the reason the village was destroyed. If touched, this damned gem will obliterate the surrounding area. Do you remember a little girl called Sable?" "Aye. A beautiful girl she was. Your future wife I believe." "Well no matter how I fought, she laid her fingers upon this stone. And it destroyed the village, down to the last child. It feeds off my power. Back then I was weak with next to no magical talent so the radius destroyed was not much. I…I remember waking up in nothing but my skin, a charred body a few breaths away. Coming back I now recall one more thing besides finding my village destroyed." "What is it Kyoya?" "For a little while I sat crying between the bodies of my parents, lost in my grief. Had I stayed here, you would've found me. But something forced me to flee. It's faint, but I recall the ashes of Sable regaining physical form…but she was not human. Unthinking and afraid, I ran towards the cliffs and plummeted into the icy water below. Things are hazy after that. It's my fault they're suffering like this. Because I was too weak. I must reinforce the other side of the island. Otherwise this entire landmass will sink." "Very well lad. Come back to the village once you're finished. I'll have a nice hot supper waiting for ya." Kyoya was grateful for the elder's support, gingerly holding him tight. He and Esther dropped the man off before going on their way.

Night was falling by the time Kyoya finished fortifying the island using magma drawn from the deepest part of the planet. He returned to the village neighbouring his incredibly fatigued. As promised, a warm meal and drink were there waiting for him. To repay the villagers, Esther went hunting and returned with two large deer. In the darker night, Kyoya slept peacefully against Esther, her wing covering him protectively. The village elder watched the young Mage sleep, pity in his eyes. "Will he be okay, elder?" Asked a young woman, expression worried. "Yes. I think in time his wounds will heal. Kyoya has carried a heavy burden all these years. Tomorrow he'll be casting it off to finally move on." "What burden has he shouldered?" "The knowledge that he was the cause of the village's destruction. Do not think ill of him, Trisha dear. It was not Kyoya's fault entirely. Tis that blasted stone Marthus had put in him." "He must feel so horrible. Come father, you must rest." The elder didn't argue, allowing Trisha to help him up. With the old man in bed, she took his place watching Kyoya for a little while. When it got too cold and late to stay up, Trisha covered the peaceful Mage with a warm blanket. The early morning sun crept over the treetops, dancing to a soundless tune. Kyoya woke before the villagers, rousing Esther carefully. Once they were out of sight, the elder came from his hut. The settling dirt told him all he needed to know. 'Good luck, Kyoya Whistmere. I know you can do it, lad. Set your people free.'

Kyoya and Esther arrived at the remains of Kumala village in the space of a few short minutes. Shambling corpses appeared, smelling fresh blood. For a moment, Kyoya stood silently, watching the former humans painfully. They went crazy as he raised his staff. Esther kept back so she didn't get hurt. 'I'm sorry. But this is the only way to set you free.' Keeping his emotions in check, Kyoya burst out into quiet song as if to soothe the rattled spirits. "I saw the light fade from the sky. On the wind I heard a sigh. As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers, I will say this last goodbye. Night is now falling, so ends this day. The road is now calling, and I must away. Over hill, and under tree. Through lands where never light has shone. By silver streams that run down to the sea. Under cloud. Beneath the stars. Over snow on winter's morn. I turn at last to paths, that lead home. And though where the road then takes me. I cannot tell. We came all this way, but now comes the day to bid you farewell." Esther crooned softly, crying along with her rider. She couldn't imagine how much pain he must be feeling. "Many places I have been. Many sorrows I have seen. But I won't regret, nor will I forget. All who took that road with me. Night is now falling, so ends this day. The road is now calling, and I must away. Over hill, and under tree. Through lands where never light has shone. By silver streams that run down to the sea." The earth cracked to the tap of Kyoya's staff along the line he'd drawn the previous day. "To these memories I will hold. With your blessing I will go. To turn at last to paths, that lead home. And though where the road then takes me. I cannot tell. We came all this way, but now comes the day to bid you farewell."

With a second tap, the ground holding up Kumala village gave way. Like the first time he'd been at the barrier, Kyoya saw people instead of undead. At the head was Sable, trying to coax Kyoya into touching the barrier. He did so, but only once the village was plummeting into the depths of the ocean. The touch of his fingers broke the protective shield and brushed the now rotting fingers of his childhood sweetheart. 'Goodbye, Sable. You're free now from the pain I've caused. Please forgive me. I could not protect you from the monster who defiled your ashes. Be now at peace. All of you.' Little that Kyoya knew, he was being watched by Trisha and her father as he erected a stone monument with his magic, using the end of his staff to write an inscription. By the time Kyoya finished his throat ached from crying. Kumala village had all but vanished from sight, heading towards its resting place at the bottom of the ocean. Kyoya wasn't surprised that he'd been followed, once again hugging the elderly man. Even kissed Trisha's hand. Now it was time to leave. Esther ruffled her feathers before taking to the sky. High up above in the clouds Kyoya could see the faces of the villagers, all of them smiling. "I bid you all a very fond farewell." The faces in the clouds faded, allowing Kyoya and Esther to return to Firos. Curious about the monument, Trisha approached it and read the short message aloud. "Here stood Kumala village. May its people forever be at peace in eternal rest. They are finally free of their pain. Signed the boy who lived, Kyoya Whistmere."

Nothing much was happening in Firos. Dranzer worried about Kyoya since he had not returned overnight. Two hours after Kyoya had departed from the island he was born on, Dranzer was in the company of Strata Dragoon, Driger and Snowber. Shimo was overjoyed to be beside Suzaku, nudging her affectionately. A shrill cry dragged Dranzer's attention to the balcony. She would've gone to investigate had Esther not swooped in, Kyoya looking quite chilly on her back. "Kyoya! What happened out there?" "If you'll give a moment your radiance I'll explain. I've a lot to tell you." Dranzer respectfully gave Kyoya some space. Seeing telltale signs that he'd been crying. Esther was very reluctant to leave the throne room but she was eventually convinced. Kyoya sat in his seat beside Dranzer's throne, physically and emotionally tired. "Take your time Kyoya." "Thank you for your patience, lady Dranzer. The island calling for help turned out to be the place I was born. But the village was not mine as I'm sure you're aware it was destroyed." "By that gem. Did the elder know anything?" "He knew a lot. The elder knew who I was, told me I was the son of the neighbouring village's chieftain. Before I had been born, my mother was enslaved by goblins and defiled many times by their leader." "That's horrible. She was rescued right?" "Yes. Some time afterwards I came along. My father, chieftain Marthus called for a Mage but I don't know why. That's when this thing was forcefully given to me." Kyoya gestured to the crystal that throbbed with a dim light. "While it's true Kumala village was destroyed, its people lived cursed lives, manipulated by a necromancer for eighteen years. They are free now from that prison."

Dranzer didn't need to be told that Kumala village had been destroyed for a second time. Her hopes for things to calm down were in vain. A new recruit came tumbling into the room, a panicked look on his face. "My lady we're under attack within the city walls!" "What by?" "Undead milady. In the backstreets. They weren't there last night, patrols did a triple search." Regardless of having just returned, Kyoya made his way out of the castle, calling for Freyan. Kane and his Vulnyon were already suited up and waiting. "What will we do, Kyoya?" "Kill them before they breach the open streets. Go for the head. Severing the brain from the spinal chord is the only way to kill them." Kane nodded briskly, heading down one side of the city while Kyoya took the other. Freyan came running in Serendin form and joined Kane, removing heads with sharp blades of wind. Kyoya burned every zombie in his path, noticing that most if not all of them were women and children. Soon he happened across a house thanks to the screaming of a baby, finding the mother being fed on. Kyoya first took care of the recently turned walking corpse. The umbilical chord had already been cut from the newborn child but it was too late for its mother. Kyoya had seen her around town, gotten to know the young milkmaid and it pained him to kill her before she too turned into a monster. Kyoya cradled the infant gently, hearing moaning and shuffling behind him. Freyan and Kane on the other hand were being swarmed by masses of undead.

In the throne room, Suzaku grew antsy. Shimo was quick to settle his feathery hide on the egg when its mother stomped towards the balcony and took flight. Down below, everyone heard Suzaku's cry of rage. Kyoya summoned all the strength he had to form a protective shield around him and the baby, anticipating an outburst of fire at any given moment. Freyan and Kane moved to the rooftops as lines of searing flames shot through the alleys. Suzaku displayed amazing control of the flames, directing them around civilians who had not been infected. Those bitten were spared from their fate. Kyoya could feel the heat on his back, the shield starting to waver. The blaze died down after a minute or so. Freyan searched frantically for the Gold Mage he'd grown to love as a second brother, finding him curled up on the floor surrounded by charred corpses, the newborn still tucked to his breast securely. _**"Kyoya! Kane he's over here!" **_Looking closer Freyan could see tears drying on Kyoya's cheeks. He himself was not blind to the identity of the undead horde. They once lived good lives in the city. What hurt him more was that some of the walking dead were children. Wyborg had told Freyan of the mass slaughter, that the victims were young women who had slept with his brother and bore him children. It sickened him that somebody would use their already tortured bodies for dark purposes. Kane and his Vulnyon arrived all puffed out. Freyan shrunk to his human form, carefully removing the infant from Kyoya's protective hold so Kane could take him to rest. The trip to the castle was nothing but a blur. Dranzer hurried to the Hiwatari chambers as best she could, worried for Freyan and Kyoya.

She found the knight captain cleaning the unnamed child, Yonah watching worriedly. Kane came out of Kyoya's room looking no worse for wear. "How is he Kane?" "Exhausted, milady. All Kyoya needs is rest and he'll be at your side before you know it. How is she, Freyan?" Questioned Hiwatari looked up from the child, a relieved expression on his face. "Healthy and not infected. It's a good job Kyoya got there when he did. But it was too late for Lana. I have bad news for Valken." Freyan's features turned sharp, eyes like knives. "He missed one." Dranzer stepped back, knowing exactly what Freyan was hinting at. "You can't mean…Freyan are you sure?" "Positive. It's faint, but the baby has traces of my brother in her. Did Wyborg not tell you? Valken slew my nieces and nephews so that if Kai did not return, his betrothal to you, his reign, would go unchallenged. When I get my hands on him, he'll need more than a God to protect him." Suddenly feeling weak, Dranzer dropped onto the nearest chair. How was she unaware that Kai already had sons and daughters? "If it's of any consolation to you, Kai was not aware of the children. Otherwise we would've seen them here regularly. Kai was a jerk, sure, but he'd never abandon his family. Why he was never told I don't know. It's possible the girls didn't want to burden him with being a father." "Did Wyborg tell you how many children were killed?" "Around twenty five. Some girls had more than one child." Turning to the little girl, Freyan's face softened. 'I'll protect you. I swear on my life, Aqua.'

Two days passed after the outbreak of undead. Freyan rarely let little Aqua out of his sight if possible. Kyoya kept the orphaned child with him almost constantly, assuming a fatherly role with her. Aqua's quiff of hair was pale blue, eyes like peridots. Outside the city walls, Takao was strolling along a beach. He was tired of being treated like a child. Dragoon allowed Hitoshi to fight so why couldn't he be permitted to defend his country? A horde of Warg riders coming from the north caught Takao's attention, drawing his swords. He was determined to prove to Dragoon that he could fight too, launching at the approaching swarm. By the time Dranzer found out about the Warg riders, Takao had culled their numbers greatly, down to a quarter. Help arrived too late in the form of Jim and Goki. "Aww man. You could've saved some for us." "Sorry, pal. But it's personal. I can't let anybody get in my way. I'm tired of sitting to one side, watching while my brother risks his life for our people. I have to make Dragoon see that I'm not just a spoiled little prince." An incoming flock of harpies met their end no sooner than they appeared, sliced from the sky by Takao's wind spells. In Goki's eyes, Takao had proven himself. Taking on a pack of Warg riders was no small feat. A looming Shadow made the trio look up. During their distraction, a large black Dragon had landed. It's eyes were blood red, fangs stained with blood. It's arrival would've gone unnoticed had Dranzer, Dragoon and Freyan not experienced a stabbing pain in their chests. All of them were in the throne room, discussing when the ware would possibly break out. Kyoya showed mild signs of pain, pushing himself from his chair.

To see what was happening, Freyan dragged his quivering body to the balcony, eyes shrinking in fear at what he saw. The Dragon spread its wings wide and unleashed a terrifying roar, planting fear into all who heard it. Dranzer remembered the last time she heard the cry. It was the day her father was killed. Strata Dragoon kept close by the pregnant Queen, protecting her. "He's back." "Hush now he can't hurt you." "You don't understand. That monster killed my father! Freyan's too! It's back to finish what was started seventeen years ago." Freyan stormed out of the room, hot on Kyoya's heels. For now, Takao, Goki and Jim kept the beast distracted from destroying the city. Deep within the castle, Bayne woke from his slumber. The chains binding him broke like bugs against glass, his wings radiating immense heat. He cared not for the heavy doors sealing the room, blasting them into the sky effortlessly. Out in the field, a small army had been dispatched to get rid of the Dragon. Dragoon and Driger were amongst the troops. The beast unleashed a jet of green flames, a toxic gas along with it. Kyoya found ice and water magic were most effective against the Dragon. Leviathan used the nearby ocean to his advantage, flooding the field but it was not enough to sweep the beast away. The icy maiden under Snowber's command froze the water around the Dragon's feet, pinning it momentarily to one spot. A fierce torpedo of fire heralded Bayne's arrival in the battle. Deep down, Freyan was relieved to see his father.

The battle went downhill after that as the troops fell one by one to the fumes spread by the Dragon. Kyoya rationalised that there was only one way to kill the monster before it moved onto the city. It involved using the crystal in his chest. He hitched a ride on Bayne, clinging tightly to his mane when Bayne tried to throw him off. "I need your help. If we're to protect the city I have to use this cursed gem. Are you game?" _"What do you have in mind?"_"To ensure that the city is safe from the explosion, I need that guy way up in the sky. We'll need the others to help." _"Understood. But who are you?" _"A Mage you don't want to mess with." With a snort of approval, Bayne let out a demanding cry informing everyone of the plan. The wolf of wind struck first, then Leviathan and an evolved Ifrit, followed by Shiva. Two new beasts joined the battle. A horned thunder horse and a pterodactyl like creature. Quetzacotl blasted the Dragon higher still with the help of the new arrivals. The last push was given by Bayne, opening a window for Kyoya to climb onto the black beast. "Go! Get out of the sky now while you've got time!" Bayne was reluctant to leave Kyoya behind but the crystal persuaded him to leave by glowing brightly. Once Kyoya was sure Bayne had moved to a safe distance he ripped open his shirt and set a hand upon the pulsing gem. "You die here, monster!" Try as it might, the Dragon couldn't shake Kyoya off. Bayne was halfway to landing when a shockwave thumped him in the back. He crash landed by Freyan funnily enough, turning his eyes to the sky. A great ball of fire grew with every passing second, burning the Dragon alive. Those still in the castle watched with awe filled eyes but Dranzer was brimming with worry.

Kyoya would not survive the fall once the gem had done its job. One final cry came from the Dragon, its life over. Skin and muscle melted from the bones, the hungry embers consuming everything, including Kyoya's clothes. The sphere dissipated once Kyoya had no energy left, falling out of consciousness as he plummeted to the ground. Bayne would've gone after him but one of his wing arms was broken so he couldn't fly. Dragoon zoomed across the sky at the speed of light, catching Kyoya in his polished talons. The western King landed not far from Freyan, setting Kyoya on the horses' back. Freyan ripped his cape off and wrapped it around the naked Mage, taking him from Dragoon carefully. Fighting his fear, Freyan approached Bayne. Despite having a broken wing, Bayne allowed Freyan on his back, carrying him and his unconscious friend into the city with a visible limp. The medical wing was flooded with poisoned troops. Freyan and Kyoya were dropped off outside their chambers so Bayne could go and rest. Yonah ambushed Freyan the second he stepped in the door, noticing the only thing covering Kyoya was her brothers' cape. Together they tucked Kyoya into bed with a cold compress to ease his rising temperature. "What happens now, Freyan?" "Now Yonah, we prepare for war. Our father and the fallen kings have been avenged. I must go and speak with the Queen and with haste. Please stay with Kyoya in case he wakes up. It's imperative that he does not leave that bed." Yonah hugged Freyan's neck tightly, worried for her big brother now war was declared.

* * *

><p>Valken's in trouble now! And who would've thunk he'd miss one of Kai's girls? Aqua was a last minute idea and I hadn't always planned for her to be Kai's daughter. But I thought since I have Ventus (named for the Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep character) and I have Terra planned, why not just go all the way and bring in an Aqua? They are in no way shape or form related to the characters they're named after! But instead, named primarily for the element of magic they'll wield in later years (Ventus for wind, Terra for earth and Aqua should speak loudly enough)<p>

Chapter fourteen has not yet been started but I will try and get it done soon

(Also my first double update in a LONG TIME)


	14. Struggle's End

Sorry this took so long. The last two days I've actually had to force myself into writing just to get this chapter finished.

ThatAnon: There's a surprise for you close to the end :3 Hope you like it

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

The sky grew dark some days later. War was on Dranzer's doorstep. Strata Dragoon bequeathed to her a blanket for the baby. Just like Yonah's it bore an image of Dranzer's child but with a blue Phoenix. Dranzer wasn't sure if Strata Dragoon had foreseen what the baby would look like, finding some comfort in the image of a mini Kai. It also served to annoy Valken even more. Kyoya was recovering well from using the crystal, now able to walk but Freyan feared he wouldn't be fit for the coming battle. During his recovery, Kyoya had been babied almost constantly by Cryska. Every hour spent with her made him realise that nobody had really cared so much about his wellbeing until she came along. Not since Sable any way. One stormy afternoon, Bryan paid Kyoya a visit. He'd been consulted about the riddle and half heartedly promised to help un-riddle it. "What news Bryan?" "Who in the blazes gave you that riddle? I finally solved it. "From where life comes, death surely follows. No end comes, time never flows. Seek thy solace where wide rivers close." It refers to a place few have visited." "Sounds like the kind of place someone would hide a cure." Bryan glanced to the sofa where Yonah sat, lovingly cradling her son. "Honestly, I don't know how this place has evaded us for so long. It's called Silver Creek Hollow. Legend tells that the water there is so pure, whoever drinks it will live a long life. Another tale speaks of life beginning there, and those with evil purposes who find Silver Creek Hollow will die."

"Then it's a good job my intentions are pure. What of the other part? No end comes, time never flows." Bryan had to think for a moment, folding his tense arms tightly. "I'm not entirely sure about that. But my guess would be that time in Silver Creek Hollow does not pass like it does here. The ley lines around the area where I've pinpointed its location are very odd. As if time has stopped. That nothing dies there. I looked for areas near the end of wide rivers. Lucky for you, we have one such locale here in Fiorre." "Thank you, Bryan. I could never have deciphered that riddle without your help. Once the war is over, I'll go out and search for this place." His job done, Bryan left to prepare his mount for battle. Yonah had wondered who Kyoya was trying to find a cure for but he remained unresponsive about the matter. Kyoya could see the young mother was full of questions, taking himself to the throne room. As usual, Dranzer was accompanied by the other rulers. They were all pleased to see Kyoya finally up and walking. Aqua was tucked securely to Dranzer's breast, easing Kyoya's fear. "So that's where she's been? Freyan wouldn't tell me no matter how many black eyes I gave him." "You shouldn't worry so much, Kyoya. Aqua has been safe here with us. We've taken it in turns looking after her. How do you feel?" "Still a little drained, your radiance. But if all goes well I will be fit to fight by morning. I have to ask though. Who were those other beasts? The horse and bird thing?" Dranzer sighed softly. She had wondered if Kyoya would ask.

Hitoshi and Rei stepped into the room both looking weary. If Kyoya didn't know any better he'd say the princes hadn't slept the last few days given how sleep deprived they looked. "Just in time, boys." "Why do I not like the sound of that, lady Dranzer?" "Come now Hitoshi don't be so glum. You both took a big risk doing what you did the other day." Kyoya tilted his head to the side, a gesture Dranzer had grown quite fond of. "You see Kyoya. A member of every royal family except mine has a demon in them. Or in Max's case, is a demon." "Fallen Gods? But how?" "Every few centuries a new God rises for each realm. The old God always loses the fight regardless of their power. Not wanting to fade from existence entirely, they choose a host for their spirit. The host is usually a newborn heir to the throne. The beasts you saw yesterday were Ixion and Valefore. Former Gods of Xian and Drakhma." "So. That was these guys?" Kyoya harmlessly pointed to Rei and Hitoshi, receiving a nod from Dranzer. "Yes. Hitoshi was chosen by Valefore, and Rei Ixion." Said princes sat down tiredly beside their respective King, looking rather ashamed of themselves. "With all due respect, Dranzer. Rei and Hitoshi had no control. The beasts took over as soon as that Dragon showed up and caused mayhem." It had been Draciel to speak surprisingly. He'd been distant for some time after Max turned on him. "It wasn't their fault." "I'm not angry with them, Draciel. Honestly, I'm not a carbon copy of my father." "I beg to differ." "Snowber, shut your beak before I do it for you." "You wouldn't hurt your older cousin would you Dranzer?" "Don't get cocky old man." Snowber childishly stuck out his tongue in Dranzer's direction.

Lucky for him Kyoya wasn't looking, too busy studying the sky outside. Something was coming, he could feel it. Carefully taking Aqua from Dranzer, Kyoya sat down in his usual chair. Not too long afterwards, a horn could be heard outside. The sound was familiar to Dranzer. To the throne room came Phoebus and Robert. Kyoya remembered them from Galvena. "Lady Griffolian sends her regards, lady Dranzer." "Why are you here Robert?" "We've come to assist you in the approaching war. Lady Unicolian and lord Amphylian are also sending their best men this way. We've heard nothing from lord Salamulian. I suspect he's planning a hostile takeover of Firos." A rumble filled the room at Robert's words and it originated from Kyoya. "Does he truly think we'll let such an act go unpunished? We cannot risk rebellion with war on the rise." "Calm yourself, Kyoya. Salamulian wouldn't dare attack the city. Not when I'm here." "But my lady you are not at your full strength. I cannot allow this threat to stand." The clouds outside grew darker still until Dranzer touched Kyoya's hand, soothing his anger. They were further distracted when Salima came into the room. Phoebus took an immediate liking to the White Mage, clasping her hands in his. "The Gods have truly smiled upon me this day. Tell me, fair maiden, what is your name?" Kyoya was in no mood for Phoebus's antics, shooting him in the back with the smallest fireball his annoyance would allow. "You'll keep your hands off our Mages, Baron."

Much to Phoebus's misfortune, Freyan walked in, clearly worried about the sudden shift in the weather. Yonah and Max weren't far behind. Phoebus wasn't blind to the child in Yonah's arms, his heart breaking. "Yonah?" "Ugh not you again. Leave me alone Phoebus. I'm far out of your reach now." A glint of gold caught all eyes, drawing them to the ring on Yonah's finger. Max stood proudly beside Yonah, his arm around her waist protectively. Ventus woke up screaming, deafening pretty much everyone. Try as Yonah might, she could not calm her son. Ventus cried harder when Phoebus got close. Svarog made himself known, biting at Phoebus's toes, forcing the Baron back to a comfortable distance. Rei stood from his seat, producing a bell on some string from his pocket. The jangling soothed Ventus and soon he was batting at the Silver bell happily. "There now, what's all the fuss about?" Yonah didn't know what to say or do when Rei took Ventus from her, setting the infant carefully on his hip. Nobody was blind to how happy Ventus looked, still trying to grab the bell from Rei's hand. Yonah was far from worried now, watching her son drifting back to sleep. "Well that went better than expected." "Rei how'd you?" "Hm? A little trick mother taught me. This is no ordinary bell, Yonah. It's called a Soothe Bell. As its names implies, the bell soothes irritation in young children, babies especially. Here, I've been meaning to give this to you since I got here but I've been quite occupied." Yonah took the bell gratefully, proceeding to watch Max take Ventus from Rei's hold. Right on time, Aqua woke up, probably for a feed. Kyoya often worried about Dranzer nursing the child but it seemed to have no consequences that he could see.

As the day went on, knights from Illsmere and Juvellié arrived. In the dark of night, Kyoya found himself unable to sleep. Stepping into the family room, he stirred up the fire and sat down. Like other times he'd been mentally drained, Kyoya had an herb filled smoking pipe to puff on. Freyan came out of his room half dressed and very sleepy. "Kyoya? What you doin' up?" "Sorry Freyan. Did I wake you?" "No. Honestly, I'm finding it hard to sleep." "Same here. The dark army will be here any day now, Freyan. We must be prepared. How is Hiromi?" "Quite weary. She hasn't been well the last few days. Suffice to say I'm quite worried. Elric is too." Kyoya cracked a smile, taking a big puff of the burning herbs. "Sounds to me like she's going to have a kid later in the year. That was your intention, wasn't it?" Freyan paled greatly. With war so close he couldn't risk Hiromi falling with child. "Don't worry, Freyan. I won't let you die out there. It's only fair you sow your seeds now. Yonah and Kai got a long head start on you. If your lucky, you'll be a dad by winter." "Thank you, Kyoya. I don't know what we'd do without you. But…it's not just Hiromi that I'm worried about. Dranzer should've had the baby by now. I'm no expert on child bearing but Wyborg has been keeping track." "You mean to say Dranzer is over nine months with child?" "By about a week, yes. I'm probably worrying over nothing but I can't help it. Tis my kin that Dranzer carries and if anything should happen to the baby…" "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

No more than three days later, Kyoya was in the throne room as usual, seated beside Dranzer. After some careful observation, Kyoya discovered that Dranzer was having severe false contractions. Her child was becoming distressed, likely due to approaching battle. Everyone was obviously worried after the false alarm two days prior. Dranzer tensed on her throne, fingers clutching at her stomach. With practised ease, Kyoya set the tip of his staff on Dranzer's stomach and moved it in a soothing circle. This action seemed to soothe the unborn child as Dranzer's face slowly relaxed. "You mustn't fight it, lady Dranzer." "I'm not fighting anything. I know he's overdue but what can I do?" "Just try to relax, take deep breaths. I won't let any harm come to your baby." Dranzer was touched to have Kyoya's support, tightly grasping his hand. The warning horn ruined the moment along with Wyborg's entrance. "They're coming, my lady. We must prepare for battle." "Aye Wyborg. Alert Freyan and Max immediately." Wyborg left hastily to carry out her orders, leaving Dranzer alone with Kyoya. As much as he wanted to stay at Dranzer's side, Kyoya knew he had to leave. "I must get ready, your radiance. Please stay here where you're safe." "Be careful out there Kyoya. I can't lose you. Not now." "You should be more worried about yourself. Worry not, I'll be fine." Strata Dragoon entered the throne room, her expression fearful. "Lady Strata, I have something to ask of you." "What is it young Mage?" "Please stay here with the Queen. We can't risk her getting hurt." "I understand. Daichi!" The green eyed red head came running to Strata Dragoon's call.

"You called, mother?" "Yes dear. I'm placing you in charge of our men. I must stay here and protect lady Dranzer. Do you understand?" "I'll do as you order, my Queen." Kyoya left Dranzer in Strata Dragoon's care to prepare for battle, meeting Cryska on his way. She knew the battle was coming, clinging tightly to the Gold Mage. "I must go, Cryska. Without me the war will be lost." "I know I can't stop you, Kyoya. Just promise me you'll come back alive. Don't use that thing in your breast. Please." Kyoya had no idea how worried Cryska had been the day she found him out cold in bed. If it happened again she'd surely die inside. Cryska tensed upon feeling Kyoya's arms embracing her tightly. "I promise I won't use it. As for my safety, I can't make any guarantees. Stay back with the other healers and cover us. We're counting on you, Cryska. Once I return I'm all yours." "Promise?" The build up of tears in Cryska's eyes softened Kyoya so much he leaned down to kiss her. "I swear on every fibre of my being that I will come back to you. I only ask that you have patience, my love for I might not return straight away." Cryska wanted to ask why but Kyoya had no time to waste, leaving her in the middle of the hallway. Arriving at the stables, he found everyone was almost ready. Arathor nudged Kyoya's hand, wanting to go out and fight with him. "Nay, Arathor. You must rest. You're getting no younger and I'd rather you lived to meet Dranzer's heir. It's your duty to protect them, Arathor." The elderly Drake understood, stepping down willingly. Esther was already saddled and armoured, inviting Kyoya to fight with her.

Storm clouds loomed overhead as the large army marched out onto the field. Bayne landed with a threatening growl beside Freyan, horns already reaching for the heavens. Driger, Dragoon, Draciel, Snowber and the princes were all at the back. The five Gods awaited orders. Rei and Hitoshi had taken up their demon forms for the fight beside the beast Strata Dragoon had arrived riding. Max remained human for the time being, not wanting to waste his energy. The trees before the army caught fire with black flames. The enemy was finally here. Freyan and Bayne were held in place by shock. At the head of the opposing force was Dranzerra astride a Bandersnatch, Voltaire at her side. Kuro Suzaku observed the defending army with critical eyes high in the sky. The army under Dranzerra's command was no ordinary force. Goblins, orcs, trolls and other creatures oozed with a vile black substance that Freyan identified as the Blight Virus in its most advanced stage. For a time nobody moved, waiting eagerly for the first blow to be struck. Bryan and the falcon riders took to the sky and that set the battle into motion. Rain started to fall as man and beast charged without fear of death. Kyoya used the rain to his advantage, summoning bolts of lightning to strike the enemy down whilst Snowber, Shiva and Shimo Suzaku froze things in place. Despite their numbers, the defending army was losing fast. Dranzerra watched gladly from the sidelines as her corrupted soldiers did all the work. Thankfully none of the royals were injured so far. Some hours into the battle, Bayne was struck down by a blast of dark fire from Voltaire. "Father!" Over time, Freyan's fear of ser Auron faded, hurrying to Bayne's side as he crashed by the city walls.

Bayne grumbled in pain as his wing continued to burn. Freyan dispelled the evil flames with his strongest wind spell, assessing the damage done. There was no way Bayne could fly again. Almost nothing was left of the skin that allowed him flight. Having Freyan close by soothed Bayne's worry, pushing himself off the ground. "Father no! You're inured enough. I can't let you fight." No matter how much he tried, Freyan could not keep Bayne down. In the end all he could do was assist the downed dragon, most uncomfortable on Bayne's back. Kyoya knew that if he didn't come up with a plan, they would not win the war. Looking to Bayne, he saw the injured dragon struggling against something unseen. The worry on Freyan's face told Kyoya all he needed to know, guiding Esther over to the duo. Hungry flames were starting to light along Bayne's body. Brynhildr was trying to break free. "Freyan what's going on?!" "It's Brynhildr! He's trying to break free! My father can't hold him back in this condition." At that moment, Kyoya knew what he had to do, dismounting from Esther. Bayne flinched to the feel of Kyoya's hand on his torso, continuing to fight the demon inside. _"Give him to me. You're in no state to fight now." "Why do you seek to take this monster into your body?!" "Trust me. If I don't do this you'll die. Please Bayne. Entrust Brynhildr to me, only for a short while. We need his power to win the war though I hate to admit it." _Looking into Kyoya's eyes, Bayne felt like he knew the Mage.

Looking around, all Bayne could see was destruction. He had no choice but to let go of Brynhildr, body relaxing. Freyan was given no time to argue as the fallen God of Fiorre fast took a liking to Kyoya's body, hastily leaving Bayne's behind. At first Kyoya struggled to contain the new rush of power, his staff dropping to the floor. Freyan worried when his comrade stopped shaking in pain. _"Hmm. Now isn't this odd? You are not my former vessel yet I feel right at home." "Then I shouldn't have to explain who I am to you, Brynhildr. We need your help. I know you're angry that Ifrit beat you. I understand the pain you've felt all this time. But it's time to let it go now, Brynhildr. We cannot change the past. Bond with me now so that we might gain the advantage." _Brynhildr seemed to consider Kyoya's offer, intrigued more by the mystery of him. The answer came soon enough. To Dranzerra's horror, Brynhildr bonded with Kyoya before her eyes. The battle stopped momentarily to witness Kyoya transforming into a large Dragon surrounded by regal embers. Brynhildr was not yet at the height of his power, being careful not to kill his host by granting too much. He was much like a Xianese Dragon minus the legs and the wings on his back. Long, sharp ridges lined the length of Brynhildr's crimson body, all the way down the tail tip. Piercing orange eyes filled Dranzerra with fear. But soon she realised only one man besides Auron could host the demon, raising her hand like a poised claw. Brynhildr's eyes turned pitch black as he thrashed around, trying to dislodge the intruder in his mind. Dranzerra smiled triumphantly a moment too soon. Brynhildr set his eyes on her, the blackness shattering.

She couldn't understand how Brynhildr had been able to break her dark magic. Rei, Driger and Draciel easily fell victim to the darkness so why hadn't the southern Dragon? Brynhildr unleashed a roar more akin to the Scree of on eagle, the sky turning red. To the call came all the former Gods, Max included despite being the son of one. Veneficium did not come. His duty was to protect Dranzer. _**"Come brothers! 'Tis time to win this war!" **_Everyone else stood back as the princes rallied with Brynhildr to quell the opposing army, cutting their numbers with ease. The new Gods played their part, aiding their predecessors gladly. Soon only Dranzerra and Voltaire were left. In anger, Dranzerra combined her energy with Kuro Suzaku's, creating a creature similar to Bayne only it was a Phoenix variant. Voltaire spared his son one last look before he too transformed into a beast. A black Behemoth with red horns, claws and fur. The roar that followed made Brynhildr flinch a little but in response he seemed to grow larger. His spines all turned yellow and every breath taken spewed fire. Whilst the Demons who couldn't fly took on Voltaire, Brynhildr, Valefore and Quetzacotl went after Dranzerra. Bayne charged at the old Behemoth despite Freyan's protest. After some clawing and biting, Voltaire's age caught up to him, allowing Bayne to grasp at his throat, choking him. The others stood down, respectively allowing Bayne to finish what his father had started. With much effort he snapped Voltaire's neck, unleashing a triumphant roar to the heavens above.

Up in the sky, Dranzerra was proving difficult to fight. She was incredibly agile and her fire breath was very toxic. On the ground below, Brynhildr spied Max lying unconscious. Freyan wasn't far away so he dismissed the situation, trying to pin Dranzerra down. Finally Quetzacotl managed to singe her dark wings, sending the corrupt princess to the blooded earth in agony. Brynhildr would've finished Dranzerra off there and then had Kyoya not intervened, telling the Dragon that it should be Dranzer to strike the final blow. With a huff of defeat, Brynhildr took the now human Dranzerra by the throat and carried her to the throne room. Those in the room with Dranzer were shocked beyond belief at seeing the former God sailing in, Dranzerra locked in his talons. Kuro Suzaku had been left out in the field, held down by Snowber and a few others. "Brynhildr. But how?" _**"Fret not, young Queen. The Mage is unharmed. He insisted that you should be the one to kill this witch. With her death the war will end." **_Dranzer stood with Strata Dragoon's help, a rapier forming in her slender hand. She stood staring down at her "younger" sister hatefully, sword held high. "So this is how it ends, little sister? You'd kill your own flesh and blood?" "You are not my sister, witch. Father was weak, that's why he let you live. I won't be so merciful." With all the strength she could muster, Dranzer slammed the sword into Dranzerra's chest, piercing her heart. As if that wasn't enough, the rapier caught fire, burning Dranzerra alive from the inside. Brynhildr released his grip on the evil princess, allowing her body to fall to the floor. His job done, Brynhildr gave Kyoya his body back, returning to Bayne willingly.

The kings all arrived exhausted from the battle along with almost all the princes. Max was missing but for now, that was not Dranzer's concern. The bonding with Brynhildr had left Kyoya drained, standing on shaky feet. An arrow of darkness piercing his breast gave Dranzer no chance to say anything of praise. "Kyoya!" The bolt of black had unfortunately gone through Kyoya's heart and now he was slowly dying a painful death. The others watched on sadly as Dranzer cradled Kyoya's head, kneeling at his side. "L-Lady…Dranzer?" "Don't try to speak. I won't lose you Kyoya. I can't." What Kyoya had intended to say came out as coughed up blood, face paling drastically. His vision started to fade but it remained long enough to watch Dranzer hastily pressing her lips to his. 'Oh crap! Why'd she have to do that?! Now I'm going to be in trouble.' A bright light encompassed Kyoya's body. Everyone believed it was just the effect of Dranzer healing his grievous wound but when the glow faded, what they saw shocked them further. Dranzer knew something was up when a hand brushed her cheek and the kiss of life turned into an actual kiss. Dranzer was able to pull back but her eyes did not see Kyoya. In Dranzer's arms lay Kai, hair and all, wearing Kyoya's robes. "K-Kai?" "You just had to go and kiss me, didn't you? Well, I'm home." "You…you were here all along?" "Yeah. Couldn't you tell? Although Kyoya's soul was prominent, the actions shown were mostly my own. It was the only way I could return and protect you."

Dranzer was far from furious, diving in for another kiss. Everyone cheered, happy to see Kai alive and well, paying no mind to the fact he'd been banished and the sentence still stood. The smug smile on Wyborg's face told Dranzer all she needed to know. "I'm sorry, milady but I deemed it unsafe to tell you of my plan." "You did what you had to, Wyborg. And for that I'm grateful." "It gladdens me to receive praise when I should get punishment. As of today, Kai Hiwatari, you are no longer banished from Firos. Welcome home." Freyan arrived with Yonah the same moment Kai stood up from where he lay on the floor, keeping Dranzer close. Yonah was understandably confused at seeing her eldest brother, wondering where Kyoya had gone. The first thing on Yonah's mind was to hug her brother tight, leaving Ventus with Strata Dragoon since Freyan was covered in blood. "Kai!" "Oomph! Crikey Yonah, take it easy. I just got shot in chest." "But why are you here? You can't come back for another four years." "I'm free now, Yonah. The sentence has been lifted. I can come home." "Kyoya…" "Don't worry. He'll be back with all his memories in tact. He's been sleeping for a long time. Oakheart was powerful enough to place his soul inside me. Thus changing my appearance and physical form. Being bonded with Kyoya has its rewards. My magical abilities have been amplified and I've gained much knowledge. Especially regarding that crystal he bears." Dranzer noticed that Freyan wasn't surprised to see Kai, wondering why. It soon dawned on her that Freyan must've known about Kai's cover. "Freyan? You knew?" "How else do you think Kyoya convinced me to come home? I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

All joy towards the matter was forgotten when Yonah noticed her husband was missing. Stepping out onto the balcony, Kai saw his brother in law lying on the ground. Assuming his Dragon form, Kai drifted down but just as he got half way, Max stood up shaking his head. A sense of déjà vu washed over Kai as he watched Max getting shot by an unseen assailant. Unfortunately, Yonah had seen her husband struck down, flying hastily to his side. _**"Max!" **_ "Y-Yonah? I-I'm sorry." A call from the city captured Kai's attention, turning to see Veneficium hovering above the garden. Taking Max carefully into his talons, he flew toward the fallen God with Yonah close behind. They landed beside a big stone pedestal that had been erected recently. _**"Hush now, son. You're safe." **_ Hope faded when Max stopped breathing. Veneficium dipped his head down, body aglow. Kai held Yonah back as best he could, knowing a miracle was about to happen before their eyes. With unfamiliar care, Veneficium pressed his pointed nose to Max's lifeless body. The blue auraspread to Max, healing his injury and not long after he gasped for air. Saving his son appeared to have taken a heavy toll on Veneficium as he crawled up onto the pedestal, his body turning to stone. "Father?" _**"My son. Do not grieve for me. I just…need to rest. Look after my boy, Yonah. And…tell Ventus that Grandpa loves him." **_ Yonah gave a short nod, tears gushing down her cheeks. Max clambered clumsily to his feet and up the pedestal. "Father." _**"I love you, Max." **_Soon Veneficium was nothing more than a statue. "FATHER!"

Max's cry of pain reached the throne room, drawing Dranzer to her balcony. Down below, she saw a statue that hadn't been in the garden before the battle. Draciel also glanced out, his heart growing heavy. "You stupid fool." "Draciel?" "That statue is Veneficium. It looks like Max took a deadly blow and possibly died from it. Using the last of his power, Veneficium brought him back but the price he pays is heavy. I'm certain that he will come back to us." "But doesn't it mean he's dead?" Draciel shook his head, eyes shimmering. "No, Dranzer. Veneficium is still alive. He's just in a state of hibernation. His body turned to stone as a self defence mechanism. For how long he'll sleep, I cannot say. But until then, Veneficium will protect the city from the veil." Prying Max from the statue of his father was a hard task but his grip eventually faded, granting Kai the ability to carry him to the throne room where everyone was waiting. Their arrival was well timed. Valken showed his face but Wolborg was not with him. He was not blind to Kai's return, drawing a sword. "You should not be here, outcast." Shrinking back to his human form, Kai took up the sword he'd left in Dranzer's care. "Tell me, Valken. Was it you who took the lives of my children and their mothers? Were you the one who then desecrated their remains with foul magic, turning them into mindless shambling corpses." "I enjoyed every second of it you heathen. Their lives meant nothing and so I purged them of existence quite happily." Kai's eyes had been hidden the whole time but now that Valken spoke with prideful lust about what he'd done, they were visible, burning an angry blood red. Valken only just pulled his sword up in time as Kai swung angrily at him.

Nobody dared to interfere with the fight, keeping well out of the way. This was the first time Dranzer had ever seen the full extent of Kai's unbridled anger, his sword catching fire. "You'll pay for what you've done to them you monster! And don't think I'll let you get away with destroying my home you bastard!" "What's the matter? I thought killing people is all you were ever good at. Yet here you are, furious at the loss of a few worthless whores and their bastards." Valken had just crossed the line and everyone knew it. Kai's rage reached a new level, his own body burning with an intense fire. Brynhildr had returned to him just in time. "How dare you call them worthless?! Their lives were worth more than yours!" Valken stumbled at the force he was hit with, soon finding Kai's sword plunged deep into his gut. Kai waited until Valken was on his knees before pulling the bloodied weapon out, raising her high, intent on beheading him there and then. Valken's eyes were filled to the brim with fear but they were not what caused Kai to lower his sword. Just when Valken thought he'd been spared, he erupted into flames. "You think I'm a fool, Homunculus? I know cutting off your head would do nothing. As long as your core, the philosopher's stone, remains in tact you'll keep coming back." The room filled with heat almost too much to bear, Kai's anger feeding the flames eating at Valken's body. Eventually the stone could take no more, turning to dust along with the Homunculus it had been part of. "Now. Where is that white haired bastard?"

As if knowing he'd been spoken of, Wolborg appeared. Seeing Kai planted a deep fear in him. The former knight captain was the last man he'd expected to see standing next to the ashes of Dranzer's forced husband. "There you are." "Y-You?! You're not supposed to be here!" "Yes I supposed you'd know all about that wouldn't you? After all, the real Wolborg would never force his Queen to marry a man bent on corrupting the realm." Dranzer wasn't sure what Kai was trying to say. That was until a messenger came in all panicked. "My lady! It's lord Wolborg! He's just been found deep within the castle badly beaten and tortured!" The Wolborg in the room took a few steps back from Kai who readied his sword. Dranzer finally understood. The man before her was not Wolborg. "Kai, you know what to do." "Indeed I do my dear." With one mighty swing "Wolborg's" head was cleft clean from his body. To Kai's surprise he did not regenerate. "Hm. I'd thought him for another Homunculus created by that whore but apparently not. At any rate, with them gone, peace can finally return." Wyborg stepped forward, Ian and the other rulers at her sides. "And you need to be crowned King before your child is born." "I understand the urgency, Wyborg but there's somebody I must find first. Well, more retrieve than find." "You mean the real Kyoya?" "Yes. I'm sure Cryska will be very upset if he isn't here. Suzaku." Address Phoenix looked at Kai with no amount of anger. "I regret to say that your nest is in my way. There is a teleport rune just outside the woods where Kyoya has slept." "Shouldn't you get changed first, brother?" Looking at himself, Kai saw just how ridiculous he looked. He was only gone a few minutes, returning in his favourite clothes.

Suzaku willingly moved her nest out of Kai's way, cheekily kissing him on the cheek. He responded by scratching her neck lovingly before closing his eyes. A spear of light warped him to the entrance of the Whispering Woods. A feeling of apprehension welled up in Kai's chest as he ventured inside. Finding Oakheart wasn't hard. "I have returned o' wise one. The land is safe now. As per my promise, I have come for Kyoya. Now war is over." Familiar grumbling echoed in Kai's ears, yellow eyes observing him from up high. _**"Very well young King. He has woken up now. Please take care of him." **_Walking to the side of Oakheart, Kai found Kyoya wrapped in a blanket but the Mage's face shocked him. Blue eyes turned fearfully to look at Kai, dreading how their owner would be received. Kyoya flinched at the extension of Kai's hand. "Come on, Kyoya. Everyone is waiting for you back at the castle. I won't let anybody hurt you. After all, you helped me to save the woman I love and the country of my birth." Kyoya nervously took Kai's hand, standing in nothing but his skin. Kai had packed some of the Mage's clothes to bring with him, holding out the prepared garments. Kyoya was quite shaky on his feet, staff materializing in his hand once dressed. Pulling the hood up to hide his face, Kyoya took hold of Kai's arm. "What if they turn on me?" The question was spoken in a voice so hushed that Kai barely heard it. "After all, I'm just another monster." "If a Naga can be accepted then you will be too. Come, we mustn't keep them waiting."

* * *

><p>I apologise if the battle seemed a bit sucky. Originally I intended to end this chapter with a cliffhanger but felt I hadn't written enough, hence Kai's return a chapter early. And now we know why Kyoya suffers with that crystal! How will the others react? Will Dranzer's baby finally be born? And what of Bayne? Can he tough it out long enough to see his grandchild? What happened to Silvanna?<p>

**Find out in the final chapter.**


	15. A Cure At Last

Here we are, the final chapter! This makes my 3rd finished story! I think...

ThatAnon: AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW it's no fun if you see it coming. JK. I wasn't thinking of FMAB when writing the last chapter. It just happened. But a reference I know nonetheless. I actually watched it about a week ago, all five sets of discs.

In the original draft of this fic, I had actually shown Kai transforming into Kyoya but I left it out this time to add an air of mystery about him. And it worked for a time of course. Certain characters hadn't been brought in, namingly Hiromi. Hope you like this final chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Everyone waited eagerly for Kai to return with Kyoya. The humming of the teleporter signalled his arrival. Nobody said a word as Kai aided the skinny Mage away from the circle, stopping in front of Dranzer. The man before her was different to the one she'd known for several months. "Kai…are you sure that's him?" "Yes love, this is the real Kyoya. He's been sleeping for a very long time. I must ask before I remove this hood that you withhold judgement on him." Dranzer was confused but all became clear when the hood was removed. Kyoya sported the face and eyes of a goblin. Yet the rest of him was human. "I…I don't understand." "Marthus had that gem put in Kyoya's breast because he is part goblin. The stone served the primary purpose of hiding Kyoya's true identity. Kyoya's father is in fact the goblin chieftain of the slaver camp. The only time his true face becomes visible is when he'd at his weakest mentally. For example, during moments of bliss with the opposite sex. I know so because I kinda got him into trouble with Cryska." Kyoya faintly remembered the Dwaelven White Mage, glaring up at Kai. "Hey you would've done her too if she'd teased you. Fret not she isn't with child. The last I knew at least." Kyoya visibly flinched when Dranzer approached him. His fear was of course misplaced. "You must've suffered many hardships because of your heritage. There is no reason to fear me, Kyoya. I'll not harm you." "B-But I'm a monster…"

"No Kyoya. You're no monster. To me, and all of Fiorre, you are a valued ally and a dear friend. The circumstances of your creation mean nothing. Without you, Kai would not be here for his child." For the first time ever, Kyoya felt wanted, loved even. The feeling got quite a boost when Cryska arrived and pounced on him. Yet she was not blind to the change in his physique. There was much explaining to do, Kai knew that. Before Kyoya could be badgered to no end, the Dwaelven healer was taken out of the room. Now things had calmed, Freyan, Max and Yonah took Kyoya with them. No doubt Kai would leave his room in the Hiwatari chambers to stay with Dranzer. Bayne made himself known in the throne room, posture weary. With a tap of her staff he became human again; thankfully wearing the clothes he'd last worn. Wyborg returned, having left the room to have words with the blacksmith about forging a crown, but she did not come back alone. Silvanna was with her, also in her last worn garments. Although it was not her place to, Dranzer informed them they had two living grandchildren and one on the way. Hearing Yonah had become a mother so young first infuriated ser Auron. But knowing Max eventually returned to his daughter calmed him. Wyborg grudgingly recited the mass slaughter, that Kai's children had been slain because of one man's hunger for power. That Aqua and the child Dranzer carried were the only survivors of Valken's wrath. Knowing their time in the land of the living had grown short, Auron and Silvanna ventured to the chambers they had once called home to meet Ventus and Aqua.

No more than a few days passed. It was decided that Kai should be crowned on the same day he took Dranzer's hand in marriage. It was a joyous day in Firos. The sun shone bright and strong upon the royal wedding. Freyan and Yonah felt strange, watching their brother speak his vows. Auron and Silvanna were also there, witnessing their eldest born become King. With the betrothal complete, it was time to crown the new ruler of Fiorre. Kai's spiky frontal hair made it hard to position the crown properly much to Wyborg's annoyance. After a good five minutes she just dropped it on Kai's head and it landed perfectly, grating on Wyborg's nerves even more. In further celebration of his crowning, Kai rocketed into the sky and curled up into an unrecognisable shape, spewing flames onto the vast clear blue canvas. The townsfolk were overjoyed to finally have a just and caring King. Nobody worked that day. Deep down, despite all the festivities, Kai worried. Dranzer still hadn't given birth to what could be his twenty seventh heir. In the cooler night Kai couldn't sleep. A huge banquet had been held along with a short ball and both had left him quite exhausted. Dranzer was completely lost in dream land and Kai wondered if she was worried too. The newly wedded Queen grumbled in her slumber as Kai settled a tender hand on her bulging stomach. He could feel the child moving a little, its heartbeat thumping against his palm. For a time he laid there softly embracing the swollen belly of his wife, offering both her and their unborn heir comfort. Dranzer woke up some minutes after Kai finally closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. It would take a while to get used to sharing a bed with him.

The passing of another week heralded no sign of the baby being born. By this point, Kai and Dranzer were considering the option of a caesarean but the chances of Dranzer surviving were slim. Silvanna, forever a wise mother, advised them to just be patient. Even going so far as to reveal that Kai had been born two months later than planned. The baby was definitely taking after him. Strata Dragoon would be leaving soon. Her kingdom needed its Queen back. Syldra, Cryska and Aster all displayed a desire to stay topside and Strata Dragoon granted them permission to stay. They would always be welcome in Brindtstone as long as she lived. Her son was angry at first of course but yielded to the decision of his three closest friends. The events of the war had served to change strata Dragoon's view of topsiders. She vowed to revive the castle of her forefathers and to open up trade routes with the four major continents. Things in Vitriol were finally looking bright. The three kings had stayed for the wedding but returned home after that. To the surprise of everyone, Max stood up and apologised to Draciel, giving him rights to visit Ventus. The cause of Max's change of heart had been Draciel's actions on the battlefield. The northern King had stood by his side and fought with everything he had. But Max stuck firm in his decision that Ventus would not become a King. If anybody deserved to be crowned, it was Veneficium for his selfless actions towards those in need of help. With every new day, Yonah seemed to sicken.

Not long into Kai's second week of being King, Strata Dragoon took her men back to Brindtstone. He and Dranzer saw the Dwaelves off, insisting they visit some time. They returned to the throne room shortly before midday. Kai hadn't been sitting down long when Freyan came barrelling into the throne room, face etched with fear. "Brother you must come quickly!" "What is it Freyan?" "It's Yonah. She was perfectly fine this morning if not a bit giddy but now she won't wake up. We've tried everything but Yonah isn't responding." Fear took precedence in Kai's heart as he hurried to the chambers of his siblings. Yonah was found in her bed, Svarog crooning sadly. Taking hold of Yonah's hand, Kai found she'd grown cold. Checking for a pulse, he found a faint one. "Yonah? Yonah!" Panic soon replaced fear. Kai didn't know what to do at first but something soon clicked in his memory. "Kyoya!" Called Mage hurried into the room, his now human face flushed red. "Get Bryan to bring me that map. Now!" Kyoya didn't linger, running to find the falcon master as fast as he could. Kai meanwhile packed supplies. Enough to carry and last. Freyan didn't know what to do with himself besides keep Ventus calm from screaming the place down. Kyoya returned with both Bryan and the map. "I've done as you asked, my lord." "I need you to go down to the stables and quickly. Have the squires saddle Esther's brother. She isn't strong enough to carry two people and Arathor is too old to go far. Take these bags and attach them to the saddle." "Right away my King." Bryan knew what Kai was planning, following him into Yonah's room. Although not being one for showing emotions, seeing Yonah so weak scarred him.

"Why not let Freyan go instead? What about your child?" "I need Freyan here, Bryan. He's the knight commander. He can't very well just run off. How far is this place you told me of?" "It would depend on weather. At best it's over a thousand miles from here. You'll never make it in time." The look Kai gave Bryan shut him up right away. He wasn't about to sit back and watch his sister die. Snatching the map from Bryan, Kai took Yonah into his arms and carried her out of her room. Ser Auron came out of hiding, tearstains on his aging cheeks. "You go tell Dranzer what's happening. I'll take Yonah down. Make haste, my son." Hesitating never crossed Kai's mind, sprinting to the throne room. Dranzer's worry grew deeper upon seeing the tears growing in Kai's eyes. "Kai? What's going on?" "I must take Yonah to Silver Creek Hollow. If I don't she'll die." "How long will you be?" "I do not know. But I doubt we'll be back before the baby arrives." Realising he could not be there for the birth of the child Dranzer carried wounded Kai. Removing his crown, he knelt in front of Dranzer, setting a hand on her stomach. "I need you to do me a favour, kid. I'm not gonna be around when you finally come outta there. Look after my crown for me. I promise I'll come back for it so just hang onto it for me. It's all I can give you, my child. Be good for your mother. If I come back and find you've been bad, you'll have a red backside before you can blink." Dranzer took hold of the golden headpiece, leaning into Kai's arms as he kissed her.

Having said farewell to Dranzer, Kai made his way to the stables. The male Griffagon stood tall and proud before him, his wings eager for adventure. Auron sat nearby with Yonah breathing shallowly in his arms. Now the second hardest part had to be passed. Saying goodbye to Esther again. Entering the penn of his loyal steed, Kai found she was nursing an egg. Judy, Max's Griffon, had a cub to care for that was most unusual. It bore features of Esther and Paine's brother, his rear end most notably. Auron carefully set Yonah on the back of her Griffagon so Kai could mount the beast with ease. Almost everyone came to see him off. Svarog pounced into Yonah's lap, intent on giving her one last snuggle. "Svarog, I need you to do something for me buddy." Addressed Alvaris Wyvern looked to Kai with his beautiful eyes, growling in content at the affectionate pat his head received. "Look after Ventus, Svarog. I'm placing his safety in your capable claws. We'll try to come home soon. Hold down the fort until then." Svarog understood perfectly, hopping down to curl around Auron's neck. The Griffagon grew antsy, chirruping and flicking his wings. Kai leaned forward and stroked the Silver ears tenderly. "Let us go, Gippal. And with haste." With an ear splitting cry, the Griffagon named Gippal sprinted out into the streets and through the city gates. At that moment something happened in the throne room. Dranzer first thought it was just a false contraction but the pain escalated. Suzaku could not stop her mistress as she staggered out onto the balcony, collapsing onto the rail. Sensing something wrong, Kai stopped Gippal and turned around.

His eyes grew wide upon seeing Dranzer clinging weakly to the stone banister. Kai almost turned around and went back if she didn't call to him. "Go! Don't worry about me! Yonah's more important right now!" 'Dranzer.' Wyborg and several others helped Dranzer back inside. A single tear slipped down Kai's cheek. He wanted to be there for the birth of his child but if he did, Yonah would surely die. Gippal lunged forwards, spurred on by Kai's heel meeting his rear haunches. Spreading his massive wings wide, he sailed over the burnt woodland with ease. Kai kept Yonah close to his chest so she didn't fall. The journey ahead was long but Kai was determined to get to Silver Creek Hollow before time ran out for his baby sister. His determination reached Gippal, the Griffagon pushing himself hard to make good ground. Up in Dranzer's room, Silvanna had arrived to help deliver her grandchild. The moon could be seen shining gold by the time screaming pierced everyone's ears. Dranzer huffed and puffed, listening to the telltale sounds of a Phoenix hatchling in the room over. Suzaku sounded very happy from where Dranzer lay. Once the baby had been cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, it was settled into Dranzer's arms. "Congratulations, my lady. It's a boy." Dranzer was filled with pride and joy, brushing her fingers over the rosy cheek of this new life. Grey hair clung to wet skin and crimson eyes gazed blindly up at Dranzer. "He's just like his father." "What will you call him?" Dranzer glanced at Wyborg for a moment, her lips curling into a smile. "Gou. Gou Erikus Hiwatari. How I wish your father could be here now."

After seven days and seven nights of travelling through dangerous and beautiful terrain, Kai, Gippal and Yonah finally found the entrance to Silver Creek Hollow. Deep down Kai still felt bad about leaving Dranzer to bring their child into the world alone. Many times he'd told himself that wasn't the case. It was Dranzer's wish that he take Yonah to find the cure he'd spent his whole career searching for. Instructing Gippal not to step on any flowers or in the water, Kai observed his surroundings. All around them were beautiful specimens of flora that they'd never seen before. Kai had been observing an odd looking tree when Gippal stopped walking, noticing a shadow had blocked out the sun. Turning his eyes heavenward, Kai discovered why Gippal ceased his journey. Before them stood a Sphinx. It had the body of a cougar, torso of a man and wings you'd find on a golden eagle. The Sphinx looked angry. "I apologise for the intrusion good ser, but might this be Silver Creek Hollow?" _**"Why do you trespass here, human?" **_"My sister is terribly ill. Just eight days ago she fell into a coma and refuses to wake. My search for a cure has led me here. We mean this place no harm I swear." The Sphinx considered Kai's plight, leaning down to get a better look at Yonah. In her he could sense am advanced sickness that ate at her very life force. _**"Your plea is genuine, young man. I am Karrok. Guardian of Silver Creek Hollow. Come human." **_Kai's nerves were on fire as he instructed Gippal to follow Karrok. In a few short minutes they arrived at a huge shimmering lake. Kai watched in confusion as Karrok stepped over to a strange panel atop a metal pole. Sounds filled the area with every button pressed.

The ground trembled and the lake was divided by huge sheets of metal and pulled apart. From the hole left behind emerged a strange contraption. It was large, made of metal and not of Vitriol. That much Kai knew. Karrok stopped Gippal from going any further. _**"This creature cannot go any farther. Please dismount and continue on foot." **_Gippal protested of course but Kai obeyed Karrok without question and calmed the angry Griffagon. "Easy Gippal. Thank you for bringing us here, my friend." _**"You can send him home. We Sphinx have the ability to open portals anywhere in this world. We can get you home safely." **_Kai was confused at the "WE" part but nonetheless ordered Gippal to make the long journey back to Firos at his own pace; sending with him a brief letter saying he'd arrived at Silver Creek Hollow safely and that Dranzer shouldn't worry. Kai also told Gippal not to show anybody the way for fear it would anger the Sphinx. He watched the worried beast walk away with a heavy heart. With Gippal gone, Karrok led the way inside the weird metal container. "Karrok, what is this place?" _**"People came here in this contraption. They called it a space ship. They came from somewhere with advanced technology. My mate and I were still young when the travellers came. They showed us how to use these devices, aware they'd never get home with the ship in disrepair. In fact, they are the cause of the disease your sister suffers. Tis a strange virus, only passed between women." **_"Have other dwellers of Vitriol come here before us?"

Karrok nodded, turning corner after corner. Kai walked along the halls with awe. Where had the creators of this vessel come from? How long were they here? Did they have children who became natives of Vitriol? _**"We are unsure how the disease came into existence. But I can tell you how it came to be spread among the people of our world." **_"Thank you, Karrok. I would love to hear it." _**"The strangers hadn't been here very long when travellers came. I was there to witness the interaction of two women; one from this ship, the other I believe had come from Firos." **_"Firos? That's our city." Karrok nodded, turning yet another corner. _**"The other-worlder said nothing of her home, only that she could not return. The explorers from Firos had come searching for the life giving water. When the woman and her companion decided to leave, she shook hands with the other lass. It was then the disease passed to the people of this world. I could not stop her in time to prevent the illness from spreading. The other-worlders told me the illness was common where they came from and had developed technology to cure it and all other life threatening bacteria. It was common here for a time until women stopped touching each other. The disease dies upon contact with the skin of men but we do not know why." **_"Karrok, when you say "we", does that mean you are not alone?" Karrok did not need to answer. He stopped walking in a large room where a female Sphinx was waiting. The bulk of her feline stomach told Kai she was heavily pregnant. Karrok exchanged words with the other Sphinx in a language Kai couldn't understand. To his right, Kai saw what looked like glass tubes big enough to fit a human inside.

The female Sphinx smiled warmly, leading Kai over to some low tables and signalled for him to set Yonah down on one of them. "What's going to happen now? Can you help Yonah?" The Sphinx did not reply, her brown eyes skimming over Yonah's body. _**"The disease has grown strong. But yes, we can save her. It will take time. How long, I know not." **_"Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help things along?" Kai almost hit the roof when Karrok ran a nail down his back. His reaction was more from pain than shock. _**"You have been wounded. We can heal that as well. Please, remove your clothes." **_"M-My clothes?" _**"Yes. Please, you must trust us. We intend to do no harm to you or your sister." **_Kai didn't like where things were going but did as Karrok told him, removing every article of clothing he wore. Yonah was also stripped bare, some kind of mask strapped over her mouth. Two of the many glass tubes opened. Into one, Karrok placed Yonah. Kai willingly went into the other, turning to face the glass door as it closed on him. Needles filled with unknown substances were stabbed into either side of his neck at the base. A liquid similar to water began to fill the tank and Kai freaked, clawing at the locked door to try and get out. Karrok and his companion both set a hand on the glass to try and calm Kai down. Their faces were the last things Kai saw before he fell into a forced sleep, hands moved by mechanic fingers to rest on his shoulders. Little Bubbles leaked from the mask over Kai's mouth, signifying he was still alive.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Legend of Vitriol ends here. The sequel has begun but it'll be a small while before I get the first chapter done. There will obviously be new characters in A Legacy of Vitriol as some planned children haven't been born yet.<p>

I left a few things out of this chapter at the end. Well, more one thing. My original idea was to have Auron and Silvanna become human again (they are currently shadows of their human selves) after beseeching the spirits of King Drenzer and Queen Drinzer so they could be with their grandson. I guess in my haste to get the chapter finished the idea was discarded.

THE SHIP DID NOT BELONG TO ALIENS. The idea to have other humans from another dimension once existing in Vitriol was a tough call and might not fit properly but I'm happy overall with how it turned out. Karrok and Vesper have been guarding the crashed ship for well over a thousand years by this point.

Keep you eyes open for the sequel; A LEGACY OF VITRIOL (not all in caps. Caps are just for your attention) I'll see you all there


End file.
